A Tale Of Timeless Love
by LosTruth
Summary: Hinamori Amu now works as the personal aide of the princess of the country of Seiyo. What happens when a simple girl like her is thrust into the harsh world of nobles, handsome princes and an annoying princess to match? Let's see... AmuTo,KuTau and others
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Here I am writing the third in my simultaneous stories in which none I have finished. :D so this story juggled in my head for a whole week before I decided to write it. I hope you like it. Review it so I know if I'll continue okay?

**Title**: A Tale of Timeless Love

**Rated**: T

**Description**: This story is set in a world which is a combination of The Tale of Genji, Shounen Onmyouji and Color Cloud Palace – mostly it's in the past where people in the Royal Palace still wore robes and where omyouji's wore hakamas. Also the Palace that is referred to in this story looks kinda like Yo's house in Shaman King except much much bigger. :D This fanfic contains all the guardians in Shugo Chara and features all the different pairings but it mostly focuses on Amuto. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary**: Ever since her parents died Amu Hinamori resolutely chose to raise her sister on her own. She worked as a mere servant at the Royal Palace of Seiyo at the age of 13 and the emperor, seeing her diligence and efficiency in only a year, decided to promote her to being the personal aide of the Princess of the country. What happens when Amu begins walking in the world of the distinguished nobles of the country of Seiyo? Will the hardened shell she had built around her begin to melt or will it grow strong enough to be unbreakable?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. They are too awesome for my mediocrity. Anyway –

Ikuto: LosTruth doesn't own me… or Amu since she belongs to me.

Amu: Hey!

Amu: since when did I belong to you, you thieving cat?

Ikuto: ahh, so noisy. Fine, LosTruth doesn't own any of us.

Amu: you still didn't correct your previous statement!

Ikuto: there's no need to correct a fact Amu-chi.

Amu: mou – Fine! Suit yourself! (stomps away)

Ikuto: Are, she's mad. (chuckles) I better go. (looks up at author) Shouldn't you be getting on with the story now?

Lostruth: yeah yeah, go cuddle with Amu already.

Ikuto: if you say so… (smirks and walks towards the direction Amu went)

**Postnote**: This is the revised version. After reading through most of my previous chapters before I updated, I found my numerous grammatical errors disconcerting. So yeah, I edited them all out – or at least, I hoped I did. If I still miss some things, please do inform me. Thanks! :D

**- OoO -**

**Chapter 1 Sakura Pond**

It was spring and the Royal Palace of Seiyo was bustling as usual. There were servants in the official palace attire walking here and there, carrying food, delivering clean clothes, and shuffling through paper stacks of varying sizes. Despite all the servants moving continuously, the Palace – was all in all – peaceful. The chirps of the birds were a musical hum along the trees; they sounded as if they were singing in chorus. The sky above was as clear as crystalline water; there were hardly any clouds in sight at all. The breeze was a cool breath that matched the season – fresh and clean that you could almost hear the words _spring_ whispered into your ear. A perfect beginning of spring – except…

In the Palace grounds there was one chestnut colored haired adult moving more frantically than all the other servants; he was just like a note out of tune in a perfect melody. His unruly hair was tied back and his movements were far from graceful – they were almost clumsy.

"Where did he go this time? His aide should have kept better watch on him! He shouldn't be allowed to wander wherever he pleases!" he muttered anxiously as his eyes skimmed over his surroundings. Just then, he had unintentionally tripped on the hem of his robe. His fell flat on his face and when he stood up, he had dew filled grass plastered to his face. He sighed in frustration, wiped away the clinging blades with his sleeve and stood up, continuing his search.

From the roof of one of the buildings, a young man with dark-blue hair grinned mischievously as he observed the clumsy servant below. He lied comfortably on his abdomen as he scanned the Palace Grounds passively below. He slowly stood up with a bored and uninterested expression. He was in white sleeping robes and was without any footwear.

He looked for a place where he could rest in peace. As he pondered, a gust of wind blew and ruffled his robes. The gust had also brought with it quite a few cherry blossoms and the boy had watched them with interest. He smiled; no doubt he had already chosen his destination.

None of the servants looked up as he moved lithely from building to building. His robe, which was only until his ankles, flowed behind him. He had decided to go to the Sakura Pond for now; after all, it was the first day of Spring. What place could be more fitting for a nice few hours of sleep?

When he was a few meters away from the pond he spotted the Sakura trees in full bloom. The whole pond was surrounded by Sakura trees in all its natural gloriousness and the effect was magnificent. The petals swirled and spiralled towards to large pond in the middle of it all. The Sakura trees were also reflected beautifully on the surface of the water – which was incidentally where the pond had gotten its name from. Sakura Pond – the pond of the most beautiful Sakura, even if just in a reflection. Others had called it the Pond of Admiration since anyone who came near it seemed to be inexplicably drawn in.

He gazed at the pond from afar for a while longer and suddenly a long stretch of pink abruptly moved in the pond. He felt his brow crease, Sakura blossoms didn't move like that nor where they ever concentrated in one place. He stealthily moved towards the pond and when he was only a few feet away, he realized that the mass of pink was actually the mane of a young girl.

When he looked closer the girl was treading in the pond feverishly. Her face was covered by her long unusually cerise hair. Her robes were drenched until her knees and so were her sleeves. Her hands were moving wildly under the water. She was searching for something, he realized. He also noted that she was wearing a Palace Official's robe which looked newly made. He continued to scrutinize her for a few minutes before he decided to help her.

**- OoO -**

"Hinamori Amu," a girl with long pink hair said as she handed her entrance permit to the Palace Guard. He nodded and said "We have been expecting you. You may pass."

Amu walked past the guards nimbly and entered the Palace Grounds. The vastness of the Palace of Seiyo was extreme when you were actually in it. Despite how many times Amu had been here, she could never cease to be amazed whenever she _did_ come here. After a year of working here, it had almost become a home. Almost – but she could never call it a home if her sister wasn't there.

Since it was spring, she decided to go to the Sakura Pond she always liked. She walked there and was captivated by the sight of the Sakura trees in full bloom. Amu stared into the pond as she knelt beside it. She gazed at her reflection together with the cherry blossoms. It was as if her hair blended perfectly with the falling blossoms. She scooped a petal into her hand and gazed at it, remembering her little sister.

"_Onee-chan…"_

_Amu turned her head away from the mirror to face her younger sister. She scrutinized her petite form peeking through one of the sliding doors of the inn room._

"_Ami. What's the matter?" she asked and motioned for her to come inside._

_The little blonde girl slowly opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside with her head bowed._

"_Ami?"_

"_Onee-chan, where… are you going?" she asked and slowly raised her head. She saw the small bag neatly placed by Amu's foot and her eyes widened._

"_Are you… leaving me?" she asked with tears beginning to well in her eyes._

_Amu went and knelt in front of her. "I'm not leaving. I'll only be away temporarily, Ami. I would never leave you," Amu said as she wiped Ami's tears with her sleeve. Ami stared at the sleeve Amu used to wipe her tears._

"_This robe," she spoke aloud, confusion marked in her voice._

_The robe Amu was wearing was made from very fine and expensive material. Even the sash wrapped around her abdomen was made beautifully and was embellished with beads. In Amu's hand was an ivory pin with red Sakura petals ornamenting it. When Ami stared at her like that, she felt self-conscious, even she wasn't used to wearing such fine clothes._

_Amu gave an apologetic smile. "The Palace gave this to me to wear." She explained knowing Ami couldn't understand._

"_I hate the Palace! He always takes you away! Is it because you hate me? Is it because I can't give you pretty clothes too that you have to leave all the time?" She cried helplessly. Amu gave a resigned sigh. It was typical for Ami to mistake the Palace as a person. Amu had tried many a time to explain the concept of a monarchy to her sister, but all was lost when it came to the carefree blonde girl._

"_Onee-chan will always be here for you, Ami. I'll be back occasionally to visit – but not every day." Amu explained calmly._

"_Don't go. Why do you always have to leave? Always! You don't have to do it, Onee-chan. Just stay here with Ami and Ami will be happy!" she burst out, tears already streaming down her face steadily._

_But I do have to do this, Ami. I do. Amu thought sadly. "I'm sorry, Ami." Amu didn't say any more. She held the pin tightly in her hand. She slowly pried Ami's hands from her robe and she stood up to leave. She picked up her bag and as her foster parents held back Ami, she stepped out towards the one place that had helped both of them live._

In her aloofness, a strong gust of wind had blown her unfixed hair which consequently led her to drop the pin in the pond. The pin that the Emperor had given her as a present; the pin which he had also said was much more expensive than the whole set of clothes that came with it. She stared at the pond blankly for a few seconds before the panic rose in her chest.

Without a second thought she had stepped into the pond fully clothed. What she didn't expect was that the pond was deeper than it had looked and was actually knee deep in her case. To make it worse, apparently when she had stepped in, the pin had moved from where she had dropped it. She searched for quite a while but she still hadn't found it; inevitably, she had cut the back of her hand on a sharp rock as she was searching.

When she felt the stinging pain, she immediately took out her hand and examined it. As she was inspecting her wound an unfamiliar voice addressed her.

"It's not allowed for anyone to touch the pond, much less to actually walk in it," a deep voice said reproachfully.

Amu looked up in surprise and turned to face the stranger. Her eyes met entrancing sapphire eyes. The young man had hair in the loveliest shade of midnight blue. He was still in sleeping robes despite the fact that it was already late into the morning. He saw her quizzical gaze and smiled.

Undeniably handsome.

That was Amu's first thought as she regarded the stranger – but it was _because_ he was a stranger that Amu had automatically put up her usual façade. She stared at him passively before looking away and continuing to search.

"Do you want me to help? You're searching for something aren't you? What is it?" he asked coolly. He stood at the edge of the pond looking down at her with a bemused smile.

"It's none of your business and I have no need for your help," She said tersely. Before she knew it, he had already stepped into the pond with her despite her straight rejection of his assistance. She hid her surprise and continued to search for the pin, regardless of the fact that she was noticeably distracted by him. Amu wished he had just left her alone.

"I thought you mentioned that people aren't allowed to touch the pond, much less walk in it?" she asked pointedly with her serious voice. She didn't like criticizing him, but for once, she didn't have the patience to be dealing with someone like him.

"Seeing as how you already broke that rule, I might as well follow your example. After all, you shouldn't be the only one allowed the privilege." He replied in somewhat petulant voice.

"I see. If you want the privilege of being called first, you can have it. I have no need for such a troublesome title." She clenched and unclenched her fist trying to get some feeling back into it. Her hands were already trembling from the cold. The fact that she had a wound on one of her hands didn't make her feel any better.

"But seeing as how I'm already drenched, you _should_ compensate me for the trouble." He pointed out confidently.

"I didn't ask for your help did I?" Amu replied curtly as she decided to ignore him, talking to him wasn't getting her any closer to finding the hair pin. She began to search once again and before she knew it, he was right by her side murmuring something in her ear. His hair was ticklish against her skin and she felt the urge to push him away.

"It's rude to ignore a person who willingly offers his help." He murmured in a low and smooth voice. Amu stood upright rapidly and glared at the blue haired boy. She looked at him then and realized how much taller he was than her, but she didn't let that daunt her.

"Then forgive my rudeness but as I said, I have no need for your aid." She turned away to begin searching again when she felt a tug at her wounded hand. When she glanced back she saw him inspecting her hand with a slight frown.

"It's quite deep, and you haven't bothered to disinfect it, have you?" he asked disapprovingly. Amu pulled her hand away hastily.

"It's none of your business!" she replied rather harshly. She glared at him and his expression showed indifference. Suddenly, he strode towards her and carried her wholly with one sweep of his arms.

"Wha –!" she cried out in surprise. He stepped out of the pond swiftly. Realizing what was happening at last, she struggled against his hold. "I demand you to put me down!"

"No one has ever successfully _demanded_ me to do anything they want," He said firmly as he jumped up one of the buildings gracefully. He walked inaudibly and deftly as if he wasn't carrying anyone at all. "You're so light. Are even eating at all?" he commented out of the blue.

"I eat whenever I feel like it, thank you, but that's beside the point. I said, let me down! I still have to search for something there!" she said angrily. He glanced back at her, not the least disturbed by her glare.

"You can search for it as much as you want _after_ we treat your wound properly. Or better yet, I'll be the one to search for it while you do whatever business you have in the Palace."

"How can I trust someone who I've never even met before?" Amu retorted meaningfully. The young man pondered for a bit but his stride didn't slow down in the least. Amu couldn't do anything but let him take her to wherever he chose to take her. It wasn't a good situation, but if she struggled anymore, she would just waste energy she could have used to escape when he _did_ put her down.

He smiled. "Hmm. Good point. I'll find you later then and return the pin to you tonight. If I break my word you're free to order me to perform hara-kiri." He replied easily. That silenced her immediately, hara-kiri was no joking matter.

The silence ensued as he continued to walk without missing a beat. His slightly bony frame bumped into her shoulder and it hurt quite a bit. The arms carrying her were thin but she could feel the strong muscles underneath. He was warm and she suddenly realized how comfortable she felt it his arms.

Comprehending what was actually going through her mind Amu mentally scolded herself for thinking such absurd things. While she was doing this, he suddenly jumped down from the roof building into an open window. He paused as he scanned the room. "Perfect. Nobody's here."

The room was barren except for a table in the very center of the room with a lamp hanging above and a closet in the corner of the room. She stared out the window and found that she was in a completely different place from before.

"Where is this?" Amu asked as he set her down on the clean and dry tatami mats.

"It's a vacant servant quarter." He replied casually.

"Ah, I'm sodden. This will cause such a mess," She said exasperatedly as she saw the stains she made on the floor where she walked. The blue-haired boy glanced at her before nodding and going towards the closet. He pulled out a dry towel, a medicine box, and a set of servant clothes. The clothes Amu had also worn so long ago. It was then she remembered that he too, was wet and without warning he began to undress.

She turned away, extremely flustered. "What in the world are you doing?" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm changing into dry clothes. I can't get you an extra set of robes when I'm soaking wet." He spoke matter-of-factly. Amu was mildly surprised by his actions.

"How thoughtful of you," She said honestly. The first honest thing that ever left her lips since they had spoken for the first time.

He chuckled. "I suppose you can look at it that way too, but I'm not doing this simply to be genteel." He spoke cryptically and Amu could not decipher the meaning of his words. "You can turn around now, I'm finished changing."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she took a peek at him. Servant clothes on him looked completely out of place. Without really meaning to, she let out a laugh. He raised his eyebrows in reply. Then he looked at his appearance and smiled, understanding what seemed so amusing to her.

"I see. You think my attire rather inappropriate. Of course, such mediocre clothes would never suit someone of my magnificence," He said assertively. This time it was Amu's turn to raise her eyebrow in reply.

"That's quite an ego you have there." She commented dryly.

"I'm flattered you think so." He replied cleverly as he took a seat by the table. He motioned for her to join him and she obliged him – not really knowing what else to do but follow this mysterious stranger. He handed her the dry towel and she accepted it gratefully.

"Anyway, give me your hand. We came here to treat your hand, not make idle chatter." He held out his hand and she hesitantly placed her wounded hand on top of it. He smirked at her hesitation. He pulled it nearer and opened the medicine kit on the table. He pulled out a ball of cotton and disinfectant.

She felt a slight sting when the cotton made contact with her wound. She winced unconsciously. When she glanced at him, she saw that he was staring at her too.

"What did you mean when you said you aren't helping me simply to seem genteel?" she steered the conversation back to the previous topic as he continued to dab her wound with disinfectant.

"I'm fond of cats," He said out of the blue.

"What –?" Amu began to ask, clearly befuddled by his reply.

"To me you look like a drenched kitten that I can't help but take care of." He continued nonchalantly. Amu blinked in disbelief. Had he really said what she thought he had? Had he not just told her that he pitied her so he helped her?

Amu felt the outrage building in her chest. She hastily pulled away her hand, surprising him.

"So you think I'm helpless? Is that it? Well I didn't ask for your help!" she said indignantly as she stood up. His eyes widened a bit then he laughed all of a sudden. This momentarily distracted her and the boy had taken his chance. He pulled her down towards him. Amu was now lying on the floor imprisoned in the blue-haired boy's arms on both her sides. He was hovering right above her with his arms as his support.

"Weren't you listening to me? I didn't help you because I pitied you. It was simply a natural instinct of mine to help cats." He leaned in so close that their faces were only an inch apart. Amu was frozen in that position. She felt his warm breath against her face. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear.

"Because as I said… _I am fond of cats_."*

Amu felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she could hear her heart beating erratically. Her hands had gone numb all of a sudden. His hair was ticklish against her neck and he slowly stood; pulling her up with him. He sniggered at the shock in her eyes. That seemed to sober her up a bit. Her outer personality kicked in. After all, she didn't like being fooled around with. She was about the say something angry in reply but the boy silenced her by placing his finger over her lips.

"Wait here. I'll get you new and clean robes." He paced towards the window and before she could say anything, he disappeared and swiftly and as quietly as a cat.

"You seem like more of a cat than I do." Amu muttered under her breath as she went towards the window and gazed outside. He was already nowhere in sight. The Palace really was such an enormous place. Amu wondered how much time had passed already. Her appointment with the Emperor was not until this evening but she had wanted to explore the Palace a bit more before then. In the end, she got herself dragged to wherever this is by a stranger who she met just now.

Wonderful.

After staring at nothing in particular for about twenty minutes, the blue-haired boy returned with a triumphant smile. He dropped the bulging cloth that was slung over his shoulder on the table in front of Amu. He removed the covering cloth and inside it was a robe the complete replica of the one Amu was currently wearing.

"Where did you –" she began.

"It's a secret." He replied, cutting off her query. He pushed it towards her and she took it cautiously.

"Are you thinking that I might do something to you again?" he asked deliberately. Amu immediately looked away. Her grip tightened on the new set of robes.

"I'm going to change now, so please turn around," She said, avoiding his question. He smiled roguishly.

"There's nothing to see anyway. Why take the trouble of hiding it?" he asked curiously – not understanding at all how offensive his words were. Amu threw the sash at his face.

"Because I'm still a woman, you perverse degenerate!" she shouted back at him. He pulled away the sash revealing an uninterested expression, but with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Would you mind lowering your voice? I don't want to be seen just yet. Also, you use such hurtful words. I'm deeply wounded you think me that way – the person who took all the trouble to bring you a change of clothes." He made a mock-hurt expression and Amu bit her lip. In a way what he was saying _was_ true but before she could say anything in reply he lied down and faced the other way.

"Does this please you Your Holy Graciousness of all femininity?"

Amu huffed in reply and changed as quickly as she could. When she approached him to tell him she had to leave she found him sleeping soundly. She knelt beside him and stared down at his slumbering face. She noticed his long lashes and beautifully shaped lips.

She unconsciously reached out to touch his hair but when she realized what she was doing she immediately pulled back her hand. She stood up hastily and walked towards the door.

"Hey." His voice said from behind her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked back cautiously and saw that he hadn't moved from his previous position. He was still facing away from her, leaning on one of his hands.

"I never got to ask you your name," he said quite drowsily.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu." She replied audibly.

"I see. Well then you're free to go as you please." He waved a hand as a sign that she could go. Almost like a noble would dismiss a servant – this somehow irritated her, she found.

"Tell me your name," Amu said as she placed her hand on the sliding door – ready to leave any moment. "It's impolite to leave an introduction half finished."

"You'll know soon enough." He replied mysteriously as always and this time Amu could almost guess the smile across his face at that moment. She sighed. It would have to do for now. He still had to return her pin as promised. She stepped out and closed the sliding door. The image of the blue-haired boy already burned to the back of her mind.

**- OoO -**

* - did you get what he was implying? :) I don't really either but it's something along the lines of 'you're interesting. That's why I helped you.'

Endnote: so that's the first chapter. I might have gone a little out of character here but their language had to match the timeline but well… anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I'd really appreciate it. :D Arigatou! Hopefully I'll be able to come up with a better second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Since I got some reviews I might as well continue it and since all my exams are finally done – I was able to type the second chapter! :D I hope you like it! It also somehow became extra long but I'm not sure it would be good enough but – meh! Just let me know if it doesn't suit your taste.

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters and if I did –

Sis: hah! You wish!

LosTruth: hey! No peeking! (blocking screen)

Sis: you? Own Shugo Chara? Pfft. In your dreams!

LosTruth: That's why I'm typing the disclaimer, can't you see?

Sis: But it's typed up there 'If I did-'

LosTruth: Shush! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. There! Happy? Now go away! (typing away furiously making a go-away hand gesture)

Sis: (rolling her eyes…probably.) Whatever…Just hurry and type your chapter so I can finish mine.

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 2 A World Apart**

"The Emperor will see you now." A male attendant with drawn back chestnut colored hair informed Amu. He was wearing a Palace Official robe and he even wore an aide's brooch, as was the custom, which was designated by the emperor himself. Amu studied the face behind the rectangular spectacles and realized that he looked quite weary. She spotted a small stain near the sleeve of his robe; Amu assumed he had been wandering outside before he had come to greet her.

He had actually been the one who found her when she was lost after parting with the blue-haired stranger who helped – or rather, who had forcefully assisted her just a little while before. After she had left the sleeping stranger in that certain room, she found that there were other rooms of the same kind. She had spent a rather lengthy time trying to find the exit in a corridor filled with such rooms. Also, there was nobody in the whole building to ask directions from because it was expected for all servants to be working at that hour.

Once or twice she had even hesitated to go back and ask directions from him but her pride had gotten in the way. She didn't want to be in further debt to a stranger she had just met. And so she wandered aimlessly; maybe she had been going about in circles repeatedly but by a shred of luck she had found the right door to the exit.

Her breathing had become quite haggard when she was inside that stifling building and so the moment she had gotten out she took a deep breath and exhaled triumphantly. Just as she was getting back her breath, the chestnut-haired aide had called her attention and brought her here. She had simply followed him through all the twists and turns of the Palace and they had somehow arrived right into the Palace Audience Room.

Amu now stood behind a lavish and grand golden door. She could feel anxiety bubbling inside her. Only very few people had ever really met the Emperor in person – most of the time only nobles were allowed such a privilege. She was but a mere servant and yet here she was – right behind the door which separated the common people from the nobles.

And beyond this very door was the Emperor himself.

"There's no need to be so tense, Hinamori-san." Someone gently whispered in her ear.

She jumped at the sudden intrusion in her thoughts. She looked at the source of the voice and found that it was the aide who had accompanied her. He chuckled quietly at her reaction.

"Well, I can understand why you are so tense though, but if you are too nervous you might not be able to speak with his Majesty properly," He said reasonably.

Her outer personality had decided to make its appearance then. "I understand. I will compose myself immediately." She replied firmly as she steadied herself. She was glad for his advice but she didn't want to end up depending on him. Actually she didn't like depending on anyone nor did she like being in debt to anyone.

The doors slowly opened and revealed a long scarlet carpet that led to a grand and resplendent throne at the very end of the room. The room was elegantly decorated – there was no furniture and whatnot but the walls and the ceiling itself were utterly superb because of the beautiful and realistic paintings of scenes depicting spring. Amu gazed at all of it in awe, discreetly marvelling, as she walked calmly towards the throne.

As she got nearer to the throne she saw the faces of those attending him. There was an exquisite lady with the most charming smile standing right beside the Emperor. Amu assumed that it was the Emperor's consort. On his other side standing side by side was a fair-haired male and a lady with forest green hair. The fair haired man smiled at her approach while the lady simply looked at her sharply, it was almost an outright glare. Amu took notice that all three of them were wearing extremely fine and beautiful robes similar to the one she currently wore. When she was only a few feet from the Emperor she bowed down gracefully and waited to be addressed by his Majesty.

"Rise, Hinamori Amu." The Emperor's voice resounded clearly in the room. Amu immediately obliged and stood up slowly. As she slowly raised her gaze to meet the Emperor's, it was only then that she spotted the two individuals standing a few feet behind the throne. One was a boy her age with golden hair and carnation colored eyes, beside him was an exceptionally stunning girl with long light blond hair and vivid lavender eyes. The golden haired boy's eyes met hers briefly and he gave her a small smile while the girl beside him looked at her with her forehead knotted together. It was the sort of look you gave to a blemish on your skin you wanted removed immediately or an insect you wanted exterminated.

Amu shook it off and gazed straight at Emperor Kazuomi Hoshina. He was leaning casually against the throne with his left arm on the throne's armrest supporting his head. The crown atop his head glittered as the light bounced off it in all directions. This was the Emperor. But… a year before, that crown had rested on the head of a completely different person, though – a man by the name of Tsukiyomi Aruto.

It was common knowledge that the newly appointed Emperor Kazuomi had only been allowed to sit on the throne when his elder brother, the real heir to the throne, had suddenly disappeared without a trace. They had searched for him for half a year and they still could not find him. Because of the people's unrest of the lack of an Emperor, Kazuomi had been allowed to rise to the throne. Amu had not known the previous Emperor, but it was Emperor Kazuomi who had allowed her to work at the Palace and it was also him who summoned her now.

The Emperor beamed at Amu's appearance before him – then he blinked and cocked his head to one side with a puzzled expression.

"Is something the matter Your Majesty?" Amu asked courteously, making sure to keep her voice as light and normal as possible.

"The pin I that came with the robes, you did not use it?" he asked curiously. Amu's breath caught in her throat. Somehow, she had sensed this coming but she didn't have ample time to find a good reply. She did not want the Emperor to know that she had dropped it so carelessly but she also didn't want him to think that she didn't like it.

_This is indeed troubling, Your Majesty. Why must you be so observant?_ Amu asked forlornly as she searched desperately for a suitable reply. That was when the perfect words materialized in her head.

She bowed apologetically. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I couldn't bring myself to use such a beautiful ornament. It would never suit one such as myself."

It wasn't a lie – but it wasn't the complete truth either which didn't make her as deceiving as she may seem.

The Emperor chuckled at the apparent foolishness that she created.

"Nonsense. That pin perfectly complements your extraordinary hair. I had it made especially for you. You must use it next time, Hinamori Amu. Promise me," he said good-naturedly. Amu gave a concealed sigh; she had slipped out of that one pretty well. It would be good if the mysterious stranger would keep his word about the pin – or else she was sure she wouldn't be able to get away a second time.

"If Your Majesty wishes it then it shall be so." She replied as she nodded quite spiritedly. She bowed once more to show that she intended to keep her word, after all who could deny the Emperor anything he desired?

"Wonderful. Now, let's proceed to business." He announced as he clapped his hands together. He glanced to the back of the throne. "Utau. Come forward please." The lovely blonde girl silently stepped forward to the side of the throne beside the pretty lady. The Emperor turned back to address Amu.

"Let me formally introduce you. Hinamori Amu this is my daughter, Hoshina Utau, the princess of Seiyo. Utau, this is your new aide, Hinamori Amu. She shall be assigned to keep watch on you and assist you starting today," He said quite exuberantly. Utau looked like she couldn't care less about Amu; her gaze passed over her as if she didn't even exist.

Amu had already guessed that this was the famous Princess of Seiyo the moment she laid eyes on her. _Everybody_called her 'An Angel sent from Kami-sama'. Not only was the Princess unquestionably beautiful, she also had the most captivating voice in Seiyo. It was that very Princess she was assigned to watch over. Strangely, Amu felt a strong sense of foreboding as she examined the princess.

Amu's eyes met Utau's and she clearly saw the annoyance behind them. Of course a princess wouldn't want a simple commoner like her to be her aide, but Amu was determined to succeed in this job for Ami's sake. She didn't care whether she had to walk through flames or be mocked for eternity; she wasn't planning on leaving her duty anytime soon.

"Well then Hinamori, I shall introduce you to my trusted aides who will help you adapt to your new responsibilities. That man beside you or the one who escorted you here is Nikaidou Yuu, one of my personal aides." The chestnut haired man beside her gave her an amicable smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said pleasantly as he adjusted the frame of his spectacles.

"– The other is this lady here," the Emperor continued as he gestured to the lady with forest green hair. "This is Sanjo Yukari. Who is in charge of Utau's performances, be sure to get Utau's schedule from her when you have the time." he added.

"And while I'm at it I shall introduce you to other people you will be encountering frequently in the Palace. This lady," This time he gestured to the beautiful lady on his other side. "This is my beloved Souko," He said proudly. The lady blushed slightly at his words and the Emperor chuckled at her reaction. Consort Souko covered her mouth with her sleeve as she murmured something in the Emperor's ear. The Emperor smirked at her words and Amu saw that the Consort's eyebrows were slightly knitted together but when she turned back to Amu it was the same amiable face she had shown earlier.

Next the Emperor pointed to the blond man beside him. "This is Tsukasa Aoi. He is the Head Judge of the Imperial Court and he is my most trusted official." The tall blond man laughed openly.

"You flatter me, Kazuomi." Amu was slightly taken aback; he had uttered the Emperor's name so carelessly, but it didn't seem to bother any of the other people in the room. Amu assumed that it was probably a common occurrence between them.

"An Emperor cannot lie, Tsukasa." The Emperor replied with the same easiness as the man named Tsukasa. This seemed to be their normal tone when addressing each other. It was rather calming in way, Amu observed. They talked like old friends who simply enjoyed each other's company. Amu gave a small smile at the sight.

Abruptly, he gestured for the blond boy behind him to come forward. The blond boy her age stepped forward and stood beside Princess Utau. "This, is my son, the Second Prince, Hoshina Tadase. The two of you are of the same age. I hope you will get along well." He spoke with a tone of nonchalance.

Second Prince? Then where was the first prince? Ahh, of course. The first prince was the one who was going to ascend to the throne. He wouldn't be bothered to welcome her. Amu was a little curious though, to the Prince's appearance. She had overheard countless rumors about the enigmatic 'dashing' Prince; seeing as how his first official appearance would be when he reached the age of 21, which was sometime this year, Amu's interest was slightly piqued.

"It is my greatest honor to meet you all," Amu said sincerely as she bowed graciously. She was overwhelmed being acquainted with people of such high rank. She would have to get used to it since she was going to meet more of their kind in the coming days.

"You must have been taught proper manners by your parents, am I correct?" Tsukasa addressed Amu. She looked up at the handsome blonde man who wore a casual smile. Amu had suddenly realized that he and Prince Tadase looked somewhat alike. She wanted to look more closely but she was being addressed and she was obliged to reply.

"Yes. My mother personally tutored me." Amu replied. She didn't really like touching this subject but it had already been opened, she guessed she could only be as discreet as possible. Not that she really knew her past anyway.

"And is she well?" Consort Souko asked politely.

"She and my father passed away three years ago." Amu replied indifferently. Facts were facts. She had faced this long ago.

She looked at the consort and saw that her eyes had widened a fraction. Amu had seen this reaction often when she uttered this sentence to passing acquaintances.

"I am very sorry for your loss," She said apologetically as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. There it was again, in the eyes of everyone who heard about her past – _sympathy_. Amu in truth, hated it when people showed her pity. She didn't need pity nor did she deserve any after the hardships she endured to fend for her sister. Amu unknowingly clenched her jaw.

"It's no matter, my Lady." Amu reassured her. It was no matter; it had happened in what appeared like an eternity ago to Amu. That night still seemed so unrealistic – even the fact that she was still alive but she didn't question it anymore. She was alive, she was breathing… and so was Ami – so what was the use of thinking 'if I was dead –'?

Amu had gotten a glimpse of Tsukasa as she shifted her gaze slightly. She was surprised to find an apologetic yet knowing smile upon his face. So he was aware? Did that mean that he purposely opened this topic? Amu felt slightly angered yet she somehow knew she was being tested. Not just by this man but also by the Emperor, who she realized was actually scrutinizing her carefully.

Amu stood much more erect than before. Steeling herself because she sensed that working as an official was going to be much harsher than she originally thought. It seems like her outer facade would be of use here. She had to accept it. This was the world of the nobles and she had already decided to enter it herself; she was already at a point of no return.

"You are dismissed," The Emperor said audibly, shaking her from her thoughts. "You shall return with Tadase and Utau to the Manor along with Souko and have dinner together with them. You shall accompany Utau to her performance after that." He added swiftly as the meeting came to close. Nikaidou bowed courteously in acknowledgement of the order.

"Sanjo, will this be acceptable?" he appealed to green haired aide beside him with a bit of uncertainty.

Sanjo Yukari nodded. "Yes, Princess Utau does have a performance tonight. If we follow your orders, she should arrive fully prepared."

The Emperor turned back to Amu. "Work hard." He advised her calmly with an expectant smile.

"I will most definitely, your Majesty." Amu replied with confidence.

**-OoO-**

Utau looked at the young pink haired girl kneeling before her. All in all besides her hair, the girl named Hinamori Amu was as plain as a clay pot – utterly dull and ordinary. She didn't know what Kazuomi – her _father_ that is – was thinking suddenly giving her an incompetent looking aide. Hadn't he learned? Most of the people whoever became her aides lasted only a month or two at most. Wasn't this girl going to end up the same?

_Don't judge a flower by its appearance Utau, even the prettiest flowers can bite you back_ she remembered _him_ telling her a long time ago – when he still paid attention to her, that is.

_Ikuto_.

Utau wondered what he was doing at the moment. Was he sleeping under the shade of some tree in the Palace Grounds? Or was he staring at the sky on the roof of some building? She was worried he might catch a cold – no, she shouldn't care about him. After all, he hardly cared about her or noticed her now… but she still couldn't get him out of her mind. His name kept repeating in her mind just like droplets falling from the branch of a tree.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. –_

_Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto…_

Utau had been taken back to reality when her father had told her to go with Amu, Tadase and Souko back to the Royal Manor. She nodded, not really paying attention but she did hear that Tadase had wanted otherwise.

"Father, if you would allow me to speak," Tadase said quite determinedly. The Emperor looked back at him with a puzzled expression the same expression was mirrored in the faces of the others including Utau. Utau watched as he took a deep breath and nervously intertwined his hands.

"If I could… could you allow me to remain here and watch you work?" he asked in a slightly quavering voice. The Emperor contemplated for a bit then slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tadase. I cannot allow you to." He answered clearly in a flat voice. Tadase's eyes widened slightly. "If I may ask sir, but why aren't I allowed to observe?"

"It should be alright. Shouldn't it, Kazuomi?" Tsukasa suggested but the Emperor shook his head once again. The Emperor sighed and replied.

"It not as simple as it seems, Tsukasa. You have to consider human nature."

"Would you mind elaborating your previous statement?"

This time the Emperor turned to face Tsukasa. "I know you are not a fool, Tsukasa. You know just as well as I do what I meant by that." His face was forming a light smile but the tone of his voice conveyed his order quite clearly.

It was something along the lines of '_Don't fool with me Tsukasa. It's only right for you to agree. My decision is final' _Utau was quite amused by scene unfolding before her. In the midst of this small exchange Utau had seen that her new _aide_, Amu, had turned away and pretended to admire the room. She smirked; at least the girl had some tact dealing with nobles.

"It would be better for you to continue your lessons in your spare time, Tadase." The Emperor suggested in a light tone. Tadase looked a tad dejected at this statement as he bowed his head. "Of course Father, if you say so," He said in a forced – Utau noticed – eased tone.

"Then I shall accompany him to the Manor to allow him to have dinner before we begin our lesson. Won't you be joining us, Kazuomi?" Tsukasa inquired curiously, addressing the Emperor with that uncharacteristic ease.

"I would love to, but I must refuse. I still have business to take care of. I will see all of you later when at Utau's performance." He replied promptly. "Do not fret, Sanjo and Nikaidou will accompany me until I finish my work. We will have dinner together." He added patently.

"Then we shall be on our way," Tsukasa said as he motioned for Tadase, Hinamori, Souko and her to follow him. Hinamori Amu followed swiftly yet elegantly at the same time, Utau noticed. For a girl the same age as Tadase, maybe she wasn't so clueless after all.

**-OoO-**

Amu was once again in surprised as she entered the Royal Manor. Because it was the personal quarters of the royal family, she had expected it to be grandeur and extravagant but, the building she had entered was simple – simple and yet utterly sophisticated at the same time. It showed that her perception of noble's tastes was quite flawed, Amu realized. She had always assumed that nobles preferred their homes made out of the finest and most expensive materials, but it seemed they actually preferred elegance over extravagance.

When she entered the Manor, it was almost as if she had entered a traditional Japanese home – except much more superb. The corners and walls of the halls were lined with calligraphy, paintings, flower vases and other simple pieces that seemed to further accentuate the house.

"This is the Manor," Tsukasa said grandly as he gestured to the inside of the Manor.

"It's splendid, far beyond all my expectations." Amu replied graciously. The entrance ended in a wide spaced waiting room decorated just as beautifully as the corridor they had passed through. There were tree five doors all in all connected to that one room. Utau went through one door and Tadase through another, while Consort Souko remained with the two of them.

"I shall be taking my leave then, Tsukasa." She announced as she turned back towards the door. She gave a lovely smile and addressed Amu.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Hinamori Amu. Please take care of my Utau." She spoke candidly and Amu unknowingly gave a smile of her own in return.

"I will do my best to not let you down, My Lady." She replied with a bow.

"Then I shall be on my way. I hope you have a pleasant evening." She replied finally as she gracefully stepped out of the Manor. Amu was left staring at her curiously. When she turned back she saw that Tsukasa had been observing her.

"You must be befuddled as to why she left." He had guessed her thoughts so accurately. He was no ordinary man. Amu was beginning to understand why he was the Head Judge of the Imperial Court.

"There is a building nearby where all the consorts of the Emperor are lodged together. She is not well liked by the other consorts because of Kazuomi's preference for her, but she decided to deal with the matter on her own. She even forbade Kazuomi to interfere," He said with very fond expression.

"Is there any reason for telling me this information in particular?" Amu asked pointedly. She still had not decided whether to trust this person or not. Ever since she was left alone with only her sister, she found it hard to trust anybody at all.

"Yes. This is information is vital for when you deal with other consorts. Hinamori, please remember that in the Palace – manners and interaction are the most important to do an efficient job. You should be able to deal with any situation skilfully so as to not be criticized by your elders, especially since you are an official at such a young age." He explained succinctly without adding any unnecessary details.

"I'm grateful that you are looking out for me but there is no need for you to go out of your way, Sir. I prefer to handle things on my own. If I reach an irreversible situation, I will readily accept the consequences," Amu said, unfaltering. Tsukasa chuckled at her serious expression.

"I see. I will leave it up to you then. Shall I begin with the tour?" he asked, moving the flow of the conversation so adeptly. Amu nodded in agreement.

"Tsukasa pointed to the first door on the left where Tadase had passed through, "Those are the Prince's quarters, where Tadase and the other Prince you've yet to meet, sleep in neighboring rooms," Next he pointed to the door beside the previous one – the one which Utau had passed through "That is the Princess's quarters. That is where you will be staying in the room adjacent to Princess Utau's. You will follow after her when I have finished your tour of the Manor."

Then he pointed to the single room in the center with the most elaborate door, Amu could already guess who stayed in that section. Her guess was confirmed when Tsukasa spoke. "That – is Kazuomi's room." Then he moved onto the next. "That is the door to the rooms where the aides reside. Nikaidou, Yukari, and Kairi sleep there."

"Kairi?" Amu said inquisitively.

"Sanjo Kairi. He's the First Prince's personal aide and he's also Sanjo Yukari's – the lady you met before – younger brother, but I would avoid mentioning that small detail to the person himself." He added.

"I understand." Amu replied and Tsukasa had easily heard her wordless message. She was saying that he could leave it at that. "Then why aren't I sleeping there?" Amu asked politely. Tsukasa smiled in reply, he observed that she too, was adept at changing the flow of the conversation.

"Because all three rooms are currently in use so the only option is to place you beside Utau's room." Amu nodded in understanding. It really was a logical reason, what was there not to understand? Then Tsukasa finally pointed to the last room. "That is the guest hall where I currently stay." He said cheerfully. Amu assumed that there was no one else with him.

"Each of those doors lead to the dining room and the library which are right beside each other if you ever need to visit any of the two. There are also other doors which I assume you would prefer to discover by yourself," He said cleverly. It seems he had already adapted his responses to her personality. What a cunning and shrewd man, Amu thought.

"Would you like to explore the Manor on your own? Dinner will be ready in quite a bit but you're free to wander around on your own." He suggested. Amu contemplated then replied.

"I shall take you up on your offer then, Judge Tsukasa." She replied calmly.

"There's no need to be so formal. You may simply call me Tsukasa."

"I cannot do such a thing." Amu replied resolutely and Tsukasa gave a sigh.

"I see. It can't be helped then. Shall I leave you to yourself?" he asked and Amu nodded. He turned and gracefully entered the corridor to his room. She was left staring after him for a few minutes before she decided to go through the Princess's hallway to the library.

She walked into the wide hallway and saw that were fewer decorations in this part of the house. The Princess must not like ornaments that much. Amu took slow but steady steps down the hallway. As he passed one door a firm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hinamori Amu." Utau called out her name with a slight irritation, Amu noticed.

"I don't really expect much from you but the only thing I want you to do is stay out of my way and not be a bothersome ignorant commoner," She said lazily, almost as if she wasn't openly insulting Amu to her face. Amu clenched her fists and kept her voice even as she replied.

"As you wish Princess, I will do my best to stay out of your way." Amu knew the best way to deal with nobles like her was to just do what they wanted. It was no different for the Princess it seems since she just huffed in reply. She decided to take this as a sign that she was dismissed and walked towards the library. She needed a bit of solitude for now.

**-OoO-**

Tadase lightly ran his hand along the spines of the old books on the worn shelf in front of him. The smell of aged paper always calmed him. He sighed as he brooded over his father. He understood what his father was worried about. It would be bad if people thought he intended Tadase to inherit the throne by letting him observe his work rather than the real heir.

He gave another sigh, randomly pulled a book out of the shelf and decided to take a seat behind the lone wooden desk. He slowly opened the book, not bothering to read the title. He turned to the first page and his eyes only scanned the words; he didn't or more like he couldn't comprehend what he was actually reading. For once, the sentences looked like straight lines to him without any meaning at all.

"Is it really so wrong for me to want to be Emperor?" he said aloud, giving up trying to understand the words before him. He pressed his fingers against his temples; he always thought too much whenever it concerned his father. He sighed once more and a voice intruded.

"Excuse me, Your Highness but if you're to continue on like this, you're sure to have a life of complete misery," A female voice said quite concernedly. Tadase's head snapped up from the table.

He turned to the immediate source of the voice. He looked at the dim entrance where he could make out the figure of a girl leaning quite stealthily by the doorway. The figure stepped forward into the light of the chandelier above.

The bright pink hair of a girl who was his age glittered strikingly under the light. Her feminine features became more defined as she approached him. He noticed that she looked quite exquisite up close. Her hair looked almost silver from where Tadase was seated and her eyes which were a deep gold looked intelligent.

"I'm sorry to intrude so suddenly," she said apologetically. "But you were sighing so much I was afraid you would lose all your happiness." She explained quite embarrassedly, at this Tadase was bewildered.

"Why do you say so?" he asked out of complete curiosity.

"Well there is a myth that whenever you sigh, you lose a little bit of happiness," She said simply as she stood just in front of the desk.

"Really?" Tadase asked, quite amused at such an unbelievable myth. He began to wonder whether she really believed it or not – this Sakura-haired girl.

"Yes, I frequently hear this from my younger sister. She scolds me because of it. I suppose I reacted by instinct when I called out to you. I really didn't mean to interrupt your privacy. If you want, I could leave now –" Amu began to suggest but Tadase cut her off.

"No. Please stay. I could use some company," He said good-naturedly with a genuine smile. She caught his attention with her first words and now he was quite piqued by her. He was beginning to wonder what kind of girl she was.

"Then, please excuse my intrusion," She said as she took a seat by the table that Tadase offered to her. "Would you permit me to ask something?" she said inquiringly. Tadase nodded easily.

"Do you like garlic?" she asked out of the blue. Tadase's brows knitted together, was this something country folk usually asked someone on their first meeting? If so, it was a little strange and Tadase couldn't help but reply with a question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are reading is books on the different uses of it aren't you?" she said as she pointed to the book which lay open before him. "I read it before when I was looking for a remedy for colds." She added as she looked more intently at the book.

His gaze followed hers and when he scanned the page in front of him, he realized that the book was indeed about garlic. A smile formed on his lips and before he knew it he was chuckling at his own foolishness.

Amu looked confused at his reaction. "Is something the matter, Prince?" she asked. Tadase had to take a few minutes to calm down and stop laughing.

"It's nothing. Forgive my sudden outburst. I was simply amused at my own folly." This further baffled Amu. "Anyway, would you care to tell me why you chose to come here?" he asked, easily changing the flow of the conversation.

Amu decided it would be better to follow his lead. "I needed some time to think on my own," She said prudently. This reply made Tadase smile.

"It seems we have like minds. I suppose we'll be companions starting today," He said with pleasure. Amu blinked in surprise.

"Companions?" she asked.

"Yes. Companions – or you may call it _friends_. Do you not want to?" he asked innocently with pleading eyes. Amu looked quite torn.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I couldn't possibly have such a relationship with the Second Prince of the country." She replied steadfastly to Tadase's surprise.

"Why not?" he asked, a tad disappointed at being rejected straight out.

"Because you are a Prince and I am a mere aide. I couldn't possibly connect myself to you in such a way. It would be best to keep our relationship as master and servant," Amu said coolly. Tadase bit his lip. He always disliked it whenever people said that sentence to him. That was the reason why he always had few friends. What did it matter if he was a Prince if he would never be able to ascend to the throne? he thought gloomily.

"I see," He replied quite dejectedly. As usual, people just pushed him away because of his title. She seemed to have noticed the change in his countenance for she said something to make it up to him.

"But Your Highness, if you ever need assistance feel free to approach me," she said quietly. He looked at her and saw that her face held a bit of guilt. It seems she was had trouble socializing with people, he wondered why but he would just have to keep trying then. She may not be his friend yet but maybe she would allow him to call her one when they reach further in their acquaintanceship.

"Well –" he was about to give a reply when the library door creaked open and Tsukasa swiftly entered. He looked unsurprised to find both of them there. He approached their table with ease and spoke gently.

"It's dinner time. Come," He said as he gestured to the door. He waited for the two of them to rise from their seats before he turned and made a smooth exit in the same way he had entered.

"I look forward to our next chat, Hinamori." He addressed pleasantly as he made his way to the door. When he was about to take a step out he turned back and talked to her. "And about the words you heard me speak. Please keep it a secret," He said as he placed his index finger over his lips, without waiting for a reply he turned back and proceeded to the dining room.

She didn't seem like a bad person but she was somehow withdrawn when she interacted with people. Well, it was no matter. He would just have to do his best to penetrate through that invisible barrier she had around herself, he thought decisively.

**-OoO-**

Amu entered the location of the performance together with Utau, Tadase and Tsukasa. She was walking behind Utau who was side by side with Tadase and Tsukasa. She counted the number of guests she passed as concluded that there were only a dozen – but those dozen were business associates of the Emperor, most definitely high class nobles. These people were practically at the top of the food chain and she was actually breathing the same air as them. She was beginning to feel the weight of responsibility her position put on her.

She and Utau proceeded to the preparation room together with the other waiting ladies. In the waiting room Yukari Sanjo greeted them and ordered Utau's preparations to begin immediately. The two of them stood against one side of the room watching the progress of work in the room.

"Were you told the overall plan for the evening?" Yukari Sanjo inquired, talking to her for the first time.

"Not specifically. Only certain details."

"I see. Shall it brief it for you?" she asked civilly and Amu nodded.

"I'm sorry to trouble you." She replied politely.

"The plan is that Princess Utau is to perform once the Emperor, the First Prince and the Second Prince have arrived. After the performance a meeting together with the Imperial Judge is to be initiated. Your main duty is to accompany the Princess at all times and to make sure she returns together with the Second Prince to the Manor after the performance. The First Prince and the Emperor are the only people from the Royal Family allowed to attend the meeting."

"I understand. Thank you for your explanation."

"It's no matter. If it will ensure the smooth progress of the night, a small explanation is nothing." She replied deliberately. Amu only nodded in reply.

So that was Yukari Sanjo's character – she was the type who liked to do all her work competently in whatever way she could. If it weren't for her dedication to her work she probably wouldn't even have bothered with her.

"Hinamori Amu." Utau called out from the chair she was seated on. Amu came forward promptly in reply to her summon.

"Be sure to bring me fresh tea after the performance. You can do something as simple as that right?" Utau asked pointedly as her hair was being arranged meticulously. Amu nodded and replied with a courteous bow.

"As you wish, Princess."

"Good then. I expect a tea to my liking, Hinamori Amu," She said with a slight smirk.

Without telling her any of her preferences she purposely told her this. She was provoking her, but she wouldn't lose so easily.

"Yes." She replied calmly "Please excuse me. I shall go and prepare the ingredients immediately." She said politely and Utau simply waved, not really caring what she did or where she went. Amu stepped out into the hallway in which he ended up bumping into Tadase. He caught her and steadied her.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine." She replied mechanically and gazed into his eyes filled with worry. "But Prince, what-" she began to ask but he had placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. He held her wrist and gently tugged her away from the door of the preparation room.

"I excused myself for a bit to come and see you," He said whispered in a low voice again.

"What did you need to see me for?" she asked deciding to match her tone with his.

"I came to give you some advice." He whispered pleasantly with a smile.

"Advice? On what matter?" Amu felt her brow knotting together as she gazed at the blond Prince standing before her.

"Regarding Utau's preference for tea – you have to know that she always drinks her tea with a hint of mint and milk in it."

"How do you –?" she began to ask but it he already knew what she wanted to ask.

"It's the test she always gives to her new aides. You are her 11th aide so far and she has always made this the first task to each of them." He replied promptly.

"I see. Thank you for your advice, Your Highness. There was no need for you to trouble yourself for my sake."

"That's not so."

"It's not?"

"No, I've taken quite a liking to you and I would prefer if you worked here for good," He said honestly.

"I'm honored that you would want me to stay but would it be alright for me to ask you to only give me advice when I ask it of you?"

"Why so?"

"Because if I become too dependent on your advice without really trying to discover things by myself, I'm afraid I will become an incapable aide."

"I see. Alright then. I will only help you if you ask it from me," he said simply.

"Thank you very much." Amu replied as she bowed. "Your Highness, shouldn't you be heading back? They might be looking for you," She said as she gazed towards the door to the meeting room. He smiled.

"I believe you're right. I will see you later then," He said good-naturedly

"Yes." She replied right away. Tadase bowed to her then turned and walked back.

Just as he exited, the door to the preparation room opened and Yukari Sanjo stepped out.

"Oh, it's good you're here. The performance is to begin soon. You shall accompany Princess Utau to the stage now. The First Prince will be arriving soon too."

Amu walked right behind Utau as they made their way towards the stage in front of the seats reserved for the Royal Family. Utau was as beautiful as rumoured, she was lovelier up close and her clothes only further emphasized her exquisiteness. Already seated on stage were Emperor Kazuomi and Tadase who smiled encouragingly as they approached – Amu wondered where the First Prince was, it would be such a shame that she could not meet him personally. When Utau stood at the very center of the stage, only then did the doors open noisily.

Two people strode into the room with poise and grace. One was a green haired boy who looked her age and who looked strangely like Yukari Sanjo – the other was a familiar blue haired boy who looked quite bored as he took leisure steps towards the stage.

"Ikuto!" Utau muttered under her breath, Amu had barely caught it.

"Your Highness!" the people greeted him and he nodded lazily in reply.

"It's him!" she whispered in disbelief as she continued to ogle the boy walking towards her direction. He and his aide soon reached the spot where she was told to wait and their eyes met. He gave a knowing smile and continued up the stage without a word.

"Forgive my tardiness. I did not mean to make you wait so," He said as he bowed before Emperor Kazuomi.

"It's no matter. We're glad you decided to grace us with your presence," Kazuomi said deliberately and the blue-haired young man smirked in reply.

_You'll find out soon enough_ was what he had said. And now she was completely flabbergasted as she gazed at the dashing blue-haired young man. The First Prince of Seiyo. The heir to the throne, Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The two of them – were definitely a world apart.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote**: Whoa, this chapter is extra long – my longest so far! :D I'm finally moving on to my 4th year in high school! I'm so happy that I wrote this chapter as a gift to you, dear reader and to myself too! Woot! Goodbye junior year, here we come 16 year old seniors! Haha! :D A – NYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! Whatever you can say about this story I want you to write it in a review because I'd love to know what you think about this chapter! Thanks in advance and happy graduation to whomever out there just graduated!

**P.S.** You might be wondering why Tadase is Hoshina Tadase and why he's the son of Kazuomi but that will all be explained in due time. Hopefully I'll be able to gradually give you the answer. :)

**P.P.S.**Also, this chapter might not be so good since I lost a little motivation at the last part of the chapter. Forgive my laziness, it kicked in when I took a break – a long break… so anyway. Just review if my hunch is right that the last part is a little lacking. I'll be waiting *grin*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**After being slightly disappointed with my latest chapter I decided to put all of my sweat and tears – well maybe I should say juice money and snack fund but sweat and tears sound way more dramatic – into this chapter. So this time I'm going to give more character to my dashing and enigmatic Prince and my little princess and I'll also show you the ins and outs of being a princess who is in love with her brother but will definitely not end up with him or anything like that because I dislike incest and also since I pair her up with my favorite character in Shugo Chara who by chance was meant to be her perfect match despite their age gap that I decided to just keep anyway - *deep breath* (okay, I dare you to say all of that in one breath!) Well, that's enough dilly dallying, here's the third chapter! ^.^

**P.S.** Also, thanks so much to those who reviewed chapter two. I love you guys! *big hug* you people are the ones who gave me inspiration and drive to write this chapter so this one is for you guys, special service! :) I also noticed a lot of typos in the previous chapter so forgive me if I don't have enough time to edit it out. If I make some more errors in this chapter, let it pass, ne? I'm sure I'll notice them when I read through all the chapters again. ^.^

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer: **I'm too tired to make a disclaimer, let me sleep for a bit.

*dream sequence*

_Utau: You need to finish the disclaimer now! I won't permit you to allow yourself the privilege of saying you own me!_

_Lostruth: God, must you be so uptight all the time, hime-chan?_

_Kukai: You should just do it you know, she never stops until she gets what she wants._

_Lostruth: then you do the disclaimer and just let me sleep in peace. I still need to cough out your story so you should make yourself useful._

_Kukai: but that's – hey! You're already knocked out?_

_Utau: No choice then, do it Kukai. She sleeps like the dead after writing the whole night._

_Kukai: (sigh) Fine. I should get extra screen time for this, you know. So anyway, you readers – even though this is Lostruth's supposed dream sequence we'll just assume it yours too. Lostruth does NOT own us in any way nor does she gain anything from writing a fanfic about us because if she did I suppose she'd be a lot richer than she is now._

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 3 The Prince, the Princess and the Pauper**

Amu stared at the small square parchment she held tightly in her hand. She slowly raised it to her face and reread the words that were practically burned to the back of her mind. For the whole hour that had passed since they had returned to the Manor, she sat quietly in her room and had unfolded and refolded that small piece of paper again and again.

_Meet me in the garden behind the Manor at midnight._

Those were the words that were written in a very elegant script on the minute piece of scroll that was handed to her surreptitiously by the green-haired aide. She could easily guess as to who had written it and as she sat in the spacious room she was assigned to, she contemplated whether to go or not. The choice to go was heavier when she weighed both choices, the merits of going overshadowed the demerits of meeting with him.

Amu sighed. She felt the reluctance to meet him grow stronger and stronger. She wondered what had happened to the eagerness to meet with _the_ First Prince just a short while ago – ah, that's right. She had already met him – that's what made all her zeal dissipate.

Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

The real son of the previous Emperor Tsukiyomi Aruto, who was also Princess's Utau's older brother. Though Princess Utau had taken on the name Hoshina from Emperor Kazuomi – it was decided upon that the First Prince would keep his original family name, though there was rumor that the Prince himself did not want to change his family name.

But who knew he would turn out to be such a person – not that he was disappointing in any way but… she had expected him to be somewhat more refined given that he was the heir to the throne. The first time they met she hardly felt a Princely aura coming off him, she had even suspected him of being a servant of the castle. In that mistake, she could not forgive herself. To actually mistake the First Prince as a mere servant was practically an insult to the Royal Family.

She didn't want to meet him but if she didn't, it would be disrespectful to him – also, he was going to return her hair pin. He had promised her, even going as far as to negotiate with her using hara-kiri and she really needed her pin back. There was no other way about it, she would have to meet him whether she wanted to or not.

She slowly glanced at through the small gap in the doors that she had purposely made. She saw that the moon was high up and concluded that midnight would arrive soon. Just as she was about to stand up, she heard the door to the Princess's room slide open discreetly. Amu heard the sound of muffled footsteps going down the hall, when the footsteps had disappeared into the distance she stood up and snuck a peek at the Hall. She caught a glimpsed of the Princess's blond mane as she passed a corner.

Amu couldn't help but wonder where she would go at this time of night – well, it wasn't like she was any different anyway. She decided to proceed to the garden stealthily and keep an eye out for the Princess. When she stepped out, she felt a bad premonition. She shrugged it off and made her way to the garden, she was never really one to believe premonitions and fortunes.

When she had arrived a little past midnight she saw the silhouette of a young man standing casually amongst all the plants and trees in the garden. The moon was high overhead and she could barely make out his face in the shadow of the tree he was leaning against. She took a deep breath, she was sure that it was him. She readied her nerves to face him when a girl's voice suddenly cried out.

"Ikuto!"

Amu knew that familiar voice and watched as she rushed towards him from the shadows of a building right across the one she was currently at. It was Princess Utau – and she was still in her sleeping robes. From where she was standing she was sure no one could see her, but she could see both of them perfectly.

She watched in silence as Utau sprinted towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. It was a strange thought but as she looked at the two of them just then – they almost looked like lovers meeting secretly. Maybe the idea had popped out because of the way the Princess had said his name – it was the way you said the name of someone you cared deeply about.

"Utau!" Ikuto's deep voice exclaimed in a tone of surprise. In the stillness of the night Amu could hear his voice very clearly even though she was quite a distance from the two of them.

"You…haven't shown yourself to me in days! Are you – are you avoiding me, Ikuto?" Utau asked with her head buried in his chest. Ikuto did not return the gesture, his hands stayed firmly at his sides. Maybe it was her imagination but it seemed like he wanted to make her let go of him.

"I'm not." He replied remotely.

"Then why don't you ever come to see me?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled. She sounded close to tears. Amu did not expect this tone to come from someone like the Princess. Where had that headstrong girl she had met gone to?

He didn't seem to want to give a reply to that and remained silent.

"You hate me!" she accused irately.

"I don't," was all he said in reply.

"Then why?" she asked persistently as she pulled away from him. She bowed her head and repeated the question. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because we are siblings." He replied shortly without any emotion whatsoever. It was different from the tone he had used when he they had just met. The tone he was using at the moment – was extremely cold. It was a tone that was devoid of any emotion, she had not expected him to be able to use such a harsh tone.

"I don't care about that! The only person I need is Ikuto and nobody else! I told you that I love you and you act like this. I don't care about being Princess or having the best voice in the country. What I want is to have Ikuto by my side always telling me that he cares about me and loves me," she said indignantly as her head snapped up. It was then that Amu could see angry tears streaming down Utau's face, her lips pursed together in an attempt to hold them back. Ikuto gave an inaudible sigh.

"Utau." He repeated her name in the same emotionless voice. "I do not see you that way. You are my sister and you will never be anything more than that. I can stay by your side as your _brother_ but if you want me to love you in _that_ way – I simply cannot do it, it's not something possible for me to do even if you are my one and only sister." He replied in a brisk tone. The harshness of it looked like a dagger to Utau's chest.

Amu took a few seconds to let the content of the conversation sink in.

_Princess Utau… was in love with the First Prince? _Amu thought incredulously. _She was in love with her own brother?_

She knew this was something she was never supposed to overhear. Something of this sort was not meant to be learnt by the public, even by someone like herself. She knew she should have left but she realized that she was rooted to the spot, her legs refusing to move when she ordered them to.

"Until you can face me without any of the feelings you have now, I cannot show my face to you." He replied resolutely. Utau bowed her head to hide her face.

"My feelings won't change…" she muttered under her breath and she raised her head to glare at Ikuto "I…I hate you, Ikuto!" she cried out, angrily wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her robe. She stormed off towards the way she came from. When she had disappeared completely, he gave a heavy sigh. He looked weary under the moonlight and Amu saw the melancholy in his eyes.

"Isn't it about time you came out from there, oh little sly pink haired kitten?" he asked as his ran through a hand through his hair and turned his head at her exact position. His gaze was unflinching as he looked back at her. Her heart skipped a beat then.

"Come here," He said tiredly. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

Amu hesitantly took a step forward into the moonlight. When she did, he gave a similar smile to the one he had shown her before. He waited for her to reach him by the tree before giving a mischievous grin and he suddenly jerked her sideways. She almost yelped in surprise but thought better of it, instead she shut her eyes and readied for the impact. But there was no pain whatsoever – when she opened her eyes she was seated on a patch of grass with her back against the wide trunk of the ash tree.

Something soft suddenly fell against her shoulder and when she turned to see what it was she gasped in surprise.

"Prince!" she exclaimed.

"Lend me your shoulder for a bit, Amu. I'm too tired to stand much longer," He said idly, easing himself against her and the tree. Amu unconsciously blushed at how he easily called her by her first name; she had only ever heard Ami and her foster parents call her by her name so familiarly.

"But Prince, couldn't you simply return to your room to rest?" she suggested, quite uncomfortable being in such proximity to him. It may have been acceptable before – but that was when she hadn't known that he was a Prince.

"There's no need. I'm perfectly comfortable using your shoulder," He said simply and she could guess the smile he had on his face just then. The two of them stayed in silence for a few minutes before Ikuto had decided to break it.

"How much did you hear?" he asked out of the blue, Amu knew he was referring to his conversation with Princess Utau.

"Well… everything actually," She said truthfully. She couldn't lie about something of this sort, especially when it was someone concerned who asked her.

"Were you surprised?" Amu could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Yes." She admitted. He chuckled at that.

"I suppose people would be surprised if they ever find out," He said as if he was merely thinking aloud.

"They won't." she replied determinedly.

"Hmm?"

"They won't be surprised if don't ever find out about it. I don't intend on telling anyone about such a private matter."

"I know that. You don't seem like the type who likes to gossip. If I thought you were, I would've sent you away immediately – that, and I would never have bothered to meet with you," He said offhandedly like it was of no consequence if the people were to know about it.

"I'm grateful you think so highly of me. But are you sure you should trust me so easily? I could use something like this against you," She said seriously. She was baffled as to how he could be so open with her when they had only met recently.

"Would you?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, no. I could not do something so horrid." She replied promptly.

"Then I'll keep you to your word," He said frankly without any hesitation at all.

"But what I'm saying, Prince, is that you shouldn't be so careless. Just because we are your servants does not mean we wouldn't have secret intentions you don't know about."

"Is that how it is with you? You don't trust people at all do you?"

"I suppose I am like that." She replied honestly. In a way, she truly was like that – ever the cynic. She didn't want to trust people so easily because the world wasn't such an innocent place; she had learned that the hard way when her home and her parents were burned into mere ashes.

"Do you always sound like that?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"You always sound so serious about everything. If I told you to jump off a cliff I'm pretty sure you would do it without any fuss," He said matter-of-factly.

"Truthfully, I would not have agreed to do it." She replied in all honesty. She was rarely this honest with anyone other than her sister. Somehow, she couldn't feel that she was in the presence of a Prince at all and she supposed that was why she let her guard down so easily.

"Really?" he asked with interest.

"Yes. I can do anything asked of me but that 'anything' is limited to things I'm sure would not lead to my inevitable death." She replied plainly.

"You're afraid of dying?"

"I simply do not want to leave my responsibilities so easily. I have a sister I have to take care of so I don't plan on leaving this world anytime soon." She replied steadfastly.

"I suppose that's why you're so serious." He concluded.

"I have to be, or rather, I made sure I was. Being the older sister, I have to be the resilient one between the two of us." she replied unwaveringly.

"I see," He said then added, "My perception of you was pretty accurate."

"Anyway, Your Highness –" she began stirring the topic to where it should have been.

"Call me Ikuto." He interrupted swiftly.

"I can't do that." She replied as quickly as he had interrupted her.

"Why not?"

"It's too disrespectful for a servant like me to call you so intimately." She answered firmly. Why was it that both Princes wanted to be called by their first name? She had assumed they would prefer to be called by their title. Amu was certain Utau didn't want to be called by her first name so easily.

"Then if I order you to do it, you'll do it whether or not you want to right?" he asked deliberately.

"Forgive me, Your Highness but I must ardently refuse to call you such. What would people think if they ever heard me call you like that?" she said trying to convince him as she did with the Second Prince.

"Then you can call me by my name when it's just the two of us." he interjected calmly.

"Will you not have it any other way?" she asked purposefully.

"I can be very stubborn when I want to be." He replied nonchalantly. She took it that he was used to getting what she wanted and she could only comply.

"I suppose it would be alright only in certain situations." She consented reluctantly. There was no use denying someone like him what he wanted.

"You know, I really dislike it when people call me 'Prince'," He said out of the blue – he said it so easily too, like he wasn't revealing something personal at all.

"Why so?" she could hear the curiosity in her tone.

"Because people only ever look at my title but never see me for who I really am." He replied indifferently. His tone was very close to the one he had used with Princess Utau, he sounded calm but irritated somehow. Did that mean that he disliked his status as Prince?

"Which is a heedless and trouble-making Prince who uses his title to do whatever he wants like say, forcing a person he just met to follow to his wishes without any concern to the said person's own wishes?" she said pointedly, trying to lighten up the mood. As much as possible, she wanted to keep him in a good mood.

"What's this? Did you by any chance use sarcasm?" he asked with amusement marked in his tone. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling. She was glad she had succeeded at brightening his mood.

"I suppose I can be that sort of person when I want to be." She replied candidly. It was best to be as honest as possible when dealing with him and she was having trouble doing just that. She really wasn't used to being so open with anyone other Ami.

"You're so amusing." He commented.

"Are you teasing me, _Prince_?" she retorted with emphasis on his title.

"You said that on purpose. And no, I'm not teasing you. I was simply stating what was on my mind," He said effortlessly.

"I'm not used to people finding me 'amusing'." She commented as if she was simply thinking aloud. It was strange for her to be this honest with someone like him. She supposed that his open attitude was contagious and she made note to keep herself in check whenever he was with him.

"I expect you're used to people finding your hair 'amusing' am I right?" he asked cleverly.

"I hate to admit it but, yes. Anyway, Prince –" she began to change the topic again but once again he interrupted her.

"Ikuto."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"My name." he replied.

"Yes, I'm aware that is your name," she said tentatively. Then she remembered what they had talked about just a few moments ago. He had probably seen realization dawn on her because he asked her, "Then say it. It's just the two of us right now isn't it?" he asked purposefully.

"Ah. Forgive me, I forgot." She apologized sincerely. She had completely lost track of the content of their conversation, it was probably because he kept opening new subjects any opportunity he had.

"Hopefully that won't be repetitive," He said casually.

"Then, I-Ikuto, about the hair pin –" she regretted the stutter when she said his name but decided to continue what she wanted to say. Unfortunately, it seemed like the Prince would never give her the chance to speak at all, because he chose to disrupt her once again. She resisted the urge to sigh in distress.

"Are you by any chance blushing at the moment?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Of course not! I don't like repeating myself. About the hair pin –" she tried to move the flow of the conversation one last time – the last time her patience could manage and it seemed the Prince had known what she wanted to talk about since her first attempt.

"If you give me something good, I'll give it to you," He said, cutting her off easily. She was sure he knew it was bad manners to interrupt someone when they were speaking but it seemed that he was doing it intentionally.

"But you said you would return it to me!" she burst out furiously – her patience finally at its limit.

"I changed my mind. Entertain me," he said lazily, oblivious to her extreme displeasure.

"That's not fair!" she retorted, trying to conceal the outrage in her tone but failing miserably.

"A master can have certain privileges with his servant, isn't that the policy of servants?" he asked pointedly. Her anger did not bother him in the least.

"I am Princess Utau's aide." She shot back resolutely. She would not be played like a fool. She detested it when people treated her like a child and it seemed like the Prince was just wasting her time for his own pleasure.

"You are Utau's servant, which makes you a servant of the Royal Family – thus you are my servant too." He stated simply in a matter of fact tone.

"You are cunning at twisting your words, Your Highness." She countered heatedly, not bothering to obscure the aggravation in her voice.

"Are you irritated?" he said inquisitively with a hint of amusement.

"More like exasperated." She replied curtly.

"That's good then," He said surprisingly. Amu felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"It's not _good_." She retorted when she got her voice back.

"Why so?" he seemed completely amused at that moment. She felt another wave of irritation at his untroubled disposition.

"Because I lose my proper etiquette if I lose my patience," She said as she tried to regain the composure she had lost. It was bad enough that she had lost her patience – but what made it worse was that she had lost it in the presence of Royalty.

"Then drop the etiquette. I don't need you to treat me like Royalty," He said straightforwardly.

"What you ask of me is extremely taxing on my part," She said seriously, setting her nerves back to neutral. She had gotten back most of her composure then and she could speak in a tone that was suitable when talking to someone of his rank.

"It shouldn't be. Isn't it supposed to be easier if you act naturally? Having to put on a facade all the time is tiring," He said knowingly. He must be forced to do it all the time, she concluded.

"True enough. I suppose if I refuse your wishes you would just order me to do it, would you not?" she asked pointedly.

"I see you've grasped a tiny bit of my character." He replied calmly. Her shoulder had begun to feel sore just then. They had been in that position for quite a while and she felt the urge to stretch her arm.

"Rather, you're showing me a little too much of your inner nature." She corrected.

"It can't be helped. Acting like a Royal Heir every second of the day is strenuous – I need someplace to loosen up my nerves," He said nonchalantly.

"I suppose that's my role now?"

"You're as intelligent as I expected." He mused aloud.

"There's no need for you to praise me. Anyway, it seems we've been sidetracked a little too much. As much as I dislike doing it, I must repeat myself for the third time; I need to have my pin back," She said firmly and swiftly, leaving no opening for him to interrupt her.

"Straight to the point, I see. Like I said before, you have to give me something good," He said teasingly.

"Do I necessarily have to give it to you now?"

"Not really."

"Then may I give it to you tomorrow?"

"How can I be so sure that you'll keep your word?" he asked in the same tone she had used before, she knew he had done in on purpose.

"If I won't be true to my word you're free to ask me anything." She replied firmly without any hesitation.

"Are you certain? Offering someone _anything_ is a big promise," He said with emphasis on one word.

"Yes. You may take anything from me if I break my word," She said resolutely.

"Alright then, I'll give you your pin back," he said casually.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully.

"But you have to find it yourself." He added mischievously with a smile.

"Ikuto!" she cried out unconsciously.

"Oh. You actually said my name for once." He commented with mild surprise.

"That's not the point! I truly need that pin back," She said with a tinge of desperation in her voice. She would be in big trouble if Emperor Kazuomi would see her without it tomorrow. She did not want him to think she did not appreciate his gift.

"And I said I would give it back to you. I have it somewhere on my body right now; you can have it back when you find it," He said playfully, a teasing smile gracing his handsome features.

"You must enjoy teasing me, don't you?" she asked, exasperated with him once more.

"So you finally noticed," He said with a chuckle.

"You have no compassion for your servants at all do you? I can fully sympathize with the others who know of this side of you." She huffed.

"You still want your pin back, do you not?" She was suddenly jerked sideways and the next thing she knew she was looking up at the Prince's face. "Please be gentle, Amu." He purred and Amu flushed a bright red.

"Don't say something so indecent!" she said as she tried to stand up but she realized that his arm was like a metal bar, keeping her in that position.

"My, my. You're blushing so furiously." He smirked down at her, his eyes glittering impishly.

Amu covered her face with her sleeve and pleaded with him in a tone she had never used with anyone before.

"Please. Return my pin to me." she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Her tone had lost all its steel and Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise.

"It seems I went a tad too far," He said as he removed the arm he kept over her. She sat up slowly, her face still covered by her sleeve. She couldn't see his expression but she knew she didn't want him to see hers at the moment – she was far too embarrassed having to use a tone like that.

"Here."

She lowered her sleeve a bit and peeked at him. He was holding out her pin with one of his hands. He had moved away slightly and he looked a tad regretful. She reached out to take it but his other arm had tugged her at arm and had pulled her towards him again. In a moment, their faces were so close to each other that Amu could feel his warm breath against her face.

"I never knew you could make such an adorable face, Amu." He murmured teasingly into her hair as he placed her pin in her open hand. Amu felt her face heat up at his words. She pulled her hand out of his grip immediately.

"Excuse me. I have to return to my quarters now." She muttered swiftly as she stood up and practically ran back to her quarters. When she looked back she was relieved to see that he did not follow, not that she had expected him to anyway.

When she reached her room her heart was pounding in her chest erratically. It took her a few minutes to compose herself again and when she did, only then did she feel a wave of drowsiness hit her. She suddenly felt extremely tired. It seemed like talking to the Prince more tiring than she expected. At the thought of Ikuto she felt her face heat up again and she decided to expel him from her thoughts as much as possible.

She still had to think of _something good_ to give him but she was too tired to think and before she knew it… she had already fallen asleep – the image of the blue-haired Prince the last thing on her mind.

**-OoO-**

"Miss Sanjo, might I be permitted to ask where we headed to?" Amu inquired to Yukari Sanjo as the three of them together with Utau walked through the Palace Grounds. Early in the morning after they had breakfast, Yukari-san had asked the two of them to accompany her for the day. Amu didn't have the slightest clue as to why but it seemed Utau was aware and didn't want to trouble herself to explain. She decided it would be better to just ask Yukari directly.

"To the Court Performer's Lodge. We have to have a prior engagement with the Fujisaki family." She replied succinctly. Amu was aware that the Fujisaki family was a renowned family that produced the best court dancers since the beginning of the country of Seiyo.

"Will it be long?" Utau asked quietly.

"Don't worry. I will be the one who will attend the meeting; you and Miss Hinamori may stay in the waiting room until the meeting is finished."

"I see." Was all she said in reply.

Amu had observed Utau since this morning and she noted that the Princess was extremely withdrawn today. She had hardly said a word – the pompous air she had around her had suddenly dissipated into nothing. She supposed that it was because of what happened last night, but she could never let the Princess know that she had overheard her conversation last night with the Prince – even she wished to forget that it had ever happened.

She instinctively gave a sigh when she thought of the First Prince. She always felt tremendously mortified when she remembered what had happened just last night. She resisted the urge to groan as she remembered once more.

"Is something the matter Miss Hinamori? You seem troubled." Yukari commented and Amu broke away from her thoughts.

"It's nothing to worry about," She said in a light tone. Yukari scrutinized her more closely.

"Now that I look closer, you seem to have circles under your eyes Miss Hinamori," She said in a very observant tone. Amu gave a forced laugh.

"Oh dear, it seems I didn't hide it well enough. In truth, I wasn't able get ample rest last night," She said apologetically.

"It's a must for you to be in perfect condition to accomplish your daily duties proficiently, Miss Hinamori." She advised her firmly.

"I will keep that in mind." She replied promptly and Yukari nodded in approval.

Amu hadn't been looking where they had been walking to and before she was aware, Yukari had stopped in front of a large building that looked very similar to the Manor but much less refined. The pond in front of the building was exquisite and eye catching. The building itself was slightly ancient but it was because it was aged that it was charming and unique. It looked like a building that had survived the last war with only minor damages. There were numerous engravings on the wooden rails and pillars that gave the place a certain appeal that distinguished it from the other building she had seen before it.

"This is the Court Performer's Lodge or as the Palace servants normally call it – the Fujisaki Household." Yukari announced as she walked through the garden with ease. Amu and Utau had followed – Amu having a bit more trouble than the Princess in keeping up with Yukari.

The doors had slowly opened when they had reached the entrance and the servants greeted the three of them cordially.

"The Emperor's Aide Sanjo Yukari and Princess Hoshina Utau together with her aide have arrived." One of the serving ladies announced clearly as they stepped past the threshold of the Lodge.

"Please follow me," a female servant said politely as she bowed and walked towards one of the doors in the entryway. The three of them followed the servant until they reached a spacious room with numerous seats.

"This is the waiting room," the servant said as she gestured to the room they were currently in. "The Mistress will see Miss Sanjo Yukari now." The servant added.

Yukari stepped forward and followed the female servant. She turned back right before they had exited the room through another door.

"I won't be long Princess. You may wander the Lodge if you please," She said addressing the Princess civilly. She turned to Amu and her look said _Keep an eye on her_. Amu nodded in reply to her wordless message. It was her duty after all and Amu had fully intended to do so since the beginning.

When she and the female servant had disappeared through one of the doors, Utau had chosen to simply stand by the window on one side of the room. The sun shone on her lovely face and it was then Amu observed that her gaze was distant and unfocused. She may have been looking outside the window but that didn't mean she was _seeing_anything outside.

Amu had decided to stand against the wall on the opposite side of the room the Princess was standing at. She thought it would be best to watch her for now. Now that she looked more intently at Utau, it was only then that she saw the faint circles under her eyes.

So she hadn't slept all that well either. She watched as the Princess gave a heavy sigh before turning her gaze towards her direction. She looked more tired than before now that she was able to see her clearly.

"I wish to be alone for now," she said vaguely. She didn't bother to explain and Amu understood – she didn't need to ask any useless questions.

"I understand. I will leave you now." she complied effortlessly with a bow. Just as she was about to exit the room she heard a faint voice from the room. It may have been her imagination but she thought she heard the words _Thank you_ from Utau's direction. Sanjo-san had asked her to keep an eye on Utau but she would respect the Princess's wishes over everything else in any occasion. That was the number one rule for a servant – fulfill your master's wishes without fail.

She was back in the hallway they had passed through before and she decided to simply wander around the lodge. It was the perfect time to return to the pond she had seen just a little while ago when they had arrived, after all, she didn't have the chance to examine it closely due to the fact that Yukari and Utau had not spared a second glance and had walked by it swiftly.

She made her way back to the lovely little pond outside without any hassle. The servants and waiting ladies seemed to have been instructed to let the guests do as they pleased and she was grateful to the Mistress of the house for being so generous and open. But then again – who wasn't generous when Royalty visited your home?

She stood in front of the small pond and gazed fondly at the Koi fish swimming in it. The sun overhead made the crystal clear water sparkle magnificently and Amu couldn't help but be amazed at such natural beauty. When she looked at the water, she saw her reflection and unintentionally touched the pin in her hair – The beautiful pin that had brought her a great deal of trouble in more than one instance. She regarded her reflection on the water for a bit but then she jumped in shock when she saw another face in the water standing behind her.

She abruptly turned and faced an enchanting girl with long dark hair who was smiling at her cheerfully. She had an air of grace around her that was beyond the beautiful robes she was wearing. Her silky black hair was held up into one bundle while a few strands were left as they were.

"Good morning." She greeted pleasantly with a charming smile.

"Oh. Um," Amu composed herself as quickly as possible and greeted her back. "Good morning." She greeted politely with a bow.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but aren't you Princess Utau's new aide?" she asked curiously.

"You aren't mistaken. I am Hinamori Amu, Princess Utau's personal aide." She introduced herself calmly.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hinamori. My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko," She said amicably. So she was a part of the Fujisaki family, Amu concluded.

"Likewise, Miss Fujisaki." She replied swiftly.

"Might I ask you what brings you here this early in the morning?" she inquired.

"The Emperor's aide Miss Sanjo Yukari has business with the Mistress of the Fujisaki Household." She replied promptly.

"Oh yes, I remember Mother saying something about a meeting yesterday," She said it as if she was simply thinking aloud.

"Mother?" Amu asked with a puzzled expression. The girl named Nadeshiko gave a chuckle.

"Why yes, the Mistress of the household is my mother," She said easily. Then that made this girl the successor to the Fujisaki family, Amu realized with a start. It was really strange how she was meeting people of high status so easily, maybe fate enjoyed testing her occasionally.

"If you would allow me to ask why you are not with the Princess?" she said inquisitively. "I assumed that her aide would be with her at all times." She added as an afterthought.

"I am currently complying with the Princess's wishes. She wanted to be in solitude and I decided to let keep away until she would call for me." she replied swiftly, there wasn't really any need to keep it a secret. It was natural for one to want to be alone occasionally; it was the same with Amu.

"Then, would you like to be my companion for the day?" she asked amiably with a sweet smile. It was the sort of smile someone gave that prevented you from refusing anything they asked for. It was the same smile Ami used against her whenever she wanted something really badly. It was one of her secret weaknesses and she didn't expect someone other than Ami to be able to use it.

"I'd love to." She replied casually and Nadeshiko beamed as she reached out and held her hand firmly.

"Let's go then," She said brightly then she tugged her gently back into the house.

**-OoO-**

When Hinamori Amu had quitted the room, Utau was finally able to let her thoughts wander wherever they desired to go. The first person she thought about was of course – Ikuto, nobody else could occupy her mind completely.

The cold words he had uttered to her last night resounded in her mind.

_Until you can face me without any of the feelings you have now, I cannot show my face to you._

He said he wouldn't see her of his own accord and it had hurt her like a knife. She had wanted to see him terribly last night that she had even waited for him to return patiently – but he had told her those words.

Was it really so wrong for her to love him like that? She only had Ikuto – nobody else. Her mother had gotten together with another man when their father had disappeared and she was forced to take on that man's family name. She hated her mother for it. Her life had changed drastically for the worst when their father disappeared.

Their uncle had suddenly begun to act like their dad, her Mom had become slightly hysterical and Ikuto had begun to avoid her. Her usual life had suddenly crumbled into nothing and being a Princess didn't seem so fortunate anymore.

She felt so wretched but she could never let anyone know – she didn't… until just last night.

The events that occurred after her encounter with Ikuto had replayed in her mind one more time…

*_flashback*_

_She ran away from Ikuto with all her might, angry tears streaming down her face. She had wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible then and decided against going back to her room – she was also afraid Hinamori Amu would see her in such a state and she could never allow anybody to see her as she was at the moment._

_And so she ran out of the Manor into the Palace Grounds. She ran past bushes and trees not really knowing where she wanted to go. When her legs threatened to buckle beneath her from the strain of running, she spotted the Holy Temple and shuffled towards it immediately. She burst in as quietly as she could manage and dropped to her knees on the wooden floor. Her breaths were swift and shallow as her chest heaved – trying to catch her breath. She felt the perspiration running down her back and face and she wiped her face angrily with her sleeve. The tears she had tried to hold back as she ran had poured out of her as strong and as fast as a river then._

_She had been crying for god knows how long when the doors to the Temple opened abruptly. She jumped and her head snapped up as she looked towards the door. The light from the moon shone from the behind the silhouette by the door. She couldn't see who it was but she immediately covered her face with the sleeve of her robe not only because she didn't want to be seen but also because the light that filtered into the temple hurt her eyes._

"_Aha! Alright ayakashi, this will be your end!" a young boyish voice shouted triumphantly._

"_Oi oi, what are you doing? That's a human, you idiot!" a small boy voice chastised out of nowhere._

"_Eh?" the deeper male voice said with confusion marked in his tone. The silhouette by the door which looked like it was fully ready for a fight relaxed to a normal standing position. She lowered her arm slightly and she was able to steal a glimpsed of the stranger._

"_You don't sense any evil energy from her, do you?" the younger boy's voice asked pointedly._

"_Well, no – " the older boy's voice began to say._

"_So how can you say that that's an ayakashi? It's a girl – a 100 %_human_girl." The little boy's voice scolded as if what he was saying was pretty obvious. She wondered why the younger boy had put emphasis on the fact that she was human – weren't they all?_

"_Well how do you expect me to see when it so dark in here?" the older boy complained. He was arguing with someone but Utau could not see where the other 'someone' was. There was only one silhouette so she assumed the little boy was somewhere outside – but it was strange, the voices seemed to come from the older boy's silhouette._

"_Then just light a flame yourself, you amateur. I'm sure you can do something of that level by now right?" the little boy asked challengingly._

"_Of course I can! Aren't you underestimating me a little too much, Daichi?" the older boy said resentfully then he muttered a word under his breath which she didn't catch. In a second there was a sound of a spark followed by a fire which suddenly appeared and illuminated the face of a young boy with auburn hair and bright green eyes._

"_It really is a girl." He mused aloud as he leaned down to look at her closely. Utau put down her sleeve and met his curious gaze with a full-out glare. He flinched away from her when she did that – people on the receiving end of it usually did._

"_It's extremely rude to talk about someone when they're right before you," She said severely, her voice still a little muffled from her crying session. She watched in awe as the single flame in his hand suddenly multiplied and flew in different directions. Before she realized it, the candles in the altar of the temple behind her were lighted and were emitting an eerie light throughout the room. What in the world was this stranger? No normal person could make fire appear out of nowhere. She looked up at him suspiciously._

"_Ah, I'm sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to – um, interrupt you while you were, uh, crying." He said a bit hesitantly, his eyes avoiding hers. She on the other hand took the opportunity to examine the stranger more closely._

_He was in a black hakama with prayer beads around his neck. She had never seen such attire before and it made her all the more apprehensive of the young boy._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked him sharply._

"_Well, I was walking around and I suddenly heard crying sounds from inside here – so I decided to see what it was." He admitted._

"_And so here we are!" the younger boy's voice from before said cheerfully out of nowhere._

"_Who said that?" she asked quickly and the auburn haired boy abruptly clamped his shoulder with his hand._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked nervously. Utau could easily tell that he was lying and she narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Don't treat me like a fool! Who do you think I am?" the moment those words left her lips she regretted it immediately. This person had actually seen her crying and she had acted like she usually did. She clenched her fist as he looked at her more intently before pulling away and sitting himself across from her._

"_I'm sorry," he said apologetically "I'm not aware of who you are." He admitted, scratching the back of his head with a guilty expression on his face. She felt her muscles relax at his reply – at least he wasn't aware of who she was. She decided to take advantage of this to make sure he couldn't tell anybody else about he had seen._

"_I'm insulted. Who are you? Are you a Palace servant?" she asked briskly, putting on a very convincing act. His expression turned somewhat troubled at her question. She waited for him to give a reply – she needed to get some information on him without giving away anything about who she really was._

_He ran a hand through his messy hair."I suppose… you can consider me a servant of the Palace." He said vaguely. "As for my name – it's Kukai." He added a little more distinctly._

"_Kukai - ?" she prompted._

"_Just Kukai." He replied easily. Maybe she was imagining it but she felt that his tone was telling her not to ask further and she thought that it would be best for both of them. It seemed she wasn't the only one keeping a secret. As she was scrutinizing him, something small suddenly jumped out from behind the boy Kukai._

"_I couldn't breathe Kukai!" a floating little boy with bright green hair complained with irritation marked in his voice. It was the same little boy's voice the boy named Kukai was arguing with when they had first arrived._

_Utau stared at the little boy in shock with her mouth slightly open. It was a small boy that could easily fit in her palm perfectly. He was wearing a green robe with bright yellow star designs and he could speak fluent Japanese. Utau couldn't help but stare at it in amazement._

"_Daichi!" Kukai whispered furiously. He tried to grab the floating little boy but it moved out of his grasp effortlessly. The little green haired boy placed his hands behind his head as he put out his tongue at Kukai._

"_You won't get me that easily, Kukai. You're still too green." He taunted, keeping out of Kukai's reach as he jumped up persistently, trying to get hold of the floating little boy._

"_Daichi!" he cried out one more time before he froze. He slowly glanced at her through the corner of his eye and saw her expression. He straightened himself and kneeled formally in front of her._

_Utau took a deep breath before speaking. Even she wasn't sure what to say about a hovering little boy._

"_Please tell me I'm simply tired and that little boy is only a figment of my imagination," She said seriously addressing the auburn haired boy. She couldn't bring herself to believe that that little boy was real unless she heard it from him._

"_I wish you were," he said as he kneeled in front of her. "But unfortunately it isn't your imagination." he replied disconsolately. He tried to laugh but even she could tell that it was a very nervous laugh. "I suppose there's no use trying to hide it from you." He added resignedly._

"_Daichi, come here. I'll introduce you," He said with a sigh, holding out his hand. The little boy flew downwards until he landed on Kukai's open palm and he beamed up at Kukai._

"_Really?" he asked curiously. Kukai moved his hand outward towards her._

"_This – is Daichi. He's – well, let's just say he's my partner in my part time job."_

"_Nice to meet you!" the little boy said merrily, jumping from Kukai's palm to the floor in front of her. She cautiously picked him up. He felt very real in her palm as she poked his cheek and pinched it experimentally._

"_Ouch!" he exclaimed as she pulled it. So it felt pain? Curiosity consumed her then and she pulled him closer to her face to get a better look at him._

"_Hey, Kukai. Lucky, you found a really pretty girl!" he exclaimed excitedly when she pulled him right in front of her face._

"_It's so strange…" she mused aloud. She had never seen anything like him before and her curiosity really had gotten the better of her. She tried squeezing him but he didn't squeak like a child's toy. As she continued doing experiments on Daichi, Kukai watched them with interest._

"_Kukai help! She's going to cut me open! Oof!" Daichi yelped as she poked his stomach with her index finger._

"_Serves you right." He replied curtly, smirking at the little green haired boy._

"_Anyway," he said as he turned to address her. "Could you – could you by chance keep our meeting a secret?" he asked carefully._

"_Why?" she asked curiously. She didn't really want to pry but he and the little floating boy had caught her attention completely. He looked slightly uncomfortable at her question._

"_Let's just say – that it's something not meant to be known by the public." He replied ambiguously and she took it that he didn't really want to talk about it much longer – or maybe he simply was not allowed to talk of it to anyone, much more to someone he had just met._

"_You see Kukai is actually a – " Daichi began to say but before he could finish his statement Kukai had grabbed him from her palm and covered his mouth with his finger. He raised Daichi to his face._

"_Who was it that kept reminding me to keep everything a secret as much as possible?" he whispered curtly and Utau had heard it quite clearly. Knowing the little boy couldn't give a reply with his mouth muffled by his finger – he let go of Daichi and the little boy flew out of his reach once more._

"_I thought rules didn't matter anymore since you introduced me." he replied lazily as he floated downward and settled on Kukai's shoulder._

"_Just be quiet and let me do the talking," He said tersely – the air about him suddenly turned serious. She was a tad surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor._

"_You're no fun Kukai." Daichi complained with a pout and Kukai didn't bother to give a reply._

"_So it's a secret huh," she said audibly to get his attention. He turned to her but this time there was a steely glint in his eyes – the same glint Ikuto had when he talked to her."Are you implying that I would tell this to others so easily?" she asked crossly, without meaning to._

"_No of course not – but I have to make sure you won't speak of this to anybody. Especially about Daichi and me," he said calmly, losing all the openness he had shown before. "In truth, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now." he added and Utau felt her anger flare at his words._

"_So why are you still talking to me then?" she huffed angrily._

"_Because I thought you needed company," He said softly and her eyes widened in surprise._

"_What made you think I did?" she asked indignantly, was he really implying that she was lonely? Who did he think he was?_

"_Isn't it sad when there's no one to comfort you when you cry?" he said meaningfully, letting their eyes meet. His unusual emerald eyes were almost entrancing, she thought._

"_I didn't ask you to comfort me." she replied shortly, breaking their eye contact._

"_But – you stopped crying didn't you?" he asked pointedly and she turned to glare at him but she was surprised to find him grinning widely at her. "Don't try to hide it. You feel a lot better now don't you?" he asked intelligently – his serious behavior suddenly dissipating._

_Without knowing why, she felt an immense surge of embarrassment. Did he honestly break the rules just so he could comfort her? What kind of idiot would do something like that for someone he never met before?_

_What a fool, she thought as she stood up abruptly and ran towards the exit._

"_Hey!" he cried out. She turned back and scowled at him._

"_Don't expect me to thank you!" she called out clearly before she ran away in the direction of the Manor._

_After that she finally reached the Manor just as the sun was on the brink of the horizon. She had stealthily made her way to her room and when she passed by Hinamori Amu's room, she was able to see her through the small gap in the door. The pink haired girl had fallen asleep in her robes and was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position – she wondered slightly what had happened to her but her attention was more on getting back unnoticed._

_*end of flashback*_

She gave a sigh as she turned away from the window. She leaned her back against the wall and stared at the floor.

She wondered if she would meet him again. Hopefully, he still wouldn't know that she was a Princess, but if he did – she wondered what kind of expression he would give her and what expression she would show him. He was after all – the only man other than Ikuto who had ever comforted her.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote:** Booyah! Woah, it seems my chapters keep getting longer and longer! :D I love Amuto and Kutau so I couldn't help myself from making it extra long. Also, Kukai has always been my favorite character in Shugo Chara and I just adore him. :) especially when he's together with Utau! Please pretty please review okay? If you want a faster update be sure to review so I can get the drive to write the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I'll just put this at the end of the chapter since I know I haven't updated in so long because of stuff I explained before and cannot be bothered to explain once more. So just read it after you read the chapter. Oh yeah, have any of you watched Thor the movie? You know, _Thor_ god of thunder who is totally swoon worthy in the movie. I'd watch it if I were you, he's just so damn _charming._ I'm pretty sure you would love him too. :DD

Oh yeah. To **QueenyLeAcH, Foxgrl18 **and **shugocharaamuto4eva**, I especially want you to read the endnote 'kay? :D

This is for all you readers out there – extra long, if you haven't already noticed. :))

**Title: **A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I don't wanna waste your time so I'll just say that I do not own shugo chara, I never have and I never will, alright? On with the chapter!

* * *

-OoO-

**CHAPTER 4 AN ENDLESS CIRCLE**

Nadeshiko smiled at Amu from across the table. Her hair was placed neatly over her shoulder and up close Amu could see its beautiful black luster. Fujisaki Nadeshiko was undoubtedly a girl whose beauty could be on par with Princess Utau's. But Amu supposed that when it came to attitude, Nadeshiko would win hands down. At the moment Nadeshiko met her gaze with pure kindness and Amu felt skeptical as she examined the lovely young girl in front of her.

Nadeshiko had led her to this small but cozy room among all the countless rooms in the building. It had a window right behind where Amu was seated; she could feel the cool breeze and she could hear the sounds of birds chirping happily amongst the trees outside and within the perimeter of the Branch house. Amu saw that there were simple but lovely decorative ornaments and plants placed strategically around the rectangular room, all in all, the room was styled similarly to the Manor but was elegant in a different and much more toned down way.

"Would you care for some tea, Hinamori-san?" Nadeshiko asked pleasantly with her hands clasped together on her lap. She had a calm atmosphere around her that seemed to be melting her apprehension and making her quite relaxed – relaxed but not completely at ease.

This girl Nadeshiko, was she some kind of phenomenon? Amu wondered wryly as she observed the ebony haired girl's posture and composure. She had impeccable etiquette, Amu observed before giving a reply to her question.

"There's no need to trouble yourself, Fujisaki-jo. I am perfectly satisfied as I am."* Amu said reassuringly, being sure to be as polite as possible as she always did. She kept her posture steady and rigidly. She had practiced day and night to perfect her posture before she worked in the Palace and she had no intention of being thought as a mere commoner by anyone unless she herself would say so.

"Please don't be shy to ask anything of me," She said sincerely with a kind smile, "You are my guest and it is my duty to serve you to the best of my abilities." She added steadily as if prompting Amu to think of something to request immediately.

_If you give me something good, I'll return your pin to you._

Ikuto's deep voice abruptly resounded in her mind as she thought of something to ask her.

It wouldn't be too meaningful of she asked her, would it? Amu wondered to herself. She hesitated, thinking better of it before deciding to simply continue with it, before speaking aloud and addressing Nadeshiko, who was looking at her attentively.

"Then," Amu began and maybe she imagined it, but she was sure she saw Nadeshiko's ears perk up immediately. "May you answer a question for me?" she continued but in a lower tone – she hoped she had hidden her diffidence. She made sure no one ever really knew what she was feeling and it had become a personal habit over the years. She did not want to give further meaning to her question, sometimes people could sense things simply from your tone – she would know best, after all, she had been doing it long before she had worked in the Palace.

Nadeshiko smiled an enigmatic smile. Amu felt slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't tell anything specific from this girl and it was making her feel anxious. Most of the time she was able to grasp a little bit of a person's personality during their first meeting – but no she couldn't tell anything from this girl named Nadeshiko, and it troubled Amu.

She scrutinized the girl's ambiguous expression before cautiously venturing her question.

"What would you consider as '_something good_'" she asked a little hastily. She suddenly felt ashamed at such an impertinent question now that she had uttered it aloud. How could she asked such a stupid question to someone she just met?

Nadeshiko placed her index finger over her lower lip and closed her eyes as a look of contemplation crept into her gentle features. Amu stared at her with a hint of interest and scrutinized her more openly, while Nadeshiko's eyes were unaware she as examining her.

"Hmm…" she hummed in deep thought. Her forehead had creased slightly in concentration and Amu felt the urge to just ask her to forget about it but she had already opened the topic and she was cursing herself for it.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and her eyes sparkled with interest.

"For who might this, '_something good_' be?" she asked curiously as she put her hand back on her lap and tilted her head sideways in a very lady like gesture.

In truth, this was the first time Amu had ever seen such a feminine girl. There was always a hint of roughness in every girl, including herself, but it seems like Nadeshiko had studied everything about girls and how they should act and move. It was strange, there was a hint of mechanical movement in her mannerisms but besides that, the next thought that entered Amu's mind was;

Was it fate that she had chosen the one question she could not answer truthfully? She asked rhetorically to herself.

"For my younger sister. She told me wanted '_something good_' for her birthday." Amu lied as smoothly as she could. She had gotten used to tell convincing lies and Amu was sure she sounded more believable than most people. She held her breath and watched Nadeshiko look at her as of to see if she was lying.

"A younger sister…" she repeated with a thoughtful expression on her face. Amu slowly let out the breath and decided that she was safe for now. After a minute or so, Nadeshiko decided to give a definite answer to her question.

"I suppose," she began, "Three wishes would suffice as something _'immensely good_' to a child, would it not?" she asked purposely with a triumphant smile, putting her index finger against her cheek. Once again Amu could not help but observe how mechanical and practiced Nadeshiko's movements seemed up close before she made her thoughts return to the matter at hand.

Three wishes? Wasn't that a bit presumptuous? But then again, if it was the Prince… he would most likely want something that he could not buy with mere jewels – Amu's hesitation stemmed from the predictions of what he would ask of her given his normal attitude when the two of them had met yesterday evening. She could not help but think that he would ask something she could not give so easily.

"You could also make a symbol for it like a bracelet of some sort to give the gift a sense of reality." She added as an afterthought.

With that information, '_something good_' popped into Amu's mind. She could give him _that_ and it would keep the demanding prince satisfied – for now that is. She had a feeling of dread for what was to come, but she pushed it to the very back of her mind for her to brood on later in seclusion.

"I see. Thank you, Fujisaki-jo." Amu replied courteously. She was truly grateful to the sweet young girl in front of her. She was grateful – but also a tad suspicious of Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She felt that she could get along quite well with her but she always kept a barrier around her that prevented people from getting too close to her. She would never admit it but in truth – she disliked dealing with other people.

She disliked having to act pleasant and smile even though she was not happy – she had never been happy ever since that day a few years ago. Even when she dealt with Ami, it hurt Amu to see her sister smile when she acted like a kind older sister – people were so easily fooled. It was frustrating and irritating watching people manipulate others so easily.

And Amu had been manipulated once before – so she decided she would be one to manipulate others instead. A conniving egotistical young girl – that was who she was. That was what she ended up as when she had pieced herself back together with all the wrong pieces in the wrong places.

"There's no need to address me so formally." Nadeshiko said putting down her hand and giving her a bright smile.

"The how do you suppose I should address you?" Amu inquired politely, tilting her head sideways slightly.

"Call me by my name." she replied assertively with a smile.

"Could I keep my honorifics?" Amu clarified. People could smile easily – but it never meant that it was a genuine one. Amu herself could pretend to smile, but it had never been heartfelt.

Amu decided she would make a concession regarding her way of addressing everybody as thank you for Nadeshiko's help – but that did not mean she would drop all of her principles so easily. She knew years of habit could not be broken so easily but she would just have to try for her sake.

"What do you have in mind?" Nadeshiko asked curiously, her eyed shining.

"Nadeshiko-sama." Amu replied promptly. She would always prefer the most polite honorifics over others, it kept people from thinking that they had established a concrete connection to her.

"How about Nadeshiko-chan?" she suggested brightly but Amu could not allow it. She had never addressed anyone as such and she never had the intention to do so.

"Nadeshiko-_san_. That is as much as I can allow myself." Amu replied firmly. The only people she ever talked intimately with was Ami and her foster parents. Amu wasn't sure she would be able to call Nadesiko such so easily.

"Alright then," Nadeshiko conceded, "as long as it's not Fujisaki." She said with a smile. Amu sensed the tiniest hint of a change in tone when Nadeshiko had said her own family name. Could she by chance dislike her heritage slightly?

Amu had noticed the same change in tone whenever she spoke to Tadase and Ikuto about their titles and ranks. Tadase had a look of longing and despair while Ikuto had a look of disdain and restraint. Fate was indeed a very cruel lady, she does makes the most unreasonable things happen to the most unfortunate people, Amu thought bitterly.

"Then, _Fujisaki-sama_. Would you care to explain yourself?" a new voice suddenly intruded as the door behind Nadeshiko slowly opened.

Behind the door was a petite and slender girl in a red kimono. She had a small round face and big copper eyes. Her long wavy blond hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a few loose strands settling lightly on her shoulders. Her delicate features looked extremely vexed despite her efforts to conceal it. But even though, she looked like a life size doll from where Amu was seated and Amu looked at her in amazement.

"Oh. Rima. It seems I've been found out." Nadeshiko greeted quite leisurely, not turning back to look at the petite girl. Amu wondered if she was aware of the gleam of annoyance in the small girl's eyes. The blond girl stepped forward into the room and closed the door shut behind her. Her eyes had not left Nadeshiko the moment she arrived.

"_Fujisaki-sama._ You really shouldn't –" the young girl started to speak and Amu could very well guess what she was going to say – and apparently Nadeshiko did too, because she interrupted the young girl as soon as those four words had left her mouth.

"Rima, your manners. We have a guest and I don't appreciate you showing such disrespect on our first meeting." Nadeshiko scolded calmly but with a pointed glint in her eyes as she looked at the girl named Rima through the corner of her eye. Rima closed her mouth swiftly into a thin line.

"This is Hinamori Amu, Princess Utau's personal aide." Nadeshiko introduced politely, gesturing to Amu with her right hand.

The girl named Rima's burning coppers eyes rested on Amu. Amu met her copper eyes with her golden ones. She saw the concealed irritation and frustration in them before the girl bowed down saying, "It is my pleasure to meet you Hinamori-san. I am Nadeshiko-sama's personal aide, Mashiro Rima." She said civilly.

She raised her head and her steely gaze met Amu's inquisitive one. Amu resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows at the rudeness and impatience exuding from Rima.

Her countenance was similar to Princess Utau's, Amu realized with surprise. It made her feel a tad apprehensive of the small girl. She immediately thought of a way to deal with her if the two of them were to ever meet again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mashiro-san." Amu replied in the same civil tone as Rima. She thought it best to be collected when dealing with people of the same profession as her.

"You may call her Rima, if you wish. That would be acceptable, would it not Rima?" Nadeshiko asked as she turned to Rima fully for the first time with a good-natured smile on her face.

"Yes." Rima replied shortly. Amu sensed the reluctance in her body language as she knelt down gracefully behind Nadeshiko. She cast her eyes down and looked pointedly away from Amu. Nadeshiko, seemed oblivious about Rima's attitude.

"Forgive me, I cannot do such." Amu replied swiftly, her tone brief and precise.

"Why not?" Nadeshiko asked with a puzzled look on her face. Her expression was saying 'what about mine?' and Amu understood it well. She was capable of discerning people's expression well enough to answer silent questions.

"It's a matter of principle; your case was an exemption because of gratitude." Amu replied succinctly, answering Nadeshiko's unspoken question. Nadeshiko chuckled, looking very amused by at her reply.

"Have you always been deferential?" Nadeshiko asked out of the blue with an intrigued expression.

"Yes." Amu replied without hesitation. There was no need to think twice about her answer, she liked answering yes or no questions simply because it did not involve pointless babbling and she always made sure she answered unhesitantly.

"I see." She said with a smile. "Then try with Rima's name with what we agreed on mine."

"But – " Amu began to protest but Nadeshiko cut her off swiftly with a wave of her hand.

"Just try it." Nadeshiko urged and Amu bit the inside of her cheek before obliging reluctantly.

"Ri…ma…-san" Amu obliged with care as she said her name. Even Amu could hear how strained her voice sounded, and she internally scolded herself for it. She knew it would be difficult to say it to the person in question and Amu was hoping she would be able to practice it privately before having to apply it.

"Then say my name." Nadeshiko added with a smile.

"Nade…shi…ko-san." Amu said audibly, having a bit of difficulty.

"You aren't used to it, are you?" Nadesiko commented bemusedly. Amu calmed herself with deep breaths; she would not allow herself to be shaken by such a thing.

"No." Amu replied honestly with a hint of embarrassment. Nadeshiko beamed at her encouragingly.

"Do not fret too much. You will be accustomed to it soon." She reassured her.

"Thank you for your concern." Amu replied mechanically. There it was again, people being concerned about her. She did not really care about them so why did they seem to be looking out for her so much? Tadase, Tsukasa, Nikaidou, Sanjo and even the Emperor seemed to be concerned about her. It made her feel useless and incompetent but she could not very well just brush all of it tactlessly.

"Nadeshiko-san." Nadeshiko interjected and Amu immediately knew her intention. It seems Nadeshiko could be persistent if she wanted to, Amu observed.

"Nadeshiko-san." Amu repeated without any pause and Nadeshiko smiled.

"Would you permit me then to serve you something, Hinamori-san?" Nadeshiko asked, changing the topic as easy as she opened it. She was glad that she had willingly changed the topic and she hoped they would not touch it soon.

"I would very much like some tea then." Amu replied easily, deciding to humor Nadeshiko.

"Please. Allow me." Rima volunteered dutifully.

"Okay," Nadeshiko said as she nodded at Rima. She then turned to Amu. "Do you have any preferences for tea?" she inquired.

"None in particular." Amu replied steadily. If she did mention and preferences it would only further trouble her aide but fortunately, she truly did not have any preference for any tea – in truth she did not have any preference for tea in general. She would rather have a glass of pure spring water than a cup of tea.

"We shall have the usual green tea, Rima." She said audibly and Rima nodded in acknowledgement of her orders.

"I shall go and prepare you tea now." She excused herself politely.

"Please do." Nadeshiko replied easily, allowing her to quit the room properly.

When the door had slid shut, Nadeshiko gave an almost imperceptible sigh.

"Please forgive her…anti-social behavior. She is very friendly once you get to know her properly." Nadeshiko said quite fondly, a look of affection diffused across her face, Amu could not help but think it quite odd. "It shouldn't be too hard since the three of us are more or less the same age." She added pleasantly.

"Wait, forgive me if I'm wrong but are you saying Mashiro-san is 14 years old too?" Amu asked incredulously.

Nadeshiko broke out into a laugh.

"Yes, she is. People assume she is younger because of her height." Nadeshiko said pleasantly as if she was highly amused by this fact. "It does bring her great annoyance when that happens so please do not say it to her face." She warned her gently with a very knowing smile.

"Understood." Amu replied automatically. She had a feeling Mashiro Rima was someone you did not want to be an enemy of, and Amu decided to keep clear of her as much as possible instead.

"I knew you would not fail my expectations." Nadeshiko said with a pleased smile.

"I do not deserve such praise." Amu replied humbly.

"Nonsense. You are dedicated and intelligent; otherwise the Emperor would not have chosen you as the Princess's aide." She said logically.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, I am greatly honored but I can never be too sure. Nothing is set in stone." Amu tried to stop herself from making the last sentence sound bitter but she had failed and Nadeshiko had heard it, unfortunately.

"Why do you say so?" she asked with her brows knit together.

This was one topic Amu could not attempt to lie because her true emotions would show immediately. And so the only thing she could do was try to say as little about her as possible – stretching the truth, as a book she read once phrased it.

"Change is something that cannot be avoided. Whether you wish it or not – some things can never stay the same, thus nothing is set in stone." Amu replied briefly without much emotion. She hoped she did not betray any specific emotion.

She never really talked about her views on life with anyone – because if she did people would know too much about her… things she'd rather they didn't. She did not appreciate people purposely trying to know more about her.

"So you don't believe in forever?" she asked with rapt attention to Amu's reply.

"I do not. _Forever_ is a fleeting dream people continuously chase after," she replied passively. "I have long given up the idea of forever." She added decisively with a casual wave of her hand. Amu hoped it would make it seem like she didn't care about it too much.

"That is just… very sad." Nashiko whispered weakly. Maybe she had said it aloud unconsciously or maybe she had meant for her to hear it – either way, it would not, it _could_ not affect her in any way… not anymore.

Amu would not let her resolve break so easily. She could never again show any weakness to anybody. She had sworn it to herself when she and Ami had left that ashen graveyard.

"I understand," Nadeshiko said gently and Amu raised her eyes to her. "I have no intention of arguing with you. You can be at ease Hinamori-san." She added kindly with understanding eyes. Amu flet naked under her eyes, it was almost as if she had seen through her long before.

"I'm sorry." Amu said carefully. There were few things she ever had to apologize sincerely for and Amu knew this was one of them.

She had shown Nadeshiko a little too much of herself – and for that, she had to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked gently, Amu avoided her direct gaze.

"I simply feel the need to do so." Amu replied mechanically, clenching her fist.

"I will not pry Hinamori-san. I will only look at what you want to show me." She said knowingly with a kind smile few people had ever offered her. For once, Amu looked directly into her eyes and she was surprised to find pure kindness in them. There was no prejudice or disdain she was used to seeing in other people – just pure and innocent _understanding_.

So she had seen through her façade, Amu realized. But then… she had turned away from it not because of fright – but out of politeness and respect.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko was compassionate.

That was the first part of Nadeshiko, Amu had grasped. The reason why she could not perceive anything from her was because she was always looking for something _inside_ when everything was already _outside_.

Ah, what a fool she was – a cynical fool who did not believe in unconditional kindness from anyone. For once, she was proven wrong.

"Thank you."

That was the first time in a long time that Amu had uttered heartfelt words. She was used to giving calculated replies but there no other words that would leave her lips. Her heart was filled with gratitude to the girl seated before her, gratitude she had never felt to anyone other than her foster parents.

The silence that ensued was broken by the sound of the door sliding open to reveal Rima carrying a tray of tea. Amu smelled the fresh aroma of the tea from the tray in Rima's hands.

"I am sorry for the wait." She apologized as she entered the room and gracefully knelt down beside the table.

"It is no matter. Hinamori-san and I had not even felt the time pass, isn't that right Hinamori-san?" she asked deliberately and Amu nodded, grateful that Nadeshiko had no intention of letting any content of their conversation be known by anyone other than the two of them.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." Amu said as Rima set the tray on the table between Nadeshiko and her.

"This is my duty. It is no trouble at all." was all Rima said in reply.

Just as Rima set down the tea cup in front of Amu, the door slid open once again but this time it revealed someone unexpected – someone who looked extremely perplexed.

"Hinamori Amu," a girl's annoyed voice greeted icily "I have been looking for you for quite some time and now I see you having tea very leisurely." She said sharply with her arms crossed and her long blond hair slightly windswept.

Amu immediately stood up and bowed low in apology.

"I apologize to have you got though such trouble, Hime-sama." Amu said carefully and added true regret in her tone. In truth, she had forgotten about Utau when Nadeshiko had accommodated her and she felt ashamed for it. She had forgotten her first priority over all else – and that was to be Princess Utau's aide.

"Utau Hime-sama, would you like to join us for tea?" Nadeshiko offered smoothly despite the tension in the air.

"I must politely decline Fujisaki-san. May I perchance whisk away Hinamori Amu for today?" Utau said flatly without any regard to tact. Amu noted that she did indeed look very tired and decided to go to her side as soon as possible.

"Of course." Nadeshiko replied at the same moment Amu stood up to take her leave. She went to Utau's side and turned to bid farewell to her host and her aide.

"Thank you for your time, Nadeshiko-san,Mashiro-san." She said earnestly before sliding the door shut and following Utau who had already gone ahead without a word.

"Has the meeting been adjourned?" Amu asked as she fell into step right behind Utau.

"No. I wish to return to the Manor." She said offhandedly and she did not bother to elaborate but Amu understood her intentions quickly. Utau most likely wanted to rest, and Amu would put her master's welfare over all else.

"Understood. Shall I leave a message for Sanjo-san?" Amu inquired deciding to follow standard procedure during a situation as this.

"I have already done so. We shall take our leave immediately." she replied briefly.

"Yes, Hime-sama." Amu replied dutifully as they made their way out of the Fujisaki Branch.

She wondered briefly whether she would ever be able to talk to Nadeshiko once more but swiftly decided that she would – after all, they belonged to one circle and a circle was round for a reason.

-OoO-

When the door had slid shut Rima audibly clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"That was a complete waste of my effort." She huffed as she set Nadeshiko's tea in front of her and crossed her arms. "The selfish Princess had to take her away without a second thought." She grumbled.

"You should not badmouth the Royal Princess of Seiyo, Rima." Nadeshiko chastised lightly, "On the other hand, you seem quite exhausted. Care to join me for a cup of tea?" Nadeshiko asked pleasantly as she gestured to the open seat in front of her with a well natured smile.

Rima sat down gruffly and swiftly took a sip from the cup of tea that had been intended for Amu.

"You always forget your etiquette whenever it's just the two of us." Nadeshiko mused aloud with a smile. Following Rima's example and taking a sip from her own steaming cup of tea. She noted with pleasure the standing tea stalk in her tea as she pulled the cup away from her mouth.

Good luck is it? Was fate telling him that their meeting was fortunate? Nadeshiko thought curiously just as he raised his eyes to meet Rima's only to realize that she was glaring at her – quite intensely at that.

"It's tiring – and whose fault do you suppose it is that I'm fatigued _Nagi_?" Rima asked pointedly.

"Oh? I thought I was _Fujisaki-sama_?" Nadeshiko replied cleverly, quoting the same tone she had used when she referred to her before.

"That's not the point. Don't think I've forgiven you just yet for running off like that." She said irately, with a hint of irritation in the way she pursed her lips. She looked away from him sharply and refused to meet his eyes.

"Forgive me. I had intended to return after my morning stroll but I had spotted a lonely puppy that looked like it needed company." Nadeshiko said without much repentance in her tone. She was aware that Rima knew what she was really referring to.

"You should have summoned me." Rima said crossly, still looking away from her. Nadeshiko suppressed a sigh. Rima was hard to make amends with whenever she was upset.

"But then she would have been nervous and reserved," she replied reasonably. "You aren't exactly the easiest person to be with, Rima." She added knowingly.

Rima harrumphed and took another sip of tea. She placed the cup back on the table quietly and finally gave a sideways glance at Nadeshiko.

"So what do you think of her?" she asked, trying but failing to keep the curiosity out of her tone. Nadeshiko smiled, glad she had found an opening.

"I think you two resemble each other. She, on the other hand, is more polite though but also more withdrawn." She replied with a thoughtful expression on her face. She decided to keep to herself what Hinamori Amu had unintentionally shown her. It seemed like the young girl herself had been suffering for quite a long time and it worried her – but it also intrigued her. What did she go through? What made her eyes the color of gold seem so dull and dark? What was she hiding beneath that calm exterior?

Nadeshiko had said that she would not pry – but she had said it because she did not want to lose her acquaintance with the pink haired girl. She hoped she would be able to find out more about her – the mysterious commoner who had entered the circle of wolves.

"Did you just tell me I'm _rude_?" Rima asked indignantly, breaking Nadeshiko from her thoughts.

"Yes. I believe so." Nadeshiko replied pleasantly with a smile, turning her thoughts away from Hinamori Amu for now. At the moment, Rima needed her full attention.

"You can be infuriating whenever you want to, ne, Nagihiko?" Rima asked deliberately.

At her taunt, Nadeshiko's timid voice suddenly changed to a deeper boy's voice in her reply.

"I'm only infuriating when I'm with you Rima. To everyone, I am a Yamato _Nadeshiko, _but to you and mother, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko – a simple and beautiful young man." Nadeshiko – or rather, Nagihiko replied offhandedly but his eyes betrayed seriousness.

"Isn't it a tad narcissistic to call yourself _beautiful_ so confidently?" Rima asked with a brow raised challengingly. Nagihiko gave a roguish smile in reply.

He chuckled as he rested his chin against the palm of one of his hands on the table. It was a very unladylike gesture and Nagihiko had not done it in such a long time. He rarely had time to unwind and be himself – most of the time he could only be _Nagihiko_ whenever he was with Rima.

"Because for me to be _Nadeshiko_, it is a must for me to be _beautiful_ as a _girl_." He replied nonchalantly with a bright smile. The air of the elegant _Nadeshiko_ had changed to the casual air of _Nagihiko._

"I am still trying to comprehend why I endure you so." Rima said more to herself than to her companion.

"Because, _'it is your duty'_ as you would have phrased it." He replied intelligently but mockingly. "And I trust you, Rima. I trust you with me secret – wholly and undoubtedly." He added firmly, disarming Rima.

"I know." She replied curtly as she looked away, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Nagihiko smiled triumphantly, glad that he had softened her a bit.

"So do you forgive me?" he asked innocently. Rima turned to him sharply, renewed irritation in her eyes.

"Did you just attempt to blandish me?" she asked, aggravated by the realization that she had danced in his palm until just then.

"Of course I did not. I would not dare do that to you, Rima." Nagihiko replied in mock innocence. He had tried but it seems he had to use a different tactic now that she had caught onto him.

"You are devious." She said shortly with a pout.

"I'd rather you say, '_clever_'." He replied shrewdly with a smirk, meeting her gaze calmly. It always calmed him to look into Rima's copper orbs and know that she saw him as _Nagihiko_. It was the closest thing to acceptance he ever had and he was glad he had Rima. She reminded him of who he really was and kept him sane all these years of having to act as a girl.

"Or maybe conniving." She interjected logically with a mocking smile of her own.

"If you say so." He readily agreed, deciding on his new approach to making her forgive him.

"Don't patronize me!" she snapped in irritation.

Nagihiko chuckled and Rima glared at him.

"What's so amusing?" she asked irately.

"You are, Rima. You never fail to amuse me." He replied with a teasing smile.

Rima pouted, blushing slightly and abruptly reached out and pinched Nagihiko's cheek. Nagihiko gave a strained smile and at her childish action. He did not understand why he enjoyed her company so much.

Maybe it was because it she made him laugh. Or maybe it was because she looked at him for _him_. Or maybe it was simply because he cared a lot about her. They had been childhood friends and even now she still stayed by his side.

"Stop laughing!" she ordered and Nagihiko obliged – for a few seconds that is, before he broke out into a fit of laughter once more.

Her expression grew more annoyed by the second. A flash of genius passed her eyes before she suddenly leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Nagihiko. Nagihiko smelled her familiar perfume and felt her smooth forehead against his own.

His laughter abruptly died out at her sudden proximity.

"W-what is it?" he asked, his voice a little nervous and shaky. She had caught him off guard, he realized.

"You are such a _boy._" She said blatantly before pulling away with a satisfied look on her face. Nagihiko blinked twice and laughed unreservedly once again.

He gave a smile before saying, "Maybe it's because I _am_."

"Unfortunately." Rima interjected and Nagihiko saw the barest hint of a smile touching her lips.

Looking outside through the window, Nagihiko decided that was enough for today. Play time was over and he gave an audible sigh. He met Rima's puzzled expression.

"I believe it is time for _Nadeshiko_ to return to her duties." Nagihiko said in his feminine voice.

Rima nodded, understanding that they had had their time for leisure. Nagihiko was a boy – but that didn't mean he was free to do whatever he wanted. Like a circle, bound to one path for eternity – unable to break away from what he was born as.

-OoO-

Amu stood in front of a shelf of thick and weathered books lined up neatly in countless rows across the room. Her eyes skimmed over the embossed titles on their spines, not searching for any particular book. She felt their glossy coating of the leather when she brushed her fingers lightly over them.

Utau had gone into her room the moment the two of them had returned. Amu, on the other hand, had decided to retreat to the library for the time being. She decided to meditate in silence surrounded by books rather than in her room because the smell of the library reminded Amu of the room she and Ami shared together. It relaxed her nerves slightly and she found that she could breathe easier here than in her quarters.

She stared at the shelf for a few more minutes before her hand tightened on the small pouch in her hand and she gave an audible sigh.

"Something good, ne?" she mumbled to herself. She really hoped what she would _give_ him would be _good_ enough to his liking.

She gave another sigh as the image of the dark-haired Prince entered her mind.

What did he want from her really? She wondered rhetorically.

She had nothing of value – only a little sister and unusual pink hair. She was poor. She wasn't breathtakingly stunning. She was a mere servant, a commoner at that.

Nothing. She had nothing that could interest a Prince. A soon to be Emperor much less.

Another sigh escape her lips and she raised her hand holding the small pouch to her face.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I believe you've already lost a third of your happiness." A familiar boy's voice greeted from behind her. Amu's breath caught and she immediately hid the small pouch back in her sleeve before turning to greet Tadase. She bowed in greeting and when she straightened up, Tadase smiled at her brightly.

"What a surprise to see you here Hinamori-san." He said pleasantly.

"Your surprise could not be greater than mine, Prince." She replied politely and Tadase chuckled.

"Forgive me for startling you. I could not help but watch you brood so seriously over something." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I am quite embarrassed. I should have been more aware of your presence the second you had arrived." Amu said seriously and her statement made Tadase laugh out loud.

"You shouldn't be so strict with yourself, Hinamori-san. I don't expect you to be psychic." He replied well-naturedly.

"Nonetheless, I should have been more alert and observant." She said more to herself than to Tadase.

"You seemed to be extremely troubled over something, is it something I can help with by any chance?" he offered sincerely with a hint of concern in his tone. Tadase always seemed to looking out for her too much, Amu realized.

"It's nothing. There is no need for you to be bothered over it, Your Highness." She replied steadfastly and Tadase looked slightly disappointed. "Setting aside my concerns, I need to ask. What brings you here Prince?" she inquired.

Tadase immediately caught on and replied promptly, "I just finished my daily studies with Tsukasa-san. I thought I'd take a rest here until dinner is served." He replied pleasantly. "How about you, Hinamori-san?" he inquired in the same tone as her.

"I came here to pass time until the Princess summons me. I thought that maybe I could read a book but it seems I cannot choose which one to read." She said convincingly and in truth, it was what she had originally intended to do – that is, until Ikuto had occupied her thoughts completely.

"Shall I recommend one for you?" he offered and Amu nodded.

"That would be splendid." She replied graciously.

Tadase beamed at her, finally glad to be of help and walked to stand beside Amu in front of the shelf.

"Do you prefer romantic love stories or adventurous epics?" he asked, scanning over the books along the lower part of the shelf.

"I have no particular preference in book genres." Amu replied directly.

"Then would you like to read one of my favorites?" he suggested, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"That would be acceptable. If it is one of your favorites, I'm sure it will be a superb book." She said matter-of-factly and Tadase gave a sardonic smile.

"You shouldn't think so highly of me." Tadase said quietly. There it was again, Amu noted, that sudden change in his demeanor when it came to his status.

"But you are a Prince, everybody looks up to you." She replied logically, hoping that it would not further sour his mood.

"You are who you choose to be, not what your title dictates you to be." He replied philosophically with a very knowing smile on his lips. Her words did not make him feel any better and Amu was at a loss at how to comfort him and decided to just change the subject.

"So which book do you recommend I read?" she asked, purposely making herself sound curious as to make him distracted.

"Do you by any chance dislike western books?" he gave a peculiar question in reply.

"Well, in all honesty, no. but I am unable to read English though." Amu replied thoughtfully.

Tadase chuckled before saying, "Neither do I, but fortunately, the book itself was translated to kanji thus allowing me the privilege of reading such a great work." He said as he walked away from her, his eyes trailing along the shelves he passed.

He paused at one shelf and gazed upward, his eyes pausing on a certain row of books a little more than an arm's length above him.

"If I remember correctly it should be around…" his forehead creased slightly before a wide smile appeared on his face. "Here it is!" he cried out triumphantly as he stretched out his hand. He got on his tiptoes and pulled out the book with practiced ease.

He walked back to her and held out the book with both hands.

Amu took it in her hands and examined it. It was slightly heavy and the book spine was half the length of her index finger. The book looked weathered and a bit beat up but still in good condition. She stared at the title and was dismayed to find it written in the English alphabet.

"It is titles _Siege of Right_ by Claude Auburne." Tadase said helpfully and Amu looked up at him in awe.

"You said you couldn't read English." She said accusingly with one of her brows raised. Tadase laughed at her expression.

"I cannot. Tsukasa-san was the one who told me when I first read it. I asked him what was written in front and that was what he answered." He replied reasonably gesturing to the book in her hands.

"Tsukasa-san is capable of reading English?" Amu asked with interest and Tadase nodded.

"He is apt in most European languages. He used to travel around the world before he decided to settle down in the Imperial Court." Tadase replied easily.

"You two seem very close." Amu commented and Tadase smiled.

"Yes. He is like a second father to me and he is also my mentor. Everything I am now, I owe it all to Tsukasa-san." He said in praise and her view on the shrewd man increased slightly.

"I see. He must be a great man indeed to have raised and educated a Prince." Amu said logically.

"Yes. He is a very awe-inspiring man." Tadase readily agreed.

"You two are very alike. Did anyone ever tell you that?" she asked meaningfully, glad that the dark cloud that had appeared moments before had dissipated.

"Yes, quite a lot in fact." Tadase replied with a smile and a small chuckle. "He mentioned once before that I was similar to the main character of that book. Tsukasa-san was also the one who suggested I read it in the first place." he added with a pleasant smile.

"What is this book about?" Amu asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

She never really had the leisure to read books for pure amusement – she usually just read to learn so she was curious about the first book she would read just to pass time.

"It's about a young commoner boy who had an uncanny resemblance to the missing Prince of a corrupt country. Because of different incidences he was pushed to becoming the leader of a rebellion aiming to reform the country. And so the citizens assumed it was the missing Prince who was leading the rebels and not some mere commoner." He replied briefly but it was enough to satisfy Amu. Tadase probably said enough to give an idea but not enough to spoil the story.

"Does it have a satisfying ending?" Amu inquired, a tad eager to begin reading the book in her hands.

"In a way – but I do not wish to spoil it for you. You will have to read it yourself." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Understood. I shall do as you wish." Amu replied with a brief smile and she saw Tadase's eyes visibly widen slightly.

He blinked a few times before saying, "When you have finished with that, I shall recommend more books for you to read." He said brightly as he beamed at her.

"Thank you. That would be most wonderful, Prince." Amu replied graciously just as the wooden door creaked open noisily.

"Must I always be inconvenienced like this whenever I need you, Hinamori Amu?" an irritated Utau said from the doorway.

Amu immediately came forward, placing the book in her hands on the nearby table, and bowing before Utau.

She stood erect and replied evenly, "Forgive my inefficiency, Hime-sama. What is it that you need of me? I shall attend to it at once." She spoke firmly. Once again, she had forgotten her main duty and it was beginning to frustrate even her.

"I wish for a cup of tea." Utau ordered, annoyance still marked in her tone.

"I shall deliver it to your room as soon as it is prepared." Amu said swiftly as she moved to pass by Utau.

"No," she said audibly and Amu paused in midstep behind her. "Bring the tea here and make a cup for Tadase too." She continued and Amu nodded despite the fact that Utau would not see it.

"Understood." Amu proceeded to make tea swiftly leaving the two siblings together – like two points in a circle connected by fate.

-OoO-

"I see you've been mingling with my servant once again Tadase." Utau said audibly as she came forward and sat by the table where Amu had set the book she held in her hand moments before. Utau eyed the book with a hint of contempt in her beautiful features.

"I am unaware of what you speak of Utau onee-sama." Tadase replied calmly.

"Do not take me as a fool Tadase. I am aware that you were the one who informed my _aide_ of my preference for tea." Utau said acidly, turning her gaze away from the book towards the blond boy.

Tadase gave a sigh before saying, "I admit that was my doing but I fail to see what is so wrong with helping her?" Tadase shot back evenly; he was already quite used to Utau brazen attitude when it came to speaking with others.

"What is wrong is that you are interfering with my evaluation of her competency as my aide." She said sharply with a glare at him. Tadase knew better than to look away from her.

Tadase met her gaze without flinching away and replied, "I have no intention of interfering more than I already have. Hinamori-san has asked me personally not to interfere or help her." He replied but mentally continued, _not interfere unless she asks me to, that is._

"She asked you _not_ to help her?" Utau asked disbelievingly, her eyebrows rose in incredulity. Her gaze had shifted towards the door ion which Amu had exited as though trying to banish such a thought at the image of Amu.

"That is correct," Tadase said with a wave of his hand. "So there is no need for you to be wary, Utau onee-sama." He added reassuringly.

Utau turned her smoldering gaze back to him.

"Did Kazuomi asked you to address me as such?" she asked icily with a tone of mocking.

"No, Chichiue* did not. I took it upon myself to call you such as a sign of my respect." Tadase replied good-naturedly.

Utau gave an unlady-like noise which was similar to a snort.

"I preferred it much better when you called me Utau-itoko." She said dully and Tadase shrugged.

"We are officially known as _siblings_ now. Shouko-san said to treat you and Ikuto as such." He said calmly.

"So it was my mother," Utau said with displeasure. "I don't really understand why she believes we can play and act like a perfectly happy family." Utau scoffed. Tadase kept his emotions in check. Even he, did not like discussing this matter.

"Shouko-san just wants everyone to be happy." Tadase interjected reasonably.

"_Happy_? Do you honestly think Ikuto and I can be _happy_ when our _mother_ chose your _father_ over ours?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And do not tell me you are unaffected that your _father_ replaced you late _mother_ so easily." She added darkly.

Tadase bit his lip and clenched his fist. He could not – he _would_ not let Utau get the better of him.

"I just want Chichiue to be happy." Tadase said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, because he had been pining after our mother even then. You knew didn't you? That Kazuomi never loved your mother." She said cruelly, her eyes jeering.

"Jabs at my father I can let pass but –" he paused and made his face looked utterly serious "if you speak ill of my mother any more, I will not forgive you!" Tadase said angrily. The table rattled as he banged his hand against it; Utau did not even bat and eyelash.

His burning eyes met her passive lilac orbs.

Just then, the door creaked audibly and Tadase hastily shifted his gaze towards the door that lay ajar revealing Amu standing by the doorway with a hesitant expression, holding a tray with tea. It was only then that Tadase smelled the aroma of freshly brewed tea circulating in the room.

"So there you are. I knew you couldn't be the perfect obedient little second Prince that you pretend to be." Utau whispered loud enough for only him to hear before she turned to the doorway.

"Ah, Hinamori Amu. I was not aware that you had arrived." Utau said in mock-surprise. "I see you've brought our tea." She said casually as she gave Tadase a sideways glance.

Tadase could feel his chagrin as Amu came forward and set the tray in her hands on the table. She placed a cup in front Utau and the other in front of the empty chair across the Princess.

"Come and join me for tea, Tadase." Utau said pleasantly but her eyes were teasing.

"I must politely decline. I have… certain matters to attend to now." Tadase said hastily, gobbling up some of his words.

"But Hinamori had gone through all the trouble to prepare you tea." She said, attempting to persuade him to stay. Tadase could not mistake that sparkle in her violet eyes.

She was daring him to retreat and prove her victorious but Tadase knew that if he gave in to her taunts she would have won nonetheless so he chose to say, "Forgive me, Hinamori-san. I have urgent matters at hand which must be dealt with immediately. Please excuse me, Utau onee-sama, Hinamori-san." He said as he exited the room with as much composure as he could manage at that time.

Utau gave an uncharacteristic chuckle as the door closed shut.

"Ah, such a waste." She said aloud before taking a sip from her cup. There was a self-satisfied smile on her face that made Amu shudder unconsciously.

There was one conclusion she drew from the incident.

Hoshina Utau was someone you did not want to cross or provoke. She was unbending circle of steel that could not be broken so easily.

-OoO-

When Amu had returned to her quarters after dinner, there was a note behind her door lying on the tatami mat. It was in that familiar elegant scrawl she had read once before.

_The Garden at midnight_

Those were the words that were written on the small rectangular piece of parchment. She unconsciously sighed. She had almost forgotten about the First Prince because her thoughts had been occupied by the Second Prince just then.

The Second Prince had not come to dinner. It was most likely because of the previous incident and Amu could not help but think it was because of her. She had been deliberating whether or not to talk to him before she had found Ikuto's note.

Instead of one, her dilemmas had doubled and it was quite problematic that it concerned both Princes. Amu was not sure what measures she had to take but she was sure of the fact that she had to settle the matter with Ikuto first of all.

When the moon was high, she was about to slide open her door when the door of the room adjacent to hers slid open almost inaudibly. Muffled footsteps passed her door and Amu only opened her door when they had faded into the distance. Amu peeked outside slowly.

There was no one.

Amu stepped out quietly and stood in front of Utau's room. She slid open the door partly and scanned the inside of the room.

Princess Utau was not there.

It was extremely troubling for Amu. Where would the Princess go this late at night? But then again – wasn't _she_ doing the very same thing?

Amu could not be caught meeting secretly with the First Prince, especially not by Princess Utau. It seems she would just have to proceed with extreme caution. Amu was sure the Princess would not be foolish enough to leave Palace grounds and she was pretty sure the guards would stop her if she ever did try.

Amu slid Utau's door shut and proceeded towards the Garden, unconsciously fiddling with the small pouch hidden in her sleeve. When she turned the last corner something abruptly jumped on her – something with bright yellow eyes.

She tripped as she took a step backwards, something heavy was clamped on her chest and she felt something sharp against her neck. Just as she was about to let out a scream that had built up in her chest, a hand clamped over her mouth and held her steady on her feet.

A low chuckle greeted her in the silence. Amu felt an arm wrapped around her waist.

"It seems he likes you, Yoru that is." A very familiar voice said playfully in her ear.

Amu could feel the tips of his hair against her cheek. Amu could not understand her sudden embarrassment but she knew she had the urge to pull away from him as soon as possible.

"Yoru, come." He said audibly and the beast clamped on her chest ran up Ikuto's outstretched hand, settling on his shoulder.

He easily uncoiled his other hand from her waist and held her hand as he tugged her in the direction of the Garden.

When the moonlight shone upon Ikuto and his little _friend_, Amu finally understood what _Yoru_ was.

Ikuto's hair was the same shade of dark blue as the smooth coat of the cat sitting comfortably on his shoulder, tail moving around slowly. On the neck of the cat was a collar with a key shaped object dangling from it. Amu could not see it properly from her position but she was pretty sure it had the name _YORU_ engraved on it.

"I'm sorry he startled you." Ikuto said out of the blue. "I had only intended to use him to make sure it was you." He added as an afterthought.

"How would letting a cat jump on me let you identify who I am?" Amu asked with her forehead creased.

"You were surprised were you not? Most of the other servants are aware of Yoru so they would not be startled enough to scream." he said pointedly, giving her a sideways glance. Amu flushed immediately and Ikuto smirked.

"But I also wanted you to meet him, Yoru I mean." He added, gesturing to the cat on his shoulder that had turned to look at her uninterestedly.

The cat looked away as if to say she wasn't really all that now that he had seen her. It somewhat irritated Amu but she would not allow herself to be affected by a feline – especially not one that was owned by royalty.

"That's strange. He seemed to like you a little while ago." He mused aloud as they walked leisurely – him dragging her around as he pleased.

"I am not very good at dealing with animals." Amu replied offhandedly and Ikuto chuckled.

"Would you like to test your luck? Come and pet him." He challenged as he pulled her closer to him. Amu stood within a foot of him and hesitantly raised her free arm tentatively. She looked into the bright yellow orbs of Yoru, once before Ami had said that her eyes were like that of a cat, bright – but dangerous and mysterious.

When it came to animals, Amu had more of a semblance to cats. She liked how easily they did what they wanted. When they fell they always made sure to fall on their feet, ready to stand up and move once more. Amu on the other hand had fallen once, and now she had lost herself.

"Are you by any chance, _afraid_ Amu? Petting a cat won't kill you either way." He said tauntingly and Amu decided then. She moved her arm to touch Yoru's back.

When her hand was an inch away from him, Yoru hissed and scratched her hand.

"Yoru!" Ikuto scolded but Amu motioned him to be silent.

She lightly brushed his suede coat with her fingers and he barred his teeth at her. Amu remained undaunted and proceeded to pet him.

Yoru suddenly bore his claws and lodged them in Amu's hand. She winced slightly at the fresh pain and she sensed Ikuto's body tense. She gestured once more for him to remain silent and still; it would not be good for him to interfere.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. It's okay…" Amu cooed gently, her expression softer than what she had ever shown to anyone.

Animals were always cautious, she just had to break down the barrier they kept around them once and they would not resurrect it once more. After a few minutes of coddling him, Yoru sheathed his claws and jumped to Amu's shoulder. He rubbed his face affectionately against her cheek and Amu gave a self satisfied smirk as she turned to face Ikuto.

"Did you lie when you said you were not good at dealing with animals?" he asked, highly amused with his body returning to its casual grace.

"No," Amu replied petting Yoru gently. "I am not good with animals not because they dislike me but because they always have an unexplainable attraction to me." She explained briefly. In truth, she had taken more of a liking to animals rather than to people.

Animals at least did not deceive you in cruelty, they deceived to survive. All the things they did was for the sake of survival and nothing more. Unlike humans who always had ulterior motives, animals were honest and uncorrupted.

"You do realize that apart from myself, nobody else has tamed him right?" he asked deliberately with an arced brow.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair for only you to have such a privilege." She said, repeating the same words he had told her during their first meeting. He smirked in reply.

"And once again you pay no attention to your wounds." He said as he let go of her hand and reached for her wounded hand.

He held it in his palm and pulled it closer to his face. Amu had assumed he was simply going to examine it – but she was wrong. Ikuto was as usual – unpredictable. When he pulled it towards his face, he scrutinized her wound it a bit before abruptly licking it lightly. Amu blushed furiously and hastily pulled her hand away.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked in outrage, internally cursing herself for stuttering just then.

Ikuto looked amused by her reaction and this further aggravated her. She was about to lash out at him when he spoke calmly.

"I was cleaning your wounds. It would be too troublesome to find a place to wash it so it would be much easier this way." He said as though it was the obvious.

"But – " she began to protest.

"And we have a tryst, do we not?" he interrupted purposely.

"Well, yes." Amu begrudgingly agreed.

"Then I do not see the problem. You aren't going to tell me my spittle is holy and you are unworthy of it are you?" he asked knowingly and Amu bit her lip.

"No," she managed to say without sounding very resentful. "But I will not allow you to treat my wounds thus." She added decisively.

"I shall disinfect it myself after our business is dealt with and since you apparently _cleaned_ it just now, I should be able to last for an hour or so." Amu replied logically, using his words as ammunition for her point. She would absolutely not allow him to lick her wounds.

"You have absolutely no care for your body, do you?" he asked with a small frown, his forehead creased slightly.

Yoru looked apologetic as he licked Amu's cheek. Amu patted his head comfortingly, soothing his nerves.

"I will be fine. It will take more than this to kill me." She reassured both of them evenly

"Then let me finish licking it." he offered.

"No, thank you. You've done quite enough." Amu replied shortly. "Shall we proceed to the Garden, Prin – I mean, Ikuto?" she asked swiftly as she walked forward, taking control of the conversation skillfully.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are cunning?" Ikuto asked as he fell into step beside her. His long arms swung indolently at his side. She noted the differences in how he and Tadase carried themselves. While Tadase always kept perfect posture and exuded polite elegance, Ikuto had natural calm and casual grace.

"Not that I recall. Why do you ask?" Amu asked innocently, despite her thoughts. No one ever realized that she had manipulated them until it was too late. She had to compliment Ikuto for seeing through her plan swiftly.

"Reasons I am sure you are well aware of." He replied shrewdly.

The two of them had finally arrived at the garden. The Garden's natural beauty had not diminished in the least, not that Amu had expected it to change abruptly overnight anyway. The smell of fresh air mixed with pollen was a sweet fragrance that calmed Amu's nerves. It reminded her of the home she had left behind.

The sound of rushing water, the morning dew that shone like gems, the cold mountain air that always cleared her head and the smell of flowers at night – seeing the Garden made her feel a tad homesick. She missed the easy life back up on the mountain inn, but she had chosen this herself – she would just have to deal with it.

Yoru jumped off of Amu's shoulder and ran to one direction just as Ikuto asked her, "Are you skilled at climbing trees?"

Amu gazed at the direction Yoru had run off to before contemplating her reply, "Quite. But in my current attire it will be impossible for me to climb a tree." She answered with a question evident in her eyes.

Ikuto only smiled in reply and without any warning swept her off her feet into his arms. She was about to protest but Ikuto shushed her with a motion of his hand.

"I want to go somewhere high tonight." He explained momentarily, "So I'm going to climb that oak tree." He added decisively, eyeing the said tree in the center of the garden.

"You are going to climb carrying me?" Amu asked incredulously, looking up at him to see if he was joking.

"Do you not believe I can do it?" he asked curiously, looking down and meeting her dubious gaze.

"Theoretically, it should be possible but I have no basis to believe that you can do such." Amu replied as she scrutinized the tall oak tree that had several large and sturdy branches where one or two people could fit. If he could indeed, take the two of them up one of those branches, Amu supposed it would have a wonderful few.

"Then do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"In which particular way are you referring to?" Amu asked in clarification, looking up to meet his quizzical gaze. She was still embarrassed at their current position but she would not allow it to show on her face.

"Trust me that you will not get hurt by what I'm planning to do." He specified with a smile, apparently amused by her reply.

"That depends. Is there a high probability that I will die?" she asked, knowing he was aware of her one condition for doing anything.

"There is a very very slim chance of that happening." He replied promptly with a nonchalant shrug.

"Then I trust you not to get me killed." She said steadfastly, deciding with that fact alone. If she would not die, she could not lose anything more of importance so what was the use of hesitating?

"That's good to know," he said with a smile, "close your eyes and be ready to be amazed." He said mysteriously and Amu rolled her eyes before she obliged him.

"As you wish." She replied dryly.

While listening to the crickets calmly, Amu could also hear Ikuto's steady breathing. He suddenly took a deep breath and Amu had about half a second to prepare herself for what was to happen. Before she knew it, Ikuto slung her over his shoulder. The air was suddenly knocked out of her lungs and she wanted to open her eyes but thought better of it.

The night breeze whipped through her hair as she felt Ikuto sprint forward. She felt the tension in his muscles as he leapt and grabbed onto a branch letting go of her for a split second before swinging himself forward and placing one hand back on her waist protectively. She knew – she _felt_ she was upside down for a few seconds before she felt him crouch down on one leg. She heard the sound of leaves rustling right by her ear and she knew that they really were up the oak tree at that moment.

"You can open your eyes now, Amu." He said quietly.

Amu slowly opened her eyes and found that they were indeed on a lower branch of the large oak tree. Ikuto carefully set her down on the large branch, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling. Amu did not bother to protest because she too did not want to end up hurting herself – especially not right after Sanjo-san had told her to take better care of her body.

She scanned the Garden and was surprised to find that it was lovelier to look at from this perspective. The moon gave off an eerie light that made the Garden looked slightly ethereal and ghostly. If Ami had been with her, she would have been scared. She always did hate the dark; even until before she left, Ami still slept in the same bed as her.

"I really like high places." Ikuto said as if thinking aloud, capturing Amu's attention. He sat down with one leg left dangling off the branch while the other was pulled up and was made a resting place for his free arm and his chin.

"And I suppose you like jumping recklessly into anything too, am I wrong?" Amu replied easily, noticing and realizing a very important fact just then.

"Not completely." Ikuto acknowledged with a grin and Amu turned her sharp gaze to him.

"Give me your hand." Amu said abruptly, holding out one of her hands.

"I've been found out so easily?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow and Amu met his gaze firmly.

Ikuto sighed and gave his other hand that was resting atop his raised leg limply.

"I knew it," she said as she saw the angry red blisters on his palm. She touched it lightly with her finger tips and she felt him wince slightly.

"You could not have done such a thing so easily." Amu said matter-of-factly. How could she have been foolish enough to believe for a second that he could achieve something so effortlessly?

"But in truth, it actually hurts less than it should because you're so light. Which reminds me, I have to ask you, do you even eat at all? You're so thin I could feel your ribcage against my shoulder when I slung you over it." He said with a slight frown on his lips.

He gave her a sideways glance and Amu pretended not to see it as she continued to examine his hand. She didn't like it when people started to worry about her. It wasn't as if she ever intended to lose to malady anyhow.

"I don't have any appetite most of the time." She explained offhandedly. She did not eat because she liked it. She only ate enough to keep her body sustained and she did not feel the need to worry about her weight in any case.

"I had assumed when I carried you before that you were thin simply because you were from the countryside – but I seems I was wrong." He mused as Amu let go of his blistered hand.

"Isn't that conclusion a bit presumptuous? Just because one is from the countryside does not mean we have a lack of food because of our lack of opulence." Amu shot back, looking at him through the corner of her eye only to find him looking at her assiduously.

"True enough. You seem to be proving all my views on common folk quite flawed." He said casually, resting his chin on his leg letting his blistered hand lay by his side idly.

"As do you royalty to mine." Amu said without thinking.

"In what way have we differed from your views?" Ikuto asked curiously, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"In more ways than one." Amu replied vaguely, not intending to give a definite answer.

"Positively or negatively?"

"A mixture of both." Amu answered casually but then she turned to meet his gaze fully. "But once again we are straying from the main topic of our meeting." She said firmly, touching the pouch in her sleeve lightly to make sure it was still there.

"You seem to dislike going in a roundabout way." He commented with a amused smile.

"Very much." Amu said unashamedly.

Ikuto chuckled, he reached out and pulled a few lose strands of her hair then he intertwined it around his finger. Amu kept her face neutral despite her urge to pull away from him.

"Alright. I shall indulge you for once." He said lightly.

Amu took the opportunity as soon as it presented itself. She pulled out the small pouch from her sleeve and held it up by the red string tying it shut.

"Here. What I promised." Amu said shortly.

Ikuto eyed it for a moment before uncoiling her hair from his finger and taking it into his palm.

He weighed it in his palm before asking, "What is inside?" out of pure curiosity.

Seeing as how he could not open it with only one hand, Amu decided to open it for him. She took it from his palm and loosened the string tied around the opening of the pouch.

"Give me your hand." She said as she held out her hand closest to him. Ikuto obliged without a fuss, clearly consumed by curiosity. She smiled inwardly, glad that she had gotten his full attention for once.

When he placed his hand over hers, only then did she pour the contents of the pouch onto his palm.

The three different colored spherical gems clinked against each other as they rolled out of the pouch. One was a sapphire, another, an emerald and the third, a ruby, all three in vivid gleaming colors as the moonlight seeping through the leaves shone upon them.

Ikuto gazed at them with interest.

"These are gems that my mother owned before she passed away." Amu said matter-of-factly, keeping her tone as light as possible now that she had opened the topic. She wouldn't want to unintentionally show too much to him like she did to Nadeshiko.

Ikuto raised his eyes from the gems to meet her gaze.

"Are you sure you wish to give these to me?" he asked carefully. Amu was sure it was the words _passed away_ that made him hesitate.

"I never said I was _giving_ them to you." Amu replied swiftly and Ikuto gave her a slightly confused expression in reply as if to ask her _then why did you hand them to me?_

"I am letting you keep them for now but I will eventually buy them back from you." Amu replied succinctly, perfectly understanding his question despite the fact he had not voice it out loud.

"With what? You are aware I have no need for money, do you not?" Ikuto asked cynically, not quite catching on just yet.

Amu held up her hand with three of her fingers raised.

"Three wishes," she said clearly, "I will buy back each gem by granting you one wish."

Ikuto blinked in confusion before realization dawned on him. He pondered for a few minutes before breaking out into a smile and asking, "Are there any restrictions to the wish?"

"You know my lone condition." Amu replied cleverly.

"Alright then, we have an agreement, Hinamori Amu." He replied with a smirk. He skillfully put back the three gems in the pouch still in Amu's hand.

"Is this sufficient as _something good_, Ikuto?" Amu inquired, being careful not to trip when it came to saying his name. She knew he would tease her for it and she did not like it when he was toying with her.

"More than enough. It was beyond what I had expected." He said easily with a satisfied smile.

"I am relieved to hear that." Amu said honestly. Inwardly, she gave a relieved sigh – glad that her plan had worked perfectly. The problem now was the three wishes he would ask her, she could not fathom what the mischievous Prince would ask of her.

"Could you perchance, sling it on my neck? I do not wish to lose something so valuable." Ikuto requested and Amu nodded.

She tightened the cord and sealed the pouch before moving towards Ikuto who had leaned downward slightly. She placed it on his neck. She watched it dangle from his neck for a second before pulling away and looking over the garden, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Ikuto touched the pouch lightly with the tip of his fingers and smiled cunningly. Amu felt a tad unnerved at his expression he had on his face.

"Anything," he murmured, "When you say _any_ wish, it is quite difficult to choose only three." Ikuto mused, fingering the pouch instinctively.

"Of course it must be something within my limits as a human being." Amu interjected logically.

"Naturally. I wouldn't be fool enough to ask you to bring me the moon or bring me a thousand beasts from hell." He said easily, choosing examples that would indeed be impossible for her.

"Then I suppose our business is finished?" Amu asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Ikuto replied with a wicked smile.

"What else is there to be dealt with?" Amu asked with a hint of confusion and exasperation in her tone.

"The date of our next rendezvous." He replied with a smile.

Amu refrained from groaning and settled with simply biting her lower lip.

"You did not really assume I would not ask for your company anymore simply because our _business_ has been dealt with, did you?" he asked mischievously.

Amu remained silent and Ikuto looked at her expectantly. She gave a sigh in defeat, her shoulders slumped forward a bit.

"You may summon me whenever you wish for my company." Amu said reluctantly, avoiding his gaze so he would not have the pleasure of seeing her discomfort.

"You are available anytime, am I correct?" he inquired.

"If you wish me to be, then I shall be." Amu replied dutifully, slowly drifting back to her normal mask.

"You are using that façade again. You must be tired," he commented, "It is still unconceivable to be as to how you are more fatigued by _not_ being true to yourself than _acting_ like you usually do." He continued with a slightly vexed expression.

"I must excuse myself from giving a reply for I fear it would only further frustrate you." Amu replied deciding to use this to her advantage – she wanted to escape from this charming tyrant.

"I've decided. It's time to rest. Can you get down on your own?" he inquired, loosening his grip around her waist.

"No." Amu replied honestly. She was sure if she tried to get down on her own; it would undoubtedly lead to her getting injured.

Ikuto chuckled before saying, "Alright. I will jump down first and I'll catch you." He said logically.

Amu didn't why but she felt slightly ashamed at having to depend on him for her to get down safely.

"Understood."

Ikuto uncoiled his arm from her waist and jumped down gracefully with ease, landing on the balls of his feet inaudibly.

"Come on." He said lightly as he held out his hands in gesture to ready to catch her. "It's easier if you fall backwards, that way I'll be able to keep your head out of danger first." He suggested, guessing her apprehension.

"If perchance you fail to catch me and I inadvertently end up dying, what would you do with my corpse?" Amu asked quite seriously and Ikuto broke out into a fit of laughter. It took a few minutes before his laughter died out.

"Do you trust me?" he asked once again in that same teasing smile as he looked up at her.

"I trust you not to get me killed." Amu gave the same reply she gave before and suddenly it didn't feel so frightening to leave her safety in this man's hands.

"So close your eyes and lean backwards. I'll catch you, most definitely." He said calmly with an encouraging smile.

Amu steeled her nerves and clenched her fists as she closed her eyes and leaned backwards. Time seemed to slow down as she fell off the branch and Amu realized it felt calming in away. There was nothing, only the sound of air passing by her ears.

It was serene.

More serene than the sound of flames that haunted her dreams.

Amu was airborne for a few seconds before a thin but strong arm gripped her shoulder blades and another gripped behind her knees.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ikuto's voice greeted her, "you fell quite majestically too." He added teasingly.

"Please let me down." Amu requested as she slowly opened her eyes only to realize that Ikuto's face was an inch away from hers.

Ikuto smiled as Amu's eyes widened and it further widened when Ikuto pecked her nose playfully. Amu flushed scarlet instinctively.

Ikuto chuckled at her astonished expression before saying, "Thank you, for being my companion tonight, Hinamori Amu." He said ceremonially with a crooked smile. There was a wicked sparkle in his eyes that made Amu's breath catch in her throat.

Looking at him, she unconsciously gave a smile of her own.

"You are most welcome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto looked taken aback.

"You smiled!" he exclaimed unintentionally.

Amu realized then what she had done and had begun to struggle against Ikuto's hold, trying to get down and away from him as soon as possible.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he lost his grip on her legs and dropped her lower half.

Amu's legs had buckled almost immediately when she tried getting herself upright after Ikuto had let go of her. Ikuto held her up by pulling her shoulders upward.

"Don't surprise me like that Amu, especially when you give me two consecutive strikes in an instant. I cannot recover as fast as you expect me to." He chastised as he pulled her upright and made sure she was steady on her feet before finally letting go of Amu completely.

"I apologize." Amu said sincerely as she cast her eyes down to the grassy patches on the ground and bit the inside of her cheek. She had let her embarrassment get the better of her and she was wholly ashamed of it.

Before she knew it, Ikuto had leaned in close enough for both of their foreheads to touch. She felt strands of his hair prickling the skin of her forehead. She looked straight into his dark entrancing eyes.

"Show it to me once more, Amu." He whispered demandingly.

"I – I do not know what you are referring to." Amu feigned ignorance, she wanted to pull away but that would be extremely disrespectful – especially right after what she had done moments before.

"What you did when you said, 'You are most welcome, Tsukiyomi Iluto'" he said deliberately.

"I don't understand." Amu insisted, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

Ikuto looked thoughtful for a few moments before he gave a roguish smile.

"Well. I tried asking politely but it seems I will just have to _make_ you show it to me once more." He said firmly with emphasis on one word before pulling away from her.

He looked up at the moon which had visibly moved from its overhead position.

"I suppose it is time for you to rest." He said resignedly.

"Aren't you going to rest too?" Amu inquired, intrigued by his statement.

He winked at her before saying, "I can sleep anytime I wish later." in a playful tone.

"Just like a cat, a _kuroneko_, to be exact." Amu said intelligently and Ikuto chuckled.

"_Kuroneko_, na? I suppose you'd be _yukineko_ then?" he asked as he played along with her lead.

"White? Wouldn't _akaneko_ be more appropriate?" Amu asked with a puzzled expression, looking up at him.

"No. You are definitely _yuki_." He said firmly.

"Why do you say so?"

"I believe it is the color that suits you the most, also, where have you ever seen a red cat?" he asked meaningfully with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well, excluding folklore stories – I have not seen one personally." Amu said tentatively, waiting for him to elaborate his point.

"Exactly," He finished triumphantly. "So I'm a _kuroneko_ and you are a _yukineko_." He declared.

"May I ask a question?" she asked and Ikuto looked at her inquisitively and she took it as a sign that she could.

"Why did you use _yuki_ (snow) instead of _shiro _(white)?" Amu asked curiously.

Ikuto nodded as if it was a very reasonable question.

"Snow is much more exquisite and it suits your personality in a way, also, it sounds more feminine if I say _yukineko_ rather than _shironeko_ does it not?" he asked purposely.

"I suppose." Amu somewhat agreed, pondering on why he chose _snow_ to embody her. Was it because she was cold and unfeeling? If so, maybe he was right. She never saw herself as the brightest person anyway. She was more of a black hole that sucked out all the light from people.

"Anyway, I am a cat right?" he asked out of the blue.

"In a way, you very much resemble one." Amu readily agreed and Ikuto gave a laugh.

"I suppose that explains my strange attraction to you." He murmured under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Amu asked in confusion, not catching his words.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that we should head back now. I don't want you to end up with dark circles under your eyes because of me." He said, changing the subject with ease. Amu decided to let it pass.

"Shall we go then?" Amu offered.

"Yes, I will walk you until the hall." Ikuto said decisively as he took her hand into his once more and tugged her towards the Princess' Hall.

"Ah, wait!" Amu said audibly and Ikuto stopped in his tracks, looking back at her with a questioning look.

"There's no need for you to hold my hand." She said, slightly embarrassed. "I can walk on my own." She added firmly.

"But I want to hold your hand. Is there something wrong with that?" He said a tad childishly. The way he said it made her resolve bend a little and she couldn't help but relent to the innocent expression on his face. She internally cursed herself for being soft to this person. She was never soft – but this person had broken through her barrier so easily – and Amu resented him for it.

Amu gave a resigned sigh. You really couldn't deny anything he wanted. He would just pester you until you agreed and what was the point of postponing the inevitable?

"No," she conceded, "please feel free to hold my hand whenever you please."

"Alright then," he said pleasantly with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Let us be on our way."

He proceeded to tug her along as he pleased and Amu was left to follow him wherever he wished to bring her. And little did she know that this pattern would repeat itself many more times in the future – just like an endless circle, continuous and unbreakable.

* * *

-OoO-

Endnote: haha, I know I said I would update at least two chapters but I didn't have enough time so this is what I give you, I made it extra long to make up for not keeping my promise. (And it's only now I realize how long this chapter is! My god, I actually reached 33 pages in Microsoft word, crikey, 15,082 words just for you people! This should satisfy you for now right? If not, feel free to scold me okay? :D). So for now, I give you this and I do hope you review so Mio and Rio will be happy, though Kio would brush it off. (if you don't know who they are yet, check out my profile, maybe I put them there already. :D) So just review okay? Even just to scold me or say my work is lacking or ugly. I would appreciate it all the more since it makes me work harder at pleasing you all. ^.^

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **QueenyLeAcH**, whose reviews made me smile and laugh out loud. Also, I'm so sorry dear, I can't answer the quiz just yet because the 'reveal' is a part of the plot and Mio does not like me messing with her plot ideas so forgive me, ne? Feel free to glare at me though. :)) (I have shades to protect me, haha XD)

I offer a special mention to **Foxgrl18** and **shugocharaamuto4eva**, who were so kind enough to put me on their favorite author lists. That made me so happy so I absolutely adore you two. Rio loves you to death for it. :3

To all the other **reviewers**, I thank you so much. I missed you guys while I was holed up in my room studying and I decided to just let you guys ask me ONE question about the story which I have not explained yet. It's the prize for reviewing the all the previous chapters so feel free to email me your question. My email is: (if you're wondering why it's not on my profile, well… that's because I'm hiding myself from my nosy siblings.) be sure to identify yourself because only the ones who reviewed the previous chapters are allowed to ask me a question.

I suppose that's all of it, well. See you guys! :D hugs and kisses to you, my dear readers. Hopefully Kio won't get a hold of me in the next few days and weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Ahahaha, oh no. I should be studying but I could _not_ get this story out of my mind between sine, cosine and tangent. As usual, my endnote is much crazier than my author's note so I'm keeping this simple.

**PS. Amuto Forever**, look for yourself down there okay? ^.^ *points downward*

**Title**: A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer**: If I pulled out a star from the heavens whenever I wished I did, there wouldn't be any stars up there in the night sky anymore which would not only make it bland and dull but would make me lose one of my favorite hobbies – so yeah, I don't own it.

**-OoO-**

**CHAPTER 5 Expectations, Expectations, Where Art Thou Expectations?**

Amu stifled a yawn as she walked down the hallway, a stack of scrolls pooled in her arms carefully and neatly. She still felt slightly tired at the events of the night before. She unconsciously glanced at her bandaged arm and remembered the black cat, Yoru. She felt a strange urge to see the cat – not much though, to his owner, she added wryly.

She entered the documentary office to return the records Utau borrowed and she was surprised to find someone already there.

"A pleasant morning to you, Hinamori-san." A male's voice greeted her as she entered the office.

Amu started and raised her eyes from the floor she had been staring at to the green-haired boy who was holding a stack of scrolls similar to her own. He was standing by one of the scroll filled shelves in the room, looking at her.

"Good morning to you too, Sanjo Kairi-san?" she replied tentatively and he nodded before replying.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm afraid the two of us have not been introduced properly yet," he said as he moved to stand closer. He stood a meter away from her and bowed before saying, "I am Sanjo Kairi, Prince Ikuto's personal aide."

Amu imitated his bow and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Sanjo-san. I am Hinamori Amu, Princess Utau's personal aide." She replied more for common courtesy, since he was already aware of her name.

He raised his head and met her gaze. "Would it be possible for me to ask of you to refrain from addressing me Sanjo?" he requested.

"If it is what you prefer then I shall comply to your wishes." Amu replied politely, she never liked prying into other people's business – she understood why, it was simply because she herself did not like to be pried. "Then what do you suggest I address you as?" she inquired.

"I'd prefer you call me by my first name." he replied promptly, looking glad – probably since she had not asked any further about his request.

"Then, shall Kairi-san suffice?" she suggested and he didn't looked displeased.

"Yes, that would be acceptable." He agreed with a nod of his head.

"Are you returning some scrolls, Kairi-san?" she inquired, obliging to his request. She glanced at the scrolls in his hands.

"Partly, but I am also taking out some scrolls to be edited and revised." He explained briefly moving to a table where working materials were placed on, proving his statement. "And you, Hinamori-san?" he asked as he took a seat by the table.

Amu on the other hand moved towards one of the severally sectioned shelves of scrolls where she settled the scrolls in her hands on an empty space by the shelf and began sorting through them. She looked back at Kairi, seeing him dip his clean brush in the ink bottle by his right arm, before she gave an appropriate reply.

"I came to return some scrolls for the Princess but I also intend borrow a few and read them. Is there perchance a scroll here containing a detailed map of the Imperial Palace?" Amu inquired as she placed a few scrolls back in their proper places.

"I see, I believe there should be a copy of the latest map by the Palace cartographer in the last shelf by the window over there." He replied, using his head to point to the general direction of the shelf he was referring to, but still holding the brush steadily in his hand.

"You seem very adept at doing work like this, Kairi-san. I assume you've done it quite a number of times." Amu mused aloud as she turned back to the shelf and placed a few scrolls in their proper positions.

"I'm glad. I will be able to memorize the layout as soon as possible." Amu said more to herself than to her companion.

"You are very dedicated, aren't you, Hinamori-san?" he asked politely, his hand pausing for a moment. She glanced back at him and saw him looking back at her through the corner of his eye. For a moment, Amu could not see his eyes because of the glare from the sun clouding his round spectacles. She replied nonetheless; after all, it was proper etiquette to give a reply when addressed by someone.

"It is because I am a mere commoner and because I am a commoner, people have higher expectations of me." Amu replied logically.

Once she had finished returning all the scrolls, she moved along the row of shelves to the one Kairi had specified and searched for the Palace map.

"It seems you and I are quite similar." Kairi said audibly as she continued to search for the map. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and saw that he had stopped writing – but only for a moment, that is.

"In what way?" she said inquisitively as she continued to watch him work effortlessly, writing with uncharacteristic ease. She saw him pause at her question as if contemplating the most suitable answer.

A few seconds ticked by before he finally gave an answer.

"You are aware that my sister is the personal aide of the Emperor, are you not?" he asked meaningfully and Amu understood immediately. She could not see his expression from behind but she could very well guess what it was – in fact, she supposed it was similar to her own passive mask.

"It must have been harsh." She commented as she turned back to her quest for the map.

When she looked back, she finally spotted the section full of maps on the shelf. She skimmed through the labels on the seals and found the particular map she wanted. She took it into her hands and walked towards the table where Kairi was seated at.

Just as she was about to take a seat, she saw him shrug and heard him reply, "I suppose, but I have already gotten accustomed to it. I've lived in the Palace all my life, after all." He said offhandedly like it did not really matter to him anymore. Amu realized that he was actually giving a reply to her comment. She took a seat, laid the scroll on the table and carefully spread it out in front of her.

"And now you are the personal aide of the First Prince of Seiyo." She said deliberately, aiming to subtly praise this boy her age that she held a high opinion of.

"Says one who was promoted as the Princess's aide after only a year of working as a simple servant." He said matter-of-factly, glancing at her with wise and knowing eyes.

She suddenly felt a tad apprehensive of him; she always had that sort of feeling whenever she felt that someone had purposely looked into her background and such. It finally occurred to her that Kairi Sanjo was Ikuto's aide for a reason – and she was pretty sure it was not simply because he was Yukari Sanjo's younger brother.

"It was simply by luck that I had caught the Emperor's interest." She replied reservedly. She saw that he had turned back to his work when she glanced at him briefly through the corner of her eye.

"You must truly be very diligent and intelligent to have impressed the Emperor to a degree that he would even make you his daughter's personal aide." He said casually but in a praising tone.

"I am not as talented as you presume I am." She insisted.

In truth, she never saw herself as thus – rather, she was always intrigued as to why people were impressed with her simply because she did what was asked of her efficiently. Wasn't it always much better to do things as orderly and as systematic as possible?

Kairi gave her a sideways glance before he turned back with a small smile on his lips.

"I thought you were purely jesting with me – but it seems you really are humble." He commented with a hint of amusement in his tone. He reached the end of the scroll at last and swiftly switched to the next one with practiced ease. Amu was inwardly amazed at how efficient and neat he worked – she understood from his demeanor alone that he was a skilled and adept at what he did and she knew nobody could say otherwise.

"Kairi-san, you are very perceptive, am I correct?" Amu asked purposefully, deliberately not looking in his direction.

"It is a quality that must be possessed by any aide of the Royal Family." He said knowledgeably as he continued to write without pause. "As my sister would have put it, most definitely." He added a bit dryly.

Amu noted that he kept a careful level of indifference when he spoke about his sister – it was similar to the care she made when she interacted with another person.

"Then what do you perceive of the First Prince?" Amu asked straightforwardly, knowing that Kairi was well aware of Ikuto's night escapades.

"The First Prince –" his hand paused at its writing and it was as if he was looking for the appropriate words, "In truth, he never shows his true self to anyone. In front of the Palace servants and the business partners of the country, he is Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto, First Prince of Seiyo and Royal Heir to the throne. He occasionally lets out his real self whenever he runs away from work and I simply take it upon myself to just finish his work for him." He said without much emotion, looking straight into her eyes.

"Wait, correct me if I am wrong but are you saying that the First Prince has daily duties?" she asked quite seriously. Kairi looked slightly taken aback at her question.

"Why yes, he has the third most amount of work right after the Emperor and the Court Judge, Tsukasa-dono. He not only has to attend private lessons but finish numerous stacks of paperwork and also, he accompanies the Emperor to every one of his meetings on a daily basis. He hardly has time to eat even, did you not believe that it would be so right from the beginning? He _is_ the Royal Heir Hinamori-san." He explained with a small crease in his forehead. Amu felt extremely foolish and humiliated when he had pointed it out to her so blatantly.

It was because from her two meetings with Ikuto, she had assumed he had all the time in the world because of the trouble-free countenance he had shown her. So in fact, the time he spent with her should have been the time he had to rest as much as possible, she realized with surprise. When this realization had hit her, she wished she had not met the two-faced Prince – if she didn't, she wouldn't have been such a hindrance, Amu thought to herself with contempt.

"I never imagined him to have a diligent worker persona." She muttered out loud without thinking and immediately regretted it when Kairi looked wholly nonplussed at her words. She watched as he put down his brush for once and turned to look back at her fully.

"Why do you –" he began to ask but abruptly stopped and Amu saw the flash of realization pass his eyes. "Are you, perchance a close acquaintance of the Prince?" he asked curiously, his eyes sparkling as if it had gotten hold of some deep secret.

"If I'm not mistaken, he also asked me to deliver a letter to you on the day you arrived." He added as an afterthought. But she knew his intention, he wanted her to explain to him that his hunch was wrong – and if she did, he would be satisfied. If she didn't – well, that was another story.

Amu tried to think of a reply that could amend their current situation. She was very much in danger of being discovered and she had no plans of being associated with the First Prince of Seiyo in rumors that would spread if it got out. There would be no telling what Utau would to her if she found out that she had secret meetings with her dearest darling brother who was also, apparently, her sole love interest.

She searched desperately for a decent lie – but there was none good enough to fool him. There was no other choice, if she avoided the question he would only be suspicious of her so her only choice was to answer it – but keep the details as vague as possible. She had done it a few times before, she wasn't sure it was going to succeed this time but she had to try at least. After all, she had no intention of leaving the Palace so soon when she had just barely arrived.

"Well, how should I say this… the First Prince – seems to have designated me as his personal confidante?" She said flatly, not bothering to elaborate. She purposely left a question mark at the end of her reply to make him assume that she was uncertain regarding her real relationship to the Prince. She hoped he understood that she did not want to speak more about it.

When she raised her eyes to look at his face she was taken aback at the thoughtful expression diffused across it.

"I see… so that was your doing." He said audibly, placing a finger on his chin as he cast his eyes down onto the black wooden table. He looked like he was trying to piece together some extremely complex puzzle. Amu greatly wished he would not see the whole picture of the truth.

"I beg your pardon?" Amu asked in cautiously. Kairi looked back at her and gave a pleased smile which only further confused her.

"Recently, the Prince has showed uncharacteristic enthusiasm in his work for once; he also looks less stressed than usual. I presume that it was your doing, am I mistaken?" he inquired with calculating eyes.

Amu bit her lip before she gave an answer, "I'm not sure as to the answer of that question." She replied honestly and Kairi looked all the more pleased.

"You seem to be doing him some good either way, hence I shall keep the content of our conversation between the two of us only. You can help him practice for when he makes his official public appearance. I trust that you will take good care of him and treat him well." He said amiably with a nod of his head.

"Um, it is my pleasure?" she replied uncertainly, not knowing what was happening but understanding that she had escaped being exposed.

Amu gave an extremely relieved sigh at his words. Once again, she was saved by the skin of her teeth – for now that is. She was pretty sure she would have more crises along the way, especially since she was dealing with the Royal Family of Seiyo. She decided that she could approach Kairi whenever she wanted to inquire about something and she realized it was easier to talk to someone her age than to Yukari or Nikaidou.

"Ah yes. I heard about that, he is to be made known officially when he turns 20 this year, am I correct?" she asked, deciding to change the topic as swiftly as possible by following his lead.

"Yes, it will be held during the *Aki Megami Matsuri, which coincidentally coincides with the First Prince's birthday." Kairi said as he took the brush into his hand once more and swiftly returned to his interrupted work.

"I wasn't aware of that fact."Amu commented interestedly, forgetting about the map she was supposed to be memorizing.

"Then do you want me to tell you the birthdays of the other members of the Royal Family?" he offered as he dipped his brush in the ink bottle again.

"Enlighten me." Amu agreed, readying her brain to memorize every single fact and detail he would mention. He was going to tell her vital information and she had no intention of letting his time to tell her go to waste, especially since he had promised to keep her connection with the Prince a secret.

Kairi cleared his throat before spoke clearly, "The Emperor's birthday is during the summer solstice which is a day before the *Teikoku no Matsuri. The Princess's birthday is a fortnight before the *Ie Atsumarimasu and the Second Prince's birthday is right after the First Prince's." he said easily, as if he was just reading it directly from a scroll.

"Thank you. I've committed all of them to memory." Amu said gratefully, reciting them one more time in her mind and satisfied that she had repeated it word by word perfectly.

"If you want the full list, there's one scroll in one of the shelves containing all of the occasions in a year, including additional information about dates which were moved, renamed, and abolished by the past Emperors over the years. I'm not really sure as to its precise position but I will try to search for it for you." He said generously.

"There's no need to trouble yourself Kairi-san, I can just look for it myself." Amu politely declined.

"Then how about we search together? It would be faster and more efficient that way. I can delay my work for a bit. I usually stay here for the whole day most of the time, I can spare a few minutes." He suggested, and Amu admitted that it was a very logical idea and was left with no choice but to nod in agreement.

Just as both of them stood up to begin looking, Sanjo Yukari entered the room calmly. Amu noticed that Kairi's body had gone rigid the moment Yukari had arrived and entered his peripheral vision. She walked towards the two of them and addressed Amu swiftly.

"Hinamori Amu. I need to speak with you." She said simply. Amu looked back at Kairi who wasn't looking at his sister. She sauntered to the table where Kairi's work was still in progress and took the Palace map, resealing it before she walked to Sanjo Yukari's side. Kairi remained silent for the whole duration and continued to remain silent as Amu and Yukari exited the room.

When they had entered the hallway, they walked a few steps before Yukari addressed her again in a very stern voice.

"Hinamori-san, I must inform you of a very urgent appointment tomorrow involving you and Princess Utau." She said without skipping a beat her expression a bit grim.

"Understood. The appointment is regarding – ?" she left her sentence hanging, waiting for Yukari to finish it herself. Yukari waited for Amu to fall into step beside her before she answered her query.

"Regarding Princess Utau's first meeting with her soon-to-be fiancé." She replied and Amu was mildly surprised at her answer but she understood the reason for this conversation.

"I see. The Princess is most likely to escape from the meeting, am I correct?" Amu said, knowing Yukari was already aware of this fact – which is exactly why she was informing Amu beforehand. Utau wasn't the type of person who would accept such a thing so easily. Amu guessed she would probably make drastic measures simply so she would not attend. In truth Amu was slightly curious as to whether she would help Utau escape or help Yukari keep an eye on her.

"Yes. That is why we must be vigilant tomorrow. The Princess must definitely attend the meeting else it would be an insult to the Minister of the Left and that is what Tsukasa-dono wants to prevent the most." She said decisively, her eyes burning with determination. Amu assumed that this was the reason she was left in charge of Utau all these years.

"Of course. I will be sure to keep her in my line of sight at all times." Amu said dutifully, still pondering on which side she would take as they walked down the hallway.

"But we must not alert her of the fact that we are watching her. Else she would do something much worse than just not running away." She added reasonably and Amu could think of a hundred things the Utau would try to do if she found out she was observed. She also did not like the prospect of getting on her bad side so Amu decided she would just help both sides – it wasn't impossible, she just had to be careful not get caught.

"A sound point. I shall be as inconspicuous as possible." she replied promptly with a nod of acknowledgement.

"I will leave it to you to watch her tonight then." Yukari informed her, "I will take over your job tomorrow." She added.

"Understood."

Amu had a very uncanny feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very very busy day for her.

**-OoO-**

_A while before Amu and Yukari's conversation_

"Surely you jest, Mother?" Utau asked seriously, her gaze fixed on Kazuomi and Souko standing side by side in front of the Royal throne. Souko's hands were clasped together tightly – Utau knew her mother's mannerisms better than anyone else. Her mother only did that when she was extremely nervous about something. Kazuomi had his arm wrapped around her waist and was looking at her intently.

Kazuomi's face was rigid while Souko's was almost pleading. Utau looked at her mother, impatiently waiting for an explanation as to what Kazuomi had just spoken to her a few seconds ago. She wanted to hear it from her mother personally rather than from _that man_.

"I am a hundred percent serious, Utau. You are to be engaged to the Minister of the Left's youngest son and successor. The decision has already been made." Kazuomi said calmly, trying but failing to break the heavy tension in the air.

Utau turned her sharp gaze to him and scowled as immense displeasure emanated from her. "You mean _your_ decision had has already been made. I don't recall being consulted about this matter, _Father._" She said acidly, putting a lot of sarcasm on the last word. She knew how much it irked him whenever she did that to his face.

"Utau…" Souko spoke softly and Utau pointedly glared at her mother. Souko flinched slightly at the angry and burning gaze of her daughter. She had never been on the receiving end of one of her glares. Utau had always made sure she was calm when she dealt with her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to be calm after what Kazuomi had just told her.

"You just watched him decide everything on his own without saying anything didn't you?" Utau accused indignantly. Souko looked hurt and guilty at her daughter's words. She knew she was right – she could always read her mother like a book, even back then.

At her mother's reaction, Utau turned away and cast her eyes down to the floor. She chewed the inside of her cheek and clenched her fists. So her mother hardly cared about her; it wasn't exactly news to her since nobody ever did anyway.

"You couldn't care less about my feelings because your own feelings are always your top priority." She muttered darkly but audibly. Utau heard Souko take a deep intake of breath, she did not bother to look back at her mother. In truth, she did not want to see her at the moment.

"Utau, that's not – " she began to say desperately, moving towards Utau. When she reached out to embrace her daughter, Utau slapped her hands away abruptly and glared at her, angry tears welling in her eyes.

"Lies! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies! You're just a selfish and greedy woman who only cares about her own happiness!" she shouted and pushed Souko away gruffly. Kazuomi then came forward swiftly and slapped Utau painfully on her left cheek.

"How dare you speak to your own mother like that!" he said in the same angry tone as her. Utau kept her face turned away and she lightly touched her reddening cheek. She looked up and pointedly glared at both of them with a cut on her lip which was beginning to bleed.

Souko moved to examine her but Kazuomi held her back with a grip of steel, his anger boiling beyond control now. Both of them glared at each other until Utau covered her face with one of her hands. When she pulled her hand away, she gave a menacing and slightly frenzied laugh.

When she raised her eyes to Kazuomi once more, he saw an unnervingly calm expression diffused across her face. It's calmness was almost sardonic and Kazuomi was momentarily confused until Utau spoke again.

"How dare I? How dare I you ask?" she repeated in a mocking tone. Kazuomi's expression became agitated but at the same time disturbed at the sudden change in Utau's countenance.

"Hoshina Utau, I order you – " he began to say but Utau cut him off easily.

"Silence!" she said in a more commanding tone than Kazuomi and he was indeed silenced at the force in Utau's voice. He pulled Souko closer to him as Utau took a step forward in their direction.

"How dare I, he asks…" she repeated one more time with an uncharacteristic laugh. She then looked at them with an expression Souko had never seen on her daughter.

It was an expression of utter indifference; there was no life behind her usually smoldering violet orbs and her face looked like a corpse's – still and unchanging. It was the kind of look you gave to insignificant insects you wanted to eradicate.

Kazuomi seemed to have noticed the same thing for he stood right in front of Souko and hid her behind him, gripping her hand tightly. At that moment, Hoshina Utau looked absolutely frightening and dangerous to the two of them.

"Rather," she began to speak once more, taking another step forward. "How dare _you_, Uncle. You took advantage of my Father's absence to make your claim on my Mother and on the Throne. Have you no shame? You took your own brother's consort as your own simply because he was not around. The throne I can consent to you taking, because it is for the best interests of the country, but – for you to want my _Mother_ too is just immoral. Because my mother was wounded, desperate and lonely, you chose that instant to make her fall for you to satisfy the unrequited love you always possessed for her; you took advantage of her vulnerability for your own interests, for that, you are the same as the scum that live on the roadsides and steal from passerby. I cannot forgive you for that nor can I ever bring myself to call to consider you my _Father_." She said frankly without any emotion in her voice.

There was no anger, hatred or disgust… the silent contempt she had was far greater and far heavier than any of those. Kazuomi's lips were pressed into a straight line and he say nothing in reply to her words. There was one thing that was certain, this was the result of the sin he committed. Utau had become like this because of him and he truly felt the weight of his sin.

"Utau…" Souko said as she moved in front of Kazuomi with a bit of effort, struggling against his grip on her. Her eyes were beseeching her to listen to her but it seemed to have no effect on Utau. She did not wish to listen to what they had to say, she had already suffered enough from their lies.

"Ah yes, Mother. I have not forgotten about you," she said as she moved her gaze from Kazuomi's face to Souko's. Souko looked hopeful as she took a tentative step towards Utau. Her hope dissipated immediately when Utau spoke once more.

"I despise you just as much as I despise Kazuomi, Mother." She said flatly, the same as before, without any evident emotion in her voice. Every day since Kazuomi had been crowned Emperor, she had wished she could say all of these words and now she was doing it – and it did not remove the ache inside her chest.

"When Father left, you mourned and suffered but – it was short-lived Mother. Before I knew it, you were together with that man," she said with a brief callous glance at Kazuomi. "You suddenly decided that we were going to be one big happy family together with him and Tadase. You had me change my name from Tsukiyomi to Hoshina. You made it seem like Kazuomi acting like my father was the most natural thing in the world. You decided everything to benefit only _yourself and that man_ – no care whatsoever about me or Ikuto's feelings. You expect us to play along unconditionally to your stupid little fairy tale – and I absolutely loathe and scorn you for it, Mother. Tadase isn't happy even if he pretends to be, Ikuto isn't happy even if he acts like he doesn't care, and I… I can never be happy – the only ones that are happy the ways things are you two. How could you mother? Falling in love with the one person your best friend adored, how do you think Tadase feels knowing his father replaced his mother for you so easily? Mother, no… Hoshina Souko. Do you understand anything or perceive anything else other than yourself? You probably don't since you insist on living in that unrealistic bubble you call your _life_. You aren't my _Mother_ because as far as I'm concerned, my _Mother_ only had one man in her life – and that man was Tsukiyomi Aruto."

At Utau's words, tears welled up in Souko's eyes and there was sheer guilt and remorse in them. Utau felt a bit satisfied at the reaction she had caused out of her mother and Kazuomi. Did she feel guilty hurting Souko like this? That was absurd – she wouldn't feel guilty, she had only said what they deserved to hear. She had only told them the truth and it was up to them whether they were going to be hurt by it. She hoped they did – so they would understand even a morsel of the misery she felt.

She moved to stand in front of both of them. Souko and Kazuomi were silent at her approach, both of their eyes were not looking at her directly – maybe she was too painful to look, if so, she would use it to her advantage. When she was within a foot of them, the two of them flinched when she leaned down to look into their conflicted eyes. When she saw the pain similar to her own she gave a twisted smile fo her own.

Souko was frightened at the depth of her daughter's eyes. Why was it that she had only seen this now? Her bright and shining violet eyes had gone so dull, so murky and so endlessly deep. Was this tormented soul really her Utau?

What had she done?

Souko thought desperately as she continued to look into Utau's eyes. Utau was still the one who spoke, "Both of you are appalling and disgraceful." She whispered malevolently before she turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

"Congratulations," she said as she glanced back at the two of them. "You two are perfect for each other. And Souko? The betrayal you felt when Father left was nothing compared to the betrayal I felt when you chose that man over him." She said, still with the same indifference as before.

And she left two people in that large room – full of self-disgust and self-loathing and also, maybe a bit broken too.

**-OoO-**

"It seems both of you took quite a beating. That girl really knows how to use harsh words." Tsukasa said quietly as he appeared from behind the large golden throne.

Souko's legs buckled and she fell to the floor. Kazuomi quickly kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms. Souko burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Kazuomi tightly.

"I must be such a horrible mother." She sobbed, her voice muffled but still understandable. Kazuomi tried to shush her but even he felt like he would cry soon.

That was Utau. The sweet niece he had always given piggybacks to when she was a child. She always sang for him with the brightest smile and the most entrancing eyes – Souko's eyes. But what had he done to her? Who was that person that just quitted the room? Was it really… Utau?

"No, that's not true. You're a wonderful mother, a great consort and the kindest and most beautiful woman I've ever known. If one of us had to take the brunt of Utau's hatred, it would most definitely be me. It's my entire fault she ended up like that." Kazuomi said reassuringly with pain and guilt evident in his eyes. If there was anyone to blame for what she had become it would be him.

"I never knew Kazuomi… I never knew how much anguish and distress she was going through! I'm her mother! I was supposed to know!" she cried helplessly, her voice filled with self-contempt as tears continued to flow out of her eyes. She pounded her fists against the floor and Kazuomi restrained her arms and she demanded him to let go.

Kazuomi looked pleadingly at Tsukasa and Tsukasa nodded, giving him a look that said _let her bring it all out. I'll come up with a back-up plan for the Minister immediately_.

Kazuomi mouthed the words _Thank you_ before he returned to comforting Souko who was near hysterics already. Tsukasa left the room as quietly as possible and entered the hall with a very vexed but understanding smile.

He could not put anything against Utau. As he expected, she would be the one who would wound them the deepest since she was the one who had suffered the most from their actions. He supposed that they deserved what they got and felt little pity for both of them when Utau had lashed out at them mercilessly. He too after all, had resented them for dismissing his sister's death as nothing special – but maybe now it wasn't as bad as before, after he had seen them suffer at their daughter's hands.

He began to think of a plan as he promised Kazuomi, a very satisfied smile plastered across his face. He would be loyal to the country, but nobody said he should be loyal to Kazuomi completely.

**-OoO-**

When Utau returned to the Manor, Amu was there to greet her upon her entry.

"Welcome back Hime-sama." She greeted politely with a bow. Utau brushed past her without a word and proceeded to her room saying before she entered the Princess's Hall, "Do not bother to summon me for dinner. I have no wish to eat anything tonight."

"Understood." Amu replied loud enough for her to hear.

When she entered her room, she hastily slid the door shut and leaned against the door with her eyes closed. "I refuse to be engaged to someone I have never even met before." She mumbled decisively. She slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her raised legs. She rested her forehead against her knees and vulnerably let the tears fall from her eyes onto her robe. Seeing the damp patches on her robe made her all the more frustrated.

She forced her tears to stop but her efforts were all in vain; she had let finally let out all the anger she had kept bottled up all this time and apparently all the tears she had held back wanted to be released too.

_Isn't sad when there's no one to comfort you when you cry?_

Kukai's words suddenly resounded in her head and she bit her lip as she remembered her meeting with the auburn-haired boy. It was only then that she did his words justice. She felt so alone and so close to breaking at that moment. She had poured out all the hatred she used to keep herself together and now she felt like she was going to break apart into little pieces any moment.

She felt so tired – so tired of being miserable, so tired of being rejected, so tired of being unloved and so tired of being alone. She could only hate – and it was the only thing that kept her sane. Now that she had let all her hatred out, she felt emptier than she had been before.

She understood why – it was because she had nothing.

If she had nobody to hate – what else did she have? A father who left her when she was still a kid, a brother who didn't care about her, a mother who she decided did not exist anymore and a stupid title that seemed almost like a curse instead of a blessing. It was the same as having nothing.

When she had thought about simply killing herself, there was a knock on her door and she gritted her teeth. Her aide was such a useless twit, she told her she didn't want to eat.

"Hime-sama. I brought you tea. I know you're tired; the tea will help you relax and sleep easier tonight. I understand that you don't want to eat so I brought you tea for your health. Please drink it and leave the cup and tray outside when you are finished. That's all. Please excuse me." She said gently and Utau heard her receding footsteps.

When it was completely silent, she opened her door slightly and saw the tray with a cup of steaming tea. She pulled the tray inside her room and picked up the cup, she was surprised to find that there was a note together with it and it said;

_I do hope you feel better tomorrow – being depressed just doesn't suit you, Princess._

Utau reread the words in the neat writing a few more times before breaking out into a fit of giggles. It was a few minutes before it finally subsided and Utau wiped away the tears in her eyes – they weren't tears of anguish anymore. It was strange – she never knew she could cry from laughing so hard.

So she still had something else after all…

A nosy but tactful aide. With a cup of tea and a simple note, she had dissipated the dark cloud that was suffocating her instantly. Maybe Hinamori Amu was some kind of protective charm; she laughed and smiled at the thought of it.

She took a sip of the wonderfully smelling tea and savored the feeling of warmth spreading in her body. She had to admit, this was the best tea she had tasted in a long time. She would allow Hinamori Amu a bit of credit for her tea – maybe she would keep her just a bit longer than the rest she had chased off. She set down the cup of tea and looked out the window.

As she stared out her open window Utau wished she could just sleep so didn't have to feel any of those awful things anymore. She wished she could just close her eyes and forget about everything. Too bad, life wasn't so kind as to grant her wish –but she was given a momentary reprieve as she closed her eys and fell into a deep slumber with a small smile on her lips.

**-OoO-**

"Seem like she isn't coming tonight, Kukai." Daiichi said lazily as he sat comfortably on Kukai's shoulder.

Kukai was leaning against the tree trunk one of the tallest trees in the Palace. He frequently rested at the very top when he was on duty. Kukai's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and effortless. It was essential to keep your concentration whenever you scanned the area, tonight though he didn't feel the aura of the girl in the temple anymore.

Yesterday he had seen the pretty girl from the night before enter the temple and leaving only when it was about to be sunrise. He had thought she was expecting him to come again but he had chosen not to show himself to her anymore, she had already found out too much about him – not to mention the fact that he hardly knew anything about her. He didn't even know her name, maybe that was for the best though. He wouldn't want to be unconsciously looking for her.

"Hmm, maybe she wasn't waiting for you after all, yesterday." Daiichi concluded as he rose and floated by Kukai's face. Kukai opened his eyes slowly and gave a brief glance at the Temple where they had first met the beautiful blond haired girl. He had no idea why she had run away before and he knew it would be awkward if she tried to find him again.

"Well, it's not like I want her to wait for me anyway. Father said to keep my job a secret as much as possible so it would be best if I never meet that girl ever again." Kukai said flatly, remembering the weight of his duty to the Souma family. He wanted to know more about the violet-eyed girl but his duty always came first over all else.

Daiichi looked shocked at his reply, "No way! You sounded serious just now!" Daiichi said disbelievingly and Kukai flicked his nose with his finger and Daiichi rubbed it with hand.

"That hurt!" he complained and floated out of arm's reach to be sure. He pouted, but Kukai looked unaffected.

"I'm always serious. If I don't do my best my older brothers will kill me and serve me to the beggars on our side of the country." Kukai said with a small frown as he began to stand up. He glanced back at the temple and prayed that the girl wouldn't get herself into any trouble. Most of him wished their paths would never cross again but a small part of him couldn't help but want to meet her again.

He gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He would just have to leave it up to fate then.

"Kukai?" Daiichi asked curiously as he floated in front of his face. Kukai shook his head slowly and pushed the girl out his mind, swearing to himself not to ever let her distract him from his job again. He looked at Daiichi and gave his signature smile.

"Should we go another round before we head back? Father asked me to rest early for some reason and he didn't bother explaining when I asked him about it. So might as well get this over with quickly." He said as he jumped down from branch to branch expertly with practiced ease.

"You're really not going to see her anymore, Kukai?" Daiichi asked as they landed at the base of the tree. The little boy glanced back at the direction of the temple with a wistful smile on his face. "I wanted to be friends with her even if she did look like she wanted to eat me."

"Yeah. Sure I'm interested in her but like I said, it's best not to meet her ever again – and she didn't want to eat you, nothing would want to eat you, you probably taste weird. " he added teasingly.

"Hey!"

"Joking, joking." Kukai replied, easily avoiding the flying kicked aimed at him. Daiichi huffed and attacked one more time, missing again obviously before giving up with a huff.

"You won't see her even if she waits for you every night?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

"Even if she waits, I won't come." He said decisively breaking into a run, away from the temple. Away from the girl who caught his attention – whoever she was, he wished it wasn't fate for them to meet again.

-OoO-

**Notes**:

*_Aki Megami Matsuri_ – Autumn Goddess Festival, which I'm going to put as September 27 since I'm not really sure when Ikuto's birthday is so I'm just putting mine for the heck of it. ;D

*_Teikoku no Matsuri_ – Imperial Festival, I'm not sure I got the Japanese translation right since I just used a crappy and severely lacking English-Japanese dictionary. If I'm wrong please correct me. -.-

*_Ie Atsumarimasu_ – House Gathering, I'm not sure my translation is right here either because like I said... -.-

**Endnote:** I am truly sorry for not updating for such a long time again :. My schedule was completely botched up when school started again so after a nice leisure stress relieving hour of coloring in coloring books I finally got Kio off my back and Mio to stop nagging me. :D so tell me if the chapter's not good enough okay? I know it may not be as uber long as the other one but I suppose it would be worse if I only did 1000 – 1500 words max. Anyway, comments, suggestions, nagging, rambling, flames and cheesecakes or Senbei for Rio are, very much welcomed. Oh dear, now that I read it a few times over I realize that the story's gotten a bit dark and angsty in this chapter – tell me if it's too much for you guys so I can tone it down okay?

This chapter is dedicated to** AmutoForever** who gave me that wonderfully rambly and somewhat long review which is just the kind of review I hope to receive from you readers. I'm so flattered that you think my story deserves more readers or reviewers but honestly, I'm happy enough having all you lovely people and you, I like very very much now. I'd also love to read more of your comments on my plotline, they make Mio meditate and make an effort to make it better. :))

Oh yes, thank you to **Foxgrl18 **again for correcting me on the name of Utau's mother. I always assumed it was Shouko, well, apparently I was wrong so if there's anything else you guys think I mistook for something else then feel free to tell it to me – in a review of course. ;pp haha. Oh yeah, what are Souko's eyes? are they violet like Utau? I assumed Ikuto looked exactly like his Dad and that Utau looked mostly like her mom so I just typed in the chapter that Souko had the same eyes as Utau. Correct me if I'm wrong, ne?

**P.S.** Anyway, try to nag me as much as possible so I'll churn out those chapters faster, I'll make sure to buy more coloring books just so I can get the mindset to write for you guys. I'd love it if you gave me long reviews – or just cheesecake and Senbei for Rio, either one will make me or Rio the happiest bunnies in the whole world, haha. XD

Well, Ciao! Till next time, my beloved readers. :


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** everything shall be explained in all due time… and when I say all due time, I mean in my endnote at the end of the chapter as always, daft as it is. :D

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** Pfft. Yeah right. You know what this part is about anyway so howsabout I just skip it? ^.^

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 6 Walking Forward**

"I knew this would happen." Amu muttered ominously under her breath as she moved hastily along the dew-filled grass. Her breath came in short intakes but her legs continued to stride forward.

She _had_ to find her.

She had hoped that Utau had found a sufficient hiding refuge for the time being. In truth, Amu had underestimated Sanjo Yukari's influence in the Palace. She had been sleeping soundly in her futon only a few moments ago, until Sanjo Yukari had barged into it and alerted her of Utau's escape.

So now here she was, scouring the area for her, hoping she would be the first one to locate the fugitive princess, not to turn her in – but to help her. It may seem strange but Amu felt more of a sense of duty towards Utau than to Sanjo Yukari.

Just as she was about to turn a corner, she heard a rustling from nearby, making her stop in her tracks. She waited and a familiar green head popped out from behind one of the bushes. He raised his head and paused in mid-step as he spotted her a few meters away.

He blinked and so did Amu – then simultaneously, both of them composed themselves as if nothing had happened. Kairi moved forward, out of the bushes and delicately brushed off the leaves that stuck to his robes. Amu noticed that his robes had much more wet blotches in contrast to her own.

She gave him a questioning look, not feeling the need to add unnecessary words and as she expected, Kairi had perfected understood her silent question.

"The Prince has gone missing once again." He explained briefly, a wry look crossing his calm features.

"Ah," said Amu. Once again, there really wasn't any more needed to be said and it seems Kairi hadn't expected anymore than that.

In fact he did not look as worried as he should have, Amu expected that most people would have gone into a frenzied panic searching for the missing Prince – but Kairi seemed perfectly composed… actually, it was as if he was already quite used to it. Well, Amu did suppose that Ikuto disappearing was a _very_ common occurrence in Kairi's job.

He shrugged in reply and gave her the same questioning look she had used. Amu thought carefully on how to reply and decided on simply saying, "I'm on an errand… for Sanjo-san." Amu said, purposely adding Kairi's older sister's name to prevent anymore broaching of her reply. Just as she had predicted, he gave a small grimace then rearranged his features into that characteristic poker face of his, the same way she did with her own.

"I see," was all he said before he added, "I'm sorry to disturb you on your undertaking Hinamori-san. Please, carry on." He said politely, gesturing for Amu to go if she wished.

"I am not in any hurry but I assume you are, Kairi-san, so I must insist for you to go ahead of me. I have matters to attend to here." Amu replied amicably. Yes, she had still not searched the complete vicinity for Utau and she did not want to waste time coming back here to search again.

Kairi examined her for a minute, then nodded and bid her goodbye.

"Then I shall see you again Hinamori-san."

When he had disappeared into the distance, Amu took a deep breath and focused herself. She had to find the Princess as soon as possible; there was no more time for dilly-dallying. She closed her eyes and imagined the Palace map she had memorized only last night. After a minute she already had a mental list of possible places where she would hide.

She further narrowed her list, asking herself, '_If I were a fleeing Princess, where would I go?_'

Ah, that's right. She would hide someplace high where she had a wide peripheral view of her surroundings; that way, she could lessen the probability of an ambush and hide herself from her pursuers. It was a very plausible plan, but Amu couldn't be sure if it would cross Utau's mind in her current mental state.

There was one place though, that suited that plan perfectly, and simply by chance it was also the first place that popped into Amu's mind.

_The Goddess Aerial Garden._

Coincidentally, the Garden was at the edge of the Palace borders. It would take a while to reach it, but if she quickened her pace she could probably arrive there in more or less 20 minutes. Once she had made a suitable plan of action, Amu set on it immediately. She strode forward steadily, determined to perform her duty as Princess Utau's aide.

**-OoO-**

Utau was gasping for air as she continued to drag her feet forward – away from the meeting and away from the person she never wanted to meet. Her legs ached and her lungs burned but still, she continued to move forward. Her willpower and the adrenaline rushing through her veins were the two things that were keeping her moving so vigorously.

Just then, she turned a sharp corner and inevitably crashed into another person. Both of them fell to the ground with an audible thud, the wet grass cushioning their fall.

"Watch where you're –" she began to say as she looked up, but the words had died in her mouth as she realized just _who_ she had bumped into.

In front of her, kneeling on one leg and rubbing his collar bone with one hand, was Ikuto – still in his sleeping robes with his hair in slight disarray.

Utau felt like her heart had suddenly risen to her throat. Mild surprise registered on his face as their eyes met and quietly, he stood up and held out one hand towards her. Utau's eyes widened and she looked at him dubiously, not really sure what to say. In truth, even if she _did_ know, she wasn't sure if she would be able to _say_ it to him after what had happed between the two of them a while back.

He gave an audible sigh, "Come on." He insisted, still holding out his hand. Utau cautiously placed her hand over his and he pulled her to her feet before she could say another word. She was about to thank him when he turned away from her sharply.

"You should head back. It's discourteous to let your fiancé wait." He advised with a dull, uninterested voice before he took a step forward.

But that was as far as he got because Utau had run after him and clung to his robes with trembling hands. Ikuto didn't pull away from her; he remained silent, waiting for her to break the silence.

"Please," Utau began frantically. "Help me. I do not wish to be found. Please, help me Brother." She pleaded miserably, calling him Brother without really meaning to. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when he remained silent still but suddenly he exhaled sharply and looked down at her.

He had an expression of slight exasperation before he shifted his gaze back to the path before them. The next thing she knew, Ikuto had grabbed her wrist and began tugging her along in a particular direction.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked uncertainly, letting herself be pulled along by him and feeling her face flush with the with the physical contact.

"You asked for my help right? Follow me." He said simply and as she looked at him from behind, she didn't see him as the man she was in love with – but the brother she had always wished he wasn't. It was strange, but her throat felt tight and her chest swelled with something she put a name to.

As the tears streamed down her face silently, it was the first time she appreciated his being her older brother. She began to think that maybe… it wasn't such an awful thing after all.

**-OoO-**

Utau leaned her back against the white marble bench and sneaked a glance up at Ikuto. He was spread horizontally on his back, taking up the whole span of the flat rectangular bench. His eyes were closed and the wind continued to ruffle his unkempt hair. He seemed at perfect ease, the exact opposite of what Utau was feeling.

She raised her legs and wrapped her arms around them comfortably. She took a deep breath and the fresh scent of the garden filled her senses. Her jittery nerves slowly began to relax and loosen up. Her legs ached but Utau paid no heed to them and she rested her chin on her knees.

She hadn't been here in such a long time; the last time was when she, Ikuto, her mother and her father had a picnic together and it was one of the few good memories they had as a real family. She had mostly avoided places like these though, after her father had disappeared – places that reminded her of her him. She just, didn't want to think about him as much as possible.

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it, thinking better of it. Ikuto had already helped her; she didn't want to deprive him of his sleep too. Instead, her thoughts wandered to a certain red-head and his little sidekick.

She wondered if he ever came to this place. She imagined Kukai, in his strange attire walking leisurely in the Garden, bickering with Daiichi and oddly enough, the image made a laugh escape her lips.

"Pardon? I seemed to have missed the joke." Ikuto said dryly from behind her.

Utau started and glanced up to find Ikuto looking at her through the corner of his single open eye. "It – it is nothing." She replied, looking away and feeling embarrassed. Her nerves that she had soothed were in chaos once again when she had heard Ikuto's voice.

He never really understood how big of an effect he had on her.

"I see." He replied with an eyebrow raised and when Utau ventured another glimpse, he had his eyes closed again. She wished he would speak, not just because she wanted to hear his voice – but also because she wanted him to distract her. To distract her from the fact that she had a fiancé waiting for her back at the Reception Room.

"So tell me," he suddenly began just as these thoughts crossed her mind. This time she waited for him to speak again, trying to make sure she hadn't imagined it. She resisted the urge to flick her ears and make sure they were still working properly.

"How long do you intend to keep running away from everything Utau?" he asked frankly and Utau felt herself freeze in her spot. All thought of wanting him to speak to her dissipated swiftly from her mind.

If it was any other time, she would have been happy hearing her name come from his lips – but this time was different. The way he included her name with the question gave it a heavier meaning and it somewhat frightened Utau to answer.

She bit her lip and said uncertainly, "I… do not know what you speak of, Ikuto."

"Do not feign ignorance, Utau." He said tartly and Utau tightened her arms around her legs.

She didn't want to hear this from him, especially not from Ikuto.

"I – I'm not running away!" she denied vehemently. She kept her head low, averting her eyes from him.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked pointedly.

"Because I refuse to comply with Kazuomi and Mother's wishes!"

"So you chose to just run away, hide somewhere and hope that your fiancé is going to disappear so that everything will be over with? A bit of a tactless act for the Royal Princess of Seiyo, I must say." He said callously, no reserve whatsoever.

Ikuto's words felt like salt being rubbed onto her wounds and Utau could not think of any words to retaliate. She wanted to block out his words, block out everything and just run away – but she couldn't, Ikuto's words continued to penetrate to her core.

"Well?" he said harshly, "Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

"There…is nothing," Utau said quietly, wishing she could run away from Ikuto as well.

"Then are you going to allow yourself to act so pathetically? You are the Royal Princess if I'm not mistaken, you must stop degrading yourself with clumsy decisions like this." He said severely and Utau flinched at his tone. He had never used this tone with her before and she felt herself close to tears again.

Suddenly, indignation rose inside Utau's chest and her anger began to boil like molten lava.

"Why must I act like a perfect Princess just for Kazuomi's sake? I despise that man and I have no intention of polishing his image as a wonderful Emperor!" Utau shouted back crossly, her voice increased several octaves. She stood up gruffly and glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto on the other hand, did not even bat an eyelash and he remained his in his previous position. Instead he calmly replied with his eyes still closed, "So you are rebelling simply for the sake of rebelling. You simply wish to cause trouble for Uncle is it?"

"Yes. That's exactly it." She replied briskly, crossing her arms.

"That is exactly why you are so weak, Utau." he said with a sigh, "In the end, running away is all you are capable of. It is a cowardly act that I cannot forgive anyone for." He said, not bothering to hide his distaste.

"I –" Utau was about to say _I am not a coward_ but she was stopped by the sudden sound of footsteps approaching the two of them. Ikuto sat up and met Utau's eyes before both she and Ikuto swivelled their gazes to the top of the stairs across the bench they were situated at.

At the edge of the staircase, a girl in emerged, panting, with her mass of pink hair slightly windswept. As Utau registered the drained expression of her aide, her muscles tensed up, ready to take action against her. She stole a glance at Ikuto and was slightly surprised at the amusement diffused across his face. She became wary as Amu strode across the concourse and stood before her.

"Princess, I am pleased to have found you at last." She greeted a bit breathlessly.

Utau eyed Amu critically. Her hair was in slight disarray from the pin that held it up, her clothes had damp patches and her hands seemed to have sprouted numerous small cuts that she was trying to hide. She turned to Ikuto and bowed gracefully.

"A pleasant morning to you too, Your Highness." she greeted politely.

Utau looked at Ikuto through the corner of her eye and still, he had that same amused expression as he looked at Amu. Utau was sure there was something strange – but she couldn't put her finger around it. Hinamori Amu and Ikuto had probably never even spoken to each other until now, so what was this strange atmosphere between them?

Amu turned to Utau once more and addressed her, "Princess, do you require my assistance?" she asked amiably.

It was an easy question. But Utau felt herself being taken aback because it was a question she had not expected from her.

"You are not imploring me to return?" she asked carefully.

"Why should I implore you to return when it is obviously contrary to your wishes? Unless, you wish to return now, your Highness?" Amu asked in a curious tone, tilting her head to one side.

"You will not… force me to return?" Utau asked very slowly, trying to pull herself together after such a blow to her conscience.

Utau felt like the ground she stood on had suddenly disappeared by what was happening. Was Hinamori Amu, her aide, the girl who seemed to follow orders at any cost – offering to help her escape from her meeting with her fiancé?

"I will not. If her Highness does not wish it, what right do I have to force you? Sanjo Yukari may have some control over me as your aide but she cannot force me to disobey your wishes Princess." She replied decisively, no trace of hesitation or deception.

There was only plain loyalty – loyalty to her as her personal aide.

Amu looked at Utau as if there was nothing wrong with running away. She didn't even seem disturbed at helping her do something which Ikuto had dubbed as a _clumsy_ decision. But – there was something about the way Amu looked at her that made her think that she could see just how ugly she was within. How hateful and weak she really was.

Ikuto had hit the mark perfectly when he had called her a coward. Yes, she was indeed a coward who could only escape from everything she wanted nothing to do with.

But.

It was that coward that Hinamori Amu was being loyal to, not the Royal Princess of Seiyo, but the pathetic and fragile Utau she really was. She didn't deserve such loyalty –not as the person she was currently.

"She will proceed to the meeting now." Ikuto said out of the blue and Utau shifted her gaze to him sharply. He was finally looking at her directly for the first time in a long time – not looking away or averting his eyes but meeting her own head-on. He stood up from the bench and gazed at Hinamori Amu with a calm expression.

Amu had her eyes only on Utau, purposely averting them from Ikuto. "Do you wish to return Princess?"

Utau kept her eyes on Ikuto and their eyes met once more. Before she could say anything, he mouthed words that made a tremor burst inside her chest.

_Make me proud, Utau._

Utau flushed a bright red, turning away from him to not let him see her face. When she had composed herself, she turned to Amu and spoke, "I will return to the Reception Room. Please, accompany me Hinamori Amu." She said unfalteringly and Amu nodded.

"As you wish." She replied dutifully.

As she strode forward and passed Amu, maybe she had only imagined it – but she heard the words _thank you_ whispered into the wind.

**-OoO-**

Utau stared at her soon-to-be fiancé seated in front of her. He was a handsome dark-haired man who looked a little older than her. His bright green eyes were intelligent and curiously scrutinizing her. Kazuomi, who was seated beside Utau and across from the Minister of the Left, was appraising the young man inconspicuously.

She kept her eyes glued in that direction. But, it wasn't the dark-haired boy that caught her attention – it was the _boy_ seated behind him to the left. To be specific, it was _Kukai_ that was seated there, and she could guess that his expression mirrored her own. His emerald eyes so similar to the man beside him were far from calm and composed.

In fact, it seemed like he was completely mystified by their situation. Utau could sympathize with him; she herself had not expected meeting him once more under such circumstances.

He wasn't in his black hakama anymore, rather, he wore robes similar to the ones, Hinamori Amu wore, except they were pale green rather than crimson red. The clothes he wore felt somewhat strange on him and Utau couldn't quite picture him in her mind wearing such attire. It was always the black hakama and red prayer beads that formed in her mind – those clothes suited him much more than extravagant robes.

At last, Kazuomi decided to end the silence with introductions. When she had first arrived, he was relieved to see her and what she would give to wipe that satisfied smile on his face as he spoke. She refrained from letting her annoyance show on her face and kept her face neutral the same way Hinamori Amu always did.

"Please feel free to summon me if you require any assistance." Amu had said dutifully before she had let Utau enter the room. It was somewhat of a comfort now that Utau thought about it but she wanted to accomplish this on her own properly this time – she wouldn't run away anymore.

"Forgive my daughter's delay in arriving Souma-dono." He said politely and the Minister gave a hearty laugh in return.

"There's no need to apologize your Majesty. A woman of her age would need time to take it all in, of course. It's perfectly understandable." He replied well-naturedly.

Kazuomi gave a genuine smile in return. "Thank you for understanding."

"Now then, would you do the honors?" the Minister inquired, looking straight at Utau but it was Kazuomi who answered the question.

"Of course," he said with a flourish of his hand. "This," he began, gesturing to Utau, "is my lovely daughter, Hoshina Utau."

The Minister gave Utau a beaming smile and Utau did her best to reciprocate.

"Utau, this," he moved his hand and directed it to the dark-haired boy in across them "– is Souma Reiji. He is going to be your fiancé." He introduced ceremonially with a smile.

Utau and Reiji's eyes met but Utau couldn't help stealing a glance at Kukai who was staring at the floor, muttering something to himself.

Utau wasn't a very good lip reader but she caught bits of what he murmured. It was something like, "I didn't…Fate…forceful…meet again…situation." There wasn't enough for Utau to conjure up a coherent sentence and she settled with looking back at Souma Reiji.

"Princess Utau, it is my greatest honor to meet you in person." Reiji said cheerfully with a dazzling smile that rebounded off Utau.

Charming acts like that had no effect on her because even back then, she was already taught to differentiate genuine smiles from fake smiles – but she had also learned not to attach herself to anything or anyone so easily.

"The pleasure is all mine, Reiji-sama." Utau replied in her most civil tone, adding the best smile she could manage.

"Then, that is all we are need here for. Should we leave them to themselves your Majesty?" Souma-dono suggested with a kind smile.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea Souma-dono. Shall we have some tea in the Dining Hall?" Kazuomi invited with a smile.

"Ah, what a privilege! To be invited to have tea by the Emperor himself." Souma-dono said emphatically and Kazuomi gave a chuckle.

"If you say so, Souma-dono."

And once again, the two of them shared a look that made Utau feel somewhat uncomfortable. She knew Kazuomi had a plan, but it was a different story if the Minister of the Left was in on it. The two of them stood up simultaneously and gave similar parting smiles. Utau watched as Kukai stood up too and readied himself to leave but Souma-dono stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

"Kukai, you shall remain here together with Reiji. You shall accompany him home later. Will that be acceptable Reiji?" Souma-dono said, addressing Kukai a little coldly. Kukai on the other hand, remained straight-faced and simply nodded at Souma-dono's orders, taking his previous seat with grace she had not expected from him.

"Yes, father." Reiji replied automatically, not even looking at him. Utau couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of displeasure in the way Reiji pressed his lips together.

In the next moment, both Kazuomi and the Minister had quitted the room and only the three of them were left. Then suddenly, Reiji reached out and yanked Kukai's robes, making him fall to the space right beside him.

"Reiji!" Kukai hissed. He tried to move away but Reiji had a hand clutching the collar of his robes. As Reiji kept him in place, Utau realized that Kukai wasn't looking at her directly. When he realized he couldn't win, he settled with staring at the table, defeated.

"I must introduce him to you, Princess." He said determinedly, "This little rascal is Kukai." He said with a laidback grin.

"Kukai –?" she asked curiously, the same way she had asked Kukai the first time.

"Just…Kukai." He replied, his smile faltering a bit but returning immediately. That was odd; he had also answered the same way Kukai had when she had asked him before. Kukai's gaze remained fixed on the table and he looked as if he wanted to leave.

"Oi, little boy. Show some respect and greet her Highness." Reiji chastised him, nudging him with his shoulder. Kukai slowly raised his eyes to her and she pretended not to know him just as he had.

"I'm not supposed to have the privilege of having the Royal Princess know my name – but, it's…such an honor to meet you." He said earnestly, his eyes conveying the hidden message in his words. He broke Reiji's hold on him and looked away from her once more.

Utau couldn't keep her eyes off of him as Reiji ruffled his hair with an approving smile.

"Good boy." He praised him and Kukai gave a small frown which Utau noticed.

"It," Utau began to say but Kukai kept his eyes averted. "Is my pleasure to know the aide of a Minister's son." She said straight-faced and Reiji gave a low chuckle in reply to it.

"Oh, you are very much mistaken Princess. Kukai is not my aide; he is my bodyguard – as outrageous as it sounds. I do have a personal aide though, but she wasn't permitted by father to come with me. It is such a shame; I would have loved to introduce her to you. Well, maybe next time." He said with a patronizing smile at Kukai.

"Are the two of them important to you, Reiji-sama?" Utau asked curiously. She wasn't interested in Reiji exactly, but the character of the man who seemed to be able to mess with Kukai as he pleased.

Reiji looked at her directly and gave that same enchanting smile as before – Utau was beginning to be wary of it. She felt like it was slowly penetrating through her defences that took years of creating.

"Yes. They are very important to me. They are like younger siblings to me. You are aware that I am the youngest child, are you not? Well, being the youngest was quite a lonesome task, I must say. And then the two of them were born and given to me. I've come to love both of them as family, despite how much my father dislikes it." he said with small crease in his somewhat perfect face.

"Reiji simply has the nature of a big brother. That's why the only thing that can fulfil him is taking care of others." Kukai explained offhandedly, Utau supposed, in an attempt to put Reiji in a better light. Now why would he do such a thing? Utau wondered to herself.

"Then, Kukai-san. Do you think highly of Reiji-sama?" Utau cautiously addressed him, making sure to add an honorific to his name. It gave its desired effect and it really did seem as if the two of them had never met – well, maybe it really was their first meeting in this case.

The first meeting of Princess Utau and the Bodyguard Kukai.

Kukai looked at her straight in the eye for the second time since he appeared in front of her.

"Yes. He is a great person whom I respect very much." He answered firmly.

Reiji ruined his seriousness though by speaking out loud. "How come you can never tell me things like that directly?" he said inquisitively, cocking one of his brows at Kukai.

"I'm embarrassed, that's why." Kukai answered with a blush on cheeks, his eyes cast downward.

"Oh, yes. I forgot you had such a cute side." Reiji teased as soon as the chance appeared. As Utau watched the two of them bicker affectionately, she unconsciously let out a small laugh. Both of them suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at her questioningly.

"Ah," she said feeling the weight of both of their gazes on her, "forgive my interruption, and please carry on." She said, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"You laughed." Reiji pointed out in bewilderment. He seemed to contemplate something before he said while shaking his head, "Well, rumors will always just be just that – rumors."

Kukai on the other hand, looked away once more. It was starting to get on Utau's nerves. She wanted him to look at her but he always seemed to look away. She couldn't just force him to look at her either because of Reiji, so she settled with biting her cheek in irritation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, you see there are rumors flying about how much of a cold-hearted person you are Princess. But, you just proved every single one wrong when you smiled and laughed." He said honestly, with that disarming smile of his.

_That's not it at all_, Utau thought to herself, _it's the two of you, you cannot help but make people smile with that honest and simple bond between the two of you_. Indeed, to Utau, the two of them were like a play that you could watch over and over again without ever getting tired of it.

"I see," was all Utau said in reply though, "I suppose people would have that impression of me." She added thoughfully.

"So it's true?" Reiji asked uncertainly.

"I admit that I may have some trouble expressing myself openly in front of others." She said with a careless shrug. "But, well. The two of you are just so interesting to watch. Are you aware of it?" she said, tilting her head to one side with another smile on her face.

Reiji blinked a few times with a puzzled expression before he finally understood.

"I hope you do not mind him acting this way, Princess. This is how he usually acts when nobody is around to criticize him." Kukai said apologetically with a question in his green eyes. She felt like he was asking her to accept Reiji the way he is and Utau realized that it wasn't such a bad idea.

She did not feel any particular dislike for Reiji and supposed that if he was going to be her future husband, it would be alright – but, Utau could not help but think that the only reason she had developed any interest towards Reiji was simply because he was tied to Kukai. Kukai who had caught her complete attention since the first time they met.

"Princess. I don't have any intention of pretending in front of you. Especially, whenever I think of the fact that you may be the woman I spend the rest of my life with." He said seriously, his gaze steady and unwavering. "So this is it, this is me without any dignity, honor, pride, and pretension. I have only Kukai, my aide, Yaya and myself to offer you. Will it be enough?" he asked and his eyes were as honest as his tone.

Utau risked another look at Kukai and found that he was looking at her questioningly too. Both of their green eyes were so similar that she felt like she was going to lose herself within their emerald depths. She got a grip on herself and focused on their enquiring faces.

"It is more than enough, Reiji-sama." She said sincerely.

In truth, no one had ever offered her so much. It would have been enough for him to offer her himself but he had also offered her two of the most important people to him. People, she was sure, that he needed the most.

She caught Kukai's eye and saw that he had a relieved expression and suddenly he mouthed the words, _Do you wish to see me privately?_ To which she immediately nodded surreptitiously and he gave the same smile he had given her before. She wasn't sure why but it made the world spin a little faster.

She shifted her gaze to Reiji and saw him scrutinizing her closely.

"You," he began "really are as breathtakingly beautiful as they say." He commented with a smile.

_Not as beautiful as the two of you_, she thought as she replied, "You are too kind."

She wanted to know more, wanted to see more, wanted to learn more about the two of them. And maybe deep inside, as much as she wanted to deny it, she felt that having Reiji as her fiancé wasn't such a horrible thing after all. Because both he and Kukai were so pure, it was almost blinding – and yet, she still could not take her eyes off them.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote:** The troublesome exam that is going to decide my future is finally over! I still have others waiting in September and October but they're not my main choice anyway so I'm wagging reviewing for them and continuing my stories instead. So _now, _I am officially BACK and ready to please you all once again. :D

Anyway, thank so so much to those who reviewed while I was away doing some intense studying. I love you guys and I'm really regretting making all of you wait so long so here's the next chapter for you. By next week, I might have the next one up if school work and Kio don't overwhelm me. Let's hope for the best ne? ^.^

The next chapter will feature the alpha couple once more since I just felt like having a sort of beta couple (Kutau) chapter this time. Haha, I hope I didn't overdo it. Anyway, REVIEW okay? Even just to scold me for being so late in updating. :D

**Special Notes:**

**QueenyLeAcH** – you pretty much got me, but not quite. :D I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Oh, yeah. Thanks for the cheesecake ;) Rio adores you now. How do like the chapter?

**kittyallstars** – nah. I had a feeling I made it obvious to a degree to mislead you, haha. QueenyLeAcH and you ALMOST got it. But anyway, I just twisted it around to suit my tastes better and that's what you got. Did you expect what I did up there? *points upward*

**AmutoForever** – as ever, I am eternally grateful that I have you as a reviewer. I always wait for your reviews and they are always so wonderful! I just love people like you who critique my work. :))

**Foxgrl18 **- thanks so much for reviewing as usual and answering my weird questions! :) care to tell me what you think of this chapter? i just want to know if i haven't lost my touch from those months of studying.

Also, thanks so much to everybody else, for reviewing the every other chapter. I love you lots :3. Anyway, care to offer Rio a cheesecake? :) I implore you to do so. Haha. :3

Well, this should be all. Haha. Quite long and weird as always.

So, Ja ne! :))

* * *

Rio's cheesecake count: 01 (I just felt like putting this in for the heck of it. :DD)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter like I promised! Thank goodness I was able to escape from Kio and school's evil clutches! I hope you like it. :) My endnote is still as long as before so read it when you please.

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** _*plays tape recorder* (crackly voice) I decided to just record this part so I can just repeat it when needed. So here it is (deep intake of breath) I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!(Very loud) *recorder breaks*_ (Lostruth appears) Argh! You worthless piece of junk! *kicks it out the window* fine! I'll do it the manual way! *begins typing* I do NOT own Shugo Chara and if anybody says otherwise, they better be ready for the consequences. So there! :P

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 8** **A Single Star and A Single Wish**

Amu leaned tiredly, against the wooden balustrade in front of her room and she pondered about it, it always did bother her – the sky, that is.

What was beyond that endless stretch of blue? Was it infinity? Would there ever be an end to it? And if there really was no end to it, what filled it? Emptiness? If so, did that mean that she was similar to that dull sky she never liked? In that same sense, would she be infinitely empty too?

Amu snorted. That would suit her just perfectly, wouldn't it? She thought as looked distastefully at the sky.

"What's with that face?" a voice said aloud out of nowhere.

Amu started and searched for the source of the voice. When she raised her eyes, she was slightly surprised to find a very familiar face there near the edge of the roof – but it was upside down.

"Good evening." Ikuto greeted pleasantly, still upside down. Amu looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"Good evening," she greeted back and seemed to ponder over something before she said, "You're… in an over the top mood." She said flatly.

"Was that an attempt at a pun? If so, it was less amusing coming from you." He said as he swung himself downward and landed noiselessly on the spot which Amu had been leaning against. Amu took a step backward calmly without taking her eyes off Ikuto. She was determined not be shaken in any way this time – she would not allow herself to be humiliated any longer.

"Putting aside my inability to tell a joke, what brings you here, Ikuto? Princess Utau would not be very thrilled if she found you here talking to me." Amu said pointedly.

"She won't be here. She's currently in the process of _getting acquainted_ with her future husband." He said offhandedly, "As for why I'm here, I came over to play." He said mischievously. Amu understood the meaning behind his words and inwardly sighed.

"Is there a specific venue this time? Or shall we wander until we reach a place to suit your tastes?" she inquired idly, already getting quite used to dealing with him.

Ikuto only examined her for a few moments before he suddenly reached out and pulled her closer to him, pressing the back of his index finger and middle finger against her forehead.

"You seem tired. Are you alright?" he asked, his forehead slightly creased.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry about me." Amu reassured dully, pulling away from his touch. She was tired, even she acknowledged that fact – but she wouldn't let it hinder what she had to do. And at that moment – it was to entertain the thoughtless Prince before her.

"Are you quite sure?" he asked again and Amu looked at him challengingly.

"If I told you that I was – would that stop you from wanting me to accommodate you?" she countered and Ikuto smiled in reply.

"Well, no. But it could help me decide where our game will be held." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes. He contemplated for a moment, closing his eyes. Then after a minute or so, his eyes snapped open. "I've got it." He said, his eyes sparkling like a child who just found something he wanted very much.

Without skipping a beat, he grabbed her forearm and slid open the door to her room. When he did this, she understood his intentions immediately and opened her mouth to protest – but she closed it in the next second, knowing full well how futile it was to object to his wishes either way.

He pulled her inside her quarters and slid the door shut behind him.

"Here should be acceptable. I need a change of scenery." He announced, letting go of Amu. He strode towards her window and threw it open. He leaned against the sill and took a deep intake of air. His eyes scanned over her room with interest and if it was any other female, they would have been embarrassed at letting a man see her room.

Amu on the other hand, being different from a _normal _female, let it pass. She supposed that her room was as fascinating as a barren wasteland to someone like Ikuto – and yet, when she glimpsed his expression, she could see genuine interest in his vivid blue eyes and it threw her back somewhat.

She propped herself by the small table in the center of the room, keeping an eye on Ikuto who began to pace around her room. When he looked back at her, he seemed to have spotted something that caught his attention for he moved towards the table. When he stood directly in front of her, he leaned down and picked up the book that Tadase had lent her.

She watched as he pulled it closer to his face and examined the cover. "The Siege of Right," he read aloud in fluent English as his eyes ran over it. He flipped it over and read the text at the back which, coincidentally was also in English which had also rendered Amu unable to read it, much to her frustration.

His gaze shifted towards her after half a minute, "Is it?" he said, giving her a questioning look. She easily understood what he was asking and answered promptly.

"It was recommended to me by the Second Prince," she explained briefly but added, "You are able to read English?"

She hoped to dissuade the topic from the Second Prince. She didn't know why, but Amu had a gut feeling that it wasn't a very wise idea talking about the Second Prince to Ikuto. There was no real basis but her intuition felt strangely correct, as much as she opted to not listen to it most of the time.

"It is part of being the Royal Heir to the throne." He replied dryly with a careless shrug before he seated himself across from her.

"What is English literature like?"

The question had escaped her lips before she realized it and she was about to take back but Ikuto answered it before she could speak.

"It is similar to our own, except ours focuses more on feeling, beauty, and depth. English literature is all about action and adventure, well, that's what I've concluded from the ones I've already read." He said the last sentence as an afterthought. He gave a brief glance at the book as he placed it back on the table quietly.

"Anyway, you say Tadase recommended it to you?" he inquired with an odd look which Amu couldn't understand. There was something off about the way Ikuto asked her to repeat her words again and Amu couldn't help but think that there was something Ikuto wished to reveal to her.

"Yes." She replied promptly and Ikuto gave a sardonic smile.

"Of course he would suggest something like this." He said more to himself than to Amu.

"Is there something you wish to imply with your words?"

He gave a lopsided sort of smile in reply, as if to say _'you do not understand?'_ and it irritated Amu to a degree. She never liked it when people treated her as someone inferior. She levelled her gaze at him and waited for him to break the silence.

"Thrones, ascension, missing heirs replaced, ordinary people becoming kings – do any of these concepts seem familiar to you?" he said meaningfully, meeting her gaze.

Suddenly, Tadase's monologue in the library echoed in her mind.

_Is it really so wrong for me to want to be Emperor?_

She remembered the earnest expression he wore back then and the honesty of his tone – it showed just how much he wanted to ascend to the throne and… just how miserable and desperate he was because of it.

"Ah," she said in recognition. Ikuto gave her a patronizing smile. Amu had a glimpse of his face and he was wearing that odd look once more – at last, Amu understood what it meant.

It was an expression of pity mixed with a bit of self-loathing. An expression she had never imagined Ikuto would ever wear.

"Do you –" she began to ask but Ikuto cut her off.

"Fate is such a fickle Lady isn't she?" he said rhetorically as he stared out the window. He had answered all of her questions with those eight words and Amu was silenced for a few seconds.

Instead, she decided to humor him to lighten the heavy atmosphere their conversation had created. "I would prefer you say that she has a very bad sense of humor."

Ikuto chuckled at her words, "That would suffice too." He said with a small smile.

Yes, Fate had such a horrible sense of humor – like say, giving the desire of wanting to become a king to one who was closest to it but giving the right to one who did not seem that interested in it and then making sure that both of them had a special bond tying them to each other. It was almost as bad as letting someone live even after taking almost everything from them, Amu thought bitterly.

"Have you ever thought about it?" she decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since the two of them had met in the Goddess Aerial Garden.

"Hmm?" he said, as he shifted his gaze back to her.

"Have you ever thought about running away from all of it?" she clarified and Ikuto closed his eyes slowly.

His face always seemed calm and relaxed but Amu realized that it was far from _peaceful_. Now that she looked at him closer, she noticed the hint of tension in the way he kept his face indifferent – or rather, she should say that he looked fatigued, not physically – but mentally. She had assumed being the Royal Heir was taxing but it was only now that she fully understood how heavy the burden really was.

"Of course I have," he said wistfully, "You cannot fathom what I would give to just drop everything into the dust and run away from all of this." He said, gesturing to everything around him.

Despite how breathtakingly beautiful everything was around him, Amu could sense that all of it aggravated him somehow and it took a bit of effort to stop herself from asking him about it.

"Then why haven't you? You could very well just disappear and follow after the previous Emperor's example." She chose to ask instead.

Ikuto gave her a cynical smile.

"If it were that simple, I would have left long before I met you. The reason why I cannot run away is mainly because it is against my principles. More than anything, I hate running away from anything." He said simply as if all his words made perfect sense.

But they didn't appeal to the skeptical side of Amu.

"Your principles are quite foolhardy if that is the case."

Ikuto gave her a strange look. "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. But nonetheless, I cannot easily disobey the principles I have followed my whole life. When you're born royalty, you lose your innocence and naivety at a much younger age than expected and the only thing left with you is indifference and cunningness." He said in a tone that was indifferent, but Amu could sense the hint of sadness expertly concealed.

"You make it sound as if being born into Royalty is similar to being born with a curse that eats away at your humanity." She mused aloud. She knew she was already touching the surface of her true personality and she stopped herself from saying anymore.

"That is a strange yet appropriate way of putting it." He said in reply, a flicker of amusement crossed his face.

"I will not pretend to agree with your ideals but I do applaud you for your stubbornness." Amu said steadfastly and Ikuto gave her a half-smile.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he said inquisitively with a beguiling smile.

"Forgive me. Did it sound like an insult? I meant no offence." Amu said in a convincing mock-innocent tone that made Ikuto laugh out loud.

"As always, you never fail to amuse me." He said out of the blue and Amu shook her head in puzzlement.

"I am still baffled as to how I seem comical to you." She replied honestly.

Even now, she couldn't understand why Ikuto held such an interest with regards to everything about her. She thought about it day after day but the answer remained a mystery to her, hence she decided to just let it be and wait for the answer to reveal itself to her instead of her chasing after it all the time. It was a decision that required patience and Amu was not the type of person to _wait_ for things she wanted.

"It's exactly that sort of reply that makes you so interesting." He replied as his eyes regained its usual sparkle. He leaned forward and rested his face against the back of his hand. He cast his eyes downward and something suddenly fixed his attention.

When Amu followed his gaze, she realized that he was scrutinizing her wounded hands and she was about to pull them away but Ikuto had grabbed one of them and stared at it with a small frown.

"Why is it that you fail to take more precaution with regards to your body?" he asked with a hint of displeasure in his tone.

Amu quickly pulled her hand away and said, "It's no matter." She said in a nonchalant tone but that seemed to irritate Ikuto and his frown deepened.

"My guess, is that you rushed though the thorny bushes when you were headed towards the Aerial Garden a while ago and pushed them aside using your bare hands, am I correct?" he said seriously, the playfulness disappearing from his face.

"It could not be helped. I needed to locate the Princess as soon as possible." She replied, matching his serious tone.

"So it didn't matter what the consequences were?"

"Of course, my duty always comes before my physical well-being." She replied without skipping a beat. Amu could imagine the electric charges building up between the two of them and she was apprehensive of when they would spark a fire.

Why couldn't others understand the importance of her duty? Ikuto seemed to be displeased whenever she wounded herself, but why should it matter? If her obligation was fulfilled, why should she be bothered by the after-effects?

"How reckless of you, but – I suppose I must thank that fidelity of yours." He said out of the blue, his voice losing half of its seriousness.

First he seems serious and then the next moment he's letting it go, Amu thought exasperatedly, she really could not understand the thought processes of the man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Whenever she thought she had a solid grasp on his character, he would show a new and unexpected side of him – leaving Amu mystified.

"I do not think there is any need for _you_ to thank me." She replied, somewhat befuddled by his words.

"Ah, but I do. Let us just say that you saved my little sister from herself." He replied vaguely but it was enough for Amu to comprehend what he meant.

Amu could not help but notice the gentleness in his voice when he said _little sister_. So he too, still cared about the Princess, she thought to herself. It was no wonder, they were siblings after all and it was simply because of Utau's persistent feelings that he was forced to put distance between the two of them.

"Are you perchance referring to her choice of action this afternoon? I believe most of it was your doing, was it not?" she replied pointedly, knowing full well that he had told her something that had shaken her. It was plainly obvious in the agitated air Utau had about her when she had found her.

"But it was you who made her finally decide for herself." He finished confidently with a praising smile.

"I must return your praise. I did not do anything. Princess Utau has always been a strong person. It wouldn't have been long until she realized what she realized a little while ago. You simply decided to speed things up yourself am I correct?"

"Again, with that impeccable understanding of everything. Tell me, how do you do it?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

If only he knew, he wouldn't be able to say that so easily – because in the end, _he_ was one person she could not understand without much interaction.

"There is no trick to it as you presume. There is nothing at all." She said, despite her thought. She had no intention of giving him the pleasure of knowing he was one exception to his perception of her.

"Then am I right to think that you simply understand everything without exerting much effort at all?" he countered and it made Amu think a little bit. That wasn't true – she _did_ put an effort in understanding people. How else would she be able to notice and remember every single facial expression and reaction without constant practice and diligence?

"I suggest you do not, if you were to believe me as such, that would be similar to assuming I am closer to a God than a human being. I am a normal person, nothing more and nothing less." Amu replied stiffly. It somehow disturbed her that Ikuto would perceive her as someone god-like. If she was a God, she would have been a goddess of calamity.

"I beg to differ. You are far from _normal_." He said unashamedly and Amu resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows at him. Was he honestly putting her on a new species of human? If so, that was quite offending.

"Then what level of _normal_ do you suggest I am a part of?" she shot back without much thought and she realized a little too late how impertinent she sounded.

"On the contrary, it is impossible to place you in any category at all." He replied cleverly, not commenting on her tone.

"Are you implying that I am beyond the spectrum of what you perceive as _normal_?" she asked, a wry look crossing her face.

"That should be about right." He readily agreed.

She didn't really know what to say in reply to his bizarre words, anymore. She had no idea what feelings she should have felt at the moment. Most of the time, she had a grasp of the feelings people wished to evoke from her and she expertly played the part – but this time she did not have a morsel of knowledge of what expression she should wear.

"I am troubled by ambivalent feelings." Amu replied honestly and Ikuto gave a triumphant smile.

"I see that even someone as cunning as you can be stupefied at times." He said, highly amused and it irritated Amu that he was right.

Immediately, she rearranged her face into an austere mask and remained silent. He looked at her curiously before he said, "Ah, forgive me. I was out of line. I was having too much fun fooling around with you." He said without any real remorse in his voice, in fact, to Amu it sounded like he was mocking her even.

She gritted her teeth and looked away from him pointedly. She heard the rustle of his clothes and hoped he intended to leave at that moment – but to no such luck. Instead, he had chosen to situate himself behind her and cover her eyes with his hand, wrapping the other around her waist. She started and struggled against his hold.

"You don't realize how much that mask of yours frustrates me, do you?" he asked, his lips pressed against her left ear.

Amu felt the blood rush to her face. This was what she wanted to avoid the most, physical contact with him. She did not know why but whenever he was within a foot of her, she felt flustered and disoriented – that's why she had been cautious when he had appeared a while ago.

Ikuto rested his head on her shoulder and Amu could feel his breath against the defenceless nape of her neck and it made her shudder unconsciously.

"It's hard to imagine…" he murmured in a low voice.

"Pardon?" Amu managed to say despite the discomfort she was in. She wanted to pry his hand from her eyes but his hand remained unyielding and steady. The warmth from it was beginning to match the heat she felt in her cheeks.

"That this young and fragile body of yours could be so strong and unyielding." He elucidated, not moving in the least.

"I do not understand." she replied, not able to think of any other reply in her current situation. She was getting more and more agitated as she stayed in that position with Ikuto.

"Tell me, Amu." He whispered her name like a priest would have said a prayer. "What kind of burden are you carrying on these frail shoulders of yours?" he asked with a seriousness that troubled Amu deeply.

Not only was she in an unfavourable position, Ikuto had also chosen that moment to ask her questions she needed perfect calm to answer. She wasn't confident that she could give him answers that would not divulge too much information about her.

Instead she chose to say, "Forgive me, Ikuto. I am unable to answer that question honestly. It is a personal matter of mine which I cannot disclose so easily." she could not keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

Slowly, he uncoiled his arm from around her, pulled away and stood up quietly. Amu breathed a sigh of relief and avoided looking at him directly, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

"I'm sorry. That was tactless of me. I should have known it was too personal of a question to ask." Amu could hear true sincerity in his voice. Still, she did not look at him – not only because she was embarrassed at having to use such a tone with him a second time… but also because she was frightened at what expression he was wearing right at this moment.

It same way she was also frightened at looking at Ami sometimes. Ami's eyes always held real emotion – there were no lies, no deceit, no trickery… just genuine feeling. And it was because her eyes were so pure that it made Amu realize all over again how twisted she was.

It was the worst kind of repetitive epiphany for Amu and it always disturbed her greatly.

"I'm…sorry." She said without really knowing why but she heard a low chuckle from behind her.

"Idiot." He said before she heard him slide open the door and exit the room.

Amu did not understand why, but with that one word – she felt like he had comforted her. To Amu, it was almost as if she had been forgiven for being such a despicable person and without her realizing, she uttered his parting word.

"Idiot." Slowly, a small smile formed on her lips.

The sun disappeared from the sky – and a lone star revealed itself in that vast emptiness.

**-OoO-**

When Utau had entered the Temple, she was surprised to find the candles already lit and burning brightly. She scanned the room, hoping to find Kukai but after looking over everything twice, she felt her forehead crease in confusion.

Something was out of place. He _had _to be here.

Suddenly, a low chuckle resounded inside the room and Utau jumped. She swivelled her head to the source of the voice and watched as Kukai skillfully stepped out from within the shadows in one corner of the room.

"Good evening, Royal Princess of Seiyo, Hoshina Utau." He greeted ceremonially with a graceful bow.

Utau saw that he was in his black hakama once more but his hair was in its usual disarray. She wondered briefly where Daichi was but there were more important things on her mind.

"You never told me you were connected to the Minister's successor." She accused in reply to his greeting and Kukai cocked a brow at her with a skeptical smile.

"I do not recall you telling me you were the Royal Princess of Seiyo either." He replied cleverly, "I should have known though. The rumors of your unparalleled beauty go far and wide." He added thoughtfully with a flourish of his hand.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and propped himself on the polished wooden floor. "Who would have predicted that you would end up as Reiji's fiancé?" he mused aloud as Utau sat herself gracefully across him.

"I too, did not expect the strange child I met to turn out to be the bodyguard of my soon-to-be fiancé." She retorted with a good natured smile.

"I'm not a child." He replied curtly with a small frown which puzzled Utau.

"Does it bother you to be considered a child?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to once side. Kukai closed his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh.

"Of course it does. I'm fifteen, but people keep treating me like I'm ten – Reiji most especially." He said tersely, clearly annoyed by this fact.

So he was fifteen, Utau noted, she could easily tell that he was younger than her but she was not sure of his exact age. Now that she looked at him closely, she could see that though he still had boyish features, there were some parts of him that were already growing into manhood territory. There was a sort of endearing quality to his looks that caught Utau's attention.

"Maybe it is because Reiji-sama still sees you as his baby brother no matter how old you are." She said reasonably, still scrutinizing him closely. Kukai's expression softened slightly at her words. He gave another sigh and rested his cheek against the palm of one of his hands.

"I know," was all he said in reply.

"You must really like him, don't you?" Utau said matter-of-factly.

"Yep! Kukai likes him as much as a pet dog loves his master." Daichi's enthusiastic voice replied as his head popped out from within Kukai's hakama. Kukai flushed a bright red as Daichi swiftly flew out of his reach and approached Utau.

"Nice to see you again Princess." He greeted with an adorable smile, putting both of his hands behind his head casually.

"Daichi, you are friends with Reiji too?"

"Uh-huh. He's a really great guy, isn't he? Kukai used to despise him though." He added with a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. Utau shifted her gaze back to Kukai and was surprised to see that he had a guilty expression on his face.

"Is that true?" she asked, though she could tell it was.

He took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yes." He admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

Kukai opened his mouth to say something but there was a sudden change in his eyes and he closed his mouth again shaking his head and replying. "It's… a long story." He said vaguely, touching his earring lightly with the tips of his fingers. There was something in his tone that bothered Utau – it was the same tone he and Reiji had used when she had asked Kukai's whole name.

"I have time." She pointed out – hoping to hear it but Kukai shook his head once more.

"Maybe it is best if you ask Reiji about it. I'm not sure I can tell the story as well as he can." He replied slowly and Utau could sense that he was hiding something.

There were just too many things about Kukai that did not add up and it frustrated Utau greatly. She did not know who _Kukai_ really was – or even if he was a real person. She did not really know but she felt that everything Kukai kept from her was related to the strange powers he had manifested when they had first met – and Daichi.

She gazed back at Kukai and there was Daichi, floating leisurely above him with an extremely bored look on his face. There was definitely something between the two of them and the Souma family – and it intrigued Utau deeply.

"Alright. In exchange, will you answer a question for me?" she said instead, hoping to shine a little more light on the character of _Kukai_.

"That depends on the question." Kukai replied vaguely and Utau took it as an affirmative.

There was only one question that had really been on her mind and it was triggered by Reiji's words a while ago. She really needed to know…

"How exactly are you and Reiji-sama related?" she said promptly with an expectant smile.

At her question Kukai's face blanked and he blinked before saying, "Honestly. Why did you have to choose the one question I cannot answer truthfully?" he said with a vexed smile on his lips. Indeed, he seemed deeply troubled and Utau couldn't help feeling perturbed by his blatant honesty.

"Is it a secret?" she inquired – knowing full well it was, after all, everything about Kukai was practically a secret.

"Somewhat." He replied in that purposely vague tone of his. She looked at Kukai's awkward posture and she suddenly spotted something she had not seen before – an almost transparent tattoo in the shape of a heart was on the back of his hand.

Kukai followed her gaze to his hand and he immediately covered up the tattoo with the sleeve of his hakama. His eyes almost pleaded her not to ask about it and she could not help obliging to his plea. Daichi opened his mouth to say something but Kukai motioned for him to be silent.

"You cannot tell it to me." Utau stated it like a fact, seeing his reaction clearly.

Honestly, Utau did not know what to think anymore about the boy named Kukai. He showed his emotions clearly on his face – but he was forced to keep so many secrets. She could imagine how taxing that would be on someone his age… and Utau wasn't even sure when he started doing so.

"If it only involved me, I could compromise but it isn't my secret to disclose so easily." He replied, meeting her gaze directly.

This time, he did not avert them and once again Utau did not fail to realize how beautiful his eyes were. Though he hid so many things, his eyes were still so honest and pure. Utau assumed that he hated lying more than anything – or maybe he simply could not hide his feelings as well as others.

"If I asked Reiji-sama, would he tell me?"

"That's more than one question." Kukai pointed out with a smile and said, "I cannot say anymore on this topic." He added steadfastly.

"How unfair." Utau said with a small pout, crossing her arms simultaneously. She wasn't used to being denied so easily but she had understood his point.

There was just so much about him that was concealed. It was much more interesting than any mystery novel and she could not help wanting to dig up every single detail about him.

"Nobody said life was fair." Kukai retorted in an odd tone, his face flickering into a look of desolation before changing back into a forced neutral expression.

"Is that a hint of bitterness I hear?" she voiced out inquisitively, still watching his every expression raptly and Kukai gave a lopsided grin.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said in a sing song voice that sounded like a riddle and Utau felt her forehead crease in exasperation.

"I suppose you must enjoy keeping me in the dark." She said sulkily, feeling at tad bothered at how easily she was playing along to his tune – she disliked being manipulated by anyone. At her words, Kukai gave a disarming grin similar to that of Reiji's.

"Not particularly. I'm being as open as I possibly can to the woman who could make Reiji happy." He said cheerfully, looking somewhat relieved.

She could not understand him at all – that was the undeniable truth of their situation.

"Is that how you see me? The woman who could make him happy?" she questioned seriously. If that was how he saw her then she might be tempted to disappoint him.

"Reiji is far too nice for his own good so I think someone like you would suit him just perfectly." He said thoughtfully with confident smile.

"What if I do not fall in love with him?" she asked just for the sake of hearing what he would say in reply.

"You will. You'll definitely fall in love with him." He retorted in a perfectly convinced tone.

"How can you be so sure?" she countered, shooting him a challenging look.

"It's not that hard to love someone like him. Plus, I'm praying that you do fall in love with him." He said easily, gesturing for Daiichi to come to him. Slowly, Daiichi flew towards him and landed on his palm with a puzzled expression to which Kukai only replied with a smile.

"Why…are you so devoted to him?" she asked without really meaning to and Kukai shifted his gaze to her.

"Because he's greatly indebted to Reiji." Daichi piped up at last, in a high-pitched voice. She had almost forgotten that he was watching them intently. Kukai seemed to have given permission for him to speak while she wasn't looking – but he did not look like he was pleased with the first words he said.

"Daichi." Kukai called his attention in a chiding voice.

"It's the truth anyway." Daichi replied defensively and Kukai gave a sigh before flicking his nose to which Daichi shot him an irritated look.

"More than anything else," Kukai began in a wistful tone, "I want Reiji to be happy." He said honestly and Utau could tell that he was truly earnest when he said it.

That was one thing he did not bother to keep a secret – his devotion to the man named Souma Reiji. And seeing such loyalty, it only made her more curious as to what relation the two of them have.

"To pay back your debt?" she asked.

"To thank him for everything he's done for me, the debt I'll pay back by myself but for his happiness I count on you to do fulfil my wish." he replied swiftly, looking at her with his unwavering gaze.

"He must be a really great person." She concluded audibly, tucking a lose strand of her hair and avoiding his gaze.

She wasn't sure if she could live up to his expectations – she could not love someone so easily, it was a fact about her that she had long accepted. Now, here was a boy giving her a job she was not sure she would succeed in doing and it made her uncomfortable.

But…

What made it the most troubling was the fact that she did not want to disappoint him.

"He is." Kukai readily agreed.

"But I still do not love him – a little respect maybe." She added thoughtfully, voicing out exactly what was on her mind then.

"Don't worry, you will love him soon enough." He said in that confident tone once more and this time, it was beginning to get on Utau's nerves.

"Do you want to put it to a test? Whether or not I will fall in love with him?" she dared him and Kukai's eyes widened a fraction. He blinked a few times before he smiled mischievously.

"Who would have thought that the Royal Princess herself would suggest a bet?" he voiced out with an amused smile.

"Royalty aren't as noble as you presume." She shot back tartly.

"I am well aware." He retorted with a knowing smile and Utau once again resisted the urge to broach his words.

"Then do you accept or not?" he challenged him head-on.

"What are the stakes?" he said and Utau realized that he was knowledgeable on the rules of gambling. It was a small fact that messed up Utau's perception of Kukai as a tortured innocent young boy.

"If I do not fall in love with him, you have to tell me everything about you." She said assertively but Kukai did not bat an eyelash. He waited for her to continue with an expectant smile.

"And if you win, I will grant your wish. I will make Souma Reiji happy." She finished at last and Kukai had a pleased air about him that she did not understand.

"You know, I had opted to negotiate with you for my wish – but this is much better. It saves me a lot of trouble." He said wickedly and Utau realized that he was completely confident that he would win – and she had built up her resolve then to prove him wrong.

"Ahh, but I believe it must be said that you are not allowed to resist your feelings, Princess." He said out of the blue, a knowing smile on his lips that infuriated her.

"I had no intention of doing such." She huffed in reply and Kukai gave a bemused smile as he stood up.

"Then, I must cut our conversation here, Princess." He announced decisively and bowed gracefully and Utau was about to protest when something completely different escaped her lips.

"Don't call me Princess. Just Utau would be fine when I'm with you. The person I'm showing you is not the Royal Princess of Seiyo – rather, it is Tsukiyomi Utau." She said firmly.

"Tsukiyomi –? Ahh, that's right. I had almost forgotten that you were Emperor Tsukiyomi's daughter." He said in comprehension. "Alright then, this shall be goodbye for tonight. We shall meet again soon." He said politely before he grabbed Daiichi and dashed out of the temple.

She was about to run after him before she realized the meaning of his words. Instead, she settled with watching his small back disappear into the night.

What had she learned about the mysterious boy Kukai tonight? Only two things.

He was devoted to Souma Reiji – and he had only one wish.

A wish that only she could fulfil.

She wondered how she had come to play the role of a genie as she stood up and one by one, blew out the candles, muttering his wish with each one and praying for nothing in particular – just a little peace of mind for the two of them.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote:** Hurray! I succeeded in fulfilling my promise! I'm lucky since I practically had no classes for three days this week and I had ample time to finish this chapter. So please review again okay? I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter. :D

This chapter is dedicated to **Kiyonora** whose review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks so much! ^.^ *grins broadly*

I offer special thank to **QueenyLeAcH**, **kittyallstars**, **Foxgrl18, candyapplelovers1998** and **TsukiyoTenshi** for reviewing the last chapter. *gives a great big hug* as always, you are such wonderful people I cannot help adoring. :D

I realize now that I have one last couple to feature, hmmm. I wonder how I'm going to put them in. *forehead creases in concentration* Please Look forward to it! *grins after all* Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review pretty please? So I'll be motivated to update faster. 6.6

It seems I don't have much to say in my endnote anymore. *gasps* O.O

So – see you soon! (hopefully next week again) :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I'm on a roll! More and more people seem to be reading this story and I am so happy ^.^ thus, I churn out chapters faster. I bet if you saw me right now you would definitely see me smiling like an idiot all the time – so make my day and leave a review okay? I advise you to keep Rio on excess levels of hyperactivity by doing so.

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer: ***asleep in front of the computer* *sleeptalks* I… don't own… Shugo Chara or Amuto… I just… write about them… it doesn't mean… I own them… or anything… *falls off chair* *still sleeping soundly*

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 8** **Reflections of a Mirror**

"May I be excused for a while, Princess?" Amu asked carefully, watching Utau practice singing in one of the spare rooms in the Royal Manor. Utau gave her a sideways glance before she looked back at the music sheet on the table and scrolled her eyes along the notes.

"You are excused. I am aware of your task given by Sanjo Yukari. Make haste and bring her to me." She said calmly, her reply losing the bite it usually had. It felt somewhat odd to Amu who was beginning to get used to her bold attitude, but she bowed gracefully despite her thoughts.

"As you wish." She replied dutifully.

She quitted the room quietly and heard Utau's enchanting voice as she slid the door shut.

She made her way to the Fujisaki Household and as she walked in a quicker pace than usual, Amu let her thoughts wander to wherever they may please. Recently though, there were only two people that wandered through her mind.

There was definitely something about the Princess that had changed – she wasn't particularly sure what it was… but there was a softer and gentler air around her, nowadays. It was also less tense being around her every moment of the day and the venomous gaze she always had when she looked at Amu had also disappeared.

Most people would have been happy that she was being more docile – but it was more of a trouble to Amu. She wanted the Princess to challenge her, not patronize her. When Utau had come at her with clear intentions of making her leave, Amu had become more determined to ruin her plans – but now she felt tame and wholly uninterested.

To be precise, she was extremely bored with the easy flow of her life in the Palace. She felt no desire for a peaceful life here in the Palace; she yearned for something to stir her from her dormancy, that's why she had chosen to work in the Palace – but now everything was becoming dull and repetitive – which would eventually lead to inefficiency on her part.

Quite a predicament, Amu thought to herself.

The only time she was alert and keen was when it concerned matters related to a certain blue-haired Prince. Ever since that incident two days ago, Ikuto had not appeared before Amu even once. His absence, rather than soothing her nerves, made her all keyed up and somewhat paranoid.

She would suddenly find herself thinking if he was going to drop down in front of her anytime and it was tiring her out mentally – and before she realized it, Amu had already arrived in the Fujisaki Manor gate and was quickly assaulted by a distraction from her thoughts in the form of Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"I've been waiting for you." Nadeshiko greeted pleasantly with a dazzling smile, moving forward and letting her black mane trail behind her. She was still as lovely as Amu had last seen her – not that she had expected that fact to change in the small time that she had not seen her.

She turned to the house briefly and shouted, "Rima! Hinamori-san is here!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Nadeshiko-san." She greeted cordially as Nadeshiko held her hand and pulled her inside. Amu could not continue what she had intended to say, for Nadeshiko continued to tug her along until she brought her to an empty room and sat her by the table in the center. She sat herself across from Amu and gave her characteristic smile.

At once, Amu's apprehensiveness seemed to have flown out of the window once more – Nadeshiko's _talent_ was indeed a formidable enemy to Amu who kept herself cautious for a reason. Amu dug her nails into the back of her hand and savored the small pain which served as her source of reason in front of Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

Finally presented with the chance to speak, Amu stated her business clearly.

"I have come to escort you to her Royal Highness. She urges you to come with haste as she wishes to have a perfect performance together with you, Nadeshiko-san." She said swiftly, giving subtle emphasis on the word _haste_.

Nadeshiko gave a carefree laugh and said, "Of course. I do not wish to disappoint and shame the Princess with a dreadful performance."

"Then shall we be on our way?" Amu inquired.

"Just a moment, Hinamori-san. I need Rima to prepare my clothes." She replied easily, as she tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear idly.

But her reply felt wrong to Amu and she spoke the first question that came to mind.

"Then why did you greet me in that manner?" she said a little brazenly and she scolded herself internally for speaking out of line.

"Hmm?" she said, tilting her head to one side. It was a faint prompt to elaborate and Amu obliged her.

"You said, _I've been expecting you_, I assumed you had already prepared to leave." She said meaningfully but Nadeshiko only gave another clever smile in reply.

"You do not miss anything do you, Hinamori-san? Do not be wary, I was already informed by Sanjo Yukari beforehand – I simply wanted some time to have a little chat with you." She explained with an unabashed smile on her face. It seemed like manipulating things to her will was nothing out of the ordinary by the tone of her words and it left Amu a tad uneasy.

Amu may not have noticed it before – but Fujisaki Nadeshiko, might be more cunning than she had predicted.

"So, did your sister like it?" she asked out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" Amu asked, not comprehending what she meant immediately. Nadeshiko chuckled at her reply.

"Your sister. Did she like your present? Her _something good_, did it satisfy her?" she elucidated with a patient smile.

"Ah," Amu said, collecting herself, "Yes, she did. It made her extremely happy." She lied convincingly, thinking of Ikuto's pleased smile as she said it, not realizing the dash of pink that touched her cheeks.

"I'm glad." Nadeshiko said happily and Amu could not help wondering whether her words were genuine – Nadeshiko did indeed seem truly kind, but Amu had never been the type of person to trust others easily. There would always be doubt, she even doubted herself occasionally – but that was a completely different matter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amu saw Nadeshiko's eyes brighten up with an idea.

"Would do me the honor of fixing my hair?" she asked out of the blue, touching her lower lip with her index finger. "I believe the state of my hair at the moment is inappropriate for a private audience with Her Highness."

Again with the excessive femininity, Amu observed.

"I would gladly fix your hair, but are you quite sure you want me to fix it for you?" Amu inquired carefully and Nadeshiko laughed.

"I would not have asked if I did not want you to personally fix it." she replied matter-of-factly.

By no means was Amu incompetent when it came to the art of fixing hair – in truth, she was quite adept at it, given the fact that she had plenty of chances to hone her skills whenever she fixed up Ami's hair. But she wasn't very sure if she could satisfy the tastes of a noble like Fujisaki. The tastes of a commoner child and a young noble were hardly similar.

"Then, you accept?" she asked with an expectant glimmer in her eyes.

"I suppose it would it be quite alright." Amu agreed vaguely. She was wondering what she would use to fix her hair when Nadeshiko stood up with a somewhat impish expression Amu had not expected.

"Let us carry on then." She announced cheerily with a bright smile and Amu was puzzled by her words.

"May I ask where to?"

Was it a sort of common trait for nobles and royalty to drag servants around wherever they wished? Amu pondered lightly as she asked her question.

Nadeshiko gave another enthralling laugh and replied, "To my private quarters of course. I do not expect that you carry around materials to fix my hair, unless, I'm mistaken?" she asked, her voice suddenly taking a tone of doubt mixed with a bit of surprise.

Amu only looked at Nadeshiko for a moment – before she shook her head and replied, "No. You are not mistaken, Nadeshiko-san. Shall we proceed then?"

Amu suggested politely but her inner thoughts were a whole different story altogether. She must really be losing her touch if she failed to deduce such a simple stream of reasoning. Of course Nadeshiko's room would have the materials she required – but she had failed to see that immediately and Amu felt ashamed of herself.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san? You seem a little…distracted." Nadeshiko asked suddenly, concern spreading across her fine features. She leaned forward to get a better look at Amu and Amu unconsciously pulled back.

_Distracted_.

Was that how she was beginning to look to others? If so, she had to do something about it as soon as possible. If one such as Nadeshiko gave such a description, without a doubt everybody else would come to the same conclusion.

Something was going to have to change _soon_.

"There is no need for you to worry, Nadeshiko-san. I am perfectly fine." Amu said resolutely and looking Nadeshiko straight in the eye. For a few seconds, their gazes locked together and Nadeshiko abruptly pulled back while smiling her usual smile.

"It's settled. Let us proceed to my room." She announced gaily before the door behind her slid open, revealing a very bad tempered petite girl. Amu was struck by a sense of déjà vu as she gazed up at the small girl radiating great displeasure and looking sharply at Nadeshiko.

"I am afraid that is out of the question, _Fujisaki-sama_." Rima said firmly with her arms crossed in a very unladylike manner.

Nadeshiko gave her a sideways glance before shrugging and saying, "I believe we can make an exception for –" she began to say reasonably, but Rima interrupted her swiftly.

"The private quarters are off limits to outsiders. It is a house rule that does not exempt even you, Fujisaki-sama." She said in a voice that discouraged any complaint.

"Then I am willing to take full responsibility." Nadeshiko replied easily, not at all fazed by Rima's tone. Her words made a flicker of a scowl appear on Rima's face but it quickly disappeared and Amu wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

"I cannot allow you to disgrace your title as the heir." Rima said flatly, conveying all of her intentions into one sentence.

"I deserve to have a bit of fun once in a while." Nadeshiko replied a little childishly with a small pout. Rima did not change her stance and Amu wondered where she had gotten the courage to deal with a noble heir in such a manner.

"No." she said steadfastly.

Amu watched in amazement as Rima talked to Nadeshiko without much regard to her rank. It was actually somewhat… refreshing in a way, to see an aide and a noble interacting as such. She chuckled inwardly and decided that it was about time for her to speak up. Time was ticking away and she was strictly ordered by Utau to bring Fujisaki Nadeshiko as quickly as possible.

A small comfort to Amu was that even in her _distracted_ state of mind, she could still remember what she had to do.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" she said evenly and both of them turned to look at her – Rima with expertly concealed irritation in her eyes and Nadeshiko with mild relief.

"And what suggestion would that be, Hinamori-san?" Nadeshiko replied well-naturedly despite the sudden tension in the air.

"As Mashiro-san has already stated, it is a rule that outsiders are not allowed in the private quarters. It is a practical rule. Since it is quite obvious that I am an outsider, I cannot come with you to your room – but I may still fix your hair as promised, Nadeshiko-san. You may simply ask Mashiro-san or one of the other servants to bring some of your hair ornaments here for me to use, that is, unless you are not comfortable with me fixing your hair in this room?" Amu inquired politely, with a very calm aura about her.

Slowly, thoughtful expressions began to diffuse across both of their faces and after a few moments, Nadeshiko was smiling once more while Rima's rigid posture had relaxed slightly. But after a few moments, Rima's eyes suddenly flashed in realization of something.

"Wait a moment. You asked _her_ to fix your hair?" Rima asked doubtfully, addressing Nadeshiko.

"Not _her_ – Hinamori-san." Nadeshiko reproached with a small frown.

"Ah forgive me. You asked Hinamori-san to fix your hair?" she repeated mechanically, correcting her previous statement. Rima glanced at Amu with her brow creased and it offended Amu a bit.

Was she… doubting her abilities? Amu thought disbelievingly and she bit back the urge to voice out her thoughts.

"Yes, and she agreed. Is there a problem?" Nadeshiko asked pointedly and Rima slowly shook her head, glancing at Amu through the corner of her eye.

"If that matter is resolved, would you kindly bring me some hair ornaments from my collection? I'd like more from my favorites rather than the ones for performances." She ordered immediately after Rima's response.

Rima paused for a second before she bowed gracefully and said, "It shall be done." After which, she quitted the room swiftly.

"Please do forgive her discourtesy, Hinamori-san. She meant no disrespect." Nadeshiko apologized sincerely when the door had slid shut once more.

"It did not bother me in the least." Amu replied nonchalantly. She could have received worse treatment actually, but Nadeshiko need not know such things.

"She's always been such a troublesome aide." Nadeshiko said exasperatedly with an odd sort of look across her face.

"How long has she been serving you?" Amu said inquisitively, scrutinizing Nadeshiko closely. There was still something about her that was bothering Amu and she would not let it rest until she found out just what it was.

"Since the day she was born," Nadeshiko replied easily and there was a somewhat reminiscent smile on her face. "She had always so stubborn and headstrong." She added warmly and Amu could tell that she was hardly criticizing Rima's attitude at all. In fact, it seemed Nadesiko even liked it the best about her.

"It seems to me that Mashiro-san is someone very important to you, Nadeshiko-san." Amu mused aloud, seeing Nadeshiko's innocent expression flicker on and off.

Nadeshiko laughed before she replied, "Yes. She is most definitely someone indispensable to me. Even I am not sure what I would do without her." She said in a tone that implied something but Amu could not quite grasp what it was – then something completely unexpected was made known to her.

Nadeshiko's expression.

Her expression closely resembled that of a man talking about his beloved. She pushed away the thought immediately, but it kept striking her as she continued to examine Nadeshiko more carefully.

"I see." was all Amu said in reply. Her thoughts were much too muddled for her to think of something to continue the conversation.

There was something – there was definitely a vital piece of information that Amu was missing about Fujisaki Nadeshiko…

But what was it?

As she thought this question, Amu looked straight at Nadeshiko who was looking at her with a careless smile.

"Is there something on your mind, Hinamori-san?" she asked and Amu shook her head quickly. She shook it not only because she needed to reply, but also because she needed to clear her head. Instead of letting her curiosity consume her, she chose to store her little observation in the back of her mind so she could use it whenever she would need it.

"There is nothing, Nadeshiko-san." Amu replied dully, shifting her gaze to the polished table in front of her.

"Ah, but your expression says otherwise." She pointed out cleverly and Amu bit the inside of her cheek. She slowly looked up at Nadeshiko and saw the questioning look in her eyes. She wanted to know what was wrong – but Amu felt no inclination to tell her anything… at least, not until she had a full grasp of what it was herself.

"I will admit that I am thinking of several things at the moment but I do not think there are any that are worthy to be spoken aloud." She replied in the same businesslike tone as before, purposely using it to express her hidden message.

"Ah," it seemed she had not expected such a blatant refusal from her but it would do for Amu. She could not stay in Nadeshiko's presence any longer and she was wasting too much time.

"Hinamori-san?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly as she felt Amu's aura change drastically.

"Forgive me, Nadeshiko-san. I do not think I will be able to fix your hair this time anymore. May we postpone it to some other time? I will await you in the reception room to escort you to the Princess." She said steadily as she stood up and left the door.

Her words portrayed her intent perfectly. Nadeshiko could only watch in silence as she opened the door – but suddenly stopped.

Once again, behind the door was Rima, holding a small chest in her arms.

"Please excuse me." Amu said swiftly as she passed Rima and moved quietly along the hallway.

Her current state would not do anymore – bit by bit, she was losing the persona she had created and she did not like it at all.

**-OoO-**

"What did you do now, Nagi?" Rima asked as her eyes followed the Amu's retreating figure. When Amu had turned a corner and disappeared completely from her sight, she entered the room gracefully. She set the chest in front of Nadeshiko on the table and sat herself in the space Amu had occupied.

"Ahh, I am not particularly sure." Nagihiko replied in his male voice. "But I think I disturbed her peace of mind somehow."

"Did you say anything out of line?" Rima questioned with an expectant glimmer in her eyes.

"You know better than anyone how careful I am with people. But, even before I talked to her, she already seemed uneasy and troubled." Nagihiko replied seriously, thinking what could be the matter with the pink-haired aide.

He had barely known her but she had somehow caught his attention without meaning to. How could one person be so unreadable? Maybe… it was because both of them were the same type of person. He saw how she watched his every move through the corner of her eye; it was similar to looking into a mirror.

"Then it is not your fault." Rima said decisively with a gesture of her hand. "Shall I take over her task then?" she asked changing the subject easily as her eyes rested on the chest she had brought in with her.

"Are you quite sure you are capable?" Nagihiko asked dubiously. "I believe the last time you fixed my hair, the servants had to cut my hair to get an ornament out." He pointed cautiously and Rima flushed a bright red.

"It won't happen this time!" she said indignantly.

"And what exactly is the success rate of that statement?" Nagihiko challenged and it was then that he realized that Rima was actually pulling his thoughts away from Hinamori Amu. His words to Hinamori Amu resounded in his own ears.

_She is most definitely someone indispensable to me. Even I am not sure what I would do without her._

Those words were the truth. Rima had been born especially for him and him alone. In a sense, she _belonged_ to him and he needed her.

Maybe, if she had not been given to him – he would have been just like Hinamori Amu.

Guarded, unsociable, and passive.

As this thought struck him, he felt a wave of sadness for her and he finally realized what made the difference between the two of them. He had Rima –but Hinamori Amu had no one. She must have gone through all of those hardships by herself; it was no wonder that she was so closed off from everyone.

"Nagi? Nagi!" Rima's voice broke Nagihiko from his reverie and he blinked a few times as he focused on her face that was only a few inches away from his own. He blushed unconsciously and covered her face with his sleeve.

Rima pushed his hand away angrily and glared at him pointedly, "What was that for?" she asked resentfully.

"Forgive me. You, ah, surprised me." he said a tad sheepishly and Rima narrowed her eyes.

"You were thinking about that Hinamori girl weren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Nagihiko admitted. It was best not to attempt lying to Rima when she was like this. "And also, you." He added purposely, knowing it would throw her off a bit.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked, visibly confused and Nagihiko hid a triumphant smile.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you. Despite how troublesome you are," he paused and saw Rima start heating up once more.

"I still need you." He added and Rima blinked a few times. "In fact, maybe the only thing I've ever really needed is you, Rima." He said seriously, looking straight into Rima's copper brown eyes. He said her name as gently as he would have caressed her cheek then, had she been nearer to him.

She would always be by his side – it was his one true reality and he had no intention of losing it.

So he laughed at her stunned expression. His laugh seemed to shake Rima from her shock and she slowly shook her head then gave Nagihiko a sharp glance.

"What are you -" she began to ask but Nagihiko cut her off.

"I'll leave it to you then." He said casually.

"Leave what to me?"

"The task of fixing my hair. You offered to take over Hinamori-san, am I correct? Then I'll leave it to you. Ah, but please do not cause it any permanent damage." He said teasingly and Rima blushed.

"I'll make you regret saying that to me." she said menacingly.

"Oh?" he challenged with a flip of his hair, which angered Rima all the more. She stood up and kneeled behind him. Slowly but confidently, she began to work with his hair.

Nagihiko could smell her characteristic scent that had already been imprinted in his brain. That's right. She had always been with him. Even the day she was born, their cradles had been beside each other. Mashiro Rima would always be with him and that one thought made him feel like the most blessed person on the Earth.

**-OoO-**

Amu wandered towards the garden in search of a quiet refuge for the time-being. She finally brought Nadeshiko to Utau and Utau had given her permission to 'do as she pleased'. Amu had never expected such an uncomplicated reply from Utau; she had expected her to say something along the lines of 'go make yourself useless somewhere else' but it seems she was wrong yet again.

This continuous stream of mistakes and miscalculations was beginning to bother Amu – she was beginning to disappoint herself and that, was the worst possible outcome for someone like her.

She clenched her fists and continued along the corridor quietly. She contemplated on what to do and before she realized it, her legs had brought her to a very familiar location.

The Royal Garden.

Amu stared disbelievingly at the breathtaking scene before her. Had she come to this place subconsciously?

If so, did that mean that the part of her mind she was barely aware of was occupied with a certain person too?

"Unacceptable." She muttered indignantly. She moved forward soundlessly and approached the oak tree she had become quite familiar with. She brushed her fingertips against the rough bark of the tree and bit her lip in irritation.

This had gone far enough.

She would not allow herself to give any second thought to Ikuto any longer. She leaned against the oak tree, making sure not to crease her robes, and contemplated on what to do next. Suddenly, from behind her she heard a sigh. Amu froze in her position.

Please God, do not let it be _him_, she pleaded as she closed her eyes.

But wait – something was wrong… Ikuto was not the type to sigh. And just as the first person popped into her head, it was confirmed by the voice that followed.

"Truly pathetic, Tadase. You cannot even approach her to explain yourself." A young male voice said audibly in a tone of reproof.

Amu pressed her lips together and waited for an opportunity to speak. She was not an eavesdropper but it felt somewhat awkward for her to interrupt his monologue at that moment, especially since it seemed to concern her.

"Hinamori-san probably thinks you are a big fraud." He said severely, criticizing himself mercilessly. Her guess was right on the dot.

"I do not believe that she thinks that way. Hinamori-san is not one to judge." Amu said aloud without thinking and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"That is true, but I am sure that she is extremely disappointed with me. After I – " he began to reply but he broke off with a gasp of surprise. Amu heard the rustle of robes and Tadase appeared to her left with stark astonishment diffused across his face.

"Good morning your Highness." she greeted amiably, giving a graceful bow but scolding herself for giving herself away so easily.

Tadase seemed at a loss for words and Amu decided to take control of the conversation.

"Regarding your words your Highness, there is a need for me to say that I am not disappointed in the least. Do not be so hard on yourself. In fact, I am glad to see that you are very much human." She said seriously and her words seemed to register in Tadase's mind.

"Ah," he said faintly, "I am unable to comprehend your words, forgive me." he said apologetically and he still seemed disoriented by her sudden appearance.

"I simply meant to say that I do not expect you to be perfect. If there was such a thing as a perfect human, that person would already be a god would he not? My perception of you has not changed, you are still Hoshina Tadase." Amu said decisively and Tadase seemed to sober up a bit.

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips and he laughed out loud. When his laughter subsided he gazed at her and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I believe I am capable of such." Amu replied confidently, after all, she already had one too many of her own secrets to carry, what harm would one more secret of a Prince do?

Tadase smiled at her reply before he said, "My real name is Hotori Tadase." He said faintly with a wistful smile. "Hotori was my mother's family name." He stared up at the sky with eyes that had a yearning to see that said person.

"But you chose to take on Emperor Kazuomi's family name." Amu pointed out and Tadase gave her a sideways glance.

"Yes, that is correct. But I've always _felt_ that Hotori was the name most suited to me." he replied with his eyes closed and he took a deep breath of the crisp morning air.

"Then you should call him Hotori Tadase." Amu said matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at her curiously.

"Your imperfect side, the side that is not the ideal Second Prince – I think you should call him Hotori Tadase since he is the _real_ you, is he not? Your princely persona is Hoshina Tadase and the persona you showed me is Hotori Tadase." Amu said reasonably and Tadase blinked a few times.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it again and he seemed to ponder over her words.

"…Right." he murmured with a look of awe on his face. He looked at Amu and gave a beaming smile. "You are absolutely right!" he said in amazement.

Tadase looked thrilled by the realization and an idea flashed in his eyes.

"Then you don't have to treat me so formally." He said suddenly and Amu was bewildered by his words. Tadase obliged her prompting look.

"You said so yourself, Hotori Tadase is not the Second Prince nor is he royalty – he is simply _me_ and nothing more. In your presence, I am Hotori Tadase, thus you are not allowed to treat me as royalty." He said with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

Amu bit the inside of her cheek and resisted the urge to protest – he had taken her off guard and she could say nothing against his logic. The least she could do was salvage what was left of proper etiquette.

"I can only compromise with calling you Hotori-san." She said resolutely, feeling quite disappointed with herself. She had been in the Palace for barely half a month and she had already bent her principles thrice.

"I would prefer if you used my name, Hinamori-san." He said assertively.

"Maybe… in the future – when I become someone worthy of saying your name." Amu replied vaguely, trying to sound nonchalant but desperately praying that he would leave it at that.

"Why is that?" he asked out of the blue, looking at her quite intensely.

"I beg your pardon?" Amu asked, confused by his words and surprised by his steady gaze.

"Why is it that you purposely distance yourself from people other like that?" he elaborated with a small frown.

Amu was taken aback by his words – it seems even he was not one to be taken lightly after all. Amu paused for a moment and collected herself.

"Is that a question by Hotori-san, or by Hoshina Tadase-sama?" she asked a question in reply to him.

"Hotori Tadase." He replied easily.

"Then I must excuse myself from answering your question. I am permitted to do so, am I not?" she said meaningfully and it was Tadase's turn to be taken aback. He only looked at Amu for a minute before he smiled once more.

"I suppose." He agreed cordially. "Then –" he began to say but he was suddenly cut off by the sound of a girl's voice calling out nervously.

"Excuse me! Is anybody here?" a girl with light brown hair called out as she emerged from one of the hallways. She wore robes similar to that of Amu, but they were in a beautiful pale green and her hair was held up by a red ribbon.

"May I help you?" Tadase replied, walking towards the young girl who jumped at his voice. She looked at him apprehensively but relaxed at Tadase's warm smile.

"G-good mo-morning!" she greeted nervously, tripping over her words.

"Are you lost?" Tadase asked gently and the young girl blushed embarrassedly.

"Well, yes." She admitted sheepishly.

"What is your name? Are you looking for someone?" Tadase inquired politely with his disarming smile and Amu could not help praising his interactive skills.

"My name is Yuiki Yaya and I'm looking for someone named Hinamori Amu-chan!" she said cheerfully, losing all of her anxiety.

"I am Hinamori Amu, what business do you have with me Yuiki Yaya-san?" Amu was surprised to hear her name uttered so familiarly from the lips of one she had never met before. She moved forward and stationed herself behind Tadase.

At her words, the girl named Yuiki Yaya lunged at her and it took Amu's utmost effort to keep both of them upright. Yaya had her arms around her and Amu could not move. She was stunned for a moment before she collected herself.

"Umm, could you possibly let go of me?" she asked politely and Yaya smiled at her.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked, her eyes sparkling innocently and her arms still hugging Amu. Amu glanced at Tadase and saw that he had a bemused expression as he watched both of them.

"Alright." Amu agreed vaguely, not really knowing what else to say. Yaya let go of Amu and jumped, "Yay!" she shouted happily. "Amu-chan's my friend!"

Amu did not bother to correct the way Yaya called her, it seemed futile to attempt talking her out of it. What happened to the shy girl that appeared a few moments ago? Amu wondered to herself and it seemed like Tadase had the same thoughts as her.

"What is your name?" she asked, turning to Tadase excitedly.

"Tadase…Hoshina." He said, pausing slightly before saying his official name. Yaya's eyes widened.

"You're the Second Prince!" she said, pointing at Tadase. Amu raised her eyebrows at her and she suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth. Amu heard her mutter the words, "Your manners Yaya!"

She bowed down exaggeratedly and introduced herself once more.

"My name is Yuiki Yaya. I am the personal aide of Souma Reiji, Princess Hoshina Utau's betrothed one and I have come to visit Hinamori Amu-san to be acquainted with her as Reiji-sama suggested." She said formally and Amu would have applauded her had she not been shouting the whole time.

Tadase only smiled despite the volume of Yaya's voice and he replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you Yuiki Yaya-san. Would you like to join me and Hinamori-san for tea? That way, we can all have a nice comfortable chat instead of standing here in the garden." Tadase suggested and Yaya's eyes sparkled but then it froze. She bowed again and said,

"I must politely decline. I am not worthy to have tea with a prince." She said resolutely and Amu gave a small smile. So she was taught properly at least, Amu thought with a small nod of approval.

"I will just have a stroll with Amu-chan." She said excitedly and Amu was surprised at the sudden mention of her name. She had not agreed to such an arrangement nor was she made aware until just now.

"I believe –" she was about to protest but Yaya interrupted her.

"You are free this afternoon, are you not?" she asked with a confident smile.

"I suppose." Amu replied tentatively. Utau had told her to do as she pleased and it could be interpreted as her having free time in a different sense. "But who made you aware of that fact?" she asked a bit sharply.

"I met a spectacled green haired boy a while ago and he said you were probably free today because the Princess is practicing for her performance in the Acquaintance Dinner between the Royal Family and the Souma Family." She replied promptly with a beaming smile.

Spectacled… green-haired… boy?

"You are referring to Kairi-san?" Amu asked, his image registering in her mind.

"Yes! I knew his name was something like that. I'm not very good with names but he was really serious when he told me all of this, he even chastised me for not knowing what you looked like." She said with a pout while squinting her eyes in what Amu supposed was a Kairi-esque manner.

Amu kept a straight face despite the foolishness of Yaya's expression. She was a strange one indeed but that did not seem to bother her in the least – dealing with eccentric people was the least of her problems at the moment. Also, she guessed that if she did not do exactly what she wanted now, she would be hounded until she eventually agreed. So Amu assumed this would be the best course of action for now.

"So you will accompany me, ne? Amu-chan. I really want to get to know you better." she said with the same puppy dog eyes Ami frequently used on her and Amu instinctively relented. But there was one problem that was keeping her rooted to her spot, she could not very well just leave Tadase all of a sudden by himself.

She glanced at Tadase and he gave a surreptitious nod. With that alone, she understood that he was allowing her to go with Yaya. She hesitated for a moment, thinking about her duty to a Prince – but then she realized that she too, had a duty to entertain the guest of the Royal Family, Yuiki Yaya.

She chose to follow Tadase's wishes and said, "Alright. Where do you wish to go, Yuiki-san?" Amu asked, addressing Yaya.

When Amu had uttered that question, Yaya's face brightened up like a child who had received the best gift for Christmas.

"Really? You'll go with me? Yay!" she said joyfully, leaping up and tackling Amu once more. The two of them would have fallen had Tadase not supported Amu just then. He steadied both of them and pulled away with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, Prince." Amu said politely.

"Thanks Tadase-chin." Yaya said and Amu turned to stare at her.

Did she honestly just –

"Is it alright for me to call you that?"

Tadase smiled broadly before saying, "It should be quite alright if there are no others who would hear it. Many will think ill of you if you call me such in their presence." He said reasonably and Amu watched quietly.

"Okay!" Yaya agreed swiftly. She turned and addressed Amu, "Shall we go, Amu-chan?"

"Ah, yes." Amu replied a little uncertainly. Yaya reached out and held Amu's hand before she turned and began to tug Amu along.

"Until next time, Prince." Amu said, pulling against Yaya's grip for a moment before she allowed herself to be dragged once more.

"Later, Tadase-chin." Yaya said, glancing back briefly with a grin.

As Yaya pulled her away from Tadase, Amu began ponder over something that had been bothering her. She always assumed that physical contact was bad for her. But why was it, that when Tadase had touched her back just then… she felt nothing at all. And yet… when it is that other person touching her, she always felt jittery and on edge?

The moment Ikuto entered her thoughts though, she immediately stopped thinking about it. Whenever it concerned Ikuto, there was bound to be no proper answer to her question.

**-OoO-**

**Special Note:** Since it's kind of confusing even to me, so I've decided to refer to Nagihiko as a boy when he's alone with Rima and as a girl when there's everybody else. This way it's easier to understand and more uniform when you're reading instead of me switching all the time which just annoys me by the way. :D

**Endnote: **And my goal for now is to get 100 reviews by chapter 10, will you grant it for me? Please? *puppy dog eyes* My birthday is coming up this September and getting 100 reviews would be the best birthday present for me. (so please? :) I've updated more frequently just for you and I would love if you granted my wish. :) You could call it an investment for better chapters if we put it in business terms, haha.

This chapter is dedicated once more to **AmutoForever** and **Kiyonora** because both of them made me so happy with their reviews.

Anyway, special notes, special notes:

**AmutoForever** – thank you once again for the fantastically long and wonderful review. Thanks for correcting me on the Daichi thing too. I always thought it was Daiichi, well, seems I was wrong. :D many many thanks over and I hope you review this chapter too. ^.^

**QueenyLeAcH** – I'm so happy you liked it; I make it a habit to keep the frequent reviewers the happiest over others, biased as it is. ^.^

**Kiyonora** – it is now an established fact that I absolutely adore you. :3 would you do me the honor of becoming one of my permanent reviewers? I would love to have you on board, you just keep making my day when you review. :)))))))))) –smiley is insufficient to express happiness– and you're asking where the inspiration comes from right? Corny as it sounds, it comes from all you readers. :DD haha.

**kittyallstars and TsukiyoTenshi** – thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter, review this chapter too okay? I'd love it if you do so. n.n oh, and **kittyallstars**, you'll have to keep reading to know the answer to your question. :33 and **TsukiyoTenshi**, dangerous in what sense exactly? :))

**P.S. **And thank you to the kind people who added me to their story alert, story favourites and still read this story of mine. You make me feel so lucky and appreciated. *grins*

**P.P.S** I am now in the process of beginning a permanent schedule of my updates which at the moment, is assumed to be weekly probably during Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. So could you leave me a review? I don't really care how long it is since any review gives me more inspiration to write my chapters. (And add to that 100 reviews goal of mine. :D)

So that should be the end of my outrageous endnote for this chapter, **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Oh no! it was only when QueenyLeAcH gave me her review that I realized that I actually uploaded the unedited version of the chapter in my flashdrive! Holy cow! I couldn't bother to check it since I was in a hurry to update it by Monday last week so by now I've already replaced it with the _real_ and cleaner chapter from my computer. Gah, forgive my carelessness! I'm really really sorry! =.=

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** Im'ma starting getting tired of this part 'ya know? Why dontcha just try 'an sue me aight? Then I can laugh and spit at 'yo face when 'ya fail miserably. (I suck at 'gangsta' lingo, haha I don't even know where the apostrophes are supposed to go or if I'm even using the right abbreviations of the words. Forgive my incompetency. ;DD)

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 9 Falling Piece By Piece**

"Reiji, have you seen Yaya? I can't find her anywhere in the mansion." Kukai asked as he entered Souma Reiji's personal quarters. Sitting idly by the large wooden table, was Reiji and Daichi playing a leisure game of go*. Daichi's forehead was creased with concentration as he stared at the board while Reiji wore a perfect mask of serenity.

Reiji's room was illuminated by only a single candle floating above the table they were seated at, Kukai knew it was Daichi's doing. In the corner of the room, he could see a neat and orderly canopy bed and shelves covering every inch of the granite wall. Reiji's room was still the same as ever, not that he had expected anything to change.

Reiji slowly looked up from the board. He gave Kukai a casual smile before he gazed back to the board and said, "I believe she is at the Royal Palace as of now."

"What would she be doing there?" Kukai asked, surprised. He had not been informed of such an arrangement – but then again, it was Yaya after all.

"Well, a little while ago she was complaining about how there was nothing to do here in the mansion and I suggested her to get herself acquainted with the Princess's aide." He said idly as he placed a white piece on the board.

"Let me guess," Kukai gave a long suffering sigh, "she simply stormed off without any warning and did exactly what you said."

Daichi seemed wholly uninterested in their conversation and only chose to focus on his game with Reiji. He placed a black piece on the board and Kukai thought the wooden board would spontaneously combust with the intensity of his stare – and Kukai knew very well how possible that was with Daichi.

"Correct!" he smiled as he placed another piece on the board, subsequently making Daichi groan out loud.

"You are conniving, Reiji." Daichi said darkly, crossing his arms in frustration. Kukai sneaked a glance at the board and saw that Reiji had prevented Daichi from making any move that would not result with his complete victory.

"Would you like to switch to a game of poker then?" he suggested mildly but Daichi immediately shook his head vehemently.

"I'm not foolish enough to play to your strengths, Reiji." Daichi huffed and Reiji chuckled.

"Then, feel free to choose our next game." Reiji replied easily before he turned back to Kukai and saw his puzzled expression.

"Reiji," Kukai addressed him quite seriously.

"Yes?"

"This would be the Yaya's first time in the Royal Palace, am I correct?" he asked meaningfully and Reiji gave a nod, understanding the whole sentence that was supposed to follow his question.

"Do not fret. I have a back-up plan." Reiji reassured him, but Kukai cocked a brow at him. That was a characteristic tone of Reiji's… and usually whenever he used it, it never meant anything good for Kukai. He looked at Reiji warily before voicing out his question.

"Which is –?" he asked carefully, having a good idea of his reply to his question.

"You." He said cheerfully and Kukai gave a sigh.

"I knew it." Kukai muttered loud enough for Reiji to hear.

"Then you should not have asked." Reiji replied evenly as he tucked at stray lock of his long black hair behind his ear.

Kukai spotted the dark circles under his eyes and noted that he should remind Yaya to urge Reiji to sleep more. Lately, he looked like the only thing he had been living on was a diet of sleepless nights and tea; Kukai could even see that he had gotten slightly thinner again. Reiji was really too rash when it came to his duties.

"Well, you never know with someone as capricious as you." Kukai said dully, despite his thoughts. All of a sudden, Daichi proclaimed something in an optimistic and somewhat haughty voice.

"Alright! I've decided! We're playing shogi* next!" he announced decisively and Reiji gave a patronizing smile.

Ah, Kukai thought to himself, has that fool not learned at all? There is no possible way to beat Reiji in any tactical game. He looked at Reiji's expression and saw the sly glint in his eyes; Kukai was about to speak up to save some of Daichi's dignity but did otherwise, he decided that Daichi needed to learn some things the hard way.

"Okay. Shall I retrieve the board and pieces or will you do it on your own?" Reiji asked good-naturedly and Kukai gave another sigh as he saw Daichi contemplate. Daichi, as usual, did not bother considering Reiji's social standing. Most people would have immediately volunteered to retrieve it themselves without a second of hesitation.

Ah, but why should he bother anyway? Kukai thought, it was a known fact that he was not part of his and Reiji's world.

"I'll retrieve it." He volunteered before he slid open the door once more.

"You could just summon it, Kukai." Daichi proposed audibly, speaking to him for the first time since he had arrived. Kukai gave Daichi a sideways glance and glimpsed through the corner of his eye that Reiji was looking at him with an air of interest.

"I don't see the need for the use of magic in something as trivial as this." He said flatly and just as he was about to slide the door shut again, Reiji addressed him.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish, Kukai. I give you full permission to leave the mansion. Do as you will, I leave Yaya in your hands today." He said pleasantly and Kukai's eyes widened at his words.

He turned back to see Reiji looking at him directly. Seeing the firmness in Reiji's green eyes so similar to his, Kukai slowly nodded and quitted the room.

Quietly, he walked down the hall and barely glanced at his surroundings. He never really liked this place, nor did he feel any special attachment to it. If it weren't for Reiji, he would probably never have even entered it on his own free will.

The oppressive air of the mansion continued to strangle him as he strode along the corridor. He was about to make a quick turn when something suddenly rammed against the back of his head and made him lose his balance. He fell to the floor and landed on his knees.

"Hmph, that's what you get for acting a pompous brat." Daichi said, completely unashamed of what he had done. Kukai collected himself and stood up faster than Daichi could anticipate. He grabbed the floating little boy and kept him latched within his fist.

"I wasn't trying to show off! I just spoke what was on my mind." He said a bit menacingly and Daichi narrowed his eyes at him. Before he realized it, his sleeve had caught fire and Kukai tore it off to prevent any burns.

Daichi floated high up by the ceiling and looked down at Kukai.

"You are still too green to act like a full-fledged onmyouji, Kukai." Daichi said tersely as he crossed his arms.

"I know," Kukai snapped as he adjusted his servant robes. "Anyway, why did you follow me?" he asked on a calmer note as he gazed up at him.

"It's my job to babysit you." Daichi said proudly.

"It's the other way around, shortie." Kukai shot back as he ran a hand through his hair and walked into a storage room, Daichi trailing along behind him.

"You dare call a guardian deity _shortie_?" Daichi said indignantly as he aimed a flying kick at Kukai which missed spectacularly as he kneeled down and pulled out a shogi board from the bottom of a large wooden cabinet.

"I am a creature revered by the onmyouji since ancient times! If it wasn't for me, you'd never have a place in this world!" Daichi said curtly and Kukai quietly stood up. He tucked the board under his arm and carried the pouch containing the shogi pieces.

"Yes. I suppose that would be the case," Kukai agreed and turned to Daichi with an expressionless face. "But there is no point in you telling me that now. I've been hearing that since the day you and I were born." He added darkly and Daichi glided nearer to him cautiously.

"Ku – " Daichi began to say, but he was interrupted by Kukai flicking his forehead strong enough to send him flying about a foot away from his previous position.

Kukai grinned triumphantly and said, "Gotcha." He smiled mischievously and Daichi looked at him disbelievingly. He purposely floated out of Kukai's arm length and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your shrewdness is the only thing that makes up for your horrible magic wielding." He said in a rebuking tone. Kukai shrugged his shoulders as he exited the storage room and headed back towards Reiji's quarters.

"I prefer you call it, my guile in the battlefield." Kukai replied with a grin.

"With a head as big as yours, there is no way you will ever reach the level of Abe no Seimei."

"I have no interest in surpassing him or anything of that sort." Kukai replied easily.

"But you do realize that if you achieved his level of power you could easily change the ways of the Souma family. You could even possibly bring this whole country under your control." Daichi said seriously and Kukai paused for a moment. He took a deep breath before saying, "Must I repeat myself? I have no interest in it, Daichi."

"But _interest_ has nothing to do with _duty_, Kukai." Daichi protested. "If Kaidou ordered you to destroy Reiji's family… you would have no choice but to obey." His last sentence was barely a whisper but Kukai had heard it nonetheless.

"Kaidou-aniki would not dare." He replied confidently, "He is aware of the fact that I am going to take over the family someday. It's family tradition. He's just my place-holder for now but one day – I will definitely be Head." He added with a bit of sadness which Daichi noticed.

"Do you regret being born?" Daichi questioned and Kukai knew that it directly translated to _Do you regret having your fate tied with mine?_

"You know, if it were not for Reiji, my freedom would have only limited me to this place and the Royal Palace. But because Reiji had been created in this world, the _burden_ had lessened tremendously. I do not regret anything. Maybe if I had not met you, I would have lived a happier life – but I would not have met Reiji." Kukai slowed his pace to a stop and faced Daichi.

"I have already thought about this a long time ago, Daichi. It is because of you that even when I was born with the _Mark_, I was never alone. You were always there – as annoying as that was." He said the last sentence a little playfully and his words slowly registered in Daichi's mind.

He gave a sad smile – a smile that revealed his centuries of experience and misery. Kukai held out his hand. Daichi slowly floated towards it and landed on his palm lightly.

"I will be fine, Daichi. Stop lamenting over the past. I will carry the _burden_ you entrusted me till the day I die."

And just like always, Kukai settled Daichi on his right shoulder and moved forward. His back straight, conveying the true strength possessed by those thin shoulders and his head held high together with his companion. Only looking forward and only seeing the future.

**-OoO-**

Both of them walked forward at a leisure pace along the Palace stone pathways. Yaya was looking left and right with childish wonder in her eyes that Amu did not expect from one of her age and profession. Seeing her look so awestruck by everything made Amu think of Ami back home. If she ever came to the Royal Palace, she would have the same sparkle in her eyes as this girl who walked beside her.

"Ne, Amu-chan, Amu-chan." Yaya said, calling for her attention.

"Yes?" she answered faintly, her sister's smiling image still fresh in her mind.

"Do you like it here in the Palace?"

"Not particularly." Amu answered without really thinking and after a moment, she realized how her tone implied her dissatisfaction. She calmed her nerves and squared her shoulders discreetly.

"Why not? It's so spacious and fresh and pretty! I would love to live here!"

Ah, Amu thought, what ignorance. She had no idea of how much worse the Royal Palace was, in comparison to a mere Minister's household.

"I simply do not feel any special attachment to this place, but it is indeed a very beautiful place." She agreed without any emotion.

That was how Amu truly felt about the Royal Palace. She accepted that it was a breath taking place since the first time she had entered it. There was nothing that tied her to this place, only a sense of duty kept her here – a sense of duty to her sister and to a certain stubborn Princess.

Yaya looked at her sideways with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you talk like that?" she asked suddenly with curious eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You talk like… a machine. Monotone and unemotional. It's almost like your every word is scripted." She said with a small frown.

"This is how I usually act." Amu replied a bit stiffly. That was the first time anyone had ever called her a _machine_ and she wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended by Yaya's words.

A machine? Maybe that would suit her in a sense, Amu thought.

Yaya's eyes widened at her reply. "Then are you a humanoid machine? Maybe you are actually from the future! Wah, amazing!" she said in absolute awe of the idea.

Without meaning to, a laugh escaped Amu's lips. Amu surprised herself by the small giggle that had come from her own mouth. She shot a glance at Yaya and saw her staring at her with her mouth gaping.

"You laughed! Machine's aren't supposed to laugh!" she huffed while pointing a finger at Amu and placing her other hand on her hips. Amu was not sure what her posture implied, was it chastising? Or was it blaming?

Amu's brows furrowed together and a complex smile formed on her lips. She could not distinguish the thought processes of this girl at all.

"Is that so? Then what do you suppose humanoid machines should feel?" she asked, humoring the young girl's outrageous idea.

"Nothing! Machines are not permitted to feel anything. They do not feel sadness, happiness, anxiety, anger or frustration. Only _humans_ can feel emotions because they were made to feel all of them." She answered in a tone that Amu assumed was supposed to be matter-of-factly to Yaya, but only sounded like she was boasting to other people.

Slowly, her last sentence made something click inside Amu.

_Only humans can feel emotions because they were made to feel all of them._

Was that what had been plaguing her all this while? Her…_humanity?_ Amu wondered to herself.

Suddenly, the perfect solution to her problem appeared before her.

_Emotions_ were the cause of all her troubles. If so, she would just have to resist all of those troublesome emotions.

Become a _machine_.

That would be the solution to her problems. She would feel all of her emotions but it would not affect her in the least. It sounded impossible but Amu decided she would _make_ it possible.

Yaya suddenly stood in her path and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Amu-chan, why do you keep ignoring me?" she questioned heatedly as she stomped her foot in a very Ami-like manner. Amu resisted the urge to laugh once more.

"Ah, forgive me. I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment. What was it you were saying, Yuiki-san?" she apologized sincerely.

Yaya pouted like a child and turned away from her sharply. "I'm not telling." She announced with a scowl.

"Is that so? Then, shall we proceed with our walk?" Amu suggested, easily avoiding a childish argument from breaking out. Amu was thankful that she had perfected the skill of handling children because of having a little sister; she knew this was the most suitable reply to not aggravate her further.

Yaya shot her a furtive glance. "You really don't want to know?" she asked sheepishly, her scowl disappearing from her face.

Just as she had expected, Amu thought triumphantly.

"Enlighten me." Amu replied, hiding an exultant smile. Yaya slowly turned towards her with a thoughtful expression.

"I was asking what age you were." She repeated slowly, probably trying to make sure Amu was listening properly this time.

"I am 14." Amu replied promptly.

"Then you are older than me!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Because you're older, I implore you to call me something other than _Yuiki-san_." She said and she added a tone of distaste to the way Amu currently addressed her.

"Then – " she was about to consent to what she had allowed herself with Nadeshiko and Tadase when a voice the appearance of someone interrupted her.

"Ah, Kairi-san." Amu greeted cordially, turning to face the somewhat flushed face of Sanjo Kairi.

"Ahh! The nosy megane!" Yaya cried out, backing away and hiding behind Amu. Kairi paused at her voice, straightened himself and kept a poker face as he addressed Yaya.

"Ah, Yuiki Yaya-san. It is a _pleasure_ to see you once more." Despite his cool façade, Amu could clearly hear the heavy sarcasm in Kairi's voice. She noted the red mark on his forehead and it made her wonder what really happened between the two of them.

"Are you going to scold Yaya again?" Yaya asked pointedly with a scowl. "You must have been following Yaya all this time!" she accused and Amu saw a vein bulge in Kairi's temples. If he was annoyed, it was only given away by the tension in his lips.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you but I must say that I have more important errands to attend to other than taking care of one lost little girl." He said flatly, expertly keeping the bite from his tone.

Yaya pouted at him. "Prove it." she challenged and Kairi's eyes flashed a tad dangerously. Amu wondered if she should intervene but it seemed like it would have been an insult to Kairi if she did. Instead, she chose to watch their exchange silently and wondered if Kairi knew how to deal with one such as Yaya.

"Forgive me. I do not have much time to waste. I have to locate someone." He replied and Amu knew that the last sentence was directed at her even though he was looking at Yaya.

"Liar!" Yaya burst out.

Kairi ignored her exclamation and instead, replied, "I must take my leave now," he turned to Amu and said, "I trust you can handle her by yourself?"

Amu nodded in reply to his question and Yaya looked indignant at being ignored. Kairi swiftly left at Amu's reply and Yaya frowned at his receding figure.

"How rude!" she huffed, moving from behind Amu and crossing her arms.

"On the contrary, he was being as polite as he could manage." Amu replied good-naturedly. "Anyway, regarding the manner in which I should address you – will Yaya-san suffice? That is as much as I can consent to." Amu steered the conversation back to where she felt it should be and Yaya visibly perked up at the change of subject.

"Okay," she said happily with a wide grin and Amu gave a small smile of her own.

She was such a simple person, being happy with just that. It struck Amu just how similar Yaya was to Ami and it made her feel a pang of longing to see her little sister. Without realizing it, she had reached out and petted Yaya's head gently.

Yaya gazed up at her curiously, "I changed my mind. You can't possibly be a machine, Amu-chan." She said decisively and Amu was surprised. Had she not declared her to be so just a moment ago?

"Why the change of heart?" Amu asked softly, pulling away her hand and tilting her head sideways.

"You can't possibly be a machine because you're so warm."

Her reply caught Amu off guard and left her speechless.

Yaya reached out for Amu's hand and pressed it against her face. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and said, "It doesn't matter if you are a machine or a human anyway, because you are still my _friend_." She murmured audibly before she beamed at Amu.

Amu lowered her eyes and bit her lip. She could not be taken in by this girl; she had already resolved to make herself a machine.

_You're so warm_.

It's a lie, Amu chanted to herself, someone like me couldn't possibly be _warm_.

She denied the words fervently inside her mind. She could only be a machine – she did not deserve to be human.

"Amu-chan," Yaya called her name in an urgent tone, "Amu-chan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and it was then that Amu realized the tears streaming down her face. Amu pressed her fingers against her cheek and felt the uncharacteristic dampness.

"Ah," she said in recognition. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her robe and avoided looking at Yaya. "Please excuse me. I… I must leave. The entrance is past that building in front of us; turn left there at the intersection and just continue along the path. You'll know that you're near the exit when you see a row of baby oak trees and you will spot the entrance gate immediately. I must take my leave now, Yaya-san." She said hastily, making sure she gave clear instructions despite her need to escape.

Before Yaya could reply, Amu dashed away without reserve. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more and she took refuge in the nearest building she saw.

The Royal Temple – unaware that what awaited her there would change make her perfect mask crack in a way that was irreversible.

**-OoO-**

Utau had finally finished arranging the performance with Fujisaki Nadeshiko and she sat in the library, going over the score sheet of the song she was going to sing at the Acquaintance Dinner. She gave a sigh and thought about it for the first time today.

The Acquaintance Dinner.

When the Royal Family would meet the Souma Family, her engagement would be one step closer to being finalized. When Kazuomi had asked her if she had any objections after she had met Souma Reiji, she had not said anything and he had taken it as a negative.

The next thing she knew, he and her mother had already arranged an Acquaintance Dinner in which she would be performing together with Fujisaki Nadeshiko. In truth, Utau did not know how to react to such news. She noted the slight fear in Kazuomi and Souko's eyes when they addressed her nowadays; it made her wonder if they would begin to truly fear her existence.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. It would be better if they had hated her, rather than fear her. Hate and love were separated by such a thin line.

Ikuto.

She wanted to see him so badly. She wanted to know what he thought about all of this. He had been the one who had told her to decide for herself, but everything had suddenly gone out of control when Kukai had appeared before her.

She had been dead set on declining the engagement – but Kukai had been there. Souma Reiji was tied to Kukai with a bond that was unknown to her, that may be the reason why she had not declined the engagement.

If she was hesitant about agreeing to the engagement, her only chance to decline would be before the Acquaintance Dinner, because all of it would be unalterable after.

She looked back down at the music sheet.

What was she doing really?

She understood the weight of her decision but she could not bring herself to produce a clear answer. There were just too many things that clouded her reasoning.

Ikuto and Kukai two of the main factors.

When she had least expected it, someone she knew appeared before her.

"Wah, it's the Princess!" a young boyish voice exclaimed from below her and when she refocused on the music sheet on the table, she found a small green haired boy standing on it.

"Daichi!" she burst out. She blinked a few times, hoping it wasn't just a dream.

"Heya." Daichi greeted with a smile. He placed both of his hands behind his head and looked behind him where Utau saw a familiar silhouette.

If Daichi was here, that meant –

"Ah, sorry to intrude." Kukai's voice resounded inside the quiet library. Utau's head snapped up in attention as Kukai appeared in the servant clothes she thought unsuited to him.

"Good afternoon, Tsukiyomi Utau-san or is it your Highness today?" He greeted with a graceful bow.

Utau stared at him disbelievingly, trying to determine whether she was hallucinating. When he straightened himself, Utau saw herself reflected in his bright green orbs. Her reflection showed a girl who was shaken and she immediately blanked her expression.

"Kukai." Was all she said in reply and Kukai cocked a brow at her. He gave a small frown as he moved closer, leaned forward and examined her face.

"What is the matter this time?" he asked seriously, his gaze piercing through her.

"I'm lost." She answered flatly, not knowing what else to say. She was still thrown back by his sudden appearance.

Kukai saw the music sheet Daichi stood on and he looked back at her before he said, "It's alright. Just start from the beginning. I may not know anything about music but I won't let you get lost. If you make a mistake, I'll just find you again."

Utau knew that he had misunderstood her, but what was this feeling of relief that spread through her body?

She looked at the auburn-haired boy in front and she gave a smile which surprised even Kukai.

"Okay."

"I'll listen as much as you want. Ah, but I'll I still have to search for someone –" he began to say when Daichi suddenly flew upwards and floated directly in front of Kukai's face.

"Leave it to me! I'll find her. You take your time with the Princess." He said with eyes that conveyed the message _Trust me_. Kukai nodded with a grateful smile.

"Alright. Don't let me down." Kukai said in a purposely haughty voice.

"Speak for yourself." Daichi shot back with a grin before he disappeared on the spot.

"He –" Utau began to say but Kukai waved off her worries as he cut her off swiftly.

"Always does that. Shall we begin then? Lucky. I get to listen to the voice that nobles pay a fortune to listen to for free." He said, taking control of the conversation so easily.

"It's not for free." Utau declared and Kukai's eyes widened. "You're paying for it by helping me practice." She pointed out and Kukai laughed as he leaned against the edge of the table.

"Is that so?" he challenged as he closed his eyes. Utau could see his long lashes through the corner of her eye and she resisted the urge to reach out to pet his hair. Instead, she began to hum the tune of the song before she sang the lyrics.

Kukai jumped when she had begun to really sing and it would be a lie if he said that he was not immediately captivated by her voice. He listened more intently and he was further captured by her song.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down_

_(Defying Gravity by someone I forgot :D)_

Utau stopped there and looked at Kukai who seemed to be trembling. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at Utau with sparkling eyes. He slammed his palm against the table, surprising Utau.

"Unbelievable." He murmured, "It was not an exaggeration when they said you could mesmerize anyone with your voice." He added in a tone full of awe as he gazed down at her, his green eyes almost smoldering.

Utau gave an amused smile at the childish way he marvelled at her. She giggled and Kukai, realizing how foolish he must have looked blushed in a very endearing way. Seeing her expression, an impish look crossed Kukai's face.

He gave a formal bow and ran a hand through his hair as he said, "I mean, that was a spectacular performance Utau-sama. Any other singer would pale in comparison to you. Your voice alone has captured my heart." He repeated cheesy romance novel lines in what Utau assumed was a suave elder man's voice. Her control had broken then and she began to laugh without reserve.

Kukai grinned triumphantly before he joined her. When the two of them had settled down, he gave a satisfied smile.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

It was then that Utau had realized that he had been trying to cheer her up, she flushed at the realization. Once again, he had comforted her and she hadn't even realized.

"Much better." She answered embarrassedly and he gave a grin that made her heart squeeze a little.

"That's good."

"Do you always comfort women like this?" Utau asked playfully and Kukai gave a mischievous grin.

"All the time." He replied swiftly and Utau narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really?" she asked sharply.

She was not able to tell if he was joking or not. It did not seem at all likely but then she could not dismiss the small part of her that said it could be just as he says. But then, the image of a playboy just did not equate to the image of a smiling Kukai just now.

He seemed too… innocent? But then again, for an innocent boy, he held far too many secrets.

"I'm kidding. You're the only woman I've ever comforted." He admitted sheepishly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Utau found herself embarrassed by his revelation.

She was spared the chance to reply by the sudden appearance of Daichi. She had almost yelped when he had popped up on Kukai's shoulder out of nowhere.

"Found her. She's waiting for you by the Entrace Gate. She wants to go home already and she says to hurry up or else she'll tell on you." He said with an amused smile.

Kukai gave a sigh and looked at Utau.

"Before you leave, is it alright for me to ask who _she_ is?" Utau asked, trying not to sound too interested in this mystery girl. She had a vague idea though, of who she was – but she did not know her relationship with Kukai.

"_She _is Reiji's aide. She came over to play with your aide a little while ago and I'm supposed to fetch her. Well, I must take my leave now Utau." He took another bow and turned. Before he exited the room, he said, "It was a nice experience meeting you today, Utau-hime. I had the honor of having you smile for me alone."

Utau blushed at his words and resisted the urge to call him back – maybe to scold him but she would only use it as an excuse to spend more time with him. She hated admitting it, but Kukai felt like the closest thing to a real friend.

And she didn't dislike the idea of spending more and more time in his presence.

**-OoO-**

"Don't touch me!" Amu shrieked as she slapped away Ikuto's outstretched hand. "For-forgive me. I would much prefer you refrain from touching me." she managed before she bit her lip. She wanted to run away but Ikuto had her cornered in the Temple.

It had been a mistake to enter the Temple and forgetting that Kairi had been looking for Ikuto when they had crossed paths. She wholly regretted her impulsive actions as she stood a few meters from Ikuto.

She kept her gaze lowered and Ikuto remained silent since he had seen her crying as she stumbled into the Temple. The tension in the air was heavy and Amu resisted the urge to simply rush past him by force. She could feel her hands trembling and suddenly her head jerked upwards.

Ikuto's cool fingers registered against her cheeks and Amu struggled against his touch that felt like scorching iron against her skin.

"NO!" she cried out as she shut her eyes, trying to shake away his hands and pushing him away with hands.

Ikuto's voice that was barely a whisper but it penetrated through all of the protests raging inside her mind.

"Is this _her_? The person you are trying so desperately to hide?" he murmured and Amu could clearly hear the intensity of his voice.

Everything about him abruptly began pouring into her conscience as rapidly as an approaching storm.

His scent… the sound of his breathing…. the warmth of his breath… the rise and fall of his chest… all of it was strangely vivid behind Amu's tightly shut eyes. She shook her head and covered her ears with her hands, wanting to shut out everything.

Ikuto pried them away easily as if he was merely picking up a piece of paper. He bound her wrists together with one of his hands and still, Amu continued to thrash about.

"What are you so terrified of, Amu?" Amu could hear the tone of pleading in his voice and she felt a tremor inside her.

Her head began to throb like mad and her legs buckled beneath her.

"No. Not now. _Please_ _not now._" She whispered desperately as she clutched her head. Ikuto knelt in front of her and enveloped her in his arms. Amu continued to rock backward and forward, like a child trying to banish scary thoughts.

"It's okay. I'm here." Ikuto said softly, pressing his lips against her hair.

Unfamiliar blurry images flashed in Amu's mind. A smiling pink-haired girl holding hands with a man and woman she did not recognize. Blowing birthday candles while surrounded by piles of presents. Carrying a blond baby in her arms while beaming at an older lady – Amu was looking at all of them through a hazy film.

Her head ached painfully and she felt nauseous. Ikuto's arms felt like mere weights to her. Warmth or coldness – she felt nothing.

It was the same way she had felt when she had woken up in front of the ash remains of what used to be her home. Once again, the emptiness overwhelmed her and she shut her eyes while tears fell from her closed eyelids. Slowly, Ikuto's gentle voice broke through her mental barrier.

"I'm here, Amu. I'll stay by your side until you tell me in that commanding voice of yours to let go of you. Everything will be alright." He continued to whisper words of those sorts in her ears.

They were all lies. She thought as she edged closer to sweet respite.

Amu knew they were, because nothing would ever be _alright_ in her life ever again. But despite this, she felt a sense of relief settle upon her – relief mixed with a bit of warmth. Finally, sleep overtook her and she fell, hearing only Ikuto's voice in the last second of her awareness.

**-OoO-  
**

Ah, cruel reality! It seems I won't be getting my wish granted but well, that's life! :D Anyway, I finally passed the 50th mark for reviews! O.M.G! It might not be a hundred, but it's the first time I reached that number so I'm just really happy! I am literally jumping with joy, haha. All of a sudden there was a surge of reviews and I must thank you all so much. –bows head formally but still grinning like an idiot– :"

This chapter is dedicated to **kitty.0** who was such a wonderful person to review all of the chapters until the latest one. She just made my day when I opened my mail for the first time just

Haha, I've decided to make this a new segment of my bizarre endnotes!

**SPECIAL NOTES FOR SPECIAL PEOPLE 3**

**QueenyLeAcH: **I am so sorry for those grammatical blunders! : I have to confess to you that my real weakness in writing has always been punctuation marks and prepositions so I must thank you lots for helping me with that. :) I hope that this chapter doesn't annoy you like the last one.

**AmutoForever:** Ahh, your reviews never fail to motivate me! Haha, I kind of had a feeling my 100 reviews thing wouldn't work but it's worth a try. I just wanted to see how far I could get within three weeks at most and all of a sudden I'm about to reach 60 already. :D as always, thank you for reviewing! I would love it if you reviewed this one too. ^.^

**Kiyonora:** Yep, I've seen your profile and I just grinned like mad thing when I saw my story in the number one spot. I hope you like this chapter, review it okay? I'll be waiting!

**Kitty.0:** thank you so much for making my day. :)) I hope you review this one too. ^.^ I would have been happy if you just left one review but who knew you would leave me eight! O.O

That should be all for now since I'm too tired to think of anything else to say… ah wait, there's still those note thingies. (grumbles since is currently sleep deprived because of typing the chapter)

*go – that game with round black and white pieces, you know like the anime Hikaru no Go which is totally awesome even though I have no idea what goes on during the game. :DD

*shogi – Japanese chess. The game that Shikamaru from Naruto always played together with Asuma before he died. I've tried it and it's really interesting! Except the fact that I kept forgetting which piece was which when I first played it.

^.^ Well, you might already know what they are but I put them here just in case.

NOW I really don't have anything more to say but SEE YOU SOON!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: :DDDDDDDDD (too happy to think of any words to say just yet. Will probably put it in the endnote as usual.)

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer: **No. I don't own Shugo Chara they belong to PEACHPIT, which I have been bribing (possibly blackmailing) since I first read the manga to transfer the copyrights to my name. (NOT.) Anyway, if I did own it, it probably wouldn't be as good – so I have stopped dreaming of doing just that as of now. ;D

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 10 Fragments of Time**

"How did your visit go, Yaya?" Kukai addressed Yaya as the two of them sat comfortably in the carriage Reiji had provided for Kukai.

"I met Hinamori Amu," she said distantly, her eyes focused on the passing scenery outside the window. Kukai felt his brows furrow at her reply.

"I assumed you would be more _jovial_ about meeting her." he mused aloud, knowing she could hear the silent question behind his words.

"She seemed so sad… and so terribly lonely," Yaya said dejectedly as she tore her gaze away from the window and shifted it to Kukai's face.

"Do you think it is possible for a human to become a machine, Kukai?" Yaya asked suddenly.

"That was a random question." Kukai pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"Just answer the question."

"No," Kukai answered carefully, wondering where their conversation was going. "I do not think it is possible. We are _human_ for a reason. That is because we feel, it is not possible for a machine to _feel_ and it is impossible for a human to be perfectly neutral."

"Hinamori Amu," Yaya murmured vaguely, "is the closest thing I've ever encountered to a human machine, Kukai." She continued with a sad smile.

"She would speak as if she was merely reading aloud. Her expressions were mild and she barely smiled. Her eyes were unfocused, like she wasn't really _seeing_ anything…" she trailed off before she added, "all of it was quite… disturbing…"

Kukai listened patiently to her words and wondered what kind of person Hinamori Amu was to have shaken Yaya to this extent. But more importantly, he noted that her soul seemed like the perfect refuge for one of his targets. He made a mental reminder to meet her the next time he went to the Palace.

"But… when she cried in front of me, I saw the despair in her eyes. Alone with nothing to fulfil her – that's the scariest thing anyone could ever go through. And it seemed like she had lived like that for a very long time." Yaya said sadly with her eyes downcast.

Kukai gave a sigh and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Then just stay with her. If you think she's lonely, stay with her," he said easily with a knowing smile.

That's right. Just like what Reiji had done with him so long ago when he had been a recluse little boy.

"_Ne, Kukai, why are you always alone?"_

"_Don't talk to me so familiarly."_

"_Could it be that you don't have friends?"_

"_That is none of your business."_

"_Can I be your friend then?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't need friends. Humans lie for their own benefit. Friendship is simply a means for people to take what they want from someone."_

"_I'm not lying. I'll be your friend for eternity, Kukai – so let me be your friend."_

"_I refuse."_

"_Then I'll just have to convince you that I'm not lying."_

"_Do what you will. You're just wasting your time."_

"_Okay! Operation: follow Kukai until he agrees to let me be his friend, commence!"_

"_Fool."_

Without really meaning to, Kukai let out a laugh that made Yaya look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Trust me on this, Yaya," he said confidently, "If you stay with her long enough, she'll let you into her lonesome world."

Just like I did, Kukai continued on mentally.

Yaya only stared at him for a few seconds. Slowly, she gave her characteristic smile and nodded, "Un!"

"Is there anything else I should know?" he prompted when she had settled back into her chair with a relaxed aura – her familiar aura that he had grown accustomed to in his everyday life.

"Ah!" she burst out suddenly, making Kukai jump in surprise.

"I remember! There was this really mean moss haired megane!" she spoke with an irritated voice.

"Moss-haired…megane?" Kukai echoed with a bemused expression. The image formed in his mind was sea monster with glasses and he suppressed a laugh building in his chest.

"Yes! He was the first person Yaya met when she entered the Royal Palace and she only asked for directions, then he began to lecturing Yaya! He said Yaya was careless for going there without any idea where to go or what Hinamori Amu looked liked. He was really awful, then Yaya got annoyed so she threw her pin at him and it hit his forehead really hard…" her voice trailed off at the last sentence and Kukai saw a sheepish look diffuse on her face.

"You probably should not have done that. He did tell you how to get to the Royal Manor, am I correct?" Kukai asked meaningfully.

"Well, yes…" Yaya replied hesitantly, "but he deserved to get hit!" she added decisively, her mouth set in a stubborn pout. "He had no right to tell Yaya off. Only Reiji and Kukai are allowed to do something like that!"

"I'm honored to have such a privilege," Kukai said as he chuckled lightly. "But you should not have thrown your pin at him. Did you apologize?"

"No," she replied mulishly. "Yaya bolted off before he would scold her again." She added proudly and Kuka laughed aloud. He reached out and flicked her forehead lightly.

"You have to take responsibility for your actions. What if the moss haired megane told his superiors? Wouldn't Reiji be seen as an incompetent master who cannot keep his aide in line?" Kukai said purposely and Yaya pursed her lips.

After a few moments of avoiding Kukai's expectant expression, Yaya relented and gave a defeated sigh. "Alright. Yaya will properly apologize. But if he scolds Yaya again–"

"He will not," Kukai interrupted swiftly. "If you apologize sincerely, he will not scold you." He reassured her but Yaya still looked dubious.

"Yaya would have tolerated him if he scolded Yaya like you and Reiji do."

"That's just because Reiji and I are too soft on you," Kuka replied and it made him wonder if they should start being stricter on her. She was going to be thirteen this year; Kukai decided to talk it over with Reiji later.

"Where's Daichi by the way? He came to look for Yaya a while ago," she said, giving Kukai a questioning glance.

"He went ahead to inform Reiji that we're on our way and he said he had a score to settle with him so he teleported before I could even protest." Kukai gave a careless shrug and Yaya giggled.

"He's as impulsive as ever."

"He's a _lot_ like someone I know." Kukai teased and Yaya crossed her arms with a pout.

"I'm not impulsive." She huffed and Kukai cracked a smile.

"Sure, you're not," Kukai said, his voice heavy on sarcasm, "You don't run head first into things and you don't go rushing off without telling anyone."

A guilty expression began forming on her face and Kukai laughed.

"Mou, Kukai's a meanie!" she cried out childishly, elbowing his ribs – which only made Kukai laugh harder. He protected himself against Yaya's hits by grabbing her wrists and smiling down at her.

"I was only teasing you," he apologized before he glanced out the window and scowled. "Ah. We're here."

"Why are you always so irritated when you come home? Do you not like it here?" she asked as the carriage passed the gate separating the Mansion from the Imperial City.

"I hate this place," he said distastefully and grimaced at the familiar grounds of the Mansion.

"Then, you hate Reiji and Yaya too?"

"No," Kukai said with emphasis, "You two are the only people I like in this whole place."

"Eh? But everyone's so nice! They always smile at Yaya!" she said gleefully as she glanced at the window and waved at the other servants who in turn, smiled back at her.

"See?" she said, turning back to give Kukai a sideways smile.

Kukai gave a sardonic smile as he gazed outside at the servants who looked away from him pointedly. They had that reaction since the day he was born – and that had not changed in these past fifteen years.

He looked at Yaya and saw her innocence and ignorance – how he wished he could be like that too… but Fate had never given him the chance or even the choice. She had thrust him headfirst into a hard life she had prepared especially for him.

**-OoO-**

"_Papa, my hands hurt. Can't I rest even just for a little bit?" A young girl's voice complained, her voice betraying a tinge of fear mixed with cautiousness._

"_No. Until you have finished all of your studies designated for today, you are forbidden to put that pen brush down." A deep man's voice replied sharply in a tone that prevented any sort of argument._

_The girl hesitated for a moment before she spoke once more._

"_But, Papa – " the girl gently protested. There was a pleading note in her voice._

"_Have you finished all of your lessons for today?"_

"_No, but –" the fear in her voice became more evident._

"_Did you not hear me? I said _no_." he repeated severely, not giving her a chance to continue. "I care not whether your hand bleeds when you are finished. You _shall_ finish the work assigned to you today. If not, you are well aware of the _punishment_ that will await you tomorrow. I do not tolerate any failure in our family; you should understand the weight of your responsibility, Amu."_

_There was the sound of a wooden chair scraping against the floor. Footsteps resounded and disappeared as a door opened and slammed shut._

_After a moment, the sound of low sniffling and shuffling paper were the only thing that could be heard._

The darkness around Amu began to dissolve, revealing a scene she had no recollection of – but she was well aware of _who_ it belonged to. Sitting at the table was a small pink haired girl no older than eight; she was writing diligently on a long scroll of parchment with tears streaming down her face.

Amu recognized the young girl immediately.

It was _her_.

Or rather, it was _Amu_… the real _Amu_ – the _Amu_ that had disappeared in that fiery nightmare so long ago.

The young girl's hand gripped the brush tightly, almost frantically, and Amu could see angry red marks where the brush rubbed against her skin. Despite being so young, there was already such deep despair and misery within her golden orbs. The tears she shed seemed to ease little of her pain and Amu felt a twinge of pity in her chest.

A child shouldn't have been able to make such a pained expression.

This was _her_ memory. She had only been a child, yet her father had treated her so cruelly. It would be no wonder if _she_ had grown up to be someone like her, Amu thought as she continued to watch _her_.

Amu reached out to touch the crying little girl but when she had moved closer by a step, the whole scene had dissolved into nothing. Her awareness of the real world began to kick in and she welcome it without much protest.

She would have rather not seen a fragment of _her_ memory but it could not be helped – she was still inside her after all.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw only a hazy grey stretch. She blinked once and refocused, realizing that the grey stretch was actually the outline of polished stone above her. She sat up slowly and tried to recall when she had fallen asleep.

Before she could gather her wits, a voice spoke out loud.

"You are awake at last." A _very_ familiar voice greeted her and Amu froze on the spot. When she heard his voice, her memory began settling back in her brain. She drew a sharp intake of breath as she remembered the preceding events that had led to her falling unconscious.

She cautiously stole a glance at the source of the voice, and sure enough – there was Ikuto, leaning against the rectangular opening in the wall looking unexpectedly grim against the blindingly red sunset.

Red.

She hated that color the most, Amu thought as she shielded her eyes from the intense crimson beams. Ikuto's face was an indiscernible mask against the light. He seemed somewhat… withdrawn – and Amu realized a little late, for very good reasons. She was not stupid enough to not know that his strange behaviour was because of her.

Amu felt the cold stone beneath her and the warmth of Ikuto's outer robes thrown over her. She unknowingly clenched her fist beneath the robes. She glanced around and realized that this was a place she had not seen yet.

She glanced out the window and she was able to see a tall building on the opposite side; it was then that she figured out where she was exactly. The two of them were in one of the Royal Guard's four Watch Towers within the perimeter of the Imperial Palace.

Just as she began to assess which of the Towers they were in, Ikuto broke the silence lingering between them.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and Amu felt her eyes widen.

"You must be mistaken. _I_ am the one who needs to apologize for my behavior, Ikuto." Amu interjected in that frank tone she always had when she was confused. He said nothing in reply but she saw his head tilt sideways. Amu could almost imagine the questioning look he was wearing.

"I am apologizing because I am well aware that what happened a while ago was something I was not supposed to see." He explained wryly but Amu could hear the seriousness in his voice. "And, I believe I must also apologize for taking advantage of you while you were in a vulnerable state." He added and Amu knew that this was what made him seem so awkward and uncomfortable where he stood.

"Enough," Amu tried to wave off the bad vibes he emitted; she felt his heavy gaze focusing on her alone. "It is no matter, Ikuto. What troubles me more is you admitting you were in the wrong so easily. Did I perchance strike you in the head while I was unconscious?" she asked in a very convincingly serious tone.

Despite her attempt to lighten the mood, Ikuto seemed to have hardly changed from his current demeanor. Usually, he would play along with her simply because he felt like it, but this time he seemed to be farther away than those few feet that separated them.

"Would it be alright for me to come closer?" he asked carefully and Amu's words replayed in her mind.

_Don't touch me!_

Ah, how could she have uttered such words to him? She wondered, remembering the scene moments ago so clearly.

"That would be quite alright," she said in a purposely nonchalant tone.

At her reply, Ikuto moved forward, away from the window. He kneeled in front of her gracefully and only stared at her face, not saying another word. She should have been embarrassed to look at him after what she had done, but she found herself strangely drawn in by those ocean eyes – eyes that seemed to go on and on without end.

Amu noticed the concealed distraught in the slight changes in his expression, but made no further comment. She kept her face blank so as to not betray just how shaken and disturbed she truly was. How terrified she was that he would to ask about _her_ – because he had caught a glimpse of _her_.

He was the first person to have ever seen her in that state – not even Ami or her foster parents had ever seen her as she had been with him.

"I will not question you about it." he stated decisively and Amu felt relief flood into her chest. "But I need you to promise me something." He added in a tone of bargaining.

She knew that when someone bargained, they offered something with equal or better quality for a lower price – but it wasn't necessarily better for the person buying.

"Which is?" she said tentatively, examining him closely.

"You have to promise me that one day, you will tell me everything about you and I must be the first and only person to know about it," he said firmly, his eyes blazing like ice fire.

Amu let out a bitter laugh and Ikuto seemed taken aback by her reaction.

"Did I miss the joke?" he asked, but Amu knew he had heard the misery in her laugh.

"I'm afraid I cannot promise you such a thing." She answered in an apologetic tone and she gave him a sardonic smile. He blinked a few times but his eyes remained questioning.

If only he knew, Amu thought sadly.

"I cannot promise you such a thing because there is nothing for _me_ to reveal," she said and paused as she watched him listen to her every word with rapt attention, "I have no _past_."

And no future, she added to herself. He seemed confused at her reply and she decided to baffle him all the more with cryptic replies.

"You say you want to meet _her_ right?" she asked abruptly.

"_Her_?" he repeated with a frown. She smiled, he was obviously not seeing the whole picture just yet – but she had no intention of showing it to him so easily.

"That's right, _her._ If you want to meet _her_, you'll have to find _her_ yourself."

A contemplative look crossed his features before he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. Amu froze at the physical contact and Ikuto gave a disarming smile, his confusion seemed to have dissolved at her reaction.

"Whoever _she_ is, she'll have to wait – because the only one I'm interested in at the moment… is _you_." He stated decisively and Amu flushed a bright red.

He chuckled lightly and drew his hand away. Before she knew it, he settled his head on her lap and closed her eyes.

"Ikuto!"

"I'm tired. Just to remind you, I carried you all the way here. Let me rest for a bit." He murmured vaguely and Amu had to strain her ears to catch his words.

"Then you should rest in your quarters," Amu protested and she jostled his shoulder. Ikuto caught her hand and pressed it to his face.

"You're so warm," he whispered before he pressed his lips against her palm.

Amu blushed as he felt his warm breath against her hand and she calmed herself. She would not allow herself to be shaken by his mere presence. She had already thought of an alternative solution to dealing with him – she simply had to get used to his company. If she was ever going to find true calm when she was near him, she would have to get used to him – everything about him.

Amu decided she would first get used to his scent; she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

He smelled of mint with a touch of milk. It was a mild fragrance, but Amu found that she did not dislike it like she did most smells. It was a faint scent, barely noticeable – but Amu found that it suited him. Soon, his scent was the only thing that filled her senses and she could already distinguish it from other smells easily.

She opened her eyes and found him sleeping soundly, still holding her hand to his face. She wondered briefly if he felt cold; he had draped his outer robes over her when she was asleep but she could not do the same with him lying on her lap.

She sighed and stared down at him curiously.

Long lashes. Soft lips. Prominent cheek bones. A well proportioned nose. A slender neck – and when she looked closer, Amu realized that the pouch she had given him was slung over his neck and hidden under his inner robes.

She reached out reflexively and pushed away strands of his hair from his face.

Soft hair, she noted once again.

She ran her fingers through his hair and memorized the softness of his hair. It felt like she was treading her fingers through water. She closed her eyes once more and listened intently as she stopped ruffling his hair.

The sound of his rhythmic breathing was a comforting melody. She gave a small smile and she continued to listen to his _sound_. It was a long time since she had last done this. Usually, she would listen to Ami's steady breathing beside her at night back when she still lived at the inn.

She felt Ikuto shift his position and she slowly opened her eyes – only to find him looking back at her a tad sleepily.

"You were smiling," he drawled and Amu understood the question in his words. Of course he would want to know why, that was just the way he was.

"It's nothing." She replied swiftly with a wave of her hand.

"It's not _nothing_. It's never _nothing_ if it can make someone like you smile," he said cleverly, his eyes regaining its usual mischievous glimmer.

"So you say," Amu replied with a careless shrug.

"Do you disagree?" he asked pointedly.

"I agree that not many things can make me smile but I don't see how that concerns you." She replied flatly, giving her point directly. She did not bother to scold herself for her insolent tone seeing as how it did not bother him in the least.

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be because _I_ want to see you smile?"

"Well, good luck with that." Amu replied carelessly and Ikuto's eyes widened at her answer.

"That's not a reply I expected you to ever say." he pointed out and Amu gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I've decided that there's no point acting in front of you anymore. I'll just say what's on my mind – seeing as how that's what you've always wanted, is it not?" Amu said, giving him a taunting look. He only stared at her for a few moments before a smiled formed on his lips.

Ikuto chuckled and Amu barely saw the roguish expression that flickered on his face before he reached out, placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her down towards him. Amu felt his lips against her right ear and he heard him whisper, "Then I will not hold back any longer."

The next thing she knew, his lips were on her neck and there was a sharp pain before he pulled away and sat up easily. Amu touched the side of her neck where there was a stinging pain before she realized what Ikuto had done.

"You bit me!"

"I believe the correct term is 'nipped', seeing as how I only grazed your skin with my teeth," he corrected her; not regretting what he had done at all.

Amu glared at the blue haired male and stood up hastily, inevitably making Ikuto's robes fall to the floor.

"I am leaving." She announced and Ikuto gave her a mocking smile.

"You should hide that mark I made, lest people think you were doing indecent things while you were on duty," he said as his eyes sparkled wickedly. Amu blushed furiously as she gritted her teeth and stormed off.

He was worse than before, Amu concluded as she strode forward swiftly and determinedly – but she would not allow herself to give in to him.

**-OoO-**

Utau sat in her personal quarters in solitude. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own thoughts buzzing around here and there. Soon, Hinamori Amu would be back from whatever it is she had done and all of her questions would be answered.

She had not meant to see – but she had caught a glimpse of Ikuto as he had left the Royal Temple… but she had also seen him carrying a mass of pink hair. Utau knew that there was only one pink haired person in the whole Palace.

Hinamori Amu.

It bothered her more than she cared to admit. She had been surprised when she had spotted Ikuto, but she had been more shocked to see him together with her aide. A little while ago, she had remembered the time Hinamori Amu had come to her side when she had been running away from meeting her fiancé – Ikuto's expression back then had puzzled her but she had concluded that it was nothing since Ikuto had never even spoken to Hinamori Amu.

But what if she was wrong?

Utau bit her lip as the thought crossed her mind. What if Hinamori Amu had met him without her even realizing it?

How would she treat her then? She had begun to like her just a little bit – but if she had some sort of connection to Ikuto, she might probably end up despising her.

She could deny it as much as she wanted, but it was a fact that she still cared deeply about Ikuto; she still loved him a little more than just a _brother_. She thought about him frequently together with one other – but she still thought of him nonetheless in the idle time of her usual work days.

Did Ikuto still hate her for having these feelings?

But if he had been getting closer to Hinamori Amu while he had been ignoring her, she could not find it in herself to forgive the pink haired girl so easily.

She could never imagine Ikuto with any woman. She knew he would have many consorts in the future, but she could not imagine him bound to any one girl. He never showed any interest in any specific girl, Utau knew that much. And she had always desperately hoped that he would stay that way the whole time.

Was that why she was scared of knowing the truth?

"Princess? Princess, are you here?" Hinamori's voice calling for her jolted her awake. She took a deep intake of breath and exhaled sharply.

"I am here," she said audibly and she saw her aide's silhouette behind her door. "Enter."

Slowly the door slid open and there she was, looking as neat and prim as she usually did. She bowed down apologetically as she said, "Forgive me for not returning to your side immediately, Princess." Utau could hear the sincerity in her voice and she concluded that she would not dare lie if she asked her the question that had been bothering her all this time.

"Hinamori Amu," she called her attention and Amu straightened herself. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked seriously, her voice slightly betraying the anxiety she felt.

"I was entertaining a guest. Her name was Yuiki Yaya, she introduced herself as the aide of your fiancé, Princess." She replied promptly and Utau knew she was not lying; she had just skilfully avoided stretched the truth. Sure enough, Kukai had already told her beforehand that Reiji's aide wanted to be acquainted with her.

That was what she had probably been doing before she had met Ikuto.

"Were you by chance, at the Royal Temple a while ago?" she asked, knowing that Amu would understand what she was trying to get at with that question. It only led to one person.

Ikuto.

She gazed up at Hinamori Amu from where she was seated and she could not read the expression she wore. Her eyes which were usually a golden color seemed like endless pits in her dimly lit quarters.

"Yes," she answered and Utau could hear the caution in her voice. Utau stood up slowly and circled Amu. When she was directly behind her she asked, "Did you meet my brother there?"

Utau noted how Amu's shoulder's stiffened and she waited for a reply. Amu remained silent for a few minutes before she answered in an emotionless voice.

"Yes. I was feeling quite ill at that time. I had not meant to meet his Highness; I was simply searching for a place to rest. Unexpectedly, I fainted from fatigue and his Highness took it upon himself to take care of me."

Utau didn't know why but she could sense that Amu was holding back a few details. Instead of prying, she chose to ask another question since she did not want to get stuck on a single question.

"Was this the first time you encountered him?"

This was one question that did not excuse lies or half truths. She watched as Hinamori Amu turned to face her with that same unreadable expression. Utau had to squint to see that Amu seemed unfazed by her sudden interrogation session.

"No," she answered in a somewhat tentative tone, as if she was waiting for her to say something important – or to avoid a certain topic.

When that word had escaped her lips, Utau felt like Amu punched her right in her gut. She breathed in through her gritted teeth and calmed herself. She could not lose her temper, especially not in this situation where absolute calm was needed to obtain the answers she needed.

"How often have you been meeting him?"

She chose to ask, hoping that the pink-haired girl would give a definite number in reply.

"I only meet with him when he requests for my company, Princess." She replied in an even tone. She hardly looked embarrassed or regretful. It was still there – that patience in her aura that made Utau think that she understood perfectly why she was doing this.

She bit her lip as her reply registered properly in her mind.

"Requests? Ikuto _requests_ for your company?" she repeated, disbelief evident in her voice.

Amu nodded promptly and said, "Yes." She clasped her hands together in a gesture of ease that began to irritate Utau.

"Why would he ask for _your_ company?" she asked rather sharply and she reminded herself to keep her emotions in check. She could not give away her special feelings for Ikuto.

"That is a question I am unable to answer," she said honestly and Utau knew that wasn't a lie. After all, she had lived with Ikuto all her life and she could never understand completely why he did certain things.

"You have been meeting him in secret?"

The answer was obvious by now, but Utau needed to hear the answer from Amu's lips to believe it was the truth.

"Yes." She spoke unhesitatingly and if Utau had not been trying so hard to keep herself calm, she would have commended her honesty.

"Why aren't you lying to me?" she asked helplessly as she gazed at the young pink haired girl who stood before her. She tilted her head to one side in reply to her question.

She was admitting something that was supposed to be a secret and yet she had made no attempt to lie to her. She did not know of her feelings for Ikuto, but why was she answering like she wanted her to? She continued to be further confused by all of her actions.

"You deserve to know the truth, Princess." She said simply and it made Utau's heart skip a beat.

She knows.

The conclusion struck Utau numb. She knew those words were directed at her feelings for Ikuto. How did she find out? Utau felt the panic rise in her chest and she pushed it back down as Amu continued what she wanted to say.

"I never had any intention of lying to you right from the start. I may stretch the truth at times but I will never say something that is not true. Hence, if you order me to be silent, I shall be silent and if you order me to stop meeting him, I will gladly oblige."

"Why do you assume I would ask you to stop meeting with him?"

She asked nervously as what Amu said began to prove that she really did know about her forbidden feelings. Her answer to this question would prove whether or not she really did know what she was implying with her words.

"Because, you are in love with the First Prince, are you not?"

She said at last and at that, Utau's mental functions slowed down considerably. She felt her mouth open, then close, then open again as she tried to make her voice work properly. It was more shocking to hear her feelings voiced into words by someone other than herself.

"Why… why do you know about that?" she managed to choke out despite the gut wrenching fear in her abdomen.

"It was unfortunate that I had accidentally glimpsed the two of you in the garden the night we had first met." She replied offhandedly.

Utau found herself revisiting that night – it was the night she had ran away from Ikuto… and the night she had first met Kukai. All this time, she had known about her feelings – but why didn't she say anything?

"You… saw that?" she asked carefully, hoping to gain an answer to her question. She could not think properly anymore because of the fear that paralyzed her.

"Yes. And I must apologize." She answered easily without any bite to her reply. She did not seem to think the information she possessed any special – or rather, she seemed not to want to use it against her at all.

Could it be possible that she did not know what hold she now had on her? If she would spill her secret, she would be shunned by the whole society for her inappropriate feelings.

"Why have you kept quiet all this time?" she asked despite her muddled thoughts. She knew she had to hear her answer, or else she would never be able to sleep properly again knowing that she could so easily destroy her.

"Why?" she echoed as a contemplative look crossed her face. "Simply because it is something not meant to be known, am I wrong? I think that if something is better left unknown, it should stay that way. Also, it is not really something for me reveal seeing as how it is not my secret to begin with."

She spoke all of it in a matter-fact-tone, like everything she said was as obvious as the fact that the world was round.

Utau found herself looking at her aide, dumbstruck. She now saw the pink-haired girl in a new light.

Hinamori Amu was a girl with dignity and principles – and Utau had never met someone with such strong belief in her ideals.

Amu gave her a level gaze and said, "I am your aide. I am here to serve you first and foremost. I will always be your ally in whatever you choose to do, Princess Utau."

Again, she said it like it was the obvious. How could she hate her when she was such a person?

"Hinamori Amu!" she called her name audibly. "I…I order you to be my aide for the rest of life!" she continued not really knowing why those words had tumbled out of her mouth. Amu stared at her for a moment before she bowed gracefully.

"I cannot promise you that I can do such definitely," she stated, "but I will do my best to fulfil your order." she added decisively and Utau gave a smile of her own.

She knew at least two things for sure now.

Hinamori Amu was her eternal ally and – she was beginning to become someone she could not do without.

It made her realize that Amu's loyalty to her was what she needed more than her unrequited feelings for her brother. Utau began to accept the fact that maybe it was finally time to let go of all of it and move one with her life – because she knew for sure that she was not alone anymore.

She had a strange boy and his little floating companion – and Hinamori Amu.

That was already more than enough for someone like her. And maybe soon, she would have her older brother back.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote:** Gah, if the update is a not as good as the others – blame cheering practice. My body hurts like hell, my arms and legs fell like jelly and I can't even move without one or two of my muscles aching like there's no tomorrow. I just barely finished this chapter after one of the practices. Since my energy was almost zero when I typed this, I expect that it's not as good as the other chapters so forgive me, ne? T^T

On another note, I've just had a brain blast for four news fanfics just recently: two shugo chara fics, one bleach fic and one vampire knight fic. I'm not completely sure which one to do first but the plot ideas of each one are too irresistible so I decided to let you guys decide for me. :D just write your vote in a review since I'm too tired and lazy to do a poll thing. (hmmm, but I'm betting that you guys are going to go for the shugo chara fics aren't you? ^.^)

**Special Notes for the Loved and Adored 3**

**QueenyLeAcH**: is my grammar alright now? I might have missed some stuff since I'm really tired and if it's a bit confusing at the last part, tell me okay? I just have a feeling it is.

**Kiyonora: ** Here's more Amuto for you. :)) And about another shugo chara fic – I might just do it. haha, if that's what you guys want anyway. ;DD

Anyway, I can't put too much here due to muscle strain (yes, I'm not lying that it even reached my fingers, the blisters friggin' hurt!) so I'll just ask you to leave me a review if you love me enough. ^.^ I'll be waiting!

See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** zzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ (x.x) *may wake up later for the endnote and explanation for everything.*

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** *currently dead to the world and unable to type anymore…* Final will and testament: I do not own Shugo Chara, though even if I died writing a fic of it.

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 11 Silent Words**

Kukai stared at the young pink-haired girl who was looking back at him tentatively. He tilted his head to one side and scrutinized the rolled piece of parchment in her outstretched hand. He had sensed her following him after he had quitted the banquet room and it was about time that she addressed him. When he turned around to face her though, she had only held out to him that single piece of parchment without a word of explanation.

Apparently reading his expression, the young girl spoke once more after a moment. Her voice was composed and her diction was perfect, Kukai had no difficulty understanding her words despite how quiet and low her voice was.

"I have a message for you from Princess Utau," she said flatly. Her expression betrayed nothing though, contrary to what Kukai had expected. He could easily tell that she was an extremely direct person by the way she never shifted her gaze. That was a quality he had learned to read from people long before. They never really understood how much their eyes portrayed their personalities.

He assumed that the pink-haired girl she was Utau's aide because to whom else would the lovely princess entrust her message but to her personal aide? Her aide – the girl Yaya had spoken to him about before. He gazed into her golden orbs for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of what Yaya had seen, but his venture was cut short by the girl's firm voice.

"I was ordered to deliver a message to Souma Reiji-dono's bodyguard. That is you, if I am not mistaken?" she clarified, interpreting his silence as a reluctance to accept the letter. He must have delayed his answer more than necessary. He shook of his other thoughts and focused them on the young girl as he gave a reply to her query.

He nodded slowly then took carefully took the letter bearing the Imperial seal into his hands. He stared at the seal for a moment before he addressed her.

"Thank you. You... are Hinamori Amu, am I correct?"

She nodded once and said nothing in reply. Kukai felt slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny, now. It was somewhat unnerving – the way her eyes never faltered when she looked at you. She didn't seem like the sort of person Yaya had described to him, but he couldn't get a good grasp on anything particular about her.

_Like a machine..._

A few of Yaya's words flashed in his mind.

He supposed it was a suitable description now that he had met her personally. The way she stood with perfect poise and grace. Her unwavering eyes, her characteristic silence and her quiet, almost monotonic voice – indeed, it was similar to a machine. But at the same time...

It wasn't.

There was nothing out of the ordinary from her aura – he of all people would know if there was something wrong with someone's emotional stability. He had more than enough experience to say that she was perfectly normal. But when he connected the word _normal_ to the young girl, it felt off to him somehow. It was as if there was something out of place.

"Is that all?" she asked with that unruffled voice of hers. She seemed to not want any further conversation and what else could he do but let her go?

But.

There was something he needed of her. He had to try at least and if she refused, he'd just say it himself.

"Could you perchance pass on a message to her Highness for me?" he asked a tad hastily and he regretted the sudden change in his tone when he had referred to Utau.

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding once.

"Please tell her that I am sorry," he said quietly, averting her eyes from her for a moment. It was strange – but he felt as if she would see through his embarrassment and guilt right now so he looked away. Coming from the person who usually looked away to give someone privacy, it was a bizarre sensation having to look for his own privacy from such prying eyes.

"Is that all?" Her calm voice made Kukai move his gaze back to her and he found her looking at him with that uncharacteristic straight gaze. It was clear enough to make it seem as if you were an open book to her. In truth Kukai was beginning to feel intimidated by her. It wasn't a feeling that he liked very much.

"Yes." he answered easily enough despite his own thoughts.

"Understood. I shall convey your message to her Highness when I see her next."

"Ah, wait a moment. Could you... could you tell her in private?" he requested and even he could hear the anxiety in his voice. He covered his mouth with his robe then looked away, embarrassed all of a sudden.

"You do not wish for your message heard by someone other than her Highness," she stated simply. There was no question mark at the end of her sentence. He found no change in her expression when he dared a peek in her direction. There was no teasing or triumphant gleam in her eyes like he had expected, instead, he found calm understanding.

He had obviously slipped – and people had always awaited his blunders back at the Manor. This girl though seemed not to care at all. Or maybe, she was faking it? If so, she was one skilled actress. Still, he could not let his guard down – his rough childhood had imprinted that in the very depths of his heart.

"Yes." he answered in an emotionless voice, hoping to gauge even the slightest bit of her intentions. Sadly though, her face remained an unreadable mask.

"Alright. May I take my leave now?" she asked politely. Her manner was polite and civil – and she spoke to him as if he had a higher position than her own. He was slightly taken aback by her humility. It was something which he was not used to seeing from common people.

He examined her for another moment before he replied.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have used up your time, Hinamori-san."

"It is no matter," she said offhandedly then she bowed politely, "I shall take my leave then..." her voice suddenly trailed off and Kukai suppressed a smile. He understood her hesitation; their introductions after all, were still incomplete.

"Kukai," he supplied helpfully. "That is what most people call me." _Most people that did not despise my existence_, he continued mentally.

She gave an appreciative nod and repeated her farewell.

"Till we meet again, Kukai-san." she gave him a deferential nod. Unconsciously, he gave a smile of his own and nodded back at her.

She turned on her heel and walked away. She was somewhat a master of stealth, Kukai thought as he noticed that she hardly made any sound when she walked. He waited until her back disappeared from his view before he turned around and began walking towards his usual spot here in the Imperial Palace.

When he had climbed up to his favorite branch of the largest tree, he settled comfortably and unrolled the piece of parchment cautiously. A light smell of flowers greeted his nose when he fully unfurled the piece of paper. It was definitely Utau's – he had already memorized her scent long before he had realized it himself.

_Kukai,_

_Can you meet me in the Temple at midnight? I understand if you don't want to meet me but I'll be waiting._

It was only those few words in her tiny scrawl but Kukai could already feel his brow creasing.

What did she mean by, "_I understand if you don't want to meet me..."_? Wasn't she the one who suddenly fled when he had shown himself in that unfortunate situation? Did she think that he hated her just because... just because he found out about her secret? Of course he was surprised – but why on earth would he hate her for it? Did she think he was the same as all of those royal buffoons who thought themselves better than everyone else?

Kukai bit his lip and crumpled the piece of parchment. He knew he had to prove something to her – and he had no intention of doing it half-heartedly.

**-OoO-**

"Wait!" Yaya called out to the receding form of Sanjo Kairi. He paused in midstep and turned around slowly. He seemed to recognize her immediately and his face hardened slightly as she approached. He waited until she had reached him before he spoke again.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked in a polite tone, Yaya didn't mistake the wary look in his eyes. Yaya averted her gaze. She remained silent as she tried to grope for the words she needed to say. She fidgeted for about a full minute until Kairi began to lose patience.

"If there's nothing in particular, I must be going now. I have significant matters to attend to." he turned away swiftly and began walking once more.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled weakly and Kairi paused. He looked back at her with a slightly surprised expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

Yaya clenched her fists and repeated her apology loud enough for him to hear clearly.

"I'm sorry," she spoke evenly, "I... It was wrong of me to throw my pin at you even after you assisted me." she added with a bit of effort. She was never good at apologies – but Kukai had told her to apologize and she didn't want to cause Reiji any trouble because of her slip-up.

She raised her head and looked at Kairi directly.

"So I'm sorry." she repeated for a third time and this time it was an earnest apology.

After a moment, Yaya saw Kairi's tense shoulders and rigid posture relax. He turned to face her fully, and then he gave her a nod.

"I accept your apology, Yuiki Yaya-san," he said. He gave a small smile and Yaya gave a relieved sigh in return. She had pulled it off somehow, she was sure she would get a treat for being able to do it properly. As she was taking pride in her achievement, something registered in her mind a little late though.

"How did you know my name?" she asked, surprise marked in her voice.

"I make it a point to know most people's names." Kairi answered carelessly.

"Well I don't know most people's names but tell me yours." she replied as she moved closer to him, not feeling embarrassed anymore. She stood close enough that she could peer up at him who was a great deal taller than her. But then again, she liked being smaller than everyone else – it made her feel more like a child.

"Sanjo Kairi." He spoke clearly and she had no reason to mistake his name for anything else. She did notice though, that his voice was weaker when he had spoken his family name.

Sanjo.

It was a family with a long history intertwined with that of the Royal Family. It was as famous as the Fujisaki family but while the Fujisaki family is famous for their performers, the Sanjo family is known to produce the most able and adept aides for the use of the Royal Family alone.

So he was a part of that famed family. It must be difficult.

"Kairi-kun," she repeated his name to see how it felt on her tongue. She chose to use his name to avoid forcing the responsibility of keeping his family dignity in front of her. She knew it was less of a burden when people simply knew you as well, _you_, not as your family name.She wondered why he looked slightly confused when she said his name and she just asked about it. Reiji had told her that if she wanted to know something, all she had to do was ask – so she did just that.

"Do you not like me calling you that?"

He contemplated for a moment then shook his head. "No. It's quite alright for you to address me as such." he conceded easily. It was only for a moment, but she could tell that he was somewhat pleased.

"You're not such a bad person after all." she announced happily as she clapped her hands together. Kairi seemed surprised by her announcement.

"Did you suppose me as someone of that disposition?" he asked with his eyebrows knit together.

"Well, you kept scolding me in such a criticizing tone and you never smiled. Plus your eyebrows were always like this," she scrunched up her face in what she supposed was an imitation of Kairi and he looked back at her with a confused expression.

"Is it wrong to come across as serious person?"

"It is!" she burst out, pointing a finger at him. "Your expression would make most people think twice about approaching you." she added matter-of-factly, wagging her finger like a mother scolding her child.

"Is-is that so?" Kairi's eyes had widened a fraction and it seemed as if he was seriously pondering over her words.

"But you should be fine if you can loosen up a bit." she added as an afterthought. "Anyway, you said you had work to do, right? Can I tag along?" She asked excitedly. He seemed taken aback somewhat but replied quickly enough.

"If you do not mind boring file work, you are free to come," he said emphatically. There was no real reason for him to refuse her request anyway.

"I simply wish to talk to you. I promise I won't hinder your work." she grinned at him. He looked like he wanted to ask something but instead he just nodded and said, "Okay. You can come, but you're not allowed to read any of the files. Is that understood?" he said firmly and Yaya shrugged carelessly.

"I hate reading anyway." she agreed cheerfully and he gave her a curious look.

"But still –" he repeated himself to make sure she understood.

"I promise not to read any of the files," she said seriously, "If I do, feel free to throw Kimchi into my mouth. It's the food I dislike the most." she added cheerfully and Kairi made note of it, as was his habit from long before.

"But won't your master be troubled if you suddenly disappear?" he asked with a hint of concern. He looked down at her and saw her expression flicker for an instant before returning to normal.

"Don't worry about that," she said nonchalantly. Without any warning, she grabbed Kairi's hand and tugged him forward to no direction in particular. She just wanted to get moving already and he kept tarrying.

"Ah, Yuiki-san -!"

"So where do you work?" she asked as she looked back at him with her eyes sparkling.

Kairi gave a deep sigh and squared his shoulders. Instead of prying his hand from her grip, he matched her pace and began to guide her, steering her left and right as was required. Soon enough, they reached their destination.

When they stopped in the Records Office within the Royal Manor, Kairi was already short of breath. Yaya giggled and said, "Seems like someone needs to exercise a bit more."

Kairi shook his head and straightened himself, "I was simply unprepared."

"Excuses, excuses." she chanted in a sing song voice as she entered the room ahead of him. She even did a small twirl as she entered.

She glanced around at the numerous scroll filled shelves around the room then shook her head and suddenly sneezed.

"I hate dust," she said a little petulantly as Kairi entered after her. Yaya covered her nose with her sleeve and her eyes began to water slightly. He moved towards a particular shelf as he addressed her.

"Ah, forgive me. It's been a while since I last dusted the shelves. You can open the windows if it helps." He spoke a tad distractedly as he already began to work.

Yaya moved swiftly towards the window. She unlatched the window and swung it open hastily. When she took a deep breath, she was taken off guard by the hypnotizing smell of flowers wafting from the garden a distance away. She closed her eyes and took another whiff of the diffusing fragrance.

"Wow..." she breathed out unconsciously.

"I presume you are referring to the Royal Garden?" Kairi asked and Yaya turned around to look at him.

She found him already seated on one of the tables with an ink bottle, scrolls of written and blank parchments and a plume in one hand. His eyes were scanning through the piece of parchment stretched out in front of him. Yaya watched as he dipped the tip of the plume into the ink bottle and began writing with an ease similar to that of Reiji's. The way his eyes were uncharacteristically focused on none else seemed so familiar to Yaya.

"Kairi-kun," she said softly and his hand stopped as he gave her a sideways glance.

"Is something the matter?" he seemed to have picked up something from her tone but she didn't want to let him notice that she really wanted part of his attention. That was just how she was; she couldn't handle it when no one paid attention to her. It may seem childish but she felt scared when no one kept an eye on her, it seemed like she would get lost and no one would be able to find her. It may seem made up lie, but it was more real to Yaya than to anyone else.

"Would it bother you if I asked you some questions?"

He thought for a moment then nodded once. "Feel free to ask me anything. I can't promise to answer all of your questions though," he said as he resumed his task of writing and editing.

Yaya decided to stay away from him and keep herself by the window not just because she didn't want to disturb him but also because she didn't want to end up sneezing on him continuously because of her allergic tendencies to dust.

So she stared out the window, breathed in deeply then said the question that first popped into her mind.

"Is it fun working here?" she asked, staring at the dancing leaves on the trees surrounding the Royal Manor.

Kairi's hand twitched for a moment then continued writing as usual.

"I..." when his voice trailed off, Yaya gave him a sideways glance. She found him staring at the scroll of parchment with an unreadable expression.

"Kairi-kun?" she asked a tad uncertainly.

"I don't really know whether to call it fun or not. I just do what is expected of me. I've never really thought whether I enjoyed what I was doing," he said in a contemplative tone. He looked back at Yaya and their eyes met.

"Do you... have fun at the Minister's Manor?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Yaya smiled and nodded. "Un!"

"Everyone's so nice to me. They give me sweets and they play with me occasionally. I love Reiji and Kukai a lot too!" she recited them with an ecstatic smile. Kairi could only look at her blankly. It seemed as if he couldn't relate to what she was saying at all.

"It must be nice," he said in a distant voice. Yaya heard something wrong in his tone and when she glanced at him, she found him looking at his hair tentatively.

"Then, do you want to come and visit sometime?" she suggested.

Kairi blinked a few times before he replied, "I'm sorry. I'll have to decline your invitation." he spoke in an apologetic voice.

"Ehhh. Why?" Yaya complained almost immediately.

"I have important duties to attend to here. I don't have much free time, much more free time enough to pay an unofficial visit to a Minister's residence," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then I'll ask Reiji to invite you over. Together with Amu-chan and Tadase-chin." she clapped her hands, "That's a wonderful idea. We can all go on a picnic together!" she added excitedly. Kairi seemed to want to comment on her manner of addressing them but thought better of it. Instead, he decided to focus on dissuading Yaya from her wild idea.

"Umm. I don't really –" he was about to put out the fires of her imagination but Yaya was adamant.

"You can't decline a formal invitation," she said triumphantly.

"But –" Kairi made a second attempt – which was also shot down.

"No buts! We're going on a picnic!"

Kairi sighed in exasperation. He looked up at her by the window and when he saw her with her hands on her hips, he was reminded of a certain someone he disliked very much. He shook his head to erase her image from his mind and addressed Yaya.

"Are you always this forceful, Yuiki-san?" he asked meaningfully.

"Yes." she agreed instantly.

"It seems any further argument is futile. I understand. I shall attend this picnic you speak of should the occasion ever present itself. But I must remind you that I am the aide of the Royal Heir of the country of Seiyo. I cannot leave his side so easily." He decided to use a different tactic with her.

"Leave that to me! Reiji can do a lot of things with a pen and a piece of parchment," she said optimistically. She never failed to do most things when she put her mind and effort into it. Plus, Reiji was always on her side and he always helped her when she needed it.

"He must be a person to be revered if he can handle having you as his aide," he whispered under his breath and Yaya rounded on him as soon as it escaped his lips.

"What do you mean to imply by that?" she asked pointedly and Kairi shook his head lightly.

"I simply meant to say that Souma Reiji must indeed be an amazing person." he replied, answering but at the same time not answering at all.

"Don't treat me like an idiot!"

"I am doing nothing of that sort." he replied in that flat tone he used frequently.

"See? You're doing it again!"

"I fail to see what you are so upset about, Yuiki-san."

Kairi began to work effortlessly, completely unruffled by Yaya's outbursts from the other side of the room.

"Mou! Kairi-kun's a meanie!"

She stomped her leg and pouted like a little kid.

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize so easily!"

Kari paused from his work once more and looked back at Yaya.

"Yuiki-san, you are quite the child aren't you? A spoiled one at that," he said good-naturedly and Yaya's face flushed red as she went nearer him to hit him, dust bunnies or not. She would even use her allergies to her advantage if worse came to worst.

**-OoO-**

"Utau-hime, would you like to go for a stroll with me?" Reiji's gentle voice woke Utau from her reverie. She glanced to her right and she met the green orbs that had been haunting her just moments ago.

"Ah," Utau took a minute to take in her surroundings again. She had been so lost in thought that she had forgotten all about the Gathering party. She shook her head and refocused on Souma Reiji's concerned face.

"Do you feel ill?" he asked, worry diffused across his pleasant face. Utau flexed her hands and felt the blood rushing back after she gripped her robe the whole time she had been deep in thought.

"I think... I need some air," she said hesitantly, looking down at her untouched plate. She didn't feel hungry nor did she feel any inclination to talk to anyone at the moment. What she needed was a good dose of solitude – but asking for that today was impossible. She could have settled with Hinamori Amu's company, but she still hadn't returned to the Banquet Hall.

Reiji suddenly stood up gracefully and strode towards his father and Kazuomi who were engaged in a heated conversation. The two older men were possibly half drunk judging by the number of empty liquor bottles in front of them. Reiji kneeled behind his father and whispered something. When his father roared in laughter and ruffled his hair, he smiled then stood up and returned to her side.

He held out his hand to her and without really thinking, she grabbed it and he helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a somewhat dazed tone.

"Wherever Fate will take us," he answered simply and guided her outside the room. Without letting go of her hand, they left the building and proceeded to wander around going in no specific direction. Utau observed her surroundings but her mind was preoccupied by something much more important.

It did not help that it was related to this man who walked beside her and held her hand firmly. For a few minutes, none of them had spoken and it seemed as if it would go on forever until Reiji had broken it with a question that Utau had never anticipated.

"Did something happen between you and my bodyguard?" he asked curiously and Utau felt her breath catch.

She felt him look at her but she kept her eyes on the glistening grass they treaded on. In the every drop, she caught a glimpse of the blue sky and the green tree tops which inevitably led to a reminder of what had occurred between three unfortunate people.

She shook her head again trying to expel the memory from her mind. It had been an accident – a mere twist of fate... but it had been such an awful joke pulled on her. She couldn't have ever expected for such a thing to happen, but it did… and she was really at a loss as to what she had to do now. She had made that letter, but she had no inkling of what she was going to tell Kukai if he bothered to show up later tonight.

Abruptly, two hands grasped her face and jerked it to one direction.

"Has he done something to you?" Reiji asked once more in a tone that demanded an answer. This time, Utau was sure she could not answer with silence.

"He...didn't do anything..." she answered softly. It was a white lie on her side. He really hadn't done anything – it was her who had made all the complications when she had fled from him without another word.

"Are you sure?" Reiji's normally calm face was filled with uncharacteristic agitation as he kept her gaze focused on himself alone. He seemed determined to get a straight answer from her.

"Y-yes." she answered in a clearer voice but she was unable to keep the stutter from the way Reiji was staring back at her.

After another moment of silence, Reiji closed his eyes and gave a comforted sigh. He slowly pulled away his hands and let them fall to his sides idly.

"I'm glad," he said in a relieved voice. "I wouldn't want him to have done anything foolish to you." he added with a small shake of his head.

"He seems very…special to you." Utau spoke aloud without thinking and when Reiji turned back to her with a smile, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I consider him family. He and Yaya, my aide, are the two people I care about the most in this world," he said in a dreamlike voice then he added, "So if he did something stupid, I wouldn't let him off the hook that easily." He gave her another lopsided grin to emphasize his point.

Utau smiled, "You're acting more like an older brother rather than a master, Reiji-dono." she pointed out.

Reiji gave her a questioning look, "Is that a bad thing?" he asked, his head tilted to one side.

"Well, in fact, it isn't." she answered a little uncertainly.

"I worry about those two a lot and though they're supposed to be the one's looking after me, most of the time it's the other way around because I care about them. I need them more than just a master that needs servants to work for him. I'm a weak person at heart, so I need them like a lonely traveller needs companions for his journey." he answered easily. Utau was looking at him intently and found that he wasn't telling a lie. And if he was, then Utau's 18 years of honed observation skills was completely worthless.

"You're kind." Utau complimented him, looking at the clear sky above them.

"Truth to be told, I am a very pathetic person without the two of them."

"Maybe... the two of us are more alike than I thought," Utau said as if she was merely thinking aloud. She was weak too, there was no use denying it. And she could already see a little of herself in this person. Reiji smiled at her and pulled her along as they began to walk once more.

"You may be right..." he agreed mildly.

The two walked in comfortable silence until Utau remembered Kukai's sole wish in life. She decided that she needed to get a move on that quest of hers to at least let Kukai forgive her for running away from him.

"Reiji-dono, what's the one thing that would bring you the most happiness in this world?" she asked out of the blue. When Reiji looked at her with a surprised expression, Utau felt herself blush. She should have made some sort of prelude for her question so it wouldn't have seemed so random.

Then all of a sudden Reiji laughed, "We may indeed be more alike than I care to admit, Utau-hime. My thoughts were running along the same line as yours just now."

He turned to her with a serious expression. Then the next words that left his lips struck made a wave of déjà vu crash into her.

"Utau-hime, can you grant my wish?"

**-OoO-**

Amu moved along at a slower pace than usual as she struggled to comprehend the Princess's relationship to the auburn-haired boy from a few moments ago. She had seen Utau stare at that single piece of parchment desperately for more than half an hour until she finally wrote those few words which she had handed to the boy named Kukai.

He was the same type of person as her. Amu could easily tell he was trying to grasp her personality as she did with his. There was one concrete detail he had given away to her unexpectedly though – the young boy had some sort of connection to the Princess. He had plainly said it the moment he had averted his gaze from her at the condition of the delivery of his message.

There was something. And even he did not want anybody to know of their relationship it seems. Utau seemed extremely distracted ever since she had returned from her morning stroll today. She was trembling when she entered her usual Practice Room where she had waited for the Princess patiently. Amu needed to repeat her name several times until she responded and it didn't help that she was in the same state for quite a while.

When she had written that letter and requested her to deliver it to the red-haired boy, there was excessive anxiety, not unlike what the boy Kukai had shown her moments before, in her usually unshakable violet orbs.

She had made sure to remember the boy's face for future reference – if he was anything at all to the Princess; it was her job to know about him.

As Amu was pondering over the mysterious boy, a particular smell invaded her senses and she stopped dead in her tracks when it registered in her mind why it seemed so familiar. The scent came from behind her and without turning around, she addressed him in an emotionless voice.

"How long have you been walking behind me?"

"For quite some time now," Ikuto answered in that infuriatingly nonchalant tone of his. When she turned around, she was slightly taken aback to see that he was less than a foot away from her, wearing that cocky grin of his she did not want to see today. She had let her guard down too easily.

"What do you require of me today?" she asked resignedly, making a mental checklist of what she had intended to do after she delivered that letter.

"What's this? You won't protest?" he asked with a taunting smile. Amu shook her head.

"I'm not a fool to think I can persuade you to think otherwise." she shot back in a flat tone she had decided to use when dealing with him.

It was already a chant for herself when dealing with the selfish Prince. She had chosen three things she had to fulfil whenever she was a three meter radius of him. They were simple and short and easy to memorize.

_I will not be troubled by his actions._

_I will not be affected by his words._

_I will not be flustered by physical contact._

Easy enough to say – but she hadn't had a chance to test her resolve until now. She gazed up at him and found him looking down at her with a bemused smile.

"You're actually a more of a fool to think that you have less influence on me than you actually do."

"Then if I told you that I have more important matters to attend to, would you let me do it in peace?" she asked pointedly.

"My, someone has gotten quite the nerve. And as for the answer to your question, yes, I would let you do it in peace," he said in a mock-innocent tone. She waited for him to continue – and when he did not, she prompted a reply.

"If...?" Amu asked purposefully. She knew full well that there was always some sort of string attached when it came to this blue-haired Prince. She had at least gained some useful knowledge after her numerous meetings with him.

"Ever the smart one I see. As you say, there is a catch. You have to let me borrow you for a whole day in exchange for a single delay of my request." he added shrewdly. Amu shook her head.

"What shall you have me do?" she asked, clearly voicing out her decision with her question. One day was nothing compared to a few hours with him. At least in one day she could get some work done in peace. Ikuto smiled triumphantly and Amu supposed that if he were a cat, his tail would have been wagging back at her jeeringly.

"I simply wish to talk with you." he answered simply.

Amu waited a moment to let his words sink in. It wasn't what she had expected from him after their last encounter. She had mentally prepared for every situation she imagined he would ask of her, every situation – except this. She felt her forehead crease and she assumed that her expression portrayed her confusion because Ikuto smiled at her as if he had expected this very reaction from her.

"Talking with me while...?" she waited for him to clear out his statement that could change into many different things.

"Talking with you while I stay at a reasonable distance where I will not be tempted touch you in any way." he clarified but instead of clearing her doubts, it made her all the more suspicious of him.

He held out his hand, "Where do you want to go this time, Amu. I'm letting you decide."

She thought for a moment then replied, "The library." She still looked at his hand warily as she spoke.

Ikuto gave a small frown then shrugged. "It isn't to my tastes but it will do." he looked at her expectantly.

Her gaze shifted from his outstretched hand then to his face, "There's really no need to hold my hand at all is there? I can walk on my own, I've done so even before I met you." She wanted to be in contact with his flesh as little as possible so she had to try to keep him away.

"Would you rather I carried you then?" he asked, his eyes sparkling wickedly. Amu bit her lip. It was beginning to frustrate her how effortlessly he was making her dance in the palm of his hand. He was already able to corner her so easily and she could do nothing but agree to his terms. Without another word she clenched right fist and begrudgingly held his hand with her other.

The two of them began walking in silence for once. Ikuto did not seemed inclined to make small talk so Amu followed his lead and remained silent. She matched her pace with his and she fervently hoped that their robes hid the fact that they were holding hands in public and not to mention, in broad daylight too.

She closed her eyes and she could smell him so easily now. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe she was beginning to like his scent more than she assumed she did. His scent was familiar, it was pleasant, and though it belonged to Ikuto – it didn't bother her in the least.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote: **Well, I guess I should say that I'm really sorry before everything else. My parents are kind of grade obsessed and I failed to lived up to their standards. I kind of got grounded from using the laptop when my grades became unsatisfying. So now that I've got my usual high grades again, they aren't complaining and I can use the laptop as much as I want – so long as I keep my grades up which I fully intend to do now after being deprived of my laptop for more or less two months. So well this is my update after such a long time of living in the desert, or at least, that's how it felt like to me.

Oh yeah, I feel like I've kinda lost my mojo for the story since my last update which was like, third week of September-ish(?), and I'd like to ask you to tell me if the writing is a bit off. Sorry, I'm guilty of having fun doing differential calculus last grading period and it seems I need to familiarize myself with writing again. So do tell me if my hunch is right. :)

Oh, and if you think that this became more of a YaiRi episode. It just sort of came out that way as I was typing it. Sorry. If you want more AmuTo or KuTau just say so in a review or a PM. :)

**SPECIAL NOTES FOR THE MISSED AND BELOVED:**

**QueenyLeAcH:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Right after you gave me such a great review. I'm such a horrible person. I should have sacrificed my lunch breaks and twenty bills to go to an internet shop to type my chapters – but I was lazy. And if you're not satisfied with this, please tell me so. Anyway, I missed you guys so much! This is my Christmas gift to you guys including my other new fics. :D

**Kiyonora:**__My Mondays just haven't been complete without your review. TT_TT you left me such a wonderful review and I answered it by delaying my update for what? Three months? I'm such a shameless person. I don't deserve reviewers like you! *curls up into a ball and gets depressed*

**Kittyallstars:** Hopefully you still love me even after the stunt I pulled. If you're unhappy just tell me so I can type up the next update faster.

**TO THOSE WHO WAITED PATIENTLY SINCE MY ABSENCE:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you like my gift, cheap and late as it is.

SEE YA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Well, this update and the tester chapters are proof that I haven't been slacking off even when I stopped updating AGAIN. I'm really disappointed with myself actually but I still haven't forgotten about you all. So here I am! :D QueenyLeAcH was actually the one who got me back in front of the computer because she told me she was hoping for an update. It's been a really long while and my computer lost its auto correct so this might be a somewhat error filled update. I apologize in advance if it sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

**PS**. This is really important. I really thought I could do it on my own – but I must admit it. I am in need of a Beta reader. Bad enough I haven't updated in a while, worse if it lacks finesse and chock full of grammatical errors. Plus I feel like I've been getting really rusty with my writing. PLEASE. I would be honored if someone would be my Beta. :)

**Title**: A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer**: I DONT. - 'nuff said.

CHAPTER 12 Stirrings from Within

Ikuto watched Amu silently; he watched the steady rising and falling of her chest. He watched her clasp her hands together tightly, as if keeping herself as firm as her grasp. He watched her avert her eyes and settle it fixedly on the table between them. He watched... and once more realized how young she was.

She still had the body frame of a child, the voice of a child, the eyes of a child; she was so small and young; she barely even reached his chest. Though her body may be that of a child, her mind was most definitely not. Ikuto had come to acknowledge that fact within their limited time of acquaintance. The manner in which she spoke was like those he had encountered in the Gatherings with his father and Kazuomi. Her line of thought was not one most fourteen year olds traversed. She dealt with certain matters deftly, without a problem. Her frame of mind was that of an adult, it was an indisputable fact.

Ikuto had already come to accept that Hinamori Amu was an extraordinary girl. He knew it very well – but he didn't like it. He couldn't fully grasp the idea because he did not know what had brought such results. He did not know what had caused her to grow up much faster than others. What had she been through? What had robbed that innocent smile from her face? What had erased that naiveté that girls like her was suppose to possess?

Ikuto did not know and Amu never spoke of it. Whenever he would even attempt to touch her past, her eyes would cloud over – as if it they were trying to shut out the whole world. What he _did_ know, was that Amu occasionally referred to a particular _someone_.

"_You want to meet her right?"_

Amu had asked him that question once; he hadn't understood then actually, only that _she_ had made Amu make such a wretched face. She had worn an expression of absolute self loathing as she uttered it. He had seen that very face many times before, sometimes in his reflection, sometimes in Tadase's face, sometimes in Utau – he was very familiar with that expression. Because he knew it so well, he did not want to see it on Amu's face. So when she had posed him that question, he had chosen to speak what he felt. He had told Amu that she was more important than some phantom that haunted her.

_Her._

Whoever she was. If that person could make Amu have such an expression, he didn't think he wanted to meet _her_ at all.

He opened his eyes and found Amu staring intently at him. Her golden orbs were bright and alert, with a question plain in her gaze. He stared back at her steadily, wanting her to speak first. She did not fail his expectations. She opened her mouth and said one word.

"Ikuto."

His name. He smiled reflexively. He loved the way she said his name. She said it clearly, directly, and with no malice or hidden intentions. He had never heard anyone say his name so cleanly. It was a refreshing change from the repetitive monotone of all the other servants. He was right to have given her the right to speak his name.

"Ikuto." she repeated his name a little louder; it was a demand for attention. He replied immediately this time.

"Yes." He noticed how he sounded a tad bit breathless.

"Is there something bothering you?" a crease formed between her brows as she gazed at him intently. She seemed somewhat disgruntled. Was it because he was acting differently?

"Does it seem as if something is bothering me?" he replied smoothly, trying to return to his usual persona.

"You're distracted," she answered bluntly, "It's not like you." she added firmly. He smiled at her words.

"Hoo... then do you suppose I should be acting right now?" he wanted to know the extent of how much she had grasped his personality at this point in time.

"You should be teasing me and bombarding me with questions. You should be shameless and relaxed. Actually, I'm feeling very wary of you now." she answered.

"Only now?" he asked pointedly, "I would have expected you to be wary of me from the very beginning." he replied cleverly. He watched as she pondered seriously on his point and he laughed out loud. She offered him an inquisitive look.

She seemed to be pondering on his point when he decided to take control of the conversation. His time was limited. Even now, he had only barely escaped Utau's acquaintance party. He had to take full advantage of the time he had. He was going to be busy the next few days after all. Kazuomi left him with more work than usual.

"Amu," he uttered her name softly but her head snapped to attention at once. "I really like you." he spoke frankly without a hint of jest in his tone. Amu blinked a few times before a dash of pink made its way to her cheeks.

"Why would you -" she began to ask him a question but he cut her off swiftly.

"Do you like me?" he asked straight to the point.

She only stared blankly at him for half a minute before she answered. "I respect you," she said seriously, her voice not wavering in the least. Ikuto pushed back the urge to laugh – it was obviously this sort of outcome. He shouldn't have expected anything more; this was Hinamori Amu after all. He had already expected such a reply. He divined that Amu was the sort of person that completely eliminated the factor of love from her life and her reply clearly proved him correct on all levels.

"Do you respect me for my title alone?" he asked purposely and Amu shook her head in reply.

"It's not obvious in your attitude but you're actually a very dutiful person. You're steady and you know what you have to do. You can be either harsh or gentle depending on the needs of the situation. You may be carefree most of the time but you're still able to achieve what is expected of you. You may act like you don't care but when you put your mind into something - you put your everything in it, well, most of yourself that you can spare, I suppose. You can be stubborn but it only shows that you're a very resilient person." She spoke like all of it was so obvious even to a mere commoner and it took Ikuto a lot of effort to keep a straight face.

He wondered just how much she knew about him. He felt like it was a tad unfair – she could easily find out things about him, while he had to work hard for whatever he found out about her. But then again, he wouldn't have it any other way. If she wasn't difficult, she wouldn't really be interesting would she? He could just consider it a part of her _charm_.

"I'm flattered," he said with a smirk.

"But." she spoke emphatically. "You're too selfish and demanding at times. You're not considerate enough to your servants and you choose to do whatever you please whenever you please without even thinking of the people you might inconvenience by doing so." she added matter-of-factly.

"My, my, aren't you being a bit too frank today?" he raised a brow and Amu gave a sigh.

"I thought you wanted me to be brutally honest?" she replied pointedly. A laugh escaped his lips.

So this was what she was like when she was a hundred percent honest? He found that he liked it quite a lot compared to her usually quiet self. She was definitely a more interesting conversation partner.

"Then, that being said – you haven't given a proper answer to my previous question."

"Question?" she seemed confused.

"I asked you if you liked me. You said you respected me but that wasn't really an answer to my question. I only required a yes or no answer. So," he gave her a coy smile, "which is it, Amu?"

Ever since their last encounter, he had been troubled by something unknown to him. He'd go to sleep thinking about Amu and think of her the moment he woke up. He'd think of her face as she cried and then think of her troubled face. He didn't know why his chest felt heavy every time he saw her face in his mind. His meeting today was actually an experiment to find out what was wrong with him. He had no idea – except that it had everything to do with a girl named Hinamori Amu.

He saw her bite her lip and close her eyes for a moment.

"If the choice is between like and dislike," she spoke in a contemplative tone, "then I would have to say that I like you. I don't particularly hate you, so it must be that I like you, shouldn't it?" after she digested her words she seemed addled.

"Tell me. Have you ever truly _hated_ anyone, Amu?" At his words, her eyes met his own with a spark of recognition.

"Perhaps you could elaborate your definition of hate?" Ikuto tried to think of the simplest way of explaining it but he found that there were really no exact words for him to use. He settled with using the closest definition he could think of, "To hate – to hold deep antagonistic feelings towards another person." he replied simply. It wasn't exactly what he meant, but it would suffice.

Amu nodded to show that she understood. What surprised Ikuto was not her expression, but the words that left her lips quietly, "Is that really the question you wish to ask me, Ikuto?"

She knew. Her eyes clearly conveyed that she knew what he wanted to know. This time, he laughed softly and leaned closer to her. "Alright. Hinamori Amu, do you hate me?"

She had already told him a moment ago that she did not particularly hate him – but he needed to be reassured. He wanted to know how she felt about him specifically, not just some vague presumption on his side.

For a moment, she only looked at him – her eyes wonderfully clear. "I do not hate you. You make me feel uncomfortable but I do not, how do you say this, hold deep antagonistic feelings towards you." she had purposely used his definition to prove her point.

And just like that, the ball of anxiety within his chest dissipated. It was only then that he realized that he had actually been _worried_. He chuckled audibly at the realization, feeling somewhat foolish for thinking it was something more serious. He covered his eyes with one of his hands as he accepted a fact he had been blind to moments before.

He did not want to be hated by Hinamori Amu – it was as simple as that.

She had told him frankly that she did not, indeed, hate him. He was satisfied – more than satisfied actually, he was honestly relieved.

"But regarding your previous question, I may have disliked a particular trait of a person but I have never fully _hated_ anyone."

That very answer showed another side of her to Ikuto. Hinamori Amu accepted people. She looked at another's good points as much as she looks at their faults. She looked at the person as a whole and accepted them – both the good and the bad traits.

It was a priceless trait – and at the same time he thought it, he noticed something else about her that he hadn't seen before.

"More relaxed," he spoke audibly and Amu replied with a befuddled look.

"What is?"

"You are," he said with a smile.

"I can't quite follow." she replied with her eyebrows knit together.

He chuckled and pressed a finger against her forehead. "You're shoulders are more relaxed now. Not as rigid as they used to be." he clarified and the confused look on her face still didn't disappear. She tried to suppress it, but she flinched slightly at his touch.

"How could you note such a minor thing?" she asked disbelievingly, pulling away from him.

"I can," Ikuto replied resolutely, "I've been watching you for quite some time, Amu. I would know if anything was different."

"You sound confident," said Amu dryly, there was a note of challenge in her voice.

"I would, I can, and I will." he shot back in that cocky tone he had heard other nobles use when they visited the Palace. As much as he disliked it, he found that it suited the situation perfectly.

"But you are aware that outside appearance and inner emotions are different matters, do you not?"

He only looked at her. Of course he knew – why did she think he worked so hard to try to understand her? She acted like nothing shook her but that day in the tower had proved his assumption wrong. Even the strongest pillars crumble, that's why Ikuto wanted to be the one to help her when she crumbled occasionally. If he was to achieve such a feat, he _had_ to understand her.

"I'll know," he said quietly, his eyes focused on her alone. "I'll definitely know."

If he didn't, others may see her tears during the moments when she became weak and vulnerable. It may sound strange and selfish, but he wanted to keep that to himself. The faces she only showed to him, he wanted nothing but to keep them all to himself.

She didn't say anything but she seemed truly surprised at his reply. "I see," was all she answered as she closed her eyes for a moment. As always, he watched her attentively. But then...

He reached out abruptly and touched the lower part of her cheek, near the jaw line. Amu's eyes snapped open and she stiffened at his touch. Ikuto didn't notice the panicked expression on her face; he only saw the faint scar near her jaw. It was a really strange scar, he almost hadn't noticed it. The scar was a straight line down to her jaw and it was almost as if...a knife had been pressed against her neck.

"How did you get this scar?" he asked seriously, his eyes flicked to her eyes. She seemed troubled and it was only then that he realized he had been to rash. He pulled his hand away but he kept the mark in sight.

"How did you get it?" when he repeated his question though, Amu's eyes suddenly dimmed and her lips pressed together. He knew then that he had struck a nerve. She was about to say something but he cut her off smoothly.

"Please do not answer. I take back my question. On second thought, I don't want to know." he spoke in a lazy and dismissive tone. He didn't want to force her to answer difficult questions. He wouldn't pry and she would tell him sometime when she was ready – she was obligated to do so.

"I understand." Amu didn't make further comment and Ikuto could have sworn she sounded the slightest bit grateful.

Ikuto glanced out the window and judged that it was about time he returned. Kairi was most likely covering for his absence and further delay would bring him to Kazuomi's attention. He didn't like being chastised so he decided that it would be best to leave now. As much as he loved Amu's company, he still had matters to attend to.

He would leave her in peace for a few days. The dark circles concealed beneath her eyes had not escaped his notice. He wanted to talk to her about so many other things but it would have to wait. For now, he would let her rest.

He stood up quietly, leaned forward and traced the mysterious scar lightly with his fingers. She froze once more at the contact and he continued to trace her jaw line. When he reached the tip of her chin, he pulled his hand back swiftly and spoke to her.

"Thank you for your time today, Amu," he said her name as a whisper but he knew that she heard him, it showed in the way her eyes widened slightly.

He offered her one last smile before he quitted the room. He felt a great deal lighter than before. His steps were lighter and so was his chest with the burden completely gone – but the whole time, the hand that had touched Amu was tingling uncontrollably.

**-OoO-**

"Utau-hime's voice was so enchanting. It's such an honor to perform on the same stage as her," Nagihiko said wistfully, humming the song Utau had sung only moments before. He smiled happily as combed his hair. The two of them had chosen to skip the banquet entirely, staying in the dressing room until the end of the party. They had no obligation to join such events, Nagihiko was only tasked to perform – not interact.

"What do you think Rima? About the princess' fiancé." he flicked his eyes to the mirror in front of him and kept his gaze on Rima's concentrated expression. She seemed wholly focused on fixing his hair and he pushed back the urge to laugh, knowing it would embarrass her.

Instead, he called her name, "Rima?"

She finally paused from combing his hair, "I think he is a respectable man. He's the youngest son but he was chosen as the heir, defying the traditional birth right priority. His manner is calm and amiable. He gets along well with people, he even took it upon himself to greet us personally, remember? Anyone can tell that he'll be a great Minister someday," she uttered the praises confidently.

Nagihiko nodded in agreement, "True. But you know, I don't think him suited to the Princess." he commented dryly.

"Why do you say so?" She resumed her previous task as she addressed him.

"Royalty rarely marry for love. I cannot presume to know the princess' is preferences but I do know that she wouldn't be suited to another noble. Everyone goes on about equality in marriages but the very fact that there is such a rule proves how unfair it is," he replied flatly with a slight shake of his head.

"But marriage is the only way the Princess can be of use to the family," said Rima logically.

"Which is why it's sad. Simply because she cannot ascend the throne, it is assumed that the only thing she can do is marry to keep the royal bloodline strong and pure. Her husband is chosen beforehand and she will never have the freedom to choose a husband that is not accepted by the masses. They'll never accept a marriage of people with unequal status so she will never marry for love; she marries for the family and the people." Nagihiko spoke passionately, shaking his head all the while.

"She can learn to love her partner," Rima replied reasonably.

"We can only hope so," he agreed.

"I never thought you pondered on such things, Nagi," said Rima with a hint of surprise in her tone.

"I don't want to be some ignorant fool who just accepts things as the way they are. I'm not a mindless puppet of society," Nagihiko replied lazily, twirling a pin between his fingers.

"To put it simply, you do not wish to just abide by the rules without question."

Nagihiko smiled. "As always, you know me so well, Rima." he spoke in a well-natured tone.

"So what do you intend to do about it? I won't allow you to do anything reckless if that's what you're planning," she said flatly, giving him a look in the mirror.

Nagihiko laughed, "I wish I could, but I'm bound to duty just as much as you are. I was stating an opinion."

"An opinion which could get you beheaded if you told it to the wrong person." Rima replied pointedly.

"Would you betray me, Rima?"

"I wouldn't." her voice was confident and resolute, Nagihiko chuckled silently.

"Then that is enough. Only Rima knows my deepest secrets and if you say you will not betray me, I am at ease," he replied in a wholly satisfied tone then continued, "But then again, I do not necessarily have to get married though. Mother said I only have to provide her with an heir."

"So you'll just pick some random girl, have her give birth to your heir then forget about her completely? Isn't that no different from going to a brothel?" Rima asked with a frown.

"Of course not. Do you think me such a lowlife? I'll take care of her of course, give her a house and provide for her. I'm not such a bastard to impregnate her and then leave her to suffer." Nagihiko replied in an irritable voice.

"If you did do something like that, I would slap you as hard as I can," Rima conceded and gave a nod of approval at his reply. When Nagihiko looked at her in the mirror, he was surprised to find that she looked a tad bit nettled.

He smiled as he realized what might be bothering her, "But when I do choose my own consort, I want her to be like you, Rima." he spoke in a somewhat jesting manner. He saw a flash of annoyance in her bronze colored eyes.

"Is that another joke?" she asked with displeasure.

He watched as she looked at his reflection steadily, her eyes bright. How many times had he gazed into those eyes since they were children? She had been by his side because of her duty – but was that really all? For some reason, he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I'm serious," the words had left his lips without his knowing. "Rima is the only one who knows everything about me – about Fujisaki Nagihiko. If I had to choose a consort, I would want someone like Rima who accepts me as I really am, not as the beautiful _Nadeshiko _people know me as. Rima is important to me, and I want my consort to be someone I could really care about. I can't help it if I end up choosing someone very similar to Rima."

Nagihiko paused for a moment and closed his eyes, "Even now, I think that the only person with the right to stay by my side is Rima and no one else. Because I think like this, I will most probably choose a consort that reminds me the most of Rima. It's selfish and unfair to that girl – but is it strange to say that I don't care in the least?"

He felt Rima let go of his hair and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He looked at the mirror and was speechless. Rima wasn't looking at him; her head was lowered but Nagihiko could make out the faint color of a blush on her cheeks.

They say that mirrors give the reverse image of the original. The Rima he saw in the mirror was definitely the opposite of the one he grew up with. The Rima he knew cared about her duty more than anything, but the Rima he saw right now showed that she cared about _him_ and what he said. Nagihiko was glad – immensely glad.

He unconsciously reached out and touched her reflection, all the while thinking – not yet.

"My most precious childhood friend," he began and Rima moved to look at him. "servant and companion, Mashiro Rima. That will never change, even when choose to bring another woman into my life." Nagihiko spoke pleasantly a light smile playing on his lips. Rima's blush had not disappeared at his words, if fact, Nagihiko might have imagined it but it seemed to have gone a shade deeper.

"Are you stupid?" she spoke in a tone and frustration and anger after a moment. "What will your consort think if she found out that you cared more about a servant than her?" she asked pointedly, quelling her embarrassment by chiding him.

"She might get upset, or she might think me a very compassionate man – but honestly, as I said before, I do not really care in the slightest. If she's truly willing to be my consort, she should first accept you and acknowledge that you are someone special to me." He replied good-naturedly, not the least bit ashamed of his words.

Why should he be ashamed? It was the truth.

Rima frowned at him in reply. "With that sort of attitude, I do not think any consort you choose will last," said Rima frankly. Nagihiko laughed in reply.

"I suppose so," he asserted immediately. He was not bothered in the least; Rima on the other hand seemed to want to change his reaction.

"Honestly," she said, accompanied by a long suffering sigh. She finally finished arranging his hair and leaned back to admire her work. Nagihiko watched as she scrutinized his hair with a critical eye and spoke just as her eyes reached the end.

"Then Rima. How would you feel if I started doing the things I'm doing with you to another woman?"

Rima only looked at him blankly for a few seconds then she replied in an expressionless voice.

"I would pity that woman." her reply made Nagihiko laughed out loud.

"Of course. I shouldn't have expected a different answer," he muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's nothing," he said dismissively. He looked at Rima's confused face. "For now, it's still nothing."

**-OoO-**

"Tadase-chin!" a somewhat familiar voice called out to him as he was strolling in the garden. Tadase turned to the direction of the girl's voice and was shocked by the sight that was closing in on him. It was the girl from the other day, Yuiki Yaya coming towards him with Ikuto's aide, Sanjo Kairi, in tow. He watched bemusedly as Kairi kept up surprisingly well with her speedy pace. Though they were moving quickly, he had not lost the slightest bit of the composure he always had.

When they reached his position though, Yaya immediately let go of Kairi's arm and glomp tackled him. Tadase kept both of them upright with an effort and clearly heard Kairi's reprimand.

"Yuiki-san," he said pointedly. When Yaya turned to look at him, he frowned and continued, "You cannot simply do as you please in the presence of the Royal Family." he spoke in a tone that discouraged any argument and crossed his arms.

"Tadase-chin, doesn't mind," she said as she unwrapped her arms from Tadase's neck and turned on her heel to scowl at Kairi. "Don't you?" she asked and glanced back at him briefly.

"It is quite alright," Tadase answered with a smile. He held back the urge to laugh as Yaya pulled her tongue out at Kairi.

"Your Highness, you should not indulge her too much. If you do, she'll most likely become more incorrigible than she already is." Kairi warned him in an extremely serious tone. Yaya puffed her cheeks and moved closer to him. When she reached out towards his face, he swiftly evaded her and she tripped accidentally.

Tadase moved in to catch her, but Kairi moved faster than he could imagine. He held her up by her shoulders and sighed as he helped her onto her feet.

"Clumsy," he shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

Yaya swiftly jabbed him in the side pretty hard and Kairi bit back an outburst. He moved an arm's length away from Yaya and shook his head with a disapproving frown. "Clumsy, violent and ungrateful."

"Thank you very much." Yaya replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "You're so _kind_ Kairi-kun. You never stop criticizing me. You always find something wrong with whatever I do. I'm so _glad_ you're my friend." she harrumphed and turned away from you pointedly.

Kairi remained silent, only staring at Yaya. After a few seconds the tension in the air was suddenly broken by laughter from Tadase. He doubled over in laughter, holding his abdomen while he continued to laugh uncontrollably. Kairi and Yaya could only stare at him dumbfounded.

When his laughter died out, he stood up straight and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are...are you alright Your Highness?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Ah! You were laughing at us weren't you?" Yaya burst out, pointing a finger at Tadase.

"Yes. I'm sorry," he gave a sheepish smile. "You two were just too amusing to watch, I could not help myself."

Kairi turned a deep scarlet while Yaya stared at him in wonder. He looked at them directly and spoke sincerely. "I truly am sorry and thank you very much."

His words made them look at each other in confusion. He clearly read the question on their faces but chose not to answer. "Where have you two been?"

"Kairi's office," Yaya replied immediately.

"It isn't my office. I told you, it's the Records Room." Kairi automatically corrected her.

"But you're the one who manages it right? Then it has to be your office!" Yaya insisted, stomping her foot.

"It's not," said Kairi firmly, "and if you even try to put my name anywhere in that room, I'll tell your Master what you did to me." his voice was calm and it wasn't even obvious that he was blackmailing her. Yaya's eyes widened.

"No fair! And how did you know I would do it?"

"I can tell. It's easy to tell when you're scheming something." he replied dryly with a wave of his hand. Yaya's eyes widened visibly.

"You're lying!" she denied, pointing a finger at him.

Kairi sighed. "Believe what you want,"

Tadase had to bite his lip to prevent him from laughing out loud. When he disguised a laugh as a cough, they turned to him at the same time with shocked expressions – which made him want to laugh all the more. He was trying so hard to keep it in that he was close to tears.

"Look what you did to him!" Yaya accused Kairi.

"I believe the blame lies on both of us, Yuiki-san."

"Then make him stop! It's so embarrassing!"

"I share the same sentiments as you, but maybe you should do something about it yourself instead of passing the work onto me."

"So mean!"

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"I see."

"Don't agree with me!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Make Tadase-chin stop laughing!"

"Such a task is impossible for me. I hold respect for his Highness unlike a certain someone." Kairi replied coolly. When he turned to Tadase, he found Tadase's shoulders shaking with laughter. He looked back at Yaya and grabbed her hand hastily.

"If you want him to stop laughing, I believe the best solution would be to leave him alone for now. Would that be alright with you, Your Highness?"

Tadase couldn't find the strength to stop them and just waved as a sign of dismissal. He wanted to talk to them some more but he was sure if he was going to spend more time with them, he might have died of laughter. He stopped laughing when they were finally out of sight. When he tried recalling their conversation he was very much tempted to laugh again. He stifled the urge and silently thanked whichever Kami who sent them to lift his mood.

He came to the Garden to nurse his ill spirits and Yaya and Kairi had done so in such a short time. Just as he was about to forget though, Tsukasa's words resounded once more in his mind.

"_The moment you were born, you were fated to be used for the benefit of the Royal Family. You must learn to accept that fact, Tadase."_

A bargaining piece, he thought, that's really all I am, isn't it? Not an heir, not a prince – but a pawn merely to be used for the sake of the country.

"It's no use," he muttered under his breath. "No matter what I do, no matter how much I struggle – isn't it really all pointless?"

He looked up at the sky and clenched his hand, "But – if I'm going to be a fool, I might as well struggle until I die," he said quietly.

"A fool, huh? I don't particularly mind being one anyway." he added on a more cheerful note. "It's better than being a pawn."

He turned to the direction of the window in the library and was surprised to find the silhouette of someone looking in his direction. The figure turned away – but Tadase was pretty sure he had caught a glimpse of something pink just as the figure moved.

Without really thinking, he rushed to the Library – hoping to be able to catch her. He might be wrong and he might have just imagined that flash of pink... so why was he so hurried? He didn't really know. But he wanted to talk to her, that much was evident. He wondered what sort of face she would wear when he appeared in front of her.

Would she be shocked? Wary? Or unconcerned?

But then again, it didn't matter to him. He simply wanted to catch up with her. Make her look at him with those clear golden orbs he liked best about her and let her tell him exactly what she thought.

**-OoO-**

Amu tried really hard to understand what had just transpired between her and Ikuto only a few moments before.

He seemed troubled the first few minutes of their encounter. Silent and more distant, like he was thinking about the world indefinitely. But he was also watching her every move. She had felt the weight of his gaze potently, meeting his ocean eyes with her own. When they had seated themselves, Amu wondered what was going through his mind as he sat there before her.

But as expected, a conversation resembling normalcy sparked between them. But all the while as he had spoken, he seemed to want to ask something specifically. Like he wanted to clarify a single point.

"_Have you ever hated anyone?"_

The way he had spoken that lone question, it was the same as asking, _"Do you hate me?"_

It had come to her then that maybe this was what he really wanted to ask her. Before she replied, she had thought over it momentarily. Did she hate him? Truly hate him? The answer appeared to her as easy as the sun rose over the horizon.

She didn't. But when she chose between like and dislike, having told him she liked him – she felt a small surge of embarrassment and confusion.

She...liked him?

It perplexed her because as far as she knew, she only respected him. But when it came down to it, when he had made her choose, she did not, in fact hate him. So it could only mean that she liked him, did it not? But it felt bizarre saying that to Ikuto's face directly.

In fact, she was almost _embarrassed_, so to say. But why would she be embarrassed in the first place? So she liked him. She possibly liked the others in the Palace too – so in truth, was there really a need to feel ashamed of her reply?

Her reasoning was flawless – and at the same time completely out of place.

Amu sighed and placed a hand against her forehead. "I don't dislike him. It's as simple as that Amu, get a hold on yourself." She muttered under her breath. She stood up and strode towards the open window nearby. She expected to find the serene quiet of the garden but instead but quite a bit of a ruckus.

It was the Second Prince together with Kairi-san – and Yuiki Yaya? Amu wondered what they were discussing. She could she Tadase barely keeping himself from laughing as Kairi-san and Yuiki-san bickered. Somehow, Amu found herself. The expressions of the other two were so amusing; she understood how Tadase could be on the verge of laughter.

They noticed Tadase at last and flushed a bright red simultaneously. This seemed to spur their debate even further, undoubtedly bringing Tadase closer to breaking his composure. Amu assumed that Kairi had proposed their leave when Tadase waved them away and they hastily retreated, still arguing of course.

Amu watched calmly as Tadase reoriented himself. His expression moments ago suddenly vanished, transforming into one of deep contemplation. He raised his face to sky and suddenly clenched his fists. He looked determined this time. Tadase always had the most honest expression – like you could see his heart right there in front of you. If he was sad, he would show you a face that clearly portrayed his sadness.

Like an open book.

His sort was not the type of people suited to be connected to people like herself – to frauds and liars. Amu could never be someone like him. She could be honest – but she was rarely sincere. She could say what was on her mind, but they would be all practical things like work and manners. Not deep emotions of hatred and love like Ikuto had asked her moments ago.

Abruptly, he turned to look in her exact direction and she instinctively moved out of his line of sight. She hid amongst the shadows and began to realize something.

It really didn't matter whether she liked him or not – to her, it was no different from knowing someone and seeing them only as strangers. Amu then decided to throw away all her previous thoughts. She would be who she chose to be, not what others would make her into. She would remain unchanged by all of it. Wasn't that her resolve from the very beginning? If so – she had to make some decisions.

With that embedded in her mind, she glanced back out the window and found that Tadase had disappeared. She heard the sudden opening of the door and turned swiftly to see the new visitor. She was wholly surprised to find Tadase leaning against the door frame, very much out of breath – Amu could tell that he had run towards here at full speed, seeing as how his robes were wrinkled and stained in some parts.

When he stood upright, breathing normally, Amu addressed him. "Is there something you require of me, your Highness?"

He seemed to have trouble phrasing as reply, opening his mouth and then closing it right after. "I…you…" he began to say.

"Yes?"

"Are you… busy at the…moment?" he asked, haltingly.

"I was supposed to return to Utau-hime but if what you ask is a matter of importance, I can delay my return for a while."

"No, no…" he said, shaking his head slowly. "I merely came to ask a favour of you."

"A favour?"

"Yes," he said softly, "Would…I mean, are you… willing to accompany me somewhere... tomorrow?" Amu took notice of how he wouldn't look directly at her. She recalled her schedule for tomorrow and discovered that she had some free time after lunch.

"I am available after noon, tomorrow. Would that be acceptable?"

Tadase looked at her in surprise before he broke out into a shy smile. "Yes, that would be wonderful. I will see you tomorrow then, Hinamori-san." He spoke pleasantly with a pleased air about him. "You can return to my sister now."

"As you wish." She replied and made her way past him back into the hallway.

Back to her duty, back to where she was comfortable, back to what she chose for herself once more.

**-OoO-**

When Utau opened the Temple door, she didn't have to look far for Kukai because he was seated right in the very middle of the room – and he was looking straight at her. She noticed that he was still donning his green servant robes and wondered if he had waited for her since Amu had delivered her letter. She made her way inside and closed the door behind her.

Kukai only looked at her unwaveringly. He was seated formally, with his knees tucked underneath him. She didn't like seeing him like that. Before, he sat as he pleased in that ever so casual manner of his but now, it was like he was here to see the _Princess_ and not Utau. She didn't know why, but it suddenly occurred to her that Kukai might have been _irritated_. She sensed it in the air and the way he clenched his fists.

No, she realized abruptly, not irritated but _upset_.

She knew it was true the moment to took her spot in front of him.

"What were you thinking when you wrote this stupid letter?" his voice was low and serious, his anger poorly concealed. Utau flinched slightly at his tone and pulled back a bit. He noticed right away and sighed.

"Sorry. I'm not in the best of moods, Utau. Bear with me here, I'm extremely annoyed with you at the moment." He ran a hand through his hair, making it all the more unruly.

She bowed her head, "Sorry. I know you don't want to talk to me. I didn't mean to inconvenience you –"

"Why in Kami's name would I not want to talk to you?" he almost bellowed, cutting off what else she was going to say. "And you think I'm angry because you asked me to see you? Are you an idiot?" he asked angrily.

Utau could only stare at him dumbly; Kukai slapped his forehead and slammed her wrinkled letter on the floor. "I'm not such a jerk that I'd prosecute you just because I found out about your secret. Is that how you see me? Do I really seem that shallow to you, Utau?" he asked in that same fraught tone as before.

"N-no!" the word had escaped her lips without her permission.

"Then what do you expect me to think after giving me such a letter?" he shook his head and looked away from her. "So what if you're in love with your brother? I don't _care_ about stuff like that. To think you'd lump me together with all those judgemental nobles and bastards." He spoke the last sentence with uncharacteristic venom. His face scrunching up and his eyes flashing dangerously.

Something suddenly slammed into his head from behind and he cried out.

He cursed under his breath, "What –" he began to ask when Daichi suddenly popped up in front of his face right between his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bakai! You're scaring her! Can't you see she's trembling? You're not even giving her a chance to explain!" Daichi burst out moving closer to Kukai and touching his forehead.

"Your aura's out of control, too. Jeez, if you were going to be like this I shouldn't have agreed to stay out of it." Utau felt a sudden gust of wind from the two of them and Kukai abruptly collapsed onto the floor. Utau moved towards him instinctively and found him completely unconscious. She adjusted him and let his head rest on her lap.

"What… what did you do to him?" she managed to ask the floating boy. He took the liberty of settling on her shoulder – Utau couldn't even tell if he was there, he was a light as air.

"He'll come around soon. I only calmed him down." He answered lazily. Utau could feel the fuzz of his hair against her neck, she couldn't see him but she assumed he was leaning on her now.

"He was… really upset," she mumbled.

"Well, you hurt his feelings." Daichi replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I just… thought that most people would be repulsed after finding out about my feelings for my brother."

"It was a bad move on your side. Kukai hates those types of people the most. And to assume that he was of the same kind as them really insulted him."

"He seemed to really despise them."

"He has a right to."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not really for me to tell. You should ask him if you really want to know – he doesn't usually tell just anyone."

"I really am sorry." She muttered sincerely.

"He's such an idiot though. Getting so worked up over such a thing," Daichi said, "He must really like you, Princess."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, he wouldn't be so angry if he didn't like you even a little bit right? People don't get angry at people they don't care about. Plus, he came to meet you despite the consequences so I'm pretty sure he likes you a lot, Princess." Daichi spoke as if all of it was as obvious as daylight and yet – Utau found herself blushing at the realization that he might be right.

"You like him too, right? Because, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered trying to reconcile with him." He added.

So that was it – she did not want to change in Kukai's eyes because she liked him. The Kukai who comforted her and smiled for her – she liked that Kukai very much. She had been scared when he found out because she did not want to be detested by him.

"He's a good guy. Why wouldn't I like him?" She replied. "Do you like him, Daichi?"

He laughed; it was a very childlike laugh. "He's a good guy. Why wouldn't I like him?" he repeated her answer and she realized that it was, indeed, an amusing reply.

Utau smiled and silently agreed. She gazed down at him and found him breathing steadily. "I wish he would be my friend." It was her honest wish. She pushed the hair from his face lightly; she was stunned when all of a sudden, Kukai opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Then it shall be done. I hereby proclaim, Tsukiyomi Utau as my friend." He announced. He reached out and pinched her nose. "But if you do something like this again, I won't let you off so easily." He added seriously, letting go of her nose. He sat up and the two of them were almost face to face.

"It's breaking the rules but since it's the wish of the Princess of the country, how could I disobey?" he said impishly with a sly smile. Utau found herself blushing at the sudden proximity. She pushed him away and crossed her arms.

"D-don't be so cheeky! You're still just a lowly servant!" she burst out but it only made Kukai smile all the more.

"That's right," he said seriously, making her turn to look at him, "I'm not a royalty or a noble. I'm just a lowly servant and nothing more. But you said you want me to be your friend – so it makes me want to be yours too." He grinned after he spoke and Utau found her chest suddenly tighter. "You're not like all the other highborn people who are so stuck up and proud of their titles. You're not most people, so I like you." He added with a glint in his eyes. As the words sunk into her mind, light dawned on her.

"You were listening?" she asked.

"Daichi gave me a low level shock. I couldn't move my body but I could very well hear what you were talking about." He replied pleasantly. Utau made a grab at her neck but found nothing. She discovered Daichi sitting on Kukai's shoulder this time, with a grin similar to his master's.

"You knew!" she accused him with a frown.

"Of course I did. You wouldn't have been so honest if you knew he was awake, would you?" he questioned with a knowing look.

Utau only stared at the two of them. A realization struck her just then and she suddenly reached out towards Kukai. She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him tightly. He froze under her touch and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, only savouring the warmth he emitted. She noted that he carried the fresh scent of pines and rain, like he had been up a tree all day – and who was to say she was wrong?

"I'm truly sorry about prejudging you… and thank you for allowing me to be your friend." She spoke with genuine gratitude and apology.

She felt him pat her head just then, "Geez, and here I was worried you were going to cry again."

"If I do, I'll count on you to comfort me then. That's your duty as my _friend_," she said meaningfully. He chuckled and she finally let go of him.

"Leave it to me," he replied with a smile and maybe Utau was merely seeing things, but she thought she saw a small hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" Daichi asked as he landed on top of Kukai's head. Kukai heaved a sigh and stood up. He offered her his hand and she graciously accepted it.

"I'm sorry, but I have some business to attend to now. Can you get back on your own? Or should I escort you?" he asked politely as he glanced out one of the Temple windows above. Utau shook her head in reply.

"I can get back on my own. You seem in a hurry so you should be on your way."

"Alright. Daichi, we're going."

"You're going to be in so much trouble, Kukai," Daichi said mischievously as they made their way to the exit.

"Trouble?"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about it. It just means you won't be seeing me for a while. I'll be back before you know it."

When they were outside Kukai just said, "Well, I'll see you when I see you. And next time I'll let you tell me everything - your worries, insecurities, fears... I'll take all of it." He winked and before she could phrase a reply, the two of them dashed away at full speed. Utau didn't know why she felt so breathless after hearing his words. Her face felt hot and her pulse seemed to be in a frenzy.

"Reiji-dono," Utau uttered her fiance's name carefully, "I…will make your wish come true. Definitely, most definitely." Utau turned and began walking back, her heart untroubled and possibly, ridiculously elated.

**-OoO-**

"The Imperial Festival is fast approaching your Highness. The preparations are well underway." Nikaidou read aloud from the scroll he held in his hands. Kazuomi listened attentively as he tapped his finger repeatedly against the table. "The invitations to the Noble houses have already been sent and the hired workers are almost finished with the stage."

"Have you double-checked security?" Tsukasa inquired.

"The complete round schedule and placements of each guard at each location has already been assigned. The General was informed of the hourly reports and has consented to the terms you implemented."

"I see. You've done your job well. The Festival will proceed as planned. You are dismissed." Kazuomi spoke in a tone of authority and Nikaidou bowed at the praise and exited the room swiftly.

"Tsukasa, what do you suggest we have the children do?" Kazuomi turned to his advisor who stood to his right.

"I believe they would like to leave the Palace and go to the Imperial City for the day. The First Prince shall, of course, remain here. But I think it would do Tadase and Utau good to have a look around. They haven't been out of the Palace since their naming ceremony, it would be a good time for them to familiarize themselves with their country," Tsukasa said in the reasonable tone of a reliable friend.

"Would they not get in trouble?"

"Nobody is knows what both of them look like seeing as how they haven't reached their coming of age ceremony. We'll have them mingle with the crowd but we'll keep watch on them the whole time. I believe it would be a good idea to have their personal aide accompany them too. Some of them are familiar with the layout of the city and they would keep them out of trouble. They might even teach them to mix in with the crowd properly."

"If you think it is a good plan, I can't complain with how in depth you've already thought it over. As a matter-of-fact, I received a letter from Souma-dono's young heir today." said Kazuomi with a smile.

"Utau-hime's fiancé? What did the letter say?"

"He asked whether it would be possible to invite Tadase and Utau for a picnic together with the aides. I was just thinking that it would be good to build up some relations; Utau needs to spend some time with her future husband anyway."

"Then you consent to my proposal?" Tsukasa asked.

"Do I look like I refute it?" Kazuomi replied pointedly and Tsukasa laughed.

"That you don't. I shall make arrangements then for their little get together."

"And I shall write a reply to my future son-in-law." Kazuomi replied, chuckling as he rose and the two of them made their way back to the Royal Manor.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote**: To the person who's willing to be my beta, please PM me but I'll only read your message after a few days given what limited internet time I have (bear with me here, I live in a third world country). Anyway, thanks for reading! I won't be doing my crazy endnotes today, (it's a miracle!:D) ciao! Oh yeah, and leave me a review if you want, I'd be so happy if you did. Happy enough to write the next chapter quicker, maybe. ^.^

PS. I still adore Kukai so much after all. Haha, He's always been my baby and I love writing him. So if he's being more lovey dovey with Utau than Amuto, please forgive me. It's bias so I can't really help it. Plus my Amu's pretty stubborn so it will take a while before I get there. :D

PPS. That thing about liking someone really ticks me off though. Someone, my super weird best friend, asked me, "Do you like him?" and I answered, "Yeah, we've been classmates for 8 years, how could I not like him?" and she replied, "ohhhh. I seeeeee…" with her eyes glinting all maliciously. *gag* Yeah, I like him but it doesn't mean I'm infatuated with him. *rolling eyes* he's practically my brother for Pete's sake. Well, I just wanted to get that off my chest, and also because my best friend reads this fic too. :D Eat that, Gwynn!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's** **Note: **Well, this is the edited version! Credits to **RubyRed78** who has done a good job cleaning up my over wordiness. I read it over again, and for me it definitely has a _cleaner_ feeling compared to my first draft. Thank you very much and sorry for the wait, both of us are busy people it seems. ^.^

**Title: **A Tale of Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT. *bow* :D**  
**

***Advertisement** (yes, my fic now has this xD): I made a new Shugo Chara fic. It's called **Jagged** **Pieces **and I just uploaded it quite a while back. If you still have some time after reading this, do you mind dropping a review for that fic? I'd really appreciate it! :D thank you very much! Just tell me whether you like it or not. So far, it's got two likes from two of my reviewers from this fic. :3

*This chapter is hereby dedicated to **AkainoHotaru** because... well, because I want to! :)

**-OoO-**

**CHAPTER 13** The Past and Present

As Kukai sped away from Utau, Daichi remained silent in the comfort of his shoulder. When the two of them were safely out of the Palace Grounds, Daichi chose to address his keeper. "Na Kukai, I thought friends weren't supposed to lie to each other?" he asked purposely, launching off his shoulder and gliding a few feet in front of him.

Kukai slowed his pace a fraction and kept his eyes on his floating companion. "It was a white lie," he replied with a careless shrug, as if it completely justified his actions.

"A lie nonetheless," Daichi retorted, "– '_You just won't be seeing me for a while'_, that's a severe understatement of the repercussions of your actions tonight. Don't expect the Kaidou to go easy on you when you report to them later, especially given the fact that you have no valid reason for not attending your trial. I don't suppose you're going to say _I befriended the princess of the country. That is why I could not come." _Daichi spoke as if he was merely thinking aloud but Kukai could not mistake the pointed undertone in his voice.

"If I were to say that, they would have my head instead of just a rightful punishment, Daichi." He answered with a wry look. He shook his head and continued, "I felt no need, or rather – I did not feel pressed to attend the trial that is what I'm going to say. There's no other way around it. If I cannot tell the truth, I will have to be arrogant to purposely invoke their anger."

"Do you really think that plan will work on them?"

Kukai shrugged, "Even if they do not believe what I say, I have no intention of saying anymore than that." The resolve in his voice was clear even to Daichi.

"It seems as if you've been thinking about this for awhile now. Either way you will end up getting punished – you're thinking like this right now so you can choose the path that will not let your activities be known to protect the Princess, am I correct?"

Kukai nodded and said, "You know as well as I do what they would to her if they were to know what occurred between the two of us."

"Being acquainted with you after all has its problems. You didn't even think of mentioning this to her Highness?" Daichi hit the mark and Kukai stayed quiet for a moment.

"She wanted to be my friend. It was selfish and stupid of me to agree – but I think that if I rejected her wish right then, she would have truly _fallen_. She's been on the verge of succumbing to the darkness quite a few times and I believe accepting her request was the right decision."

"Hoo… then am I right to assume that you only agreed to become her friend out of your sense of duty?" Daichi asked meaningfully, turning around to face him fully. His expression was serious and Kukai rarely saw him use it.

"I'm not that heartless. It was out of pure selfishness that I accepted moments ago – but I've been thinking over it since we left and I've come to the conclusion that it was the right decision to become her friend," he answered quietly, but clearly enough to convey his message to Daichi.

Their gazes locked onto each other for a while, and after a minute Daichi grinned with approval. "You've gotten some good sense all of a sudden, but you still listen to your instincts. It's a little irresponsible to act without thinking, but I'd rather have an impulsive fool than a calculating jerk," he said in a contemplative tone.

Kukai gave a rueful smile in response. "I'm not a kid anymore; I can't allow people to manipulate me so easily," he replied frankly and Daichi chuckled. He dashed forward once more and put a great deal of distance between the two of them.

"If you keep at it like this I might fully acknowledge you as my partner, rookie," he shouted back to Kukai in a mischievous tone.

"Again with the rookie thing," Kukai muttered with a small shake of his head.

Daichi looked back at him and allowed Kukai to catch up. When the two were almost a foot apart he started moving again. "But – you know what will happen when that time comes," he said audibly, keeping his eyes forward.

"What is it with you and all this hesitation, Daichi?" Kukai asked in a slightly exasperated tone. "Look at me," he continued seriously and Daichi obliged, glancing back at him.

Kukai raised his hand so that the back of his palm was facing Daichi. The mark on Kukai's hand began to glow, and in response the very same mark beneath Daichi's bandana lit up. "My purpose in life was already decided with this mark I was born with. I swore on this mark that I would live up to your expectations at all costs. And on that same day, 6 years ago, didn't you say you would wait patiently until I was worthy of your power? I have every intention of succeeding the family together with you, so please erase all of this indecisiveness," Kukai's reply was as forceful as it was calm such that Daichi was rendered speechless for a whole minute.

When he finally gathered his wits about him, he began to laugh uncontrollably. Kukai refrained from saying anything until his laughter died out.

Daichi abruptly sighed after his fit of mirth. "I must be really losing my touch if I need some trainee's lecturing to keep me going," he uttered in a mock-frustrated tone. Kukai offered an infuriating grin to which Daichi reciprocated with one of his own.

"I will be there," Daichi announced resolutely.

"Be where?" Kukai asked curiously.

"At your punishment; I will be with you the whole time."

Kukai looked at him in surprise. "Why in the world would you want to do that? You can just wait for me back with Reiji and Yaya. I believe your presence there would only make the situation worse," Kukai said reasonably.

"I want to see you suffer," Daichi replied cheerfully and Kukai grimaced. "I'll be sure not to say anything though, as much as I'd like to fool you," he added with a smirk and Kukai frowned emphatically.

"Well that was some encouragement," he said dryly as he rolled his eyes.

Then all of a sudden Daichi's demeanor changed. "I need to see you struggle – so I won't have any more doubts burdening the both of us," he said quietly and Kukai was silenced. "It's horrible, I know. But for both our sakes, I need to convince myself that you can really do it."

"You mean if I can really be your partner?"

"If you can willingly sell your soul to me – if you can really carry thousands of years of this cursed duty," he replied.

Kukai knew that this wasn't Daichi his close friend speaking, but Daichi the Guardian Deity of Seiyo speaking. This was the Daichi that was revered by his family, the sole reason his family had been raised – it was Daichi's sake and Daichi's sake alone that he was born. Kukai had accepted that fact long ago.

"Just watch me then. I'll wash away all of your hesitation and make you accept me," Kukai said confidently.

Instead of reacting to his arrogant tone, Daichi nodded and faced forward again. Kukai couldn't guess what sort of expression he wore at that moment. He had known Daichi even before he was born, but at this exact moment he could not even pretend to know what sort of expression his companion was wearing.

But Kukai knew one thing – Daichi trusted him; trusted that he would be able to rid him of all his doubts. Kukai swore he would not fail, and getting Daichi to trust him even a little bit was already another step to fulfilling his sworn oath.

**-OoO-**

Amu put down her brush and carefully sealed the letter she had just finished. She glanced out her window and examined the bright blue sky dotted with wisps of clouds. It was a good day, she couldn't deny it. She had even been outside a few moments ago, but despite the great weather she found the spirits of some people quite grim.

She had visited the Princess to inform her of her favor to the Second Prince, but the Princess had only stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded and dismissed her without a word. It was strange behavior on her part and Amu did not quite understand that silence. It was calm understanding – but at the same time it was as if she was trying to tell her something else.

Sanjo Yukari had spoken to her for a few moments on her way to her room, but she seemed somewhat distracted as the two of them conversed. Amu could tell that there was something about today that was putting them all ill at ease, but because she was fairly new to the castle it was a given that she didn't know what. So instead of acting in the wrong manner, she chose to keep to herself to avoid any incident.

The appointed time for her meeting with Tadase was nearing and she decided to have her letter delivered before they would meet. She rose steadily, exited her room, and proceeded to the postal area near the entrance of the Palace.

After she had given her letter and paid the exact fee for the delivery, she was surprised to find Sanjo Kairi right behind her. He nodded in greeting and Amu did the same in reply. The two talked as they made their way back to the Main Building.

"The Imperial Festival is fast approaching," Kairi said to begin their conversation.

"The other servants talk about it often. If I may ask, what exactly is supposed to happen during the Festival?"

"The Emperor's Aides' have not designated our required tasks for that day. Usually, it's part of procedure to inform us of our duties the very day of the Festival. For my part, ever since I became the First Prince's aide, my only duty has been to accompany him here in the Palace until the ending ceremony."

"Ending ceremony?"

"Yes, it is an event required to end every Festival that is celebrated. The Royal Family, together with the chosen servants – that usually refers to aides like us, goes to the Shrine at the top of the Sacred Mountain and offers their prayers and wishes to the Guardian Deity of the country. It's a ritual that has been passed down from the very first Royal Family of the country to continue to be protected by the Guardian Deity for another year."

Amu nodded and wore a thoughtful expression. "That is the only time the First Prince will be allowed to leave the Palace?"

"Yes, he has not yet made his public appearance so it's forbidden for him to leave the Palace except for special circumstances."

Amu could already imagine him sleeping up on some roof during the Festival. She wondered briefly if he would ask for her company once more when other people were not looking.

"Might I ask something strange?" Kairi said suddenly, catching her attention. She turned to look at him and found him with a sort of wry expression. "Has Yuiki Yaya visited you recently?"

Amu shook her head, "No. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

When Amu examined Kairi closer, she noticed that there was a somewhat worried glint in his eyes. She concluded that it most likely had something to do with Yaya. The two of them had seemed to get along really well yesterday; she wondered why he seemed troubled now.

"Is there something bothering you, Kairi-san?"

Kairi placed his hand over his forehead. "Well, it seems she has this absurd idea that all of us should go on a picnic together. I was just wondering if she told you anything about that." he replied in a somewhat uneasy tone.

"I haven't heard anything about it. But if that were so, I do not think it would be such a problem if she gets the permission of his Majesty, Emperor Kazuomi," Amu said logically and Kairi was silent for a moment.

"But, how am I to say this, she – Yuiki Yaya-san, is quite determined. I do not think I will be able to refuse if it comes to pass."

Amu looked at him intently from the corner of her eye. He really did seem bothered by Yaya's intended plan. "Then simply accept her invitation."

Kairi turned to her with a surprised expression. "But, the First Prince would not be allowed to appear at this event – it is the rule. Is a mere aide to attend an event without his master?" he asked seriously and Amu offered him an understanding nod.

"I believe the First Prince will most likely be informed of the invitation. I do not think him of the disposition to disallow his aide a bit of rest, don't you agree? Instead of opposing your going, I believe he might even order you to attend the said event," Amu replied matter-of-factly.

Kairi blinked a few times in response to her words. "Come to think of it, that _would_ be what his Highness would do in that situation," he muttered audibly. "So, in other words, I simply have no way of refusing to attend."

"The other choice would be to convince either the Emperor or the First Prince to permit your absence," Amu added.

At her words, Kairi let out a deep breath. "Tasks, which would be near impossible," he said dryly with a small shake of his head. He adjusted his glasses and looked away from Amu, focusing his gaze on the approaching building of the Manor.

"Then you have no other choice."

"I didn't know that girl could be such a force to be reckoned with," He said in a tone that conveyed his utter defeat.

"Connections are everything here; it's not uncommon to use them to your advantage."

Kairi made a sound similar to a snort and he returned his gaze to her. "Wise as ever, I see. This should be it for now. Thank you for spending some of your time with me. It was a nice chat Hinamori-san," Kairi bowed.

"Thank you," Amu bowed as low as he did and the two of them parted ways in good spirits.

She stole a glance at the sky she had admired moments before. She was surprised to find a few storm clouds making their way towards the Palace. She began to think it was as if the ill spirits she had glimpsed earlier had caused a disturbance in the weather that had been so clear – but thoughts like that were impertinent and superstitious so Amu did away with them. Instead, she settled with making note of possible rain fall later.

**-OoO-**

Amu watched silently as Tadase lighted incense and offered his prayers in front of a well made and clean gravestone. Amu had read the name inscribed on the stone when Tadase had stopped in front of it and was surprised to find whose it was.

Hotori Mizue – Tadase's mother who died just recently.

On their way to this location, Tadase had not said a word – he only walked gracefully. But Amu could see the bit of sadness in his eyes when he smiled at her on her arrival at the Library to meet him.

After offering his prayers he picked up the package which had lay beside him and set it before his mother. He began to unwrap it and when he was finished, a shower of Sakura petals spilled from Tadase's hands like a cloth woven from them. He placed that pile carefully beside the incense and he began speaking for the first time.

"Mother, I've brought you fresh Sakura petals from the Pond. You always liked them, remember? You and I would take a stroll together and have a meal by the pond every year. They're as beautiful as ever Mother. I knew you would miss them, so I brought you some," Tadase's voice was low and quiet, but the love he had for her was evident in his voice.

Amu wondered if it was truly alright for her to listen to him like this, but if he minded he wouldn't have invited her to accompany him in the first place. So she simply watched…and reluctantly listened to the sincere voice of the boy in front of her.

"I know you worry endlessly about me, but I assure you – I'm doing fine. Tsukasa spends time with me and teaches me new things every day. Utau and Ikuto are a bit distant, but I don't blame them. Father is doing a great job as the new Emperor. You remember my dream, Mother? The one I told you about so long ago? I want to tell you that I'm not giving up on it. Even if I end up not achieving it, I'll keep working towards it until the day I die. I know you would tell me to just do something else, but this is what I truly wish for. It's not something I can just set aside for something else. I hope you understand," Amu could hear the pleading note in his serious voice.

"And this girl here with me is one I really admire, Mother," Amu's eyes widened at his sudden reference to her. For some reason, she could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"She's a really strong girl. She works hard and she makes her own choices. She has principles and she lives true to them, but sometimes I can't really tell if she's serious or if she's just keeping all her emotions at bay. I like talking to her, but she never really talks about herself much. She just says what she thinks and I like that about her. She's honest and she would willingly tell you what you needed to hear if you asked. She's unlike any other person I've ever met at the Palace," he paused for a moment. "I… really wish she would allow me to be her friend."

Amu's breath caught at his last sentence. There it was again – that unbelievable sincerity. It was his genuine wish and Amu couldn't help but wonder why he purposely let her hear it. She had rejected his request to be friends once before – could this be his way of asking again?

"But I don't want to pressure her into thinking that she has to be my friend," he continued in the same light tone. "I want her to willingly choose to become my friend. If she's not ready just yet, I can accept that. I'll wait until she truly wants to be my friend. Until then if she ever needs some company, I hope she'll remember that I'm ready to accommodate her at any time – as Hotori Tadase."

Amu could only stare at him for a few moments, and then crystals started to pour down from the heavens. Both of them turned to the sky hastily and Tadase, seeing the change in weather, stood up and began to take off his outer robes. Amu, sensing his intentions, beat him to the punch.

Before he could even get an arm out, Amu threw her robes over him in one swift movement. Tadase gazed at her in shock. "You are a girl, you need –," he was saying as he tried to pry her robes off of him.

Amu grasped his shoulders and stared right into his eyes. "Tadase-kun, please allow me to fulfill my duty as a servant to the Royal Family. It doesn't matter if I get sick, I'm not important. I could never forgive myself if I let you get ill – so please accept my robe without any complaints."

Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up, or maybe it was the way she said his name so clearly, but either way Tadase found that could not protest. He nodded and said nothing more, only wrapped her robes tighter around him as he prayed for her health.

Amu grabbed his hand and held it tightly as she towed him towards the nearest shelter. They found refuge under the roof in one of the buildings connected to the Audience Hall. The two of them were out of breath when they were safely out of the rain, and they purposely kept out of sight from the servants since Tadase did not feel like getting interrogated.

As they were recomposing themselves after running a long way, a voice addressed them from above. "What in the world have you two been doing?" an exasperated voice asked.

Amu knew that voice all too well without having to look, and though Tadase immediately turned to him she took her time and raised her eyes slowly to his deep blue orbs.

**-OoO-**

The bitingly cold metal clung to the raw flesh of his wrist and the stinging pain stopped any inkling of drowsiness from entering Kukai's system. He could barely make out the faint outline of Daichi in the dim cellar. Throughout his ordeal Daichi had said nothing – only watched as his brothers whipped him mercilessly one by one.

They had even used a special whip that made everyone of his fresh wounds burn ceaselessly. The four of them had not spared a moment in exacting his punishment and Kukai could still feel each wound they had inflicted upon him. Most of the ones on his back were from his eldest brother, Kaidou, who had been extremely displeased with his reply to their queries.

In the end he had answered exactly what he had told Daichi. When they asked him to explain he said nothing more. His plan had worked flawlessly and now he was experiencing the consequences of said plan.

He wet his lips and tasted the dried blood from when he had bitten into it to keep his screams at bay. When he flexed his hands fresh pain spread down and he almost fainted again. Kukai let out a great breath when the pain subsided.

The chains prevented him from using his magic, and without Daichi's help he wouldn't have known the spell to break free of them. But he didn't want Daichi's help – it simply proved to him how truly weak he was. Even now his brothers still had an iron hold on him, and he could do nothing but bear with it to the best of his abilities.

All of the sudden a ray of light penetrated the darkness of the chamber and became the shape of a door. A lamp appeared, carried by a young man who had the face of a Souma. He bowed with deference to Daichi before he faced Kukai.

From behind the metal bars that rose from the ground he could see the familiar face of his fourth brother, Rento. He wore a sympathetic expression so contrary to what he had shown him a few hours before. Among his brothers Rento had been the only one to show him any signs of kindness in his life. Rento was also the only one who had given him a present during one of his previous birthdays.

"What… are you doing here?" Kukai's voice was coarse and barely discernible.

Rento sighed and pulled out a set of keys. He inserted one into the cellar door and it swung open easily. He approached Kukai and stood a foot away from him. "Are you willing to speak now?" he asked softly and Kukai shook his head once.

"Why are you being so stubborn this time, Kukai? If you would have just given a proper explanation Kaidou-niisan would have shortened your imprisonment, and you could have returned to the Manor after you took the Trial," Rento said with a hint of vexation, but also a bit of worry.

Kukai felt guilty doing this to the only brother he liked, but he would not allow his resolve to crumble. All this time Daichi watched him, but Kukai was not sure if he had truly erased Daichi's doubts just yet.

Rento frowned and gave another sigh. "I'm here to inform you that the reschedule of your Trial is the day after tomorrow. You may only leave after," he said quietly. He turned around, moved out, and locked the cell once more. Before Rento disappeared again he addressed him. "I am counting on you not to fail the Trial, Kukai. If you do, I do not think Kaidou-niisan will let you go as easily as before. He might even make you quit your job as that branch member's bodyguard," he warned and left.

Kukai was once again left in the bitter cold with his silent companion. He took steady breaths, recalling every single lesson his previous master had taught him before he died. Kukai had no choice but to finish the Trial splendidly if he had any hope of leaving this place.

"Branch family, Head family – to me they're no different. They're all selfish pricks who only think of themselves," Kukai muttered under his breath. He knew no one but Daichi could hear him.

"Do you hate them?" for the first time since he arrived, Daichi spoke to him.

"I do, except for Reiji, Yaya, and Rento. I despise every one of them with all my being," he replied firmly.

"Kukai, what's your goal?"

"I already told you. I –" he began to say but Daichi interrupted him.

"I meant after you succeed the Head Family what do you intend to do?"

Kukai thought about it seriously for the first time. Ever since he was a child his parents had only told him to be of service to Daichi. After seeing the mark on his arm they had laid a path for him to tread on. He only had to be worthy of being the Guardian Deity's keeper and nothing else. That was the goal they had implanted in his mind since he was born with his glowing mark and summoned Daichi.

But what would he do after becoming the Leader?

Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento were all born before him – and all of them were more suitable to lead the Souma family. But he, the youngest and most inexperienced, was chosen as the Keeper. The spot of Leader was practically reserved for him because of his Keeper status.

One day he would sit on that chair of responsibility – but what would he do then?

_Can I be your friend then?_

He didn't know why, but Reiji's question from so long ago resounded in his head.

The two of them were supposed to hate each other because of their status as heirs. The Branch family only served as the Head family's outer appearance. They existed as the Souma family in public, but they didn't possess the power of the true Head family from which Kukai came from. They were only puppets of the Head family – and they resented the Head family because of this fact.

So in truth, Kukai and Reiji were never supposed to meet. Never supposed to be friends; and he was never supposed to work under someone in the Branch family. His brothers had been completely against him becoming a bodyguard from the very beginning; they had even disagreed with his very acquaintance with Reiji.

But in the end, Kukai's father had allowed him to stay with Reiji on the condition that he would be tested monthly with a difficult Trial to show that he was truly working hard and mastering his abilities granted by the family blood. After that incident, Kukai's father spoke to him in private for the first time.

_Whatever you decide to do once you become Leader Kukai, I will have no objections. I trust you will lead the Souma family onto the right path._ _I believe in you, my son – never ever doubt that._

That was the first and last time he had ever spoken to his father. It was the first and last time he had seen his _father_. During meetings and gatherings the only person he saw in the man that watched him carefully was the _Leader_ of the Souma clan – no one else.

It became clear to Kukai then what he wanted and needed to do.

"I'll abolish the Branch and Head family system," Kukai answered finally, looking Daichi straight in the eye. "I'll destroy the very foundation of this twisted system. Together with you and Reiji, I'll recreate the Souma clan from scratch," he continued in a more decisive tone.

Daichi stared at him in silence. "When I am the Leader – no, when I am strong and capable enough - I will create a new Souma family. Watch me, Daichi. I'll be the best Leader the Souma family ever had," he spoke the last sentence in a voice that rung out clearly in the dark cellar.

He couldn't see Daichi, but for the first time he could clearly see his goal.

"How about getting those chains off of you for a start?" Daichi asked pointedly.

It was then that he figured out how he could free himself. The chains restricted the flow of Daichi's power into his body, but it did not prevent him from using his own magic to break away. Without a second to waste he began making a plan of action. He clenched his fists and chanted a spell under his breath, a spell he had read a few days ago in the Sacred Scrolls. Just as he had intended the metal clasps on his wrists broke and melted away.

He dropped to the concrete floor of the cell and went towards the metal bars. He touched the metal and felt it burn his skin. It burned, but he held on and used the spell from before. The metal bars melted just like his handcuffs had, and he felt Daichi land on his shoulder.

"You used the spell of Erasure, didn't you?"

"Yes. I had to erase the inscriptions that bound the metal together."

"So you didn't need any help whatsoever from me."

Kukai touched the wall and approached the door which Rento had entered from before. "I will need your help to pass the Trial, though," Kukai replied as he slid the door open and entered the house of his nightmares.

When he appeared before Kaidou half dressed with his wounds barely healed Kukai announced, "I will take the Trial now Kaidou-niisan." And for the first time in his life, Kaidou smiled at him.

**-OoO-**

Ikuto was leaning over the edge of the window and gazing down at both of them pensively. His eyes briefly examined Tadase, but focused on her alone in the next moment. Amu, remembering proper manners, bowed down and didn't raise her head until she was addressed.

"Rise, Hinamori Amu," Ikuto said audibly, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was glad that he was humoring her at least.

She found both of them looking at her steadfastly, but Amu held her ground and stared back at Ikuto.

"The two of you are drenched," he pointed out.

"Yes. We could not find shelter fast enough," Amu replied promptly and Ikuto gave a sigh. He held out his hand.

"I will help you up. You can dry yourselves off here in my office. I'll request the servants to bring some dry towels and robes for you."

"Please attend to her first. She's more soaked than I am, Ikuto-niisama," Tadase appealed to him, gesturing to Amu with one of his hands while slowly taking off the wet robe she had offered him with the other. Ikuto nodded and moved his hand closer to her.

Having no choice but to accept, Amu reluctantly clutched his hand and in less than a second he pulled her up over the window sill and had her steadied on the tatami mat. He pulled off his outer robe and dropped it over her shoulders. Just as she was about to protest, he placed a finger over her mouth.

"I do hope you're not planning on making a scene, Amu," he whispered. Before she could reply, he returned to the window and helped Tadase into the room.

Both she and Tadase now stood in round damp spots on the tatami mat. Ikuto had left the room for a moment to order a servant and returned just as quickly to attend to them.

He shuffled them towards the warmest corner of the room and shut the window right after. When the knock on the door came, Ikuto answered it swiftly and came back carrying a pile of dry robes mixed with towels. He handed them to each and said, "Get changed quickly."

After that he sat back down at his working desk and focused on his work.

"Please change ahead of me, Hinamori-san."

Amu turned to look at Tadase. He was smiling at her with his damp hair clinging to his face and water droplets clinging to his skin. "But –"

"Hinamori-san, please allow me to do my duty as a man." He spoke in tone she had never heard him use before.

In the end, she bowed and followed his wishes, finding a secluded spot to change out of her wet under robe. She peeled off the cloth that clung to her skin and began drying herself. She moved quickly, so as to not let Tadase wait for too long. When she was done drying off and dressing she revealed herself once more.

She held Ikuto's robe in one hand, and her wet clothes in the other. Tadase took her place and began to change, leaving her all alone with Ikuto again. She kept her eyes on the floor and pressed her lips tightly together.

After a minute, a small piece of parchment with two lone words dropped onto the exact spot she was staring at.

_Look up._

Amu held her breath and carefully raised her head to face him. She found him smiling pleasantly at her, and when he saw that she was looking at him, gestured for her to come closer. She took tentative steps towards him, but when she was nearly a foot away he spun her around and took the towel from her hands.

"Stay still," he said loud enough for only her to hear.

Slowly, he began drying her long tresses; he did it so skillfully that Amu felt like her hair was being combed rather than dried. He stood up and properly finished the ends. After he was done, he turned her around again and gave her a half smile.

He raised his hand and placed it against her forehead. Amu assumed that he was deducing her temperature by contrasting it with his own. When Tadase suddenly emerged from behind one of the book shelves Ikuto did not seem bothered that he saw what he was doing.

Tadase offered them a thoughtful look, but made no further comment.

"Thank you for your help Ikuto-niisan," Tadase said gratefully while adding a small bow.

Ikuto waved a hand dismissively and smiled. "There is no need to thank me. It would be quite a predicament if the two of you were to be taken ill so suddenly, and at the same time too."

Amu decided that it was time for her to leave. "Your Highness," she spoke. Ikuto's attention shifted to her immediately.

"I am truly grateful for your help. May I ask to be excused? I have some matters which require my attention."

Ikuto and Tadase merely looked at her for a moment before Ikuto broke the silence, "Of course. Please get some proper rest tonight. I may have saved you from the rain, but I have not completely erased the possibility of getting sick."

"Of course," Amu conceded. Just as she was about to leave the room, she turned back and held out Ikuto's robe which still hung from her arm. Ikuto took it graciously with a knowing smile, and Amu left without another word.

"It has been a long time since we were alone like this," Tadase commented, his eyes still on the door which Amu had left from. Ikuto sat down once more and chuckled.

"Yes. The last time we were together, you still called me Onii-tan," Ikuto teased and Tadase flushed immediately at the memory of their childhood.

"Ikuto-niisama, please," he said in an embarrassed tone. Ikuto picked up his brush and continued with his work that he set aside moments ago. Tadase leaned against one of the shelves and declined Ikuto's offer to sit in the chair across from him.

"Mizue-san… was still alive back then too, wasn't she?" Ikuto asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Were the two of you visiting her?"

"Yes."

"I will visit her personally tonight."

"I'm grateful."

"So you introduced her to Mizue-san, didn't you?"

Tadase paused, and realizing he was referring to Amu, said, "Yes."

"You seem fond of her," Ikuto pointed out and Tadase smiled.

"She's a nice girl."

Ikuto chuckled at his reply.

"Is there something funny?"

"No. It is nothing. I was merely thinking how quiet and serious she seemed."

Tadase didn't know why, but he felt like Ikuto was keeping something from him. The way he had laughed moments ago sounded almost mocking to his ears. "Are you two acquainted?" he asked, feeling somewhat apprehensive now.

"I've seen her quite a few times, at the gatherings and such. She seems interesting, but I don't have the time to properly acquaint myself with her." His answer was smooth and clear, but Tadase couldn't help doubting his words a little.

He sounded like he knew her more personally; and the way he had looked at her when he found them was one he had never seen him use before. There was interest – but it was also mixed with possessiveness. The same look his Father always stole at Souko-san during the times she was present.

Could it be –?

"She seems like a busy person. Are you sure you aren't hindering her work, Tadase? She's Utau's aide, if you remember, and Utau isn't exactly the easiest person to handle," Ikuto said sensibly.

Tadase thought about it for moment, Ikuto had a point. But he still couldn't help but feel like his Niisama was aiming for something else.

_Since when have you been this distrustful of him, Tadase?_

A question to himself resounded from within him. Ikuto was still looking at him tentatively, waiting for a reply. Tadase opened his mouth – then closed it again. He lowered his head and spoke.

"I made sure she had time to come with me. I do not think I was hindering her work," he replied quietly.

"I see. That's good then," he said unconcernedly. The sound of shuffling papers continued for quite some time until Tadase spoke again.

"I believe it was time I left, Ikuto-niisama."

"Alright, take care not to get sick. Hinamori Amu would most likely blame herself if you were to fall ill unexpectedly." His words made Tadase stare at him in surprise. "Though, I believe she is more likely to get sick than you. Should I have a servant deliver some medicine to her?" he continued on as if he were merely speaking.

"There is no need. I shall have them deliver it to her," Tadase volunteered.

Ikuto smiled as he replied. "I see. I'll leave it to you then, little prince," Ikuto said, purposely using the nickname he had given Tadase long ago. Again it sounded as if he was ridiculing him, but Tadase kept his thoughts to himself.

He exited the room in the same manner Amu had done and continued on without another glance in Ikuto's direction.

It might have been his imagination, but for now he would focus on what he could do. His questions could be answered later.

**-OoO-**

"What in the world have you been doing? And how did you get all these wounds? Did someone hurt you? Where are they? I'll beat them up! How dare they –" Yaya's barrage was cut short when Reiji silenced her with one hand.

Kukai leaned against the door frame and offered the two of them a triumphant smile. Reiji approached him and allowed Kukai to use his shoulder as a support.

"Where have you been?"

"I've just come back from hell," he replied in a jesting tone. Reiji set Kukai down on his bed carefully.

"Yaya, help me tend to his wounds. Bring over some ointment and a fresh batch of bandages." Yaya obeyed without a word and hurriedly dashed out of the room.

"We were worried something might have happened to you."

"Well, something did happen," Kukai acquiesced with a rueful smile.

"Does it relate to the Head Family?" Reiji questioned.

"Yes and no," Kukai answered vaguely, his eyelids beginning to drop out of exhaustion. He was barely conscious as he replied. Reiji gave a sigh and let Kukai lean on his shoulder as he rested; it would be easier to mend his wounds that way.

All of a sudden, something green and familiar popped out of Kukai's robes. Reiji immediately recognized Daichi's mop of hair and helped him out of Kukai's pocket.

"What happened?" Reiji questioned.

Daichi straightened himself and squared his shoulders before he firmly replied, "I'm not to speak of it."

"Was this ordered by the Head Family?"

"The Head Family couldn't order me around even if they tried. Only my Keeper can assign me a specific task," Daichi replied lazily, flying upwards to look down at the two of them.

"But if you want to know something to ease your inquisitiveness – Kukai worked very hard today. You should let him rest for a while," Daichi scolded.

Just then Yaya burst through the door noisily and almost tripped at the entrance. If not for Daichi using his magic to keep her upright, she would have broken and spilled the contents of the jar in her arms.

"Ah! He fell asleep!" she screamed.

"Daichi says he worked really hard. He deserves a little rest Yaya, so don't be so noisy," Reiji said gently.

Yaya made the motion of zipping her lips with one hand and quietly placed the pile in her arms on the bed with the other.

Gently, the two of them began to dab and bandage the proud wounds of their dear friend. Carefully, in the way that only someone close to you would be able to do.

Only true friends could heal your wounds slowly.

-**OoO-**

**Endnote:** I've been trying to devise a proper uploading schedule since my classes are going to start on June 13. My beta and I will try going for an update every two weeks - quite a while, I know. But we're both living separate lives so I think it's manageable. I've still got that no internet thing going on so there might be times that I might skip and update and do it two weeks later again, when that happens I apologize in advance. Oh yes, and I suppose if you start liking the other fic too, you could also mention in a review which you would like me to update. I'm pretty fickle, that's why i have so many unfinished fics. But I hope you can still bear with me. -.-

**My Notes Once More:**

**AkainoHotaru: **Well, that review was extremely... flattering, no really. I was a little surprised by what you said but thank you, nonetheless. It makes me happy knowing the there are people like you who appreciate my story. :D So yeah, I dedicated the chapter to you because your review made me smile.

**QueenyLeAcH:** Please lend me your talent with punctuation marks! o: You want me to pursue that plot bunny? Sure! I didn't think you'd like it _that_ much. haha. Oh, and you can choose which one you'd like to beta from the two. Either's fine with me. :D

**Kiyonora:** Did you get my PM? I really hope you did. -.-

**SayonoraOhayo:** Sorry to make you wait again. When I start to go past a month without updating, feel free to remind or request me to update. That usually gives me a jump start in a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter!

**kittyallstars:** You know, I was really happy for some reason when I saw that you were the first one who left a review in my other Shugo Chara fic. Thanks for taking your time to read it. I'm really grateful. :D I hope you like this chapter and maybe I'll get to work on updating the new one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Been quite a while, huh? the world didn't end just yet so I still have time to reach the somewhat closer end of this story. College has been tough on me and fanfiction has just been out of my grasp for so long. But I'm glad I can offer you this chapter again! :) Happy New Year everyone! Oh, and this chapter is still the draft so I might upload the edited version later on, if you see too many typos, please bear with me. :)

**Title**: A Tale of Timeless Love

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Nope, sorry!

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 14** The Uncharted Territory

Kukai was roused from his deep slumber by the incessant thudding, ceaseless voices and this extremely annoying singsong voice from outside. He woke up quite ill-tempered and blinked a few times to get his bearings right. He woke up in complete darkness and was disconcerted to find that he was not able to easily make out his surroundings. He recognized the smell of the room though, the smell of freshly cut flowers was characteristic of Reiji's room and Reiji's room alone.

As he lay on Reiji's bed, as nice a bed as it was, Kukai could feel the small jolts of pain that shot out from several parts of his body, the brunt of the pain came from his abdomen. His memory wasn't fuzzy enough for him to forget what had happened during the Trial. Kaidou-niisan had been more severe than usual and the end result was the soreness and absurd weakness he was experiencing.

Kukai tried his best to sit up, but he found himself gasping on his side, clutching his abdomen instead. God this was agony, the Trial was done but Kukai was still left to deal with the aftereffects. He tried to muster up some small bit of magic to alleviate the pain but he found that he had none left to spare. His brother had depleted his entire magical reservoir all in one night – something that had never happened even once in the course of his life.

"I can help you, if you want," Daichi offered, startling Kukai. He must really be incapacitated if he wasn't even able to sense Daichi's presence inside the room.

"Please," Kukai winced as another wave of pain struck his abdomen.

In the next second, the pain had dissipated entirely. Kukai sat up with ease and he searched upward for the faint outline of his partner. Before he realized it, Daichi settled himself on Kukai's shoulder. This annoyed Kukai more than he imagined.

"I _hate_ this," he grunted, rearranging himself into a more comfortable position with his back against the wooden headboard.

"Hate what?"

"Feeling so…_normal_. I can't sense you or anyone else in this place. I don't know what the hell Kaidou-niisan did to me last night exactly, but I feel like a vegetable right now. I don't feel any magic running through my veins any more than I can see wounds on my body. I feel _blind,_ Daichi. " Kukai complained, running a hand through his hair carelessly. He did not have night vision, but he always had an inkling of the people that surrounded him; as long as he knew where people were, he did not have to fear anything but this was the first time that Kukai felt anxious in the darkness because he could not _feel_ the presence of other people.

"You realize that's how most people feel from the day they were born, correct?" Daichi said pointedly, "We can't all be born with magical capabilities like you. I didn't think you would forget, but Kaidou mentioned that it would take you at least a month to return to normal."

"A month!" Kukai burst out, outrage plain in his voice. He had been so focused on the Trial last night that he failed to remember his eldest brother's side comments. He thought Kaidou just wanted to test his concentration but he had been saying important things too. Kukai had to be more vigilant next time.

"Yes. A month. You'll have to get used to feeling like a vegetable," Daichi said unsympathetically which only nettled Kukai all the more.

A month without magic? Kukai could not even bear the thought. He could use magic since he was a child and to be suddenly deprived of it so thoroughly was ghastly thought. Already, he was feeling like a crippled man.

"How in the world do they expect me to be ready for Trial next month if I can't use my magic?" he asked with disbelief evident in his voice.

"You don't. You finished two Trials last night, meaning your Trial next month is cancelled," said Daichi matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you – wait, what? Did you just say two Trials?" Kukai repeated, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes. Two Trials. You probably weren't able to tell but Kaidou talked to me right before your Trial and asked me whether he could go forward with two Trials. I gave him permission."

"You _let_ him put me through two _Trials_? It's no wonder I'm feeling like this," Kukai let out a breath and closed his eyes. He leaned against the headboard, feeling the cold touch of wood against his bare back. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"So… how did I do?" he asked quietly. Kukai had been too tired to ask for Kaidou's assessment; the only thing on his mind was getting back to Yaya and Reiji as soon as possible.

"You passed spectacularly – even Kaidou was impressed by your persistence and progress. Rento is so proud of you. I am too," he said confidently.

Kukai let out a laugh. "That's good." His mood was a little better now. If only he could forget the fact that he was going to magically incapacitated for the next few weeks, he could have been utterly relieved after finishing his Trials.

"Kaidou intends to go through with three at one go next time, mind you," said Daichi out of the blue.

Kukai grimaced. "I'll probably die after next month," he said quite seriously. This time it was Daichi's turn to laugh. "Don't worry. I won't let them go that far."

"That makes me feel a little better." Kukai replied sarcastically.

Daichi laughed. "Careful. If you get any cheekier, I just might change my mind."

"We're resorting to threats now, are we?" Kukai asked wryly. He crossed his arms and tried to further understand his current predicament. "Daichi, is there way for me to recover my magic faster? I don't feel right if I don't train every day. Without magic, what am I going to do?"

Daichi paused for a moment before he replied, "How about trying to live like a normal person for once?"

"A… normal person?" surprise was plain in Kukai's voice.

"Yes. A normal person. Wake up, go to work, rest and repeat. No magic whatsoever. Just be the Souma Kukai that would have existed if he had not been chosen as my Keeper," Daichi explained softly in the darkness.

"That's sounds painfully dull, Daichi. I'm not built for that kind of life," Kukai replied dryly with a slight shake of his head. He couldn't even pretend to know what to do with such a life.

"Think about it for a moment. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to live like a normal person? No magic, no responsibilities, no duties, no expectations – a normal life, Kukai. Doesn't that hold any appeal for you?" Kukai wished he could see Daichi's face right now. He could guess but he had a feeling that his partner was wearing an expression he had not seen before. The darkness hid him well; if Kukai had even a shred of magic, he would have liked to light up the room himself.

"I've never really thought about stuff like that, Daichi." Kukai replied dismissively. "I've known magic since I was born. It's a part of me; I've never been without it until now. It's basically a given that I had no choice whether I would live a normal or abnormal life. I just so happened to be chosen as the Keeper, my reward was a different kind of lifestyle. I've never thought to question or wonder 'what if…', I just settled with what I had, given the circumstances I was placed under."

Kukai had never had to talk about it. He had already began his training when he was able to walk on his own. It was imprinted in his mind that the only thing he needed to be was an honourable Keeper of the Souma family. The normal Souma Kukai did not even have a chance from the very beginning, why should he make his appearance now?

"But you can finally experience it for yourself now." Daichi interjected softly, seemingly able to read his thoughts effortlessly.

"Do you think it would be beneficial to me if I did?" he asked seriously. He did not know what Daichi was trying to get at.

"Should you really be asking me that?" he shot back, which only increased his apprehension of the matter in question.

"I'm not sure, Daichi. I've been… well, _me_ for the past 15 years, I can't just want to be normal all of a sudden."

"Why not?" Daichi asked seriously.

"I don't know. I just don't. Not right now, anyway. I still have a lot of things I need to do and I still need to improve myself," Kukai replied stubbornly. He clenched his fists and willed the tiniest amount of magic into his palm, sadly, his plea was not answered and the only thing that came to his palm was air.

"But you cannot achieve anything in the current state of your body." His partner easily refuted Kukai's determination. "I highly suggest you try it. Even just this once. Humor me, even just once." Daichi implored in a tone Kukai had never heard him use before.

Kukai was surprised, this was the first time Daichi had asked a favour of him. It was always the other way around and this was truly a first. He gave out a sigh. "Alright," he complied reluctantly. "Not today though, I still feel like a vegetable. I'll spend the day regaining my strength."

"Ah, but today is –"

There was a sudden blinding flash which accompanied the sound of a door being slid open. Kukai was momentarily blinded and after blinking a few times, Kukai was able to make out the faint silhouette of his childhood friend.

"You're awake? I'm glad! Just in time too, the guests have arrived." Reiji announced cheerily, his voice giving a slight echo in the previously enclosed room.

"Guests?" Kukai asked, confused.

"Today is the picnic," Daichi finished his previous sentence and Kukai understood. Heaving a sigh, he slowly got off the bed and ambled towards the bright light.

**-OoO-**

Amu could feel her eyelids dropping and it was only through her sheer willpower that she was able to keep her sleepiness at bay. She surreptitiously pinched the skin of her forearm to awaken her body and prevent it from falling into the clutches of dream land. Her feet were already numb and she could not pretend to be fully functional.

"Go to sleep, Amu. Even just for a little while. Tadase isn't going anywhere." She heard Ikuto's voice from behind her but she kept a rigid sitting position, her gaze steady on Tadase's sleeping form in front of her.

"I cannot. I must watch over him until he recovers completely." Amu replied stubbornly. Biting her lip to have another surge of pain awaken her.

"Weakening your body by not sleeping will not help him heal faster." Ikuto shot back a tad irritably. Amu looked at him through the corner of her eye. She found him leaning against the wall behind her, his eyes on her and his arms crossed. Amu did not understand why he was exuding such an aura of discontent when he was not the one inclined to watch over Tadase.

Tadase had inadvertently been taken ill two days after their rainy escapade to his mother's grave. Today was the scheduled day for the picnic together with Utau's fiancé but Tadase had fainted in the corridor just a few hours ago. A servant had found him and reported his condition to the king. The Princess and the aides were summoned to the Audience Hall to discuss what was to be done.

In the end, Amu had willingly volunteered to take care of Tadase. Utau had given her approval to Amu's proposal and the plan to attend the picnic had pushed through in the end, with the exception of Amu and Tadase.

Ikuto had not been present during the discussion but Amu knew that news travelled fast in the Palace; she was not surprised when Ikuto had casually strolled into Tadase's room to _accompany_ her. But Ikuto had not entered in his usual majesty. He seemed to have rushed to the room in a hurry, out of breath and with his robes horribly askew.

"Ikuto," she uttered his name softly.

"What?"

There it was again, that unusual edge of dissatisfaction in his tone. Amu could not fathom the source of it.

"What are you doing here? There is no need for you to be here." She spoke in a gentle tone, treating his mood like a bomb which was ready to explode any minute.

"Are you are sending me away?" he asked pointedly. She could almost hear the thorns in his reply.

Amu's forehead creased; it was most definitely not her imagination that he sounded put out. "No. But you must have something better to do rather than accompany me here."

His reply was muffled by a moan from Tadase. Amu reacted accordingly, murmuring soothing words, brushing his hair away from his face and squeezing his hand underneath the thick blanket. She promptly replaced the wet cloth she had placed on his forehead and watched him attentively until he had settled down once more into a more relaxed slumber.

She turned back to Ikuto. "Sorry. I did not hear your previous reply." She apologized and at the same time, requested him to repeat it.

Amu did not hear an immediate reply, she opted to wait first but she felt the sudden urge to look back. She turned to Ikuto slowly and found him looking at the floor. She could not see his eyes but his fists were clenched into balls. His lips were set into a firm line and Amu was ascertained of the fact that something was indeed wrong with him.

She gave one last look at Tadase before she raised herself from her place and situated herself dutifully in front of Ikuto.

"Ikuto," she said his name softly. He did not respond; he was starting to worry her now. She tried to think of a way to make him look at her and the simplest solution presented itself to her.

Amu gave a small sigh and said, "Please forgive me," she reached out and grasped his face in between her hands, forcing him to look directly at her. She was surprised when she found his eyes closed, his jaw set stubbornly. Could he be sick too? Amu tried to measure his body temperature with her palms.

"Ikuto," she said a tad exasperatedly. "Something is wrong. Tell me," she beseeched him. She did not understand why he was acting like this; it was starting to trouble her. She already had her hands full taking care of Tadase, would she have to take care of him at the same time too?

"Ikuto, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded with him. "Please."

He gave a sigh and slowly opened his eyes. His forehead was creased as he replied, "It's nothing," he replied indifferently.

"Do not try to lie to me," said Amu firmly. "You're upset about something, are you not? Tell me. Maybe I can do something about it."

Ikuto made a complicated face, something between amused and incredulous. "A convenient offer," he muttered and Amu almost didn't catch it.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. She was about to pull her hands from his face when Ikuto grabbed them and held them in place. He turned sideways and planted a kiss on her palm. Amu felt her face heat up immediately. She tried to forcefully pull her hand away but his grip was firm.

Her embarrassment, however, did not stop her from noticing that there was still this troubled air about him. She braved her discomfiture and leaned forward, closer to Ikuto. She leaned her forehead against his and repeated her question more forcefully.

He seemed surprised by her actions so much that he was momentarily speechless, looking dumbly at her for a few seconds. He laughed spiritedly after half a minute, then let go and enveloped her in his arms. Amu turned a deeper shade of red before she struggled to free herself.

"Stay with me for a bit. You asked me what you could do, right? Allow me the privilege of embracing you, even just for now," he said gently, burying his face in her neck. Amu was afraid he would bite her again but refrained from voicing it out. Instead, she gingerly raised her hand and began patting his head tentatively, it was embarrassing but Amu thought it was the best thing to do in this situation. Ikuto seemed to be calming down and returning to his usual self now.

"W-will you tell me what's troubling you now?" she stuttered slightly and blushed again.

"I'm just being a bit foolish. I'm sorry. I was upset with myself; it's not your fault." His voice was slightly muffled but Amu understood it, nonetheless. She could feel his breath on her bare neck and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable again.

"Are you telling the truth?" her voice was no louder than a whisper. She had not forgotten that there was a sick patient right behind her.

"Not completely – but the rest is a secret."

"Is it something I should know?"

"Not just yet. Maybe some time in the future, you yourself will ask about it." There was a sort of wistfulness in his tone, it did not escape Amu's notice.

"Will you provide me with an answer then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on my mood." Even without seeing his face Amu could tell that he was smiling mischievously just then. She felt one of his hands on her lower back while the other was placed in between her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and became acutely aware of the spots where he was touching her. His scent was so much more potent in this proximity and Amu could not help being drawn in.

Once again, she had been pulled into his pace. Why was it that she could not avoid being monopolized by this person?

"Hey, Amu." She could feel the thrum of his chest as he spoke, the two of them were that close. He radiated pleasant warmth – the unique warmth from physical contact. The two of them had been in close contact quite a few times and Amu had felt this same warmth from Ikuto's body.

"Yes." She replied swiftly, despite her sudden breathlessness.

"Would you do the honor of trimming my hair after the Imperial Festival?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Cut…your…hair?" Amu asked haltingly. Her hand paused from patting his head as she tried to picture herself cutting the very hair she was touching. Amu felt bare skin against her neck and she assumed it was Ikuto's nose.

"Yes. It's gotten quite long. The last time I had it cut was a few months ago, I haven't had time for another one in a long time," he said absently.

Amu was blunt in her reply to his request. "But cutting your hair, Ikuto. I simply cannot do it. I am inexperienced in that field. If I were to cut your hair, it would end up less than perfect." She argued, trying to dissuade him from the very notion of him thinking her capable of such an honor.

"That would be alright. As long as you cut it, I will be happy," he said contentedly.

"I beg you to reconsider." She pleaded.

"No." He replied resolutely, in a tone that denied any protest.

"But I –" still, that would not stop her from trying.

"It doesn't matter. Just snip off what you think is unnecessary. I won't be appearing in public any time soon. My coming of age ceremony is still months away. If it turns out as horrid as you think it will be, there will ample time for me to grow it out and have it cut again," said Ikuto reasonably, Amu could tell that he would not be talked out of it and it was pointless to argue.

Instead, Amu asked. "Why must it be me?" So many times has this question plagued Amu. Not just in this instance but countless times during and after their covert meetings. Why was Ikuto so set upon her?

"I want it to be you." He answered without missing a beat. Without knowing why, Amu felt her face flush once more.

"You…really are selfish aren't you," she replied dryly, deciding that the matter had already been settled a few moments ago.

"…and possessive and I get jealous easily too." He continued merrily. Amu could already imagine his smile. His grip tightened and he pulled her more firmly against his body. Amu did not think it possible that they could get any closer.

"You have experienced jealousy?" At her question, Ikuto chuckled.

"Who has not? As a matter of fact I've been plague by jealous just recently," he said in a somewhat playful tone. It was as if Ikuto was enjoying his own private joke to which Amu could not relate in the least.

"What is there to be jealous about? You have everything a person could ever desire." She interjected.

"I have everything _other_ people desire, there is a great difference. It does not necessarily mean I covet them myself." He countered and Amu acknowledged his point but still, to be royalty and not appreciate what you were blessed with – such thing mystified her. It was beyond her capacity of understanding.

"On the contrary, you may have that viewpoint simply because you were born with all of it from the beginning," she said logically.

"Good answer," Ikuto nodded with appreciation, "It is human nature to always yearn for things which are not ours. I was born royalty, so it is expected that I should desire something which my birth right has not already entitled to me." He added reasonably.

"Then what is it that you want, Ikuto?" Amu asked quietly. Amu felt him pull his head away from her neck and soon her eyes met eyes as dark as the night. He leaned even closer to her and just as she had done to him moments before, he pressed his forehead against her own.

Amu was frozen in place. "What…" he began slowly, "do you think I want, Amu?" his breath fanned her face.

"Besides a haircut?" she asked seriously.

Ikuto broke out into a fit of laughter; Amu hastily covered his mouth with her free hand. "Ikuto please, there is still an ill person in this room. Restrain yourself." Amu chastised and she felt him grin against her palm. He gave a small nod and Amu withdrew her hand.

"Well, how can I not laugh when you leave me no choice but to do so with that sort reply?" he stared at her accusingly.

"I apologize," Amu said dryly, trying to forget once more how close the two of them were to each other. Ikuto had moved away quite a bit so she could breathe a little better now.

Ikuto stifled another laugh just as Tadase began to murmur in his sleep. Both heads turned to the blonde prince's direction.

"Flowers…hair…pretty…like to…garden…nice…" he mumbled hazily. His breathing was less laboured now; Amu could tell he was getting better.

"He seems to be having a good dream for someone who's ill," said Ikuto playfully with a smile.

"He looks better. I need to check his temperature and change the cloth one last time. May I ask you to release me?" she looked at him imploringly. Ikuto gave a smile and just as Amu had her hopes up, answered. "No."

She was about to argue when Ikuto pulled the two of them up and drew closer to Tadase. He situated himself right beside the sleeping Prince and placed Amu right beside him with an arm wrapped around her waist.

He took care of Tadase deftly. Washing his face, replacing the cloth, even checking his temperature. Amu was somewhat dumbstruck by the sight of him taking care of the Second Prince; she almost forgot that it was her duty, almost.

"Ikuto, please do not interfere with my duties. I volunteered to –" Ikuto placed a finger over her mouth, silencing her next words. He placed his index finger against his lips to tell her to quiet down.

"Let me do it as an apology to the little prince."

"Apology for what?"

"It's a secret."

"You seem to be enjoying your secrets," said Amu wryly.

"Yes, yes I am." He readily agreed with a smile.

"And to think just a few moments ago, you acted like an upset child."

Ikuto seemed to have muttered something in reply but Amu did not hear it.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said," He repeated, "There are times that I will act like a brat, so please spoil me when those times arise." Amu felt herself blush at his request and decided to refrain from offering an opinion. Instead, she opted to discuss other matters.

"But you surprised me," she commented, "I never thought you knew how to take care of a sick individual."

"What prejudice," he replied without any venom in his tone. "Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I'm incompetent in the field of medicine. Rather, it's a bit of my specialty actually."

"You mean to say that you help sick people left and right?" Amu asked incredulously.

"No. I simply meant I was knowledgeable in the methods and principles of that field so putting it into practice isn't a problem for me. I have confidence in my skills."

"You have confidence in everything you do," said Amu with a sigh.

"Your tone implies that it is a bad thing." Ikuto pointed out.

Amu shook her head slowly, "Not at all. If I were to be frank, I regard people such as you admirable." She continued in a no nonsense tone. Ikuto laughed softly.

"I wonder why…?" he mumbled no one in particular. "…about you?"

"Hmm? What about me?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking aloud," he said glibly. After a moment he said, "I have a question."

"Yes," Amu replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She knew he would never run out of questions to ask her, just as she knew he would not let go of her if she asked him. Amu would have been too embarrassed to react if Ikuto had done this the first time they had met, but in the end she was already beginning to be accustomed to his quirkiness and usual demands.

It only meant that she was already getting closer to her goal of not being affected by him. Amu wondered why she did not feel a sense of achievement; she should have in these circumstances – but instead, she felt somewhat…relaxed and peaceful.

"Do you regret not attending the picnic?" he spoke softly as he rested his chin on his palm, gazing down at Tadase.

"I regret not being able to accompany her Highness. The picnic is inconsequential, it is my duty to be by her side but I chose to remain here in the castle. That is the only thing I regret." Amu replied easily, focusing her gaze on Tadase's face too.

"That answer is just like you," he said lightly. "I've never been allowed outside the castle premises except during the Imperial Festival and that's just to visit a shrine on a mountain. I have only seen the city and its surroundings from afar. Can you tell me something?"

Amu nodded once.

"Can you tell me about the house you live in?" he asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Where I live? Why not ask about the Imperial city instead?" she suggested.

"I am not interested in the Imperial City."

"Do you mean to imply that you are interested in the place where I live?"

"Yes. Very much so." He answered with a smile.

Amu gave a sigh. It wasn't a difficult question, she understood why he would want to know about the outside world – but why was he so interested in her life in general? All these question about her, Amu was running out of things she had never told anyone.

"I…" she began. A wave of drowsiness washed over her and she suddenly became acutely aware of how tired she was. She had worked late to make up for the time she spent with Tadase. Suddenly, she was pulled downwards, and before she knew it – she was looking up at Ikuto's amused face.

"It was foolish of me to forget your fatigue. Please rest, Amu."

"But I –" she protested, fighting the call of sleep.

"Must sleep to perform your functions more efficiently. Even just for a while, Amu. Just close your eyes and rest. I will take over while you are resting." Before Amu could protest any more, Ikuto covered her eyes with his hand and she felt something soft against her forehead. "If you do not sleep within three minutes, I will be forced to take more drastic measures than this."

It was only then that she realized Ikuto had kissed her forehead. Amu blushed furiously. She was too stunned to form a reply and before he could do anything more to her, she willed herself to fall asleep – all the while setting her body clock to wake up within an hour.

In the realm between sleep and consciousness, Amu wasn't sure if she imagined the light pressure she felt against her lips but momentarily forgot about it as she completely fell into a deep slumber.

**-OoO-**

"Everyone's gone!" Yaya complained loudly, putting down the sandwich she was nibbling on. She glared childishly at the sandwich, as if it had committed a great sin against her. "Amu-chan and Tadase-chin didn't come. Reiji and Utau-chan went off on their own and Kukai can't come out and play." Her eyes began to water.

"Yuiki-san, please calm down," said Kairi gently.

"But there's no point in a picnic if nobody is here. I wanted to have fun with everybody but you're the only one here!" she continued in a somewhat tearful tone accompanied by a loud sniff.

"I am sorry," said Kairi sincerely, Yaya raised her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I am not a suitable companion for events such as this. It would have been better if the Second Prince was here with you rather than me. You would not have reason to complain if that were the case. Please forgive my incompetency." Kairi spoke with genuine emotion and Yaya wore an expression of surprise.

After a moment, Yaya took a deep breath and made a weird face. Kairi watched her attentively, expertly hiding his amusement. Yaya's lips were pursed together tightly and her fists were clenched on her lap. She was looking upward and blinking very fast. When this continued for half a minute, Kairi could not restrain himself any longer.

"Yuiki-san? What –?" he began to ask but Yaya cut him off with a severe look that clearly demanded his silence.

Kairi pursed his lips and waited for her permission to speak. When the bizarre expression on her face disappeared, Kairi finally understood what she had been trying to do.

"Were you by any chance, pushing back your tears?" he asked bemusedly.

Yaya blushed, "Yes," she answered sheepishly.

Kairi was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to laugh. He began to laugh unrestrainedly and he could not stop so easily. Yaya was dumbfounded for a moment before she puffed her cheeks and frowned at him. She refused to look at him even when he had finally recollected himself.

"Forgive me, Yuiki-san." Kairi apologized, tempted by the urge to laugh at her expression this time.

"And after I stopped crying for your sake." She huffed. Kairi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did that for me?" he asked and when she only snorted in reply, he denied the impulse to laugh again when he gave a proper reply. "Thank you and I am sorry for laughing at you." He continued with genuine gratitude. It was rude of him to laugh at her effort and he knew his actions demanded a suitable apology and display of thanks.

Yaya finally looked at him through the corner of her eye; when she saw Kairi looking apologetic enough, she turned back to him and gave a beaming smile. "Apology accepted." She answered graciously. Kairi gave a small smile in return.

"And to think just recently, it was I who said the very same thing to you." Kairi commented and Yaya laughed.

"mmm-hmm!" she nodded and resumed her task of consuming her sandwich. "I wonder where Reiji and Utau-chan wandered off to?" she asked, after taking another bite.

"You…" said Kairi with a frown, "You really do not pay no attention to how you address people, do you? You address royalty as if you have the same social status."

"I do. Probably more than you," Yaya gave another huff, "I simply think that calling them by title is just stupid," Yaya said steadfastly.

"Stupid?" Kairi asked curiously, "why would you consider it stupid? Is it not appropriate to address one of higher rank by his title? To do otherwise would be impolite and impudent."

Yaya seemed to have troubled trying to phrase her reply because it took her a minute before she could answer, "Well… it's just…stupid," she said lamely but she seemed to think better of it when she caught a glimpse of Kairi's expression.

"I mean, they were given proper names, correct? Why should we be forbidden to call them by their name simply because they are royalty? Reiji once told me, that bearing a title makes you feel lonely sometimes. Because the only thing other people see is that title, they don't acknowledge the fact that you exist. He also told me, that the best way to make someone feel appreciated is to call them by their first name because a person's name represents their being and choosing not to say it is like denying their existence." Yaya spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and Kairi listened to her reply with rapt attention, digesting her every word.

He was silent for a few moments when Yaya chose to speak again, "If you think about it, other people prefer not to be associated with their family name. There are a lot of people like that not just in the Manor."

Like myself, Kairi thought, seeing a vivid image of his sister in his mind. The name of Sanjo was one that was not easily forgotten. His family had been serving as the personal aides of royalty since the country of Seiyo was erected. His sister forbade failure and accepted only the best performance from Kairi. From a young age, he had already carried the high expectations of his sister. That was probably the reason why he preferred not to be associated with her.

Yukari Sanjo was the epitome of an Emperor's aide. She was esteemed by their parents and he was always – always, compared to his faultless sister. Yukari this, Yukari that – her name was the only constant thing he heard as he grew up. When he had been chosen as the First Prince's heir, instead of praising him they just scoffed and told him that Yukari had been chosen as the Emperor's aide at his age.

"Ugh..." he muttered under his breath. He shook his head and dispelled his dark thoughts, focusing once more on Yaya who had paused and stared at him in puzzlement.

After a moment, Yaya smiled slyly. "Hehe, Kairi-kun is the same right?" she asked confidently. Kairi immediately understood what she meant.

"I guess so," he admitted easily, giving a small sigh. It surprised him how effortlessly he had given away that fact. "How did you find out?" he continued in an inquisitive voice.

"I just do," she answered arrogantly and Kairi looked at her in surprise, before he laughed good-naturedly.

"Would this be the rumoured, woman's intuition?" he asked more to himself than to his companion.

"Noooo.." Yaya said in a singsong voice. "Kairi-kun is bad at hiding his emotions," Yaya added shrewdly.

Kairi was rendered speechless for moment. To be told such by a person who was simple minded and easy to read, it was not something to be recovered from easily.

"Or maybe the right term is that you're honest?" she added hesitantly after a moment, looking to the sky as if it held the answer. She suddenly looked at Kairi seriously, "Just like a few moments ago. You were irritated by something, weren't you?"

To this statement, Kairi was disquieted once again. He did not affirm nor reject her statement. He could only wonder how she came to that conclusion.

"Now you're confused!" she added with another crafty grin, pointing her index finger at him.

Could it be, Kairi thought, that she really could distinguish his emotions from his face alone?

"Can you –" he began.

"Really tell what I'm feeling?" she continued in unison with him, after which she giggled like a child who had played a perfect prank.

"I can't," she answered in a somewhat apologetic tone. "This was a trick Reiji played on me a long time ago when we first met."

"Then that was all acting?" Kairi asked quietly, trying to grasp the character of this strange girl named Yuiki Yaya.

"Not completely," she said softly, "A while ago, you really did make an annoyed face when you were immersed in your thoughts. Reiji trained me to read body language but your expression a few minutes ago expressed most of your sentiments easily."

Kairi could only stare at her. How many minutes had she already silenced him with her words alone? Kairi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he gathered about his wits which seemed to have thrown out of his head by this girl.

Instead of saying anything, Sanjo Kairi, the personal aide of the heir to the Royal Family, chose to laugh without restraint. The situation was now reversed, it was now Yaya who was left wordless, or rather, it would be more appropriate to say that she did not know how to respond to Kairi in this situation.

When Kairi could not let out another sound, Yaya suddenly glared at him. Kairi noticed this immediately and righted himself.

"You were laughing at Yaya, weren't you?" Yaya asked with narrowed eyes. "I don't like being laughed at for no reason, Kairi-kun." She added with a pout and an audible 'hmph'.

Kairi shook his head emphatically, "I wasn't laughing at you," he said sincerely. "I was laughing at myself, really."

At his last sentence, Yaya frowned at him. "Why would you laugh at yourself?"

"I was laughing at how astounded I am with you, Yuiki-san. Has anybody ever told you how amazing you are?" Yaya blinked in surprise at his words, a tinge of red made her way to her cheeks.

"W-what!" she exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by Kairi's question. "O-of course! Reiji always s-says that Yaya is a-amazing!" she retorted half-heartedly, stuttering quite badly.

"I take back my words that you are an incompetent aide," said Kairi seriously, "You are much better off as you are now. I can understand why the young heir chose you to be his aide." He added gently with a small smile.

"W-why is Kairi-kun saying such things as a time like this?" she asked self-consciously, waving her hands in a frenzy.

She had her quirks and misgivings, but she was definitely a good person. She may act childish and aloof but she had good qualities too. He had thought that Reiji-dono had chosen her as his aide merely out of fondness but it was now clear to Kairi that there was something special about this girl. She was not like other aides – he and Hinamori were similar to each other and even if he would not admit it openly, they were undoubtedly similar to his sister. Yaya was undeniably different from all of them.

"Yuiki-san," he called her attention, seeing that she was still agitated. "I may have acknowledged you, but you are still far too inexperienced!" he chided her in light tone.

Embarrassment gave way to indignation just as Kairi had divined. "That's just because Kairi-kun is too much like an adult," she pulled out her tongue at him.

"I believe that to be the case, too. I can't be as simple as Yuiki-san." Kairi had meant it as a compliment but it seemed Yaya thought he was insulting her.

"Don't nonchalantly agree with me! And speaking of which, why do you still call me Yuiki-san? Call me Yaya. Ya-ya," she stressed the two syllables of her name and Kairi decided to humor her. "After I went through all the trouble of explaining my principles to you, the least you can do is take the initiative to humor me." She chastised him in a tone that Kairi recognized as her severe tone.

"Then, Yaya-san –" he began but Yaya cut him off again.

"Don't put an honorific! Only my name," she said firmly.

Kairi paused before he complied, "Ya..ya." he added the last syllable uncertainly but he found Yaya beaming at him. She nodded approvingly, then closed her eyes and seemed to focusing intensely on something.

"Is something the matter, Yui –Yaya?" he corrected himself hastily but Yaya seemed to not have noticed his blunder. Kairi could only watched her scrunched up face in amusement, previously she had shown him a similar face when she was trying to withhold her tears; Kairi could only guess what she was doing now.

After a few more seconds, her eye flew open and she smiled triumphantly, "There," she announced cheerfully.

"What in the world were you concentrating so hard on?" Kairi asked in bewilderment.

"I was tucking away the moment safely in my memory."

"What moment?"

"The moment when Kairi called me by my name," she answered promptly, "I don't want to forget such an important event. So I take time to engrave it to my memory. That was what I was doing just moments ago." She happily supplied.

Kairi gazed at her steadily, attempting to gauge how many more times she would surprise him like this.

"As I thought," he breathed out, "I really can't be like Yaya," he said wistfully, thinking how nice it would be to live such an easygoing lifestyle. A life like that was a fleeting dream for a Sanjo such as him.

"Kairi-kun is Kairi-kun. You don't have to be like Yaya." Yaya replied not unkindly.

Kairi gave a wry smile.

"I believe few would admit that they would like to be Yaya." Kairi could not help commenting.

Instead of his expected reaction, Yaya only gave him another knowing smile. "Yaya thinks it is better like that. That way I won't be forgotten so easily."

"True enough," Kairi agreed. He gave a serene smile and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired, Kairi-kun?" Yaya asked and Kairi shook his head slowly in reply.

"Not at all. I actually feel very peaceful at the moment." He answered honestly.

He did not see Yaya's pleased smile as she replied, "Maybe it's the atmosphere here. Yaya has always found it to be soothing." She explained briefly, Kairi gave a clever smile.

"I do not think it has anything to do with the atmosphere of the Manor," Kairi muttered under his breath. It most likely had something to do with his companion.

"I didn't catch your reply," Yaya cried in complaint. Kairi only chuckled in reply, pouring a fresh batch of tea into his cup and taking a leisure sip. When he found Yaya frowning at him, he decided to satisfy her with a suitable answer.

"I merely said that you might be right. It truly is a pleasant place," he continued well naturedly, taking another sip of tea.

"I'm glad," Yaya said suddenly and Kairi's eyes widened slightly expressing his silent question eloquently. "I was worried that you might not smile at all for the whole duration of the picnic. I'm glad that you seem happier now." She smiled with a very pleased air. Kairi could only smile back in a somewhat embarrassed manner.

"I suppose I would have acted as such if the any other would have been present here." He acknowledged. Such unconcerned conduct would not have been forgiven in the presence of the other residents and servants of the Royal Palace. Kairi supposed he should have been thankful, but to rejoice in the illness and absence of the Second Prince was inexcusable so he settled with simply accepting this blessing from whichever Kami was watching over him.

"Is it really that hard, Kairi-kun? To act as yourself in the Palace?" Yaya asked with a hint of melancholy in her tone.

"Nothing of that sort," Kairi said dismissively trying to ease her, "It is just that people in the Palace are very dutiful people. We act and respond as what is expected from us. It's not a burden, we chose this for ourself and have chosen to fulfil our responsibilities." He explained offhandedly.

"Then…Amu-chan too? Does she feel the same way?"

"If it is about Hinamori-san, I believe we share the same sentiments. We do not think of our duty as a burden. We are both dedicated people so we would not do something like forsake our obligation to the people who we are greatly indebted to." From the conversations they had shared in the past, Kairi could easily tell that he and Hinamori were birds of the same feather. Though she was likely more dedicated than Kairi, he knew that they were of the same disposition with regards to their work. He highly praised her steady mind set for someone who was classed as a mere commoner.

"Do you enjoy your job then, Kairi-kun?" Yaya asked seriously.

Kairi remembered that she had asked him this very question previously. Kairi did not remember what he replied but there was a different answer bubbling inside him.

"It is fulfilling. Being of use to someone is fulfilling." He answered in a quiet voice, "When someone thanks me for my hard work, those are the moments when I feel the most appreciated – when I feel that there is reason for me to be here in this world."

Yaya smiled and nodded as if she perfectly understood this. "It really is nice knowing that you are needed." She agreed in a tone that spoke of experience.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, drinking tea at intervals and eating occasionally. They continued to chatter amiably, unaware of the events occurring on the other side of the Manor.

**-OoO-**

Utau clasped the flowers in head hand tightly as she roamed about the Manor, looking for Reiji who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. After aimlessly moving about, losing her way and direction quite a few times, Utau decided to give up searching for him altogether. She sat down on the edge of the hallway in the most dignified manner she could manage in this situation.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Why had Reiji-dono left her in the garden so suddenly? He had told her to pick as many flowers as she liked; he had watched her from behind for quite some time and when she had decided to show him her prized bundle, he had simple vanished without a trace. Reiji had only led her along to this part of the Manor and she had no idea of the layout of the place.

For quite some time, she had been going left and right through the hallways, looking for a servant to lead her back to Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya. But to her dismay, she had forgotten that Reiji had casually said that all the servants were on a break after they had finished the preparations for the picnic. He said it was a good idea to let the servants rest once in a while. But this good idea only left her all the more lost in this place. Reiji had not thought of leaving her a map of some sort and this fact only increased her frustration with her fiancé.

Just as she was lamenting her troubling situation, a childish voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Eh? Hime-chan? Is that you?"

Utau turned her head hastily and was relieved to find green-haired boy floating only a foot away from her. She was more surprised to find a floating set of robes hanging in midair right below him.

"D-Daichi!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet and kneeling before the young boy. If Daichi was here, that meant that _he_ was here too. "Is Kukai here, too?"

Daichi gave a smile and nodded, "Yeah. He is. As a matter-of-fact, I'm bringing him these robes right now."

"May I come with you?" she asked imploringly.

Daichi seemed to hesitate a little, "Well, you see. He's –" he began to say when Utau cut him off cleanly.

"Please."

Daichi paused, gave a sigh and just shrugged unconcernedly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he said reluctantly, scratching the back of his head. "It's no skin off my back," he muttered under his breath and shrugged again.

"Then shall we get going?" he asked inquisitively. Utau gave him a bright smile and nodded once.

They began walking, or in Daichi's case – floating, at a leisurely pace such that it demanded light conversation.

"I was informed that you would be coming but I did not expect you enter this part of the Manor. It is usually reserved for the Souma Family alone," he said sensibly, looking at Utau questioningly.

"Reiji-dono, left me in a certain part of the Garden suddenly and I lost my way." She answered, trying to keep the resentment of the said person from her voice.

"Ahh… That was a tad irresponsible of him." Daichi commented and Utau silently agreed. "Still, did he not mention that he has a short audience with his father around this time?"

Utau shook her head, "He simply allowed me to pick flowers from the Garden and suddenly vanished when I turned back to where I had last seen him."

Daichi nodded as if he perfectly understood what had happened. He glanced at the bundle of flowers still clenched in her right hand and gave a smile. "That's an interesting choice of flowers." He commented which forced Utau to look at the flowers she herself had chosen from the numerous flowers that had engulfed her entire vision moments before.

"They all seem to be shades of red or green," he Daichi continued, "Is there some reason for that?" he asked curiously.

Suddenly realizing the exact reason for why she had chosen those colors on random, her face colored slightly. "I…I favor Christmas colors over others." She replied awkwardly, giving the first excuse that came to mind.

"I see," Daichi seemed to have accepted it without a further desire to pursue the subject.

The colors she had chosen were the colors that she identified Kukai the most with. Could she have been thinking of him subconsciously as she was picking out the flowers? It could not have been Reiji on her thoughts because Reiji had nothing red about him. They both had the same green eyes but his hair was dark as night, whereas Kukai's hair had a beautiful tinge of red in it. Recently, her favourite color had been blue, sapphire blue – but to be suddenly picking these colors was a surprise. It only meant one thing – a certain someone's existence was becoming more important to her and Utau was not bothered by it in the least.

"Ah, we're here." Daichi announced unexpectedly and Kukai raised her head to the two adjacent sliding doors.

"Kuuukaaai! I've brought your robes!" Daichi yelled loudly.

The door gently slid open and the sight that greeted Utau was one that made her lose her grip on herself slightly. It was definitely Kukai – but he was half naked, his lower half was covered by a lone flimsy towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and droplets of water remained on his uncovered flesh – it was clear to Utau that he had just finished his bath.

It seemed like Kukai was surprised by her appearance too, so much that he did not realize the state of indecency he was in. It was only when Utau turned around sharply and told him to 'put some clothes on!' that he seemed to awaken from his shock.

"D-Daichi!" he cried out in exasperation. Utau heard the rustling of clothes and Daichi's teasing voice. "I didn't expect you to come out so grandly, Kukai." Daich laughed, clearly enjoying the humiliating scene from a moment ago.

"How was I supposed to know that you had company? I'm half blind remember?" Kukai retorted irritably. The sound of clothes persisted after a few minutes. When Kukai announced, "I'm dressed now." Utau mustered the courage to turn around.

He was dressed in his green servant clothes with his hair still leaving wet stains on his collar. A few strands were sticking to his face and his hair was less unruly than usual. He went back inside and when he returned, he was drying his hair with a new towel. After drying it, he threw aside the towel carelessly and avoided eye contact with Utau as he spoke.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't aware that you were accompanying Daichi." He apologized sincerely, adding a deep bow that expressed his regret. When he straightened himself, Utau reached out and touched his face with both hands. He seemed to have grown taller all of a sudden. He had to bend down slightly to remain within her reach. He was that tall.

"There are dark circles under your eyes," she pointed out, touching them lightly with her fingertips. Kukai blushed slightly at the contact but kept his composure.

"I've been busy," he replied nonchalantly, glancing briefly at Daichi with a knowing smile.

"Are you finished with your job then?"

"For now," Kukai readily answered.

Utau slowly let go of his face and frowned at him. "Shouldn't you be resting then?"

"I guess so. But Reiji asked me to attend the picnic for him. He said he had to discuss urgent business with the Minister," Kukai explained, "Though I fail to see why he has to do such a thing on the very day of the picnic he planned himself. Sometimes, I just don't understand that guy." Kukai breathed a sigh and gazed at her with a pleasant smile that made Utau's heart squeeze a little.

"So, what brings you to this part of the Manor, Utau? I believe the venue of your picnic is on the opposite side of our current location."

Utau was about to explain what his master had done but thought better of it and instead answered, "It's a long story."

"I'm assuming that you are lost then?" he asked knowingly.

"Y-yes." She reluctantly answered despite his teasing smile.

"I'll escort you to the venue then," he replied easily, taking her hand and pulling her into step beside him. Utau was momentarily stunned by the warmth of his hand but she found her voice soon enough after a few steps.

"Wait!" she cried out and Kukai paused in mid-step. He looked back at her questioningly. She answered haltingly. "I don't want…to…go back to the venue… just yet."

"Ahhh…" Kukai nodded in understanding, "Do you mind spending time with this servant then, Princess?"

"I told you not to call me Princess." She replied shortly with a frown, to which Kukai grinned.

"I know. Because a Princess would not get lost so easily." He answered jokingly.

"H-how rude! Is this how you treat your friend?" she asked pointedly which only made Kukai's grin widen.

"In fact, yes – this is how I treat the people I like." He answered nonchalantly but Utau could not help noticing the light tinge of red on his cheeks. "Daichi," he suddenly uttered the little boy's name. Daichi appeared soon after on his shoulder.

"It seems our plan –"

"I understand. We can do it later. I'll keep an eye on Reiji for you in the meantime." Daichi replied knowingly.

"Alright. Thanks," he said gratefully and Daichi abruptly disaapeared.

"You had plans with him?" Utau asked.

Kukai nodded, "Something like that," he answered vaguely. Utau had talked with Kukai enough to tell that this was something related to his part-time job that Utau dared not broach upon. He always gave vague answers to questions occasionally and Utau always took that as a sign not to pry any more than this.

"Where are we headed?"

"I don't really know. Where do you want to go?" he asked shrewdly, glancing back at her.

"Your room," she answered without really thinking. After realizing what she said, she flushed red not unlike Kukai's hair. Kukai was looking at her in surprise but laughed soon after.

"That should be allowed, I suppose. There is no rule that I am not allowed to bring royalty to my room but why would you want to see my room?" he seemed not to have noticed what her words would have normally implied. Utau's embarrassment turned to irritation.

"As I thought, you are still a kid after all," she muttered loud enough for Kukai to hear.

"You talk as if you are already an adult, Utau." He retorted without any bite too his words. He only raised a brow at her words.

"You have a point," she acknowledged, "But I am still three years older than you." She added haughtily, walking ahead of him slightly.

He seemed to ponder over this, "Indeed you are," Kukai agreed. "But age really isn't a measure of matureness is it? There are a lot of people who try to act older than they are. It's disconcerting really; to me it just looks like they are wasting their childhood."

Utau paused and Kukai was forced to stop too, seeing as how he was holding her hand. "It's because you are living an easy life. You wouldn't understand why we have to act like this," she said heatedly, letting go of his hand.

She raised her eyes to his face and found him smiling bitterly at her. "You're right. I suppose I never will. I was not born Royalty. I'm sorry for speaking out of line. I did not mean to offend you," he apologized softly. She had never seen such an expression of Kukai's face – she did not think him capable of such an expression.

It was such a sad expression that made her heart ache with guilt. "I'm sorry too," she blurted out. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that." She hung her head and fully regretted her actions. She was even ashamed that she had said such hurtful words to him. She had uttered those words when it was she who did not understand him either.

Abruptly, it seemed as if something had rammed her forehead. Utau raised her head and found Kukai grinning mischievously at her, his hand outstretched. She swiftly realized the source of her pain; Kukai had flicked her forehead.

"I know the perfect place to take you now, much more interesting than my room," he said decisively. He suddenly grabbed her hand once more and pulled her to a definite direction. Before she could say something in reply, Kukai seemed to have read her thoughts and responded accordingly, "Don't worry so much. Friends argue and get into fights a lot but it is because they are friends, they can put it all aside and just enjoy the moment together."

Utau's heart was soothed by his words rapidly. She found herself, keeping pace with his rigorous strides and kept her gaze focused on his wide back. It was not like Ikuto's back – but as she kept her eye on the nape of his neck, on the curve of his shoulder and on the straightness of his back, Utau could not help but feel the masculine aura he exuded.

She closed her eyes and savoured the warmth of his hands. She imagined his warmth seeping through her skin, making its way to her heart and melting her frozen and immobile heart bit by bit, allowing it to beat once more.

**-OoO-**

When Ikuto heard her breathing fall into a steady rhythm, he knew Amu had truly fallen asleep. He slowly moved his hand and tenderly pushed away the hair covering her part of her lovely face. Her eyes were closed as he had expected but he could not help but imagine her bright golden eyes just moments before.

He closed his own eyes and recalled every expression she had shown him throughout their conversation. He mentally concluded that they were more honest and expressive compared to before. She had even offered him quite a few smiles. The thought of her concerned face moments ago brought a smile to his face.

He would never openly tell her that he had been jealous of the Little Prince.

She had asked him what had been the matter with him; she wanted to know why he was upset. Ikuto opened his eyes and gazed at the sleeping form of his supposed little brother – the boy who had sparked his jealousy just moments before.

He did not like it. He did not like the idea of her attention focused solely on the little Prince. To one such as him who had succeeded numerous times in forcefully monopolizing Hinamori Amu's attention, to have her giving it to another willingly – Ikuto felt it to be unacceptable.

He had dropped all of his work to intrude upon her private time with Tadase. When he had first heard the news from one of the servants, it had left a bad taste in his mouth and inexplicably led to his being drawn to her location.

He found her doing her task dutifully, even forsaking the chance to go on a vacation to care for the little prince. It vexed him to a degree, so much that he found himself gritting his teeth when he found her touching him with gentle and caring hands. He had remained silent as he watched them, not trusting his mouth to keep his inner feelings a secret.

He was not unaware of the displeased aura he was emitting – he just could not help it. It was just further spurned on by the constant contact between them initiated by Amu. Of course, Ikuto knew that if Tadase were awake he would not dare touch her himself but he could not help the feeling of jealousy bubbling in his chest.

When he could not take it anymore, he averted his gaze and stared resolutely at the floor. He gripped his arms painfully as if he was trying to prevent himself from doing something stupid. The spot at which his gaze was fixed on was suddenly covered by the familiar robe of the girl in front of him.

"Ikuto," she uttered his name with that soft voice of hers. He was tempted to raise his head but he did was not sure that he would not act impulsively if he saw her face now. So he chose to ignore her call for his attention.

In the next moment she murmured, "Please forgive me," just loud enough for him to hear. Warmth bloomed on both sides of his cheeks and his head was forced upwards. Ikuto's eyes were closed and his jaw was set, but he could help not but waver at the softness of her hands against skin and the feeling of her breath against his face.

She had uttered his name again, this time with a hint of exasperation. He resisted the urge to respond. She tried a few times to capture his attention unaware that she had already obtained most of it even before he had arrived here in Tadase's room.

What she was doing with him now, she would unhesitatingly do with others. That very fact irritated him greatly. That she would so willingly offer her hand to others spurned on his jealousy and anger. He was angry at her for being so dutiful and he was angry at himself for being so possessive of her attention. He did not like it when she paid attention to others – it was unsightly of him to be envious of a sick man but he could not help it. He wanted Amu to himself, it was as simple as that.

To see her with another man was intolerable but Ikuto knew full well that this was his fault. She was troubled by the traces of his inner demon when he should not have troubled her at all. She was trying to alleviate his mood but he would not comply out of stubbornness. He had no right to bear the title of royal heir if he could only bring trouble to one such as her.

Why must you be so, Amu? Ikuto asked bitterly, and why must you have such a hold on me at this time?

"Ikuto, tell me what's wrong," she said pleadingly, "Please."

At her genuine request, he could not deny her any longer. He gave a small sigh and slowly opened his eyes. He found the open concern in her eyes and decided to ignore it. "It's nothing," he managed to choke out in what sounded like a dismissive tone.

"Don't lie to me," she said firmly in a no nonsense tone. "You're upset about something are you not? Tell me. Maybe I can do something about it."

And once again, she willingly offers her service. I hate it, Ikuto thought. "A convenient offer," he muttered unknowingly. _But I must decline_, he continued mentally. Really, the truth was that only she could do something about his current emotional state. His agitation had not lessened even at her proximity. She was not having her usual effect on him today.

"What do you mean?" she asked him and he had realized that he had spoken part of his thoughts aloud. He felt her hands shift and slowly pull away from his skin. He impulsively placed his hands over them and pressed them more firmly against his face.

Without controlling his body, his turned his face sideways and pressed his lips against her palm. The feeling of her warmth against his lips was pleasant and it made him yearn for more. She tried to pull her hand away but he held it tightly.

Wholly against his expectations, she suddenly leaned closer to him and pressed her forehead against his own. She repeated her question but it did not register in his mind immediately. The only thing he could think about was how easily he could just kiss her right then – but he pushed back the urge with all his willpower. Thinking of the consequences of such an action in this situation.

He imagined her slapping him and storming out of the room. He imagined her stunned and left as a lifeless shell. She imagined her covering her mouth and moving away from him. Then he imagined her smiling and kissing him too – it was at that image that he laughed at the inappropriateness of it all. What was he thinking? Assaulting a 14 year old girl was inexcusable. He would not do such a thing but if he could not kiss her, he would settle for something else.

He let go of her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. She tried to wriggle away but he only tightened his hold on her petite frame.

"Stay with me for a bit. You asked me what you could do, right? Allow me the privilege of embracing you, even just for now," he said gently, burying his face in her neck. She smelled wonderful; he did not detect any specific scent from perfume but her natural scent was that of fresh tea. It was refreshing and somewhat addicting in a sense. He continued to inhale her scent and after a while, he felt a small hand caressing his hair. Ikuto smiled against her hair and savoured the attention he was getting.

"W-will you tell me what's troubling you now?" she stuttered slightly and Ikuto resisted the urge to laugh. He breathed out and felt her shudder slightly. He grinned mischievously but decided not to do anything more than this; as tempted as he was to tease her, he dared not do anything that anger her greatly. He settled with pulling her closer to him, close enough for him to feel her heart beat against his chest.

It felt nice to have her close to him, the warmth she emitted felt like she had a fever but Ikuto knew it was because of the combined heat both of them were radiating. He pressed his hand against the space between her shoulder blades and realized all over again how small she really was.

"I'm just being a bit foolish. I'm sorry. I was upset with myself; it's not your fault." He finally chose to answer her question but he had answered without pulling away, not wanting to extricate himself from the sea of her fragrance.

"Are you telling the truth?" her voice was no louder than a whisper. She seemed to be concerned that Tadase would hear so he levelled his voice with her own.

"Not completely – but the rest is a secret." He could just say that he was jealous of the little prince – but that would just trouble and confuse her. So Ikuto chose to answer as close to the truth as possible but never the exact truth.

"Is it something I should know?"

"Not just yet. Maybe some time in the future, you yourself will ask about it." He replied cleverly, imagining her in the future asking him personal questions when he was finally ready to answer. He fervently wished that such a time would come to pass, when she would take the initiative to find out more about him.

"Will you provide me with an answer then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on my mood." He answered ambiguously.

Soon enough, their conversation carried on in as a pleasant hum only interrupted by Tadase's needs occasionally. They had switched positions and chased many topics but in the end, he had remained in close proximity to her.

When he gazed once more at her sleeping face, he touched her lips with his fingers – then pressed his fingers against his own lips. He resisted the urge to kiss her for real once more. This will have to do for now, he thought to himself. He could not kiss her just yet – not until he could make Hinamori Amu fall deeply in love with him, not until she would want to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her right now.

Ikuto finally realized that he could not let go of her anymore. He had no intention of handing her to anyone either. His possessiveness grew stronger the more he stared at her and he knew it could not held back for much longer.

**-OoO-**

Utau was soon mesmerized by the sight that unfolded before her. She gazed down at the trees that spread out endlessly before her and relished the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair. Utau did not bother to try to rein in her stray locks; in fact, she even loosened the pins and knots in her hair by herself. Her hair now freely swayed and danced with the wind that rushed through her clothes and body.

She turned back and beamed at Kukai who was leaning against one of the wooden pillars that supported the tree house. He was gazing at her steadily, his arms crossed and his green eyes carrying a strange light within them. Seeing him look at her like that made her breath catch in her throat.

He silently came and stood beside her, gazing down at the endless expanse of green before him. She kept a firm grip on her hair, keeping most of it away from his figure. He grinned and turned to her, "Do you like my secret base?"

Utau smiled and nodded. "Did you build this yourself?"

Kukai shook his head. "Daichi helped me build it a long time ago. I think I was 8 years old then." He murmured wistfully.

Utau cocked her head to one side. "How were you able to build such a big tree house if you were only eight years old?" As if expecting this question, Kukai only smiled and simply said, "That's a secret."

"Are friends supposed to keep secrets from each other?" she asked purposely to persuade him to give her a proper answer.

"That tactic won't work on me. Everyone has one or two secrets they want to keep. If you're going to use that against me, you have to be willing to tell me everything you're hiding too, Utau." He replied cleverly and Utau found that she did not have a retort to that statement.

Kukai stretched out his hand and seemed to grasp something in the air. He then gave a sigh and smiled back to Utau with a dejected sigh. "Seems like it's impossible in this state."

"What is?"

"I can't do my tricks anymore. I wanted to show you something pretty. Maybe be next time," he said apologetically. Utau did not show it but she felt happy at the words 'maybe next time' – it was an assurance that they would meet again soon in the future.

"Shall I do my magic instead?" Utau offered with a coy smile. Kukai tilted his head to one side, "Magic, you say? Alright." He readily agreed, piqued by her choice of words.

"Close your eyes then and prepare to be amazed," she said confidently. Kukai readily obliged, he was still smiling pleasantly when Utau stood on her tiptoes and began to hum directly in Kukai's ears. He seemed shocked but he did not pull away.

Utau only whispered soft notes but she felt Kukai shuddering slightly. After a while though, he stopped shuddering and the tension left his body. He seemed to be wholly enjoying her private performance now. The notes she used expressed most of her secrets already but she knew Kukai would not be able to understand. The high notes were her memories of happiness while the low notes represented the great loneliness she endured without anyone to support her.

She pulled away and was surprised to find her vision blurry and full of rainbow colors. Kukai opened his eyes and turned to her. He gave a small smile and wiped away Utau's tears with the sleeve of his robe. When they showed no sign of stopping soon, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Utau continued to cry as she pressed her face against his body.

"Let it out. Let it all out." He murmured as he patted her head gently. Instead of making her tears stop though, his words seemed to pull them from within her. All the tears she had kept for so long, he seemed to have drawn all of it out with those simple words and soft voice of his. When her tears had finally stopped, Kukai's robe was already soaked. She gave an embarrassed smile and just when she was about to apologize Kukai spoke before her.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and her chest constricted. What was this feeling of breathlessness that plagued her whenever she was with him?

"F-for what?" she asked, "I should be thanking you. For…for comforting me again." She added with a slight blush.

Kukai shook his head, "Thank you for sharing those parts of you with me. That song was made of pieces of your memories right? I could hear all of your emotions in your voice. You really have a wonderful voice. Your name suits you well." Utau was speechless.

He had seen right through her. Now what was she to do? She had given him a part of herself – then that meant…

"Now you have an obligation to give a part of yourself to me too." She blurted out, unwittingly. A blush immediately crept up her cheeks as she realized what she had said in the spur of the moment.

"Ah. Ahhh…I guess so," he pondered over it a bit. He closed his eyes and tapped his fingers against the wooden window both of them were facing.

She wanted to take back what she said but at the same time she wanted that little piece of him to herself. Kukai gave her so little of himself already, she would not pass up a chance to take a bit more of himself for the world.

"Alright," he announced, he suddenly turned to her who was watching him in anticipation. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The softness of his lips only lasted for a moment before he pulled back and gave a triumphant smile. Utau's brain was having a hard time trying to process what had just happened.

"Did…you just…k-kiss…me?" she asked stupidly and Kukai gave a sheepish smile. Utau did not fail to notice that he was blushing.

"I didn't know what else to give you…" he said apologetically, "So I gave you my first kiss." He added the last sentence hastily, turning away and avoiding her gaze as if he had just realize the absurdity of what he had done – which was to kiss the Royal Princess of Seiyo. Utau raised her hand to her lips and brushed it lightly with her fingers.

Not only that – he had also taken _her_ first kiss in the process.

The blush made its way to her face hastily and she swiftly felt great heat on her cheeks.

"S-sorry. Now that I think about it. It was a stupid idea," Kukai said, still not looking at her.

"That was my first kiss too," the words had left her lips before she realized it. Kukai looked back at her in shock, his eyes wide as saucers.

"W-what?" he cried out and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "But Reiji – nevermind. I stole your first kiss that was supposedly for Reiji? This is bad." He seemed troubled by her revelation – but Utau could not help but note the blush on his face that had yet to disappear.

"It's unequal." She spoke suddenly in a firm tone, catching Kukai's attention.

"What?"

"This transaction is unequal. I gave you that song. You gave me your first kiss but you took my first kiss. You owe me one." She added the last sentence firmly.

"I-I guess so," Kukai agreed uncertainly.

"Then please keep this a secret between the two of us. Do not tell Reiji-dono." She spoke loud enough for him to hear her over the noisy gust of wind that passed between the two of them just then. He seemed to have been wholly taken aback by her request.

"But –" he began to protest.

Utau held his face in both of her hands and brought her own face closer to his. "Please." She breathed out directly onto his face and he seemed to have given up the idea of arguing with her just then.

He gave a sigh. "I understand. This will be a secret between the two of us. I will not tell a soul about what happened here in this tree house," he said, defeated. "The guilt will eat me up from inside but I guess I'll just have to endure it." He added a bit melodramatically.

She let go of his face and patted his head. "Good boy!"

Suddenly, he looked at her seriously. "Utau," he said her name softly.

"Yes?" she replied promptly.

"You…haven't forgotten our bet have you?"

Utau nodded swiftly. "Of course."

Kukai then gave a relieved smile and chuckled softly, "That's good."

"As long as Reiji is happy, he can be happy for the both of us." He murmured.

Utau saw Kukai touched the place on his chest where his heart rested. He closed his eyes and began humming the tune she had made up for him just moments before.

"W-wha? You remembered it?" she asked in stark astonishment.

"Of course I do. How could I forget such an entrancing melody?" He replied with a knowing smile, "I definitely will not forget." He added steadfastly, giving her his signature smile.

Utau's heart was aching painfully at that moment – hastily and furiously, as if her heart could not get enough blood through her system. She felt lightheaded but she knew she was not sick. It was almost as if she had a fever.

Utau held onto Kukai to steady herself.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his tone.

"Just give me a minute," Utau snuggled closer into his embrace once more.

When she pressed her face against his heart, she was surprised to find that it was beating just as erratically as her own.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote: **Long, long, long. And my beta couple had obviously reached father than my alpha couple. -.- anyway, the next chapter update is probably going to be in summer when I've finished my summer classes and not any time soon. I'm sorry if I can't update faster - I don't think I can write romance when I'm emotionally unstable as I am right now. Unrequited love is the pits, by the way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :)

And I won't be doing my crazy end notes since I'm pretty busy with school and depression right now. So yeah, later!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: I am back! Yatta! :DD I finally found the drive to type this chapter. I hope you like it, I'm finally back to my old self. Thanks to everyone who offered me words of encouragement. I hope you like the chapter. :)) Endnote of love awaiting. :")

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. It makes me happy but that is the extent of what I get from it. :D

* * *

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 15 In the Span of a Moment**

"Umikonoe-san, Takahirito-san." Amu glanced back at the hooded figures that were following closely behind her. Their steps were more tentative than her but they were doing their best to keep up with her. Because she couldn't she their expression however, Amu could not gauge the extent of their exhaustion from having to walks such a long distance.

"We should be arriving soon at the arranged meeting place. Do you require a short rest?"

Peeking from beneath one of the hooded figures was a mass of blonde hair and vivid violet eyes."I wish Tsukasa had chosen more common names," Amu heard a female voice mutter under their breath with a hint of displeasure. Utau gave Amu a single shake of her head in answer to her inquiry. The other figure, bearing amber eyes merely shook his head and gave a polite reply, "I believe we still have enough strength to keep going." Tadase answered gently with an easy smile.

Amu acknowledged both replies of her charges and proceeded with her brisk but carefully measured pace. She could walk faster, but her normal pace would be unsuitable to Utau and Tadase's physical capabilities. She knew they were not accustomed to exercise like this, who would make the effort to walk when they had servants at their beck and call?

Amu evaded the other people in her path but made sure to pave a clear way for Utau and Tadase to pass. Moving inconspicuously was hard enough – but having to keep an eye on two members of the Royal Family while she traversed through the Imperial City was proving to be quite a challenge. She surveyed her surroundings, keeping track of their current position in her mental map of the City. The main roads were easy enough to memorize but the inner streets were a maze in themselves.

She paused and spotted one of her landmarks before she bumped into another person as she took a sudden sharp turn. The person steadied Amu immediately and Amu recognized the stranger.

"Reiji was getting worried." The new voice announced with relief in his tone. "I've come to escort you. Reiji guessed right that only one aide would accompany you to the site. He thought it wise for me to assist you…?" His voice trailed off in an obvious question which Amu understood easily enough.

"Amesakura."

Kukai smiled and gave his own pseudonym in reply. "Kohinata."

"These are my companions. Umikonoe and Takahirito." Amu gestured to each of them in turn.

Kukai laughed at the choice of names. "Ame-san, Umi-san and Taka-san, is it? Let us be on our way then. Please follow me. I know the shortest route to our meeting place." He gave a bright smile. Amu looked at her two charges. Tadase was wiping away a bit of sweat on his forehead using the palm on his hand but before Amu could offer her handkerchief, he waved away her concern with a knowing smile. Amu, however, was more surprised to find Utau's gaze focused intently on the ground. The color on her cheeks had not escaped Amu's attention. She was about to inquire if she was feeling tired once more when Utau spoke.

"Your help is much appreciated. We will follow as best as we can," she said quietly, her gaze still focused on the ground. Amu turned back to Kukai and found him with a patient understanding smile. He looked as if he already knew what she would say. Amu felt a pang of suspicion but she did not understand why just yet.

He turned and began walking at a pace similar to her previous design. Amu was glad that he was also taking into account their physical constitution. Their arrangement had changed from Amu taking the spearhead and the two following her – to Kukai being the leader, followed by Utau and Tadase then Amu at the very last.

The difference between both of them was soon much more obvious to Amu. Kukai had no difficulty weaving through the increasingly narrow street. He moved with much more ease than Amu would ever be able to achieve in a crowded place. His steps were sure and decisive; Amu was quite sure that he was absolutely confident that he would never get lost in the Inner Streets. She was inwardly praising him when she realized something.

"Ah, Kohinata-san." Amu called his attention. Tadase and Utau slowed their pace, hearing her voice. When Kukai did not seem to slow down, Utau bravely grabbed his sleeve and he glanced back at her with a surprised expression. "Ame is calling for you." He looked over Utau and Tadase's heads and met Amu's gaze curiously.

"Forgive me if I am wrong – but I believe we seem to be moving farther from our destination rather than closer?" she pointed out with obvious confusion in her voice. Kukai seemed to be moving with confidence, but her mental map of their movement was clearly moving away from the rendezvous point. Her eyebrows knit together and Kukai laughed.

"Really? I must have taken a wrong turn in the previous street then," he said carelessly with a laugh.

Amu was speechless for a moment. "You…were not aware?"

He grinned and shook his head, "I'm not in my best shape. My sense of direction is a little dulled at the moment. Ame-san, you seemed to be have memorized the map of the Inner Streets? Amazing!" he gave her an awed look and she nodded uncertainly. "I remember the directions clearly enough but I'm quite incapable of moving in the right way. Would you take the lead? I can give you the correct directions. We could stop for a bit at that sweet shop. It's not advisable to just keep standing around here."

"But, wouldn't Rei–" Utau began to say but Kukai cut her off swiftly.

"Ritsu-san," he corrected firmly, knowing full well that they could be heard now that the street was very narrow and most people were moving in close proximity to each other. Amu was glad that he had some sense in him.

They proceeded to the said shop he pointed out and Kukai helpfully ordered food for the four of them. He paused for a moment at the counter and had friendly banter with the female shopkeeper for almost a minute. Amu watched her two charges attentively and she noticed the way Utau's lips obtained a sort of tension. They sat themselves accordingly; Amu sat in front of Kukai to better hear his instructions. Tadase chose to sit beside Amu and Utau was left to sit beside Kukai, in a place where Amu could discreetly observe her actions.

Amu could feel a sort of irritated vibe emitted by the Princess. She was looking away from Kukai's general direction with a small frown. It made Amu wonder what had made her so put out. She remembered Ikuto the day of the picnic and she held back a small chuckle. They really were siblings even in this aspect.

Kukai was watching Utau carefully through the corner of his eye too, Amu noticed. When his order arrived, he gave the serving girl a pleasant smile and a cheerful 'Thank you.' – to which the serving girl stammered and turned red. Another wave of a displeased aura came from the Princess.

Kukai cautiously offered her share of the food, "Here," he said with a well-natured smile. Utau only gruffly accepted the plate with two sticks to which different colored balls were aligned.

She stared at it curiously for a moment and when Amu glanced at Tadase's his expression mirrored Utau's. Just as she was about to explain for them, Kukai gave a low chuckle. "I suppose you have never eaten dango before, have you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Da…ngo?" Utau repeated, her eyebrows were knitted together. She stared critically at the snack before her, most likely deliberating whether or not she would eat such a conspicuous looking object. Kukai seemed to be barely repressing the urge to laugh. Amu gave him a slightly persuading look and he picked up her message easily enough. A poker face emerged as a result of their silent communication.

"If I remember correctly, 'dango' is a type of dessert, is it not?" Tadase said inquisitively, picking up the stick of dango and twirling it a bit in between his thumb and index finger. He was looked as if he was trying to recall everything he read about it.

Amu noted that their expressions of both were indeed amusing. Utau looked at the snack like it was something poisoned and Tadase seemed to be trying to dissect its ingredients with his mind. She could understand why Kukai was fighting very hard against the urge to laugh openly. She was glad that he had that much tact in this situation and kept as much a calm face as he could manage.

Amu nodded, "It is quite famous to commoners of the Imperial City." Amu added helpfully, replying to Tadase's words.

"Have you tasted it before, Ame-san?" Tadase asked curiously. Amu nodded, "A long time ago," she said a tad softly.

She could not remember when she had tasted it but Amu knew the taste of dango. She had probably tasted it long before two years ago had happened. Amu supposed that her tongue had memories of its own, different from the memories her mind had lost. When she had first seen it before she worked in the Palace, she knew what it was and eating it again had felt nostalgic, like the dango itself was a memory that belonged to _her_.

Amu watched as Utau carefully took a bite. She paused, looked surprised for a few seconds before she smiled genuinely, "It's delicious!" she exclaimed after swallowing, looking at the food with a new light in her eyes – like a child that had figured out a secret.

Kukai laughed freely this time; he took a bite of his own share but did not show a remarkable taste for it like Utau. "I'm glad you like it. Commoner food isn't really as bad as they make it out to be," he said with a wry smile. Amu was well aware of how Nobles retained a low opinion of commoner food and Amu could not pretend not to hear the bitterness stealthily concealed in his tone.

Tadase took a small bite and gave a smile not unlike Utau's. Utau continued eating happily but with the usual grace of a princess quite forgotten. Amu decided that it was time for her discussion with Kukai to proceed. When she stared at him though, she found him watching Utau intently. A soft smile played on his lips and his attention seemed wholly consumed by Utau.

"Kohinata-san," Amu said loud enough to catch his attention. He turned to her with a somewhat embarrassed expression, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. He gave a slightly forced laugh and Amu realized that he himself seemed unaware of what he was doing.

"Sorry." He muttered and Amu could clearly hear the unspoken sentence that followed.

Amu gave a small sigh. She moved forward to listen to his instructions, choosing not to broach further on the topic. He gave her a brief explanation of where they were supposed to go through and Amu mentally mapped it out, memorizing the route as he spoke. Soon, she was confident enough that she could lead them properly.

During the course of their conversation, Amu had offered her share to Utau who seemed to want more. She smiled happily when Amu had easily given her share and she truly enjoyed what she was eating. Again, Amu caught that strange glint in Kukai's eyes when she glimpsed his expression. Amu could not interpret the content of his expression fully; it vexed her to a degree.

The expression seemed so familiar to her – but she could not place where she had seen it before. Her memory of specific details was almost perfect and to find that she could not remember something slightly irritated her.

Soon after the two had finished their discussion, they restarted their journey in much better spirits after their break. Utau and Tadase in particular were in a much happier mood compared to before – like kids who had received a treat from their parents. Amu gave a satisfied smile as they set out and offered Kukai a grateful nod; he smiled knowingly.

Amu was in the head of their formation once more, with Tadase beside her and Kukai and Utau following side by side behind them. Knowing where she was headed, Amu moved with more ease compared to her hesitant steps before. She was moving more surely now and knowing that Kukai could at least assure her of their surroundings every once in a while, Amu knew they were moving at a much faster pace than before.

Soon they reached a secluded clearing behind a shrine owned by the Minister of the Left. There was a large mat placed on the ground by a bloomless Sakura tree at the very end of the clearing. When they spotted the mat, Amu saw that Kukai paled slightly. He dashed toward the prepared area and knelt on the ground.

The three of them followed after him, Utau with a little more haste than either Amu or Tadase. When they had reached him, Amu found Kukai clutching a piece of parchment with an obvious frown. He heaved a heavy sigh.

He muttered something under his breath but Amu was easily able to make it out. "What is he _thinking_?"

The three of them might have worn similar expressions because when Kukai turned back to speak to them, he laughed instead. His sarcastic laughter diffused the sudden tension that mounted. "It seems my charge has been abruptly summoned back to the Manor," he said with a small sigh. "Well, Yaya, his aide, will be returning here after she finishes escorting him back to the Manor. We prepared food for all of you; Ritsu-san intended for all of us to enjoy a short meal before we went exploring the city." He explained in an increasingly calm tone. His previous frustration seemed to ebb away now that he was speaking rationally.

"It can't be help. He's always been a wilful person. We'll continue as planned." He shrugged as if to say, 'nothing I can do about it.' His easy going attitude was infectious and soon the other three were beginning to feel relaxed despite the absence of their host.

"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable." He gestured to the red wooden mat sprawled in the ground which had a soft inner mat made of some sort of cotton. When the three sat down on it, they all wore puzzled expressions. Amu thought the cloth to be quite strange – rather than feeling warmth emitted by the cloth, it felt quite cool against her skin. All of the fabrics she had encountered so far had that distinctive quality in varying levels of heat conduction – but to have it completely removed from the cloth felt bizarre.

"Ritsu-san had it specially made from a certain country. I don't recall which particular country but this is his favourite whenever he has outdoor picnics." Kukai supplied helpfully, noticing their surprised expressions.

"It's such a strange type of cloth," Tadase voiced their thoughts. Utau was sliding her fingers over the surface of the cloth while intently analysing the pattern. Amu did the same and she began to be fascinated by the intricate details of the cloth. There were flowers, bells, and women with wings scattered throughout. They were all beautifully colored and Amu felt as if she could almost touch them from the cloth.

When she extracted her attention from the rug, she found that Kukai had already laid out the prepared food in the middle of the cloth and he was busy pouring out tea for all of them, including their soon to arrive companion. The three of them, removed from their examination of the cloth gathered around him with curious expressions.

"This aroma…" Tadase spoke in an inquiring tone.

"I have no idea what it is either, Taka-san," Kukai replied with a rueful smile. "Ritsu has a sort of eccentric taste with regards to tea. He experiments with different herbs during his free time. This is one of his best concoctions so far." He added the last part more surely.

At their varying dubious expressions, Kukai gave a reassuring smile. "Ritsu always researches the herbs properly before experimenting; he also tests his concoctions before he lets others taste it. Usually, I'm on the receiving end of the latest ones but I have not experienced something overly serious," he said with a laugh.

He handed each one of them a half-filled cup. Amu brought her cup near her nose and took in the fragrance of the unusual tea. She distinguished what she could in a matter of seconds, relating each distinctive smell to the specific herb in her reservoir of knowledge. "I can recognize a few of the herbs but there are some that is one scent that is especially new to me."

Kukai smiled, "Wow, I don't recognize any of them." He added quite proudly, looking amazed at Amu again.

"Ame-san, do you have expertise in herbal plants too?" Tadase asked with admiration gleaming in his eyes.

Amu shook her head once emphatically, "Nothing of that sort, Taka-san. I often pick herbs together with my mother back at home. I usually identify most of them by scent because it is much easier. I will not claim to be an expert in herbal plants as you assume me to be. I know a certain few by scent but not all." Amu immediately refuted such a claim easily.

Tadase smiled, "Nonetheless, it is amazing that you can recognize some of them by scent alone. I tend to forget the scent of some of the teas I have tasted before."

"I believe you can achieve the same level with some practice, Taka-san." Amu replied simply.

Utau was the first to take a sip of the tea and she looked puzzled after drinking it. "How odd." Amu and Tadase followed suite after seeing her reaction.

When the tea touched her lips, the taste was quite extraordinary. It was slightly bitter at first but there was a tinge of sweetness that spread out on her tongue after a while. The strangest thing was after swallowing – there was a coolness that remained inside her mouth until her throat.

"Ah…" Amu took in a small breath then let it out; the coolness in her mouth did not disappear immediately.

"This tastes wonderful!" Tadase exclaimed as he took another sip. Utau did not say anymore but continued sipping her tea diligently with a pleased smile. Kukai, on the other hand, downed his portion of tea in one gulp. "This is my favourite tea."

He ran a hand through his hair then suddenly paused and blinked. "Now I remember! Ritsu called it _peppermint_ tea."

"Peppermint? Is it a variation of our normal mint here in Seiyo?" Tadase questioned. Kukai tilted his head to one side.

"I'm not really sure," he said with a laugh. "Ritsu has weird hobbies; collecting herbs and making tea are just some of them. He has a talent with trading so I assume that he got the herb from one of his previous deals."

"Must we still use –" Utau began to say but Kukai cut her off. "It's for your own safety. Please bear with it – if only for today, Umikonoe-san." He added the last name a tad teasingly and Amu felt a bit bothered by the ease at which Kukai addressed Utau. Indeed, he was her fiance's bodyguard – but did that position entail such an acquaintance with the Princess that he could speak to her like this?

She was about to think it over more seriously when a voice suddenly intruded, "Amu-chin!" Amu felt arms wrapped around her neck tightly. There was suddenly a mass of chestnut brown hair covering her vision. With an effort, she raised her line of sight and saw Yuiki Yaya smiling gleefully at her from above.

"I missed you!" Her arms tightened around her neck and Amu was finding it a little hard to breathe.

"Yu…iki…san!" She said weakly and tried to pry Yaya's hands from her neck.

"_Yukihino_. You're suffocating, _Ame_-san," Kukai said firmly. At the sound of her pseudonym, Yaya's grip slackened and Amu took a deep breath.

She released Amu and went to stand behind Kukai, where the three of them could see her. She suddenly took Kukai's head in between her knuckles and began to twist them mercilessly with a forced smile. Kukai began to cry out in pain.

"Stop it!"

"Who in the world is _Yukihino_? Who decided that I would be called that? I don't want such an uncute name!" she said in outrage, still tormenting Kukai.

Kukai finally escaped her reach and began rubbing his temples. "If you want to complain, complain to our master," he said irritably, his eyes still watering from Yaya's attack. Other than Yaya's sudden assault on Kukai, the other thing that surprised her was how Utau had reached out and steadied Kukai by holding onto his shoulders. There was a easiness in Utau's movement that had caught her eye – the fact that the Princess had not hesitated at all to touch him. Amu could not mistake the slight anger in her eyes as she looked at Yaya. That was not the reaction of a lady to her fiance's bodyguard.

Yaya puffed her cheeks, "He's going to get it later," she said ominously and crossed her arms. The dark aura that she emitted was quite frightening and the three kept quiet unanimously, not wanting to have her frustration vented on them.

Kukai moved away from Utau and gave a sigh, "Please bear with Yukihino for now. I'll introduce you to the rest."

Amu noticed that Kukai was also strange. He gave the air of someone embarrassed again, like he had before when she had caught him staring at Utau.

"Amesakura or Ame-san." Amu nodded at Yaya.

"Takahirito or Taka-san." Tadase smiled slightly, clearly wary of Yaya's temper.

"And Umikonoe-san, or Umi-san." Utau gave an obvious frown.

Kukai gestured to each them and last to himself, "I'm Kohinata, by the way." He added like an afterthought with an easy smile.

"I don't like your name, either," Yaya said with a frown and Kukai smiled ruefully in reply.

"I could change it – but it would be too much of a hassle at this point in time now that I've already conditioned them to that name," Kukai said logically.

"All of our names are ugly," Yaya said dejectedly with a very displeased frown.

"But you're still cute anyway, Yaya." Kukai interjected with a smile. "If you keep it up with that attitude you'll become ugly in looks too." He pointed out.

Yaya brightened up immediately. "You're right!" she exclaimed happily and Kukai just shrugged in reply. She sat in between Kukai and Tadase and enthusiastically devoured the food set before her. Kukai poured her a cup of tea and placed it in front of her. She tried to talk with half a biscuit in her mouth and what came out of her mouth was something that sounded like 'Fank oo'. Tadase chuckled and reached out to brush away the crumbs that decorated her face.

"There's no need to rush, Yukihino-san," He said well-naturedly.

Yaya shook her head and pointed a finger at him, "The Imperial Festival lasts for only three days. Of course there is a need to rush! There are tons of things I always miss even though I attend every year!" She announced with her arms crossed.

"Yukihino-san, it's rude to point at people," Kukai reprimanded her firmly, "and you miss things probably because you are always so wholly engrossed with a certain stall and choose to devote most of your time to visiting it every year," Kukai said with a shrewd smile.

Yaya paused her chewing to throw Kukai a look. "That's only because their wares change every day of the festival!" she retorted.

"But you choose to stay there for most of the day and inevitably end up missing the shows of other stands."

"But others might go ahead of me if I'm not there when new wares are displayed!"

"You could just ask them when they plan to display it and return to the stall when they do, am I wrong?"

"But –"

"And this is why you are always fooled into these sorts of things." Kukai gave an exasperated sigh.

Amu closed her eyes and unfocused her attention from Kukai and Yaya's argument. They seemed to do it often, based on the swiftness of their rebuttals to each other. It was not her business to get involved; Amu deemed staying quiet acceptable in this situation.

She devoted her time instead to examining the bloomless Sakura trees surrounding them. Three months had already passed since she started working as Utau's aide. Amu tried to remember the splendour of the Sakura trees in the Palace. But rather than swirls of pink – a mass of blue hair came into her mind accompanied by the ever familiar voice,

_"It's not allowed for anyone to touch the pond, much less to actually walk in it,"_

She remembered of course, her brain was made to remember these things. These were the first words Ikuto had spoken to her when he had found her wading in the Sakura Pond, searching for her pin. She also remembered how foolish she had been, thinking him to be servant like her. It made her feel like a fool now that she knew him better. How could she have ever thought him less than the man of royal blood that he was?

Because he was Ikuto, something or someone inside her answered. Willful, selfish, unrepentant, stubborn – he displayed all of his faults to her like they were what he was most proud of. She wondered lightly if he was working at all right now. Kairi was watching over him but Amu knew better than anyone that Ikuto always did what he wanted, when he wanted and usually got away with it.

She heaved a sigh and began to think of her own responsibilities. She would have to make better preparations for tomorrow to ensure that their exploration would go more smoothly. Today was satisfactory but Amu knew she could improve and make them move more efficiently somehow. She swirled the contents of her tea cup before she took a long sip. She was busy listing what she had to do when they returned to the Palace and just as she was almost done – "Is that alright with you, Ame-chan?"

Yaya suddenly addressed her. Amu had not paid the slightest attention to their heated discussion – a discussion, it seems that Utau and Tadase had joined somewhere along the way.

"I beg your pardon?" She looked around and found all of them looking back at her curiously. She chided herself inwardly for not keeping track of their conversation.

Yaya clicked her tongue, "Ame-chan, you weren't listening!" she chastised. Amu felt something similar to embarrassment at having Yaya scold her. Yaya cleared her throat to explain and repeat the gist of their conversation.

"Kukai is proposing that we separate into two groups and meet up here at a specific time."

Kukai spoke to elaborate her brief statement. "I thought it would be less of a workload for both of us. I don't think it's easy for you to escort two members on your own so if we split with one each we could move a lot easier and draw less attention from ourselves. There are 5 of us now and it would be harder to keep track of everyone once we return to the Inner Streets," Kukai's reasoning was sound and Amu found that there was nothing she could disagree with in his explanation.

Tadase decided to voice his opinion as well, "I believe it a suitable choice of action as well. All of us most likely have different stalls we want to go to and would take different times to explore the city. By separating, we could take our time and go at a slower pace than we would have to in a big group," he said logically.

"The problem however lies in how we will separate." Kukai pointed out. "I've been making different combinations in my mind but I haven't decided which would be the best."

Utau seemed to be about to speak but Amu had failed to notice. She provided a solution to his dilemma swiftly.

"That is simple enough," Amu replied easily. "I shall take charge of Yukihino-san and Takahirito-san. You shall take charge of Umikonoe-san. This arrangement would be best, seeing as how Yukihino-san and Kohinata-san would not be able to get much progress if they were to be grouped together – and meeting up like this would be no point if we retained our previous arrangement. And you," Amu gestured to Kukai, "seem to get along fairly well with the Umikonoe-san. She is most likely the one that would draw attention among all of us because of her looks. I believe you would be more reliable in a situation where there would be physical contact." Amu glanced at Tadase and Yaya. "And I believe I'm capable enough to handle Takahirito-san and Yukihino-san." She continued in a reassuring tone.

Kukai was nodding in approval as he digested her words. "It would be better for more people to go with you since there would be a lesser chance of getting lost if you were leading them. If you were looking for me and Umi-san, I'm confident that you could find us faster than I could find you."

"Would this arrangement be acceptable?" Amu addressed her charges and Yaya.

Yaya beamed at her and Tadase nodded. Amu was most concerned, however, of Utau's reaction to her proposal. Inwardly, Amu would have liked to be in charge of escorting Utau. She was her aide and it was her duty to watch over her needs at all times. But Amu was not confident that she could protect the Princess if worst came to worst – Kukai, however, who has lived protecting the Souma family's heir would truly be more reliable than a weak girl like her. She would have to place her trust in him.

"I have no objections." Utau answered readily when Amu turned to ask her. Amu gave a sigh of relief and smiled, satisfied with the outcome.

"Ah, but what about these?" Amu inquired, gesturing to the plates and cups they had used.

Yaya smiled and answered, "No worries. Servants will come here in about half an hour to pick them up and take them back to the Manor, I explicitly told them to do so before I came back here."

"For once you actually did something sensible." Kukai said offhandedly with a teasing smile and Yaya responded by pulling out her tongue at him.

"Kohinata keeps treating Yuki like a kid." She complained, using her pseudonym to address herself.

Before another argument could ensue, Tadase interceded. "Shall we be on our way then?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"We should meet at around half an hour before twilight. Is that acceptable?" Kukai asked and all of them nodded. "Good. I don't want us to be out too late, it would be harder guarding you guys at night."

"Let's go then!" the excitement clearly shone through his eyes and he could hardly contain it in his voice.

Deep inside, Amu felt a little jump in her chest. After all, this was also her first time joining in the annual Imperial Festival. Maybe she was indeed a little excited as well.

**-OoO-**

Utau gazed at her surroundings with renewed interest when they returned once more to the crowded streets. There seemed to be far more people compared to before. Different kinds of people passed her – ronin, commoners, monks, kabuki dancers and entertainers traversed the streets like it was their own backyard. The buzz of excitement was so thick Utau was sure she could just grab it with her hands. Her eyes roamed ceaselessly. It seemed as if there were so many new things she could discover but there was not enough time.

Utau had not realized that she had stopped walking when something had captured her attention.

"Umi."

Her attention was caught by a street performer who was singing a song she had not heard before. The sound was thrilling and the manner in which the male performer sang was different from how she sang. She wanted to listen closer to the source to distinguish the vague lyrics that was reaching her ears.

"Umi –"

She closed her eyes and tried to follow the source of the sound – but just as she was about to take a step, she felt warm breath brush against her ear.

"Utau," Kukai's voice finally registered and she jumped away from him out of reflex, covering her ear gingerly.

Kukai laughed at her reaction. "Did you find something that interests you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Y-yes. There's someone singing somewhere." She pointed to the general direction of the male voice. Kukai tilted his head in the direction she pointed and concentrated for a second. "You're right." He agreed.

He drew closer to her and reached out to her with both hands. Utau froze for a moment and Kukai's hands grasped her hood. He pulled it more firmly over her head; she had not realized that it was beginning to slip off. "Understood. I shall take you there." His gaze lingered on her face for as long as his hands held her hood.

He held out his hand, "It might get a little rough so please hold onto my hand, Umi-san." He smiled his usual smile – the smile she liked best about him. Utau willingly reached out for his hand and held it but all the while

The two of them began to move and Utau could already here the voice getting louder bit by bit. Utau watched in awe as Kukai expertly maneuvered both of them in the throng of people that surrounded them. Despite how many people they were impeding by their direction of movement, Utau hardly felt any jostling from them. Kukai seemed to be moving steadily, as if he were walking normally.

She could not help but feel somewhat irritated at her pseudonym for the duration of the Festival. She liked it when Kukai called her by her name – hearing a different name leave his lips irritated her. She was not confident that she could enjoy bearing a false name for three whole days. Then she suddenly realized that she might not be together with him tomorrow – Reiji's invitation had only mentioned that they would explore the city on this day.

She began to be anxious. She was starting to feel that time was moving much faster than usual and when she glanced at Kukai's profile, he had that adventurous glint in his eyes. She gave a sigh and realized that it wouldn't do any good to rush things especially not when he was in such a good mood.

Soon the voice was near enough for Utau to understand the real content of the song. She was already face to face with the singer who was already attracting quite a lot of women. Utau could hear the girls around her gushing on about his voice. The young man looked to be about the same age as her with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was accompanying his voice with a melody from the koto that was being played in a somewhat inelegant manner. Kukai let go of her hand and allowed her to go in front of him where there was a better view of the performer.

He finished his song and smiled charmingly at his female audience. His eyes scanned all of them and when his gaze found where Utau was standing, he paused for a moment. A flirtatious smile slowly made its way to his lips. Utau resisted the urge to cringe, wanting to listen to him sing properly.

He winked at her and began to play once more. Utau closed her eyes and focused her attention on the reverberations in his voice. As the song progressed, Utau was feeling more and more disappointed. He had a good voice, that was certain – but the songs he sang lacked essence and meaning. She felt the falsity in the words that left his lips. They were sugar-coated by his sweet voice, but they were plainly dull to Utau's ears.

When he had finished, the audience clapped and asked for more. As for Utau, she had decided that she had heard enough. She turned and was about to address Kukai when the singer's voice became audible.

"That song was for the lovely lady with lavender eyes," he said with a pointed look at her. Utau felt disgust at his attempt to woo her. "Please accept this from me," The singer stood up, carrying a flower he had picked up from the basket beside him with different kinds of flower. The flower he had chosen was a somewhat pretty flower that had numerous small lilac petals clumped together.

"Your beauty is like this flower," Both his hands reached out and Utau knew he was planning to place it in her hair. Just as she was about to evade him, however, a hand shot out from behind her and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the flower. Another hand from behind her easily plucked the flower.

"Chrysanthemums, huh?" Kukai asked drily. Utau turned to face him and watched as he twirled the flower in his hand. "This flower is a far cry from her beauty. Moon lilies would be a more appropriate choice." The singer was surprised by Kukai's intrusion. He began to look annoyed as he digested Kukai's words.

"Well, thank you for that performance. We look forward to listening to you again, next year." Kukai continued in a more polite tone. Before the singer could answer, Kukai wrapped an arm around Utau's waist and pulled her back into the sea of people.

"Ku – Kohinata!" she called his attention and found him laughing as they waded through the crowd. He let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into step beside him and returned to a normal walking pace.

"He was so absurd!" he exclaimed, on the verge of laughing again, _"Your beauty is like this flower,"_ He copied the singer's words with the same tone and broke into another fit of laughter. Utau could only stare at him in wonder until he was sane again. When he began wiping the tears from laughing so hard, Utau posed the question in her mind.

"What are moon lilies?"

At her question, Kukai smiled down at her in a way that made Utau feel suddenly conscious of her appearance. "Moon lilies are my favourite flower. They bloom only during winter nights when the moon is high. In my opinion, they are the prettiest flowers I've ever seen."

"_This flower is a far cry from her beauty. Moon lilies would be a more appropriate choice."_

His words from moments ago resounded in her ears. He had said that moon lilies would better describe her – and he had just told her that he thought them to be the prettiest flower he had ever seen. Did that mean –? Even just thinking about it made Utau flush with embarrassment.

His finger lightly tapped the tip of her nose. "I'll show you a real one next time," he promised with his usual grin.

"Ku – Kohinata," she mentally scolded herself for her continual blunders but pressed on. "What were you thinking when he was, how do you say this – trying to enter my good graces?" Her question had been serious but Kukai had started laughing again. She stared at him, dumbfounded and somewhat irritated now.

A thought suddenly occurred to her a few minutes ago. Kukai had purposely prevented the street performer from touching her moments ago. Utau wanted to know his reason for doing so and she knew that the easiest way to find out was to just ask him directly. Kukai was not the type to lie to somebody and if it was something he could not answer, he merely remained quiet. Utau was not worried, either he would answer or he would just keep quiet, that was how she had come to know this person called Kukai.

"You make it sound so proper, Umi. There is no need for euphemisms – you meant, what did I think when he was flirting with you?" he asked deliberately. Utau was embarrassed when he had phrased it that way but she nodded and waited eagerly for his reply.

He seemed to ponder over her question for a few seconds. But then he suddenly grinned and scratched his head. "I don't really know what was going through my mind," he said cheerfully and Utau felt the sudden urge to cause him bodily harm somehow.

Kukai must have sensed her intentions because moved a bit farther from her and raised his free hand, the one not holding her own, in front of him to protect himself. "I just…didn't like the idea of him touching you so easily," he said hastily.

Utau's anger abated immediately at his reply. "I beg your pardon?" she had heard him, but she wanted him to say it again more slowly.

"Before I grabbed his wrist, I knew what he was planning – and I felt it to be unacceptable. I…didn't like the idea of him touching you so easily." When he repeated it, Utau did not mistake the tinge of red that touched his cheeks. He was embarrassed!

She smiled reflexively at his expression. "I see," the hint of teasing was unmistakable in her tone.

"A-anyway, where do you want to go next?" he swiftly changed the subject and Utau decided to let it slide. She moved close enough to him that their shoulders were already bumping as they walked on.

"Anywhere is fine," she acquiesced.

"No place in particular?" Utau nodded in reply.

"I have never attended a Festival remember? I do not have the slightest idea of the things I can see during the Festival."

Kukai nodded and began to think of their next destination. Truthfully, Utau would not have cared where they went or where spent their time. She was happy just walking with Kukai – and Kukai's embarrassed expression was not something she could find in any of the stalls scattered around the city. More than the stalls or attractions of the festivities, the thing that interested Utau most would always be Kukai.

**-OoO-**

"Yukihino-san," Amu said sternly, "I don't see the reason why we had to split up if you intended on following both of them in the first place." Amu addressed the brown-haired girl with the most polite tone she could manage in this situation where they were doing something against her will.

When they had separated, rather than Amu taking the lead – Yaya had taken the lead as if it was what she had intended from the start. Yaya, however, was so focused on Utau and Kukai that she had not heard a word she had said.

"Yuki –" Amu reached out to shake Yaya's shoulder but Tadase's gentle but firm hand stopped her. She looked at him questioningly. Tadase kept his gaze on Yaya for another moment before her turned and replied to her silent question.

"Ame-san," he called her attention with a soft voice but his eyes were serious and understanding. "I believe she has her reasons. There must be something she wants to confirm – and it's something she can only understand by watching both of them." Tadase's voice was reasonable and patient.

Amu closed her eyes for a moment and pushed back all of the words she had begun preparing to convince Yaya to abandon her mission of spying on Utau and Kukai. Amu herself had noticed the strangeness of their relationship but she had never even entertained the idea of breaching the Princess's privacy to satisfy her curiosity. She found such an act to be highly improper and unexpected from a mere servant. She could not so easily consent to something like this.

"I'm afraid –" she was about to voice her real thoughts but Tadase already knew what she planned on saying. "Will you go along with this for my sake?" he asked with a knowing smile. He knew exactly how to make her obey – he must have already grasped the principle of her character.

Amu sighed heavily and readjusted her posture, "Of course, Takahirito-san." She agreed, concealing the reluctance in her voice skilfully. Tadase gave her a rueful smile and motioned for them to follow after Yaya. Amu and Tadase drew closer to her; she was still watching the pair intently with all of her attention. Amu glimpsed her expression and lost the last of her will to stop her. Yaya was determined – more determined than she had assumed. She was already near impossible to dissuade normally, but now that Amu could see she was serious, she believed there was no chance she could convince the girl otherwise.

Yaya stopped in her tracks. Amu traced Yaya's line of sight to where the pair had abruptly stopped on the main road. Amu watched Kukai's expression changed from curious, to worried and then to playful just before he leaned towards the Princess and whispered in her ear. Utau jumped back with an expression Amu had not anticipated. The Princess was flustered and her face was slightly red. Kukai's expression bothered her as well; there was that softness in his expression that Amu still could not quite place.

Kukai readjusted the Princess's hood and covered a third of her face from them. After talking for a bit, he let go of her hood and offered her his hand which Utau had taken quite cautiously, in Amu's opinion. They were once again on the move – and Amu, Tadase and Yaya continued their pursuit. Throughout their whole espionage, Yaya had not said a single word. She had only watched the two of them without fail, with a stoic expression plastered to her face.

The two of them had stopped to watch the performance of a young man playing the koto. Amu understood why such a thing would catch Utau's attention. She was bothered however when it was obvious that the Princess had attracted the attention of the performer. He dared talk to her so improperly and the way he looked at her irritated Amu to a degree; she wanted nothing more than to pull the Princess away from an ugly situation that would likely arise from the attentions of the male performer.

Already, the girls surrounding the pair were looking at her with envy. But the Princess seemed determined to listen to a song from him. Amu could tell that she wanted to leave at once as well – but her interest in his music had not waned despite his display of personality. When the performer played another song, she focused not on his figure but on the sound he was making. After a while, Amu could tell that she was not at all impressed with his music. When Amu turned to look at Tadase and Yaya, she found that Tadase seemed to share the same sentiments as Utau based from the frown he wore.

After the young man sang however, the situation changed abruptly. He began to make an approach on the Princess. Amu felt her jaw clenched as she watched them from the sidelines. She wanted very badly to slap away the hand of the young man reaching out for Utau.

Truthfully, Amu herself wanted to step between the lowly performer and her Highness. Amu believed that it was absurd for him to think he even had the right to address her so casually in such an unsightly manner. The same thoughts seemed to have plagued Tadase as he looked ready to come between them as well.

It was only when Kukai had grabbed the wrist of the singer that Yaya slowly made a smile. Amu silently applauded Kukai's choice of action. He had uttered something that seemed to have insulted the performer but he gave his signature smile and made a clean escape. Tadase looked relieved once the pair had escaped into the crowd. Yaya watched as Kukai and Utau's heads blended in slowly with the people before they disappeared completely.

"So that was it," Yaya muttered under her breath. She gave a triumphant smile and clapped her hands together in glee. She muttered something else but Amu was not sure if she had heard right. It sounded as if she said something along the lines of, "Be happy, Kukai." But that would be such a strange thing for her to say because the Princess was engaged to Reiji-dono, was she not?

Amu was so busy mulling over it that she failed to see comprehension dawn on Tadase's face. Amu was just surprised to find that both he and Yaya were exuding pleased auras. He, too, was staring at the direction they had disappeared to as if he was earnestly wishing for something.

"Where do you want to go, Taka-chin?" Yaya asked brightly, returning to her normal carefree self. Amu was still trying to discover what they had understood but Yaya and Tadase were not giving her the chance.

"Shall we go, Ame-san? There is so much to see." Tadase inquired. Amu could not deny the excitement in his voice. It was clear that both of them had no intention of going deeper into an explanation, so Amu settled with leaving it for a later date to think over. She sighed and succumbed easily enough to their demands.

She still wondered what she had missed but Amu was also not the type to let things get in the way of her duty. So just like always, she set her personal emotions aside and chose to perform her duty. Her emotions were inconsequential – what mattered was that she did what she was required to do.

**-OoO-**

"Your Highness, I've brought you tea." Kairi spoke in a deferential manner as he entered Ikuto's Office. Ikuto was completely barricaded by piles of paper. It took a while for Kairi to determine a route towards his table but soon enough, he was placing Ikuto's tea cup before him. He was still reading through one scroll with unusual focus. It was the first time Kairi had seen Ikuto putting so much effort into his work.

"You haven't rested since this morning, Your Highness. Please rest for a few minutes."Kairi implored, noting the fact that Ikuto was almost halfway done with his irregular amount of work. He seemed to be more determined to finish his work this time around. Kairi was sure he would be able to finish all of it before the second day of the Festival even started; Kairi was curious but it was not his right to ask Ikuto's intentions so he chose to remain silent like always.

He was tasked to watch over him and he did not really feel an inclination to join in the Festival activities in the city. He watched as Ikuto swirled the contents of his cup before he took a slow sip. He closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to enjoy the warmth of the tea. Kairi could sense the fatigue when he gave a low sigh.

"Kairi," Ikuto opened his eyes slightly, his gaze still directed at the cup in his hand. "If I finish my paperwork early, there would be no reason for you to remain here to watch over me." He continued quietly. Kairi immediately understood what he was trying to convey to him. He was telling him to join the Festival once he finished all of his duties.

Kairi was aware that if Ikuto would order him to leave the Palace and join the Festival – he would have no choice but to obey. He had been curious moments ago but now that Ikuto's intent was plainly obvious, he almost wished it wasn't true.

"Unless you need me, I shall be here." He replied steadfastly, hoping that he would allow him to stay and assist him even if there was nothing to assist with. He did not realize that he was already clenching his fists and readying himself to argue.

Ikuto put down his tea cup and smiled at him, "When I'm finished, I want you to go to the Festival," he said with a tone of finality. Kairi knew that tone well enough, it sounded wistful but it was indubitably and order he was required to follow. Kairi knew it was not his place to protest but he wanted to serve Ikuto and if Ikuto was not allowed to join the Festival, he wanted to join him in his solitude here at the Palace. That was what a real aide would do.

"But Your Highness –" he was already preparing himself to convince Ikuto to let him stay but Ikuto would have none of it.

"Either you leave…or I leave," he said seriously. There was no hint of jest in his tone and Kairi knew he would not be convinced, no matter what he said. Ikuto was usually aloof but there were times where he could be serious as well. Kairi half-heartedly admitted defeat and let out an inaudible sigh.

"Understood." He agreed, inwardly wishing he could refuse the order. But he did not want to cause others unnecessary trouble, so rather than forcibly making the Prince do something irresponsible he readied himself for another scolding from his sister. He knew it would come if Ikuto would finish early and it was unavoidable.

Ikuto drank the last of his tea, "Thank you for the tea. I have rested enough." It was Ikuto's way of telling him that he should be left alone to finish his work. He picked up the scroll he had been reading before and returned to his work without waiting for a reply form Kairi. Kairi silently and carefully picked up the tray and Ikuto's cup. Going through his previous route, he was able to exit the Office faster than when he was trying to get to Ikuto.

Once he was outside the hallway, he gave a disheartened smile. "Does this mean that he considers me more of a hindrance now? He wouldn't send me away otherwise." He stared at the sky that was nearing twilight.

He turned on his heel and made his way back to his work station, all the while thinking of ways he could make himself useful to Ikuto again.

**-OoO-**

Nagihiko always loved the silence just before a performance. That still moment where he could hear his heart beating and feel the blood rushing through his veins; he loved the thrill and the feeling of excitement that would spread throughout his body, to the very tips of his fingertips. It was something that nothing else could let him experience.

He let out a deep breath and let it out as the same time he opened his eyes. With one precise movement, he began his performance. The swish of the fabric, the movement of air, the sound each of his movements made – he manipulated all of them to form them into a beautiful melody. It was something he knew he was born to do. Whenever he performed, he could hear nothing else but the music he was making through dance. It was only on stage that Nagihiko felt that he was part of a different world – a world which no one else could enter but him.

Each step he made, to Nagihiko, it was simply adding another note to his masterpiece.

Suddenly, a short clap interrupted his symphony.

"Nadeshiko," his mother said sternly. "Do you think the audience would be pleased with such a performance?" her tone was sharp and reprimanding. Nagihiko flinched inwardly.

"I've told you over and over again that a _lady_ does not move so gruffly," his mother continued severely.

Nagihiko directly met his mother's gaze. "Please let me try again. I shall rectify my mistakes as soon as possible." He spoke in a determined tone, but inwardly he was already rebelling.

He could not move like a lady because he was not one, in fact. But such an excuse was not acceptable in the Fujisaki family. All of the successors were men – and they were all better dancers than any woman. Nagihiko had tried to figure out what had been the secret to their skill once but his father had only replied that it all came down to one thing.

_Knowing yourself._

Until now, Nagihiko did not understand what his Father had meant by that.

He paused, and started again – clearing his mind once more and beginning his dance.

When his Mother had dismissed him, Nagihiko had immediately returned to his room to ponder over his mistakes. There was something that his mother was constantly expecting from him. From the day he first learned how to dance, there was this glimmer in his Mother's eyes that made him feel pressured to do better than his current level.

This was the first time he was going to perform outside the Imperial Palace – the first time he would perform during the Imperial Festival. His mother's scolding did not usually bother him but now that he would perform soon, her scolding was slowly decreasing his confidence that he would perform satisfactorily. If he was not good enough for his Mother, would he be good enough for the citizens of the Imperial City?

He was constantly overwhelmed by such thoughts and he would lay awake at night thinking over and over again what it was that he lacked as a performer. No matter how hard he practiced or how much he thought over it – he couldn't shake the feeling that his masterpiece was always left _incomplete_ in a way.

"Nagi."

"Nagi, wake up." His eyes slowly opened and he found a familiar robe by his face. He blinked a few times and realized that he had actually fallen asleep on his study table, a quill still twined in one of his hands.

"Rima," he uttered her name without hesitation. Her scent was enough of a hint for him. He raised his head to look at her and found her looking down at him with a small frown.

"Have you been sleeping properly, Nagi? Your eyes are bruised," she said disapprovingly. Nagihiko shrugged – one of his boyish gestures that he did not dare do in front of other people.

"I've been trying to sleep but I cannot seem to catch my sleep anymore," he replied softly. Even he could hear the tiredness in his voice. It wasn't something that could be hidden so easily now. Before, he could easily pretend that he was in perfect condition even if he had a fever. But now he felt completely drained and overcome with fatigue that even just speaking was tiring him.

"You should retire for today, Nagi. Else you will collapse during your performance tomorrow." This time, Nagihiko could tell that Rima was starting to sound a little worried. She was convincing him but Nagihiko did not even have the strength of argue anymore, he felt dizzy by just being awake. He nodded and allowed her to put him to bed. Just as she was about to leave however, Nagihiko held her hand and kept her in her place beside his futon.

"Rima," he uttered her name with a desperate tone. He knew even she had heard it in his voice. She stilled and paid him all of her attention. He did not even need to look to know, he knew her well enough.

"Yes? Is there anything you need?" she asked dutifully, in a way an aide would ask her master.

Nagihiko had one arm covering his eyes. "I'm scared," he uttered in a voice that was barely audible.

After a while, Rima slowly pried away his grip from her wrist and she held his hands within hers. The coldness of his clammy fingers slowly dissipated through her warmth. Rima said nothing at first but Nagihiko was sure that she had heard his confession.

"Nagi, you are a great dancer," she answered simply.

"But I am not good _enough_." He replied bitterly, clenching the fist of the arm covering his eyes, "Everyone keeps looking at me like I can further improve myself from this level… and I'm scared, Rima," he repeated in a distraught voice, "I'm scared that maybe this is already the limit of my improvement. I'm scared that I won't be able to surpass my level right now."

Every one of them acted as if he had so much potential and that he would become someone as great as his father and all the other heirs of the Fujisaki family. They acted as if it was a fact – and Nagihiko was also afraid of betraying their expectations and reveal that he was actually inferior.

"Not everyone is born perfect, Nagi." She sounded a little irritated. "The person placing the heaviest burden on your shoulder is yourself. Do you think all the other heirs achieved results overnight? Of course they didn't – they had to work hard, possibly much harder than the effort you are putting in now. Talent is something you are born with but skill is something you achieve with practice. If you think you aren't good enough then you simply lack practice. Do not go setting your own limit, because when you do you would not even try to overcome it will you? If you believe that you are only until here then you will only ever reach until here." He voice was everything but reasonable, she sounded somewhat upset even.

"I –" he was about to reply but Rima was clearly not done yet.

"I can't believe you have been losing sleep over such a simple thing." She gave a sigh and raised his hand to her face. She kissed his knuckles lightly, as if she had merely brushed a feather over it. "Just do your best, Nagi. Do you best, enjoy what you're doing and everything will surely be alright. I'm on your side, what is to be afraid of?" there was a confident edge to her voice that made Nagihiko laugh reflexively..

He pulled away his arm from his eyes and stared at Rima's face for a few seconds before he closed his eyes. "Good night, Rima." He muttered softly.

Rima smiled. "Good night, Nagi."

She held his hand until his breathing steadied and reluctantly let go. She watched him sleep soundly for the first time in weeks. He had even slept with a smile on his face; Rima felt extremely relieved. She was glad that Nagihiko had finally opened up to her about his problem. She had waited patiently for him to tell her but he had stubbornly kept it to himself, carrying the burden on his own like always.

"Idiot," she whispered, but there was no spite in it. "I won't… let anyone say you are worthless."

**-OoO-**

"Kohinata, you seem to be skilled in dealing with women." Utau observed as once again, he had managed to bamboozle another girl at a different stall to do what he wanted to do. Kukai looked back at her with a surprised expression. "Was it a lie when you told me before that you had no experience with women?" Utau asked a little sharply, not directly meeting Kukai's eyes. She kept her gaze locked on the piece of pottery she was holding in her hand.

"It wasn't a lie." Kukai replied offhandedly, Utau sneaked a glance at him and found him admiring a different piece of pottery. He knelt down and examined a bigger vase which had also caught Utau's eye moments ago. He brushed his fingers over the surface of the pot with a tentative look. Utau put down the small ceramic vase in her hand and knelt down beside him.

"Then why can you talk to other girls so easily?" she asked and Kukai chuckled at her question.

"Does it seem that way to you?" he gave her a sideways glance and she blushed under his scrutiny. Utau shifted her gaze to the pot in front of both of them and answered.

"I suppose," she answered hesitantly with a hint of embarrassment. "It was obvious in the sweet shop we went to before. Even the waitress was embarrassed after you talked to her." She added sheepishly.

"Ahh," Kukai placed two fingers on his chin, "But I only met them recently."

Utau was surprised, "Truly?" she breathed out. But when she had been watching them, they seemed to get along pretty well. They acted like old friends in the way they had bantered with each other. Had she been wrong?

"Truly," he answered with a smile. He stood up slowly and Utau followed him, determined to keep up this line of conversation. "It was only recently that I had the freedom to leave the Manor as I pleased. I explored as much as I wanted and the lady back at the sweet shop was kind enough to offer me some dango when I forgot to bring some money with me on one of my trips."

He was still moving around the stall, looking over each piece the owner of the stall had made. Nothing else had caught her attention in the shop but Kukai seemed to find something of interest in each piece. He devoted most of his time to inspect each piece fully.

"If I looked as if I could easily talk to them, you should see how I talk to girls who I don't know personally. Daiichi would always tease me about it after. I've learned from experience of course, on how to handle other girls," he said matter-of-factly.

Utau frowned, "Experience from whom?" she asked, her voice laced with suspicion. Kukai turned back to her with a sceptical smile. He laughed at her clueless expression.

"Who else? You, of course." He answered like it was obvious, before he turned back to what he had been scrutinizing. "I think I told you before that you were my first female friend. Yaya is like a little sister so she doesn't really count as a female acquaintance. Plus, you've met her. Experience with her does not apply to others." He added the bit about Yaya with a dry tone and a low chuckle.

Utau was glad that he had averted his gaze after he gave his reply. She was really glad he did not see how swiftly the blood had rushed to her cheeks after he replied. Utau instinctively turned around afterwards, her face still burning. She tried to cover it up with both of her hands and hastily pretended that she was also examining something.

"Did anything catch you eye, Umi?" Kukai asked and Utau panicked as she heard his voice closer than before. She knew he was coming over to see what she was looking at. She turned around and pushed what she was holding in front of her, hoping it would divert his gaze from her.

"T-this looks interesting!"

There was silence for half a minute before Kukai was suddenly laughing uncontrollably. Her surprise at his reaction made her look up at him automatically, forgetting that she was trying to hide. One of his arms was clutching his abdomen and the other was covering his mouth. He was trying so hard to stop laughing so much that tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

She suddenly realized what had sparked this fit of laughter. She glimpsed the drawing on the vase that she held in her hands and her face flamed all the more. She had picked up a vase with the drawing of a fat naked man eating grapes in what she assumed was an elegant position. It wasn't beautiful in any way and Utau felt so ashamed that she threw the vase at Kukai and ran from the shop.

She wasn't thinking as she wove through the crowd, passing by each person; she also had not realized that her hood had fallen off her head. She stopped running when the realization that she had no idea where she was anymore struck her. She surveyed her surroundings and found nothing that was familiar to her at all. She closed her eyes and counted one to ten. When she reached the reached ten, she was calm enough to think logically of her situation.

To sum everything up, because of her reckless actions she was very much lost.

She gave a sigh and moved to lean against the wall of one of the shops. She was still pondering on how she would get back to Kukai when a hand abruptly grabbed onto the sleeve of her robe.

**-OoO-**

**Endno****te:** Summer is over, boo! But on the bright side I have this chapter as a reward for getting through my first year of college! Banzai! Who needs a love life when I have my Darling Kukai? :DD Anyway, thankfully, I got over my slump about two months ago and now that a new school year is about to start here in the Philippines I'm sad to say that I will definitely be busy again. I'm sorry if I keep making you wait like this. Plot bunnies are really hard to come by in between Bio70 and Organic Chemistry. The next time I will update will probably be from October to November which is the next break I'll have. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter update. I kind of rushed it before school started again so I might have a few errors here and there. BTW, the next chapter is already half way done because I really hate cliff hangers, I had to use one here out of necessity. I am literally out of time to type already and me being me, typed out the continuation to satisfy myself. Hopefully, I may find some time to finish the chapter in between working days. Wish me luck at school! I really missed you guys! Till next time! :D

**PS**. And if it's not too much, I hope you can leave a review because I have an uncanny feeling that I've lost my touch again. You don't know, your review might give me the drive to finish the next chapter faster. I hope to update faster!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Yo. This chapter took me waaaayyyy too long to actually finish. I've been doing it bit by bit, changing my mind, redoing it, starting again and then changing it again. It was pretty frustrating at one point since I couldn't decide what I wanted to write at all. But then I had a eureka moment and voila! You have this chapter! I hope it didn't end up too ugly or disappointing so if you could leave me a review. I would be eternally grateful. :D

**Title:** A Tale of Timeless Love

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't. :))

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 16 A Touch of Warmth in the Darkness**

Fatigue was beginning to catch up with Amu when they had gone beyond twenty stalls already. Tadase and Yaya did not seem to tire of walking from one place to another. The excitement, she believed, was more than enough to fuel the two of them. Since she herself lacked that very enthusiasm, she only had her dutifulness to spur herself on. Amu was aware that it was an inadequate force to repel her weariness.

While exploring the contents of the stall Tadase has chosen, Amu had caught sight of a small bracelet the color of her younger sister's eyes. The bracelet was very much like it, even the way it sparkled when light hit the small blue jewels. Ami's voice rang out in her mind and a sudden memory jostled out of its neat place.

"_Onee-chan! Let's go to the festival together!"_

Ami would always ask her every year, without fail, to accompany her to the festival. This was the first time she had not heard Ami's ever insistent request. It was also the first time she had no need to gently reject it. The number of times Amu had rejected her offer had not deterred her sister from dutifully requesting her presence every year.

And now she was here – but without her sister. It made her almost wish that she could be with Ami at this point in time. Ami would have been so happy if Amu had just said 'okay' just once, but she had denied that joy to her only sister. She decided then, that the next time she had a chance to go to the Festival, she would explore it together with purchased the bracelet of course, wanting to give it to her sister as a present the next time they would meet.

She kept both Yaya and Tadase within her periphery as she continued to observe the people passing by the stalls. Old and young passed by her without a single glance, focusing on the sights the festival offered them. She watched children together with their parents walking past her with laughter following behind them. Dealing with children was something she had yet to master; they made her uncomfortable, so to say – but to see them laughing without a care in the world made her think fondly of them, if only for a moment.

She watched a happy couple go by with their hands intertwined as they walked. It stirred an unwanted memory of the time Ikuto had held her hand some time had done well enough to hide their hands in the folds of their robes – but their physical contact had been painfully obvious to her. The calluses from holding a pen far too long for comfort did not escape her notice. It became clear to her then just how much work he went through all the time. Almost, or probably even more than the workload they gave her daily.

And yet Ikuto never looked drained at all – he always seemed as calm and serene as the ocean. Even though she had never been to the ocean, from the pictures she had seen before – Ikuto gave off the same aura.

It was impossible for him not to feel tired; she knew that better than anyone. You could resist it, but in the end all of it just accumulates and eventually spills over once you've reached your limit. Where there times when he had pushed himself unnecessarily? She would not really know since their acquaintanceship had only begun a few months ago.

She scrutinized the passers-by once more, trying to picture how Ikuto would look, moving through these streets. He had never attended a Festival since he was born; it was a privilege that was kept from him – a privilege which she had rejected so many times. It made her wonder if Ikuto had ever felt the desire to see the festival himself. Being all alone in the Palace did not sound like a bad idea to Amu – but she knew that loneliness never had any hold on her, she was incapable of feeling lonely.

She felt someone tug her sleeve and she turned to fin Yaya looking at her inquisitively. "Ame-chan?" Tadase was not far behind her with an expression mirroring Yaya's.

She waved away their queries with a slight inclination of her head. "Where shall we proceed next?" She glanced at the sky briefly. "I believe we have enough time for at most three stalls, depending on the amount of time we spend at each stall," she added in a slightly offhand tone, showing that their use of time was to their discretion.

"Then we'll go to the stall you want to go to, Ame-chan," Yaya replied brightly with a curious glint in her eyes. Amu could easily tell her motives; Yaya was most likely interested in discovering her hobbies.

"Yes, let us do that." Tadase seconded with a smile.

Amu was about to reply that she was not particularly interested in any stall when an idea popped into her mind. There was something she wanted to get, however.

"Would it be much trouble to search for a herbal plant stall?" She asked and both of them nodded swiftly.

"So Ame-chan actually is interested in herbs," Yaya mentioned as they began to search.

'Not particularly,' Amu replied mentally, 'but there are some things I need there.'

"A tad, I suppose," she replied vaguely.

All the while, Amu was only slightly aware that Tadase was watching her every action and reply intently. She did not know why he was scrutinizing her but she had no right to rebuke him for it.

After a while, Amu trailed behind to walk beside Tadase. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Tadase spoke. "I did not expect you to indulge our wishes so readily." His voice held a curious note in it. Amu acknowledged his point. "I presumed you would insist that your wants would not be important, that we should just proceed according to our own interests." He added, giving her a sideways look as he spoke.

He had accurately noted the abrupt change in her normal behaviour and Amu applauded his observatory skills. "Do herbs truly interest you that much? Enough to overcome your strong principles?" This time he was looking at her directly, the request for an answer plain in his amber orbs.

"No," Amu answered truthfully this time – she knew she could not lie to Tadase, royalty have been trained by experience to see through deceit and trickery. "There are things I need there to make something. I thought if I could find a stall that had all the herbs I need, I could make it as soon as possible."

"Are you in such a hurry to make it?"

"Somewhat," she answered a tad hesitantly. Amu knew it wasn't a lie but she felt awkward saying it aloud like that. Even she could hear the uncertainty her voice. "The person I'm giving it to might be in need of it." She added more surely.

Tadase stared at her for a moment then chuckled. "Of course it was something like that." He whispered under his breath. "I was wondering why you were acting strange. But in the end, Ame-san will be Ame-san, no matter what situation."

"Please elaborate," Amu entreated, slightly befuddled by his words. Tadase gave another smile before replying.

"You always think of others before yourself, just like now, rather than your own interests – you were actually acting for the sake of someone else. I'm amazed how someone could be so utterly selfless like you." He gave her an inquisitive smile, "Have you ever thought of being selfish for once, Ame-san?"

Amu was silenced by his question.

Selfishness.

It wasn't something unfamiliar to her, but how could she ever explain to Tadase? How could she explain that being selfish was an absurd idea when her life had not been hers to begin with? What Tadase dubbed as _selflessness_ was only Amu denying herself the things that were not meant for her. Pleasure, happiness, freedom – Amu did not think she deserved such things. If she could not live her life for herself, she might as well live this life for the sake of serving others. She wouldn't dare call herself _selfless_ because she knew very well that her way of living was selfishness in the things that life was giving her was selfishness. But it was the only way Amu knew how to live, the only way she _could_ live.

"I have," she conceded and looked back at Tadase, meeting his eyes directly. "But selfishness is something I would be happy to live without."

**-OoO-**

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" a soft voice addressed her.

A young girl who looked to be five or six years old with curly blonde hair gazed at her from below her hood. Her round blue eyes seemed concerned and curious at the same time. The young girl was wearing a white kimono and she was holding a small paper ball between her two small hands.

Utau gazed beyond the girl and found a lady with dark hair approaching the two of them. She had the instinct to cover her face – but realized that it was impossible for them to have seen any of her performances; only the noble families had ever seen her in person through her performances – and these two certainly did not exude the aura of a noble house.

"What are you doing, Ami-chan?" the lady asked gently, offering Utau a smile as well.

"Mama," the young girl acknowledged, glancing back at the older lady. The young girl called Ami grabbed onto Utau's sleeve once more. "Mama, this Onee-chan looks troubled."

The lady turned her attention to Utau. She scrutinized Utau's faced for a moment. "Are you perhaps… lost?"

On any other occasion, Utau would have asserted that a person such as herself could never be lost – in this situation however, Utau did not have the luxury or the confidence to make such a claim. She pondered whether it would be wise to trust a stranger such as this woman but genuine concern in the lady's eyes erased her doubts.

"Yes," Utau answered after a while with a hint of reluctance. The lady smiled gently as if she was praising her for being honest. "What is your name?"

"Ut – Umi, my name is Umi, miss –?" she caught herself just as she was about to answer her real name and swiftly changed the flow of the conversation to cover it up.

"Midori," the lady with dark hair replied as she adjusted her glasses. "Hinamori Midori. You can call me by my first name." She supplied her full name and Utau's ears pricked up at her family name.

"Hina…mori?" she repeated carefully, the image of a pink-haired girl flitted in her mind for a second.

"Yes," she repeated with a smile. She held the hand of the young blonde girl on her left, "This is my daughter Ami." The young girl beamed back at her. "It's nice to meet you Umi-neechan!" she replied happily.

_Ami _– it was very close to the name of a certain someone she knew. To have the same family name as her aide and a daughter with a similar name could not be mere coincidence. Utau ultimately decided to ask, if her assumption was wrong she had nothing to lose.

"It's nice to meet you," Utau bowed gracefully and when she raised her head she found Midori looking back at her with a surprised expression. Utau realized her error a tad too late; she had acted as she normally would have in the Palace during a formal introduction. Not many commoners were used to people moving gracefully and Utau realized that her body had moved naturally carrying her typical _elegance_ as her tutor had once called it.

"Before anything else, Midori-san?" Utau acted immediately.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone called Hinamori Amu?"

Midori's eyes widened a fraction and Ami suddenly latched onto her robe. "You know Onee-chan?!" she asked excitedly, her eyes burning with expectation. Utau could feel the excitement rolling off the young girl's body at the mere mention of her aide's name.

"Ami-chan," Midori chided, prying Ami's hands from Utau's clothes. After unlatching Ami, Midori addressed her question.

"Yes. I do happen to know her. She's my eldest daughter," she replied with a smile, "How are you acquainted with her?" her answer was calm and composed but the curiosity in her eyes did not escape Utau's notice. Fortunately, Utau had already expected this question and had prepared a proper answer beforehand.

"I work at the Palace as well but I am only acquainted with her by name since it is well known that she is the aide of her Royal Highness the Princess." the reply was perfect in Utau's mind, lacking nothing.

"My Onee-chan is amazing! She's perfect and cool and she can do anything!" Ami said proudly with her hands on her hips and her head held high. Midori offered Utau a rueful smile as she patted her youngest daughter's head.

They emitted a sort of warmth – and it puzzled Utau how her aide was in no way like these two in front of her. Hinamori Amu did not look like her mother but she looked more like her sister. Their attitudes however, contrasted greatly and Utau wondered if Amu took more after her father.

Midori looked back at her and seemed to settle upon something, "It's about time we got you back to where you should be, Umi-chan. We can chat while we walk." Amu's mother held out her hand and Utau held on to it after only a slight hesitation. She wasn't a complete stranger – this lady was a relation of her aide after all.

Utau was surprised by the feel of Midori's hand. Her hand was slightly rough – not at all like the hand of her own mother that she had been used to. Midori's hand was rough – but it was warm. Her mother's hand had always been cool against her skin. Utau wondered if this was the difference between commoner women and the Emperor's consorts; it made her wonder if her hands were the same as her mother – cold, incapable of producing warmth.

If her hands were cold, was she capable of giving warmth to another like this? Or was that a privilege denied to her by her heritage as well?

"Umi-chan?" Midori asked for her attention.

"Yes?" she answered despite her thoughts. She was surprised when she felt a smaller hand hold her other hand by her fingers. Utau turned and found Ami smiling back at her brightly, Utau smiled back on reflex. Ami's hand was warm as well.

"Did you have a companion before you got lost?"

"I did," Utau replied promptly. "He's a young man with messy reddish brown hair and deep green eyes." She added the description, sparing them the need to ask her.

Midori gave a mischievous smile, "Could he be your lover?" she asked directly. Utau felt her face heat up even until her ears.

"N-no! We're not in that sort of relationship!" she denied vehemently with a vigorous shake of her head to emphasize her answer. Midori watched her with an unreadable expression before asking another question.

"Then how are you related?" her question was innocent enough, but Utau felt as if Midori was only asking for the sake of asking. People had done that to her before – simply to gauge her reaction to the question.

Utau paused and carefully selected the most neutral answer.

"We are friends," she answered in her most convincing voice.

"Mm-hmm," Midori responded with a mere hum. It not a response Utau had expected; Utau felt even more bothered by Midori's ambiguous reply.

"Onee-chan, your face is red like a strawberry. Are you okay?" Ami's brows were furrowed as she gazed up at Utau. Utau suddenly felt the urge to cover up her face completely. She couldn't, however, seeing as both her hands were occupied. She settled with lowering her head so her hood could hide her face. She would never admit to being embarrassed – royalty were never embarrassed about anything.

"Which stall did you visit last?" Midori changed the flow of the conversation and Utau felt a flood of relief. She was glad that Amu's mother wasn't as curious as most people in the Royal Palace were.

Maybe this is what Amu inherited from her mother, if not her looks. But Hinamori Amu seemed to be completely devoid of interest in anything that did not have to do with her work. Utau was not sure whether that was an asset or a disadvantage.

"A pottery stall," Utau responded. "It was located between an herbal stall and a furniture stall, if I remember correctly." Utau tried to picture the stall in her mind; she was glad that her memory had something else to offer other than recollections of Kukai's facial expressions.

Midori smiled at the extra information. "That makes things easier – there are only a few herbal stalls during the Festival. If you didn't wander too far from where you were before, I can guess which stall you came from." She gave a reassuring smile and Utau felt her worry ease a little.

Ami held her hand tighter, "If Mama says it'll be okay, then it'll be okay Umi-neechan. We'll help you find your lover!" Utau held back an undignified sputter at the young girl's last words. Midori gave a suppressed giggle at Utau's reaction and Utau felt herself becoming flustered again.

"As I said –" she began to retort when Midori gave her hand a squeeze as well.

"Ami-chan," Midori called her daughter's attention. "We're looking for her friend. Not lover, _friend_." She emphasized on a single word and Ami slowly digested this new information.

"They're not the same thing, Mama?" she asked innocently, her blue eyes round.

Utau unintentionally let out a bubble of laughter at Ami's question. Midori gave a smile as well when she replied. "No, dear. They are different. I'll tell you what a lover means when you're older."

Ami pouted, "But I want to know now, Mama!" she protested. Midori reached out and patted her daughter's hair. "When you are a little older, Mama promises to tell you. No more complaints or I won't buy your favourite _taiyaki_."

Ami quickly looked disheartened at the last part of the sentence and seemed to reluctantly let go of her curiosity. "Do you understand, Ami-chan?" Midori asked in a very motherly voice. Ami gave a small nod and Midori gave a loving smile.

"Good girl. As a reward I'll buy you two more _taiyaki_ of different fillings." Ami's brightened up immediately.

"Really, Mama?" she asked excitedly, no doubt she was already thinking about the prospect of choosing more than one flavour of _taiyaki_.

"Of course!"

Ami smiled in a way that lit up even her blue eyes. It was quite a dazzling smile, Utau thought to herself. Seeing her eyes sparkle like that made Utau think of Amu's dull golden eyes in comparison. If Amu could smile like her sister, Utau was sure her golden eyes would be like twin suns in her face. But she had never seen her aide smile as joyfully as this young girl before her.

What made the two siblings different? Utau wondered. She and Ikuto were quite similar in attitude and demeanor since they grew up in the same environment. Amu had also grown up in the same environment as this young girl – but she did not share much similarity with her. They were more of opposites actually.

As the three of them walked on, Utau became more and more curious about the reason why Amu was the way she was. Strangely enough, she wanted to know more about her aide. Utau decided she would just ask Amu when the two of them were alone – she knew Amu would answer her honestly. She was not the type to lie to anyone, especially to Utau who was her mistress. Only from Amu had Utau ever received, or rather, _felt_ true loyalty – so she was confident Amu would answer what she could.

When the three of them had finally reached the stall, she did not expect to find the very person she was thinking about.

**-OoO-**

Amu heaved a sigh as she lay down on her futon, staring at the dark ceiling above her. Her room was dark – but the light from outside her window gave her sufficient light to still be able to see herself. She raised her hand to her face, stared at the palm of her hand and covered her eyes.

Amu was almost never taken by surprise by anything. The last time she had been so wholly surprised was probably when she had found out that Ikuto was the First Prince of Seiyo. Before that – Amu could not recall any other instance.

Her meeting with her foster mother and Ami a few hours ago was one of those rare moments.

Amu heaved another sigh – to be seen in such a way was not one she should have allowed.

But it had happened anyway – Amu had no way to anticipate such a meeting.

She heaved another sigh before she sat up and fixed her mess of a hair. She had spent almost two hours simply tossing and turning in her bed. She had remained awake as she remembered snippets from her encounter. Every time she reminisced, she felt a fresh wave of agitation overcome her.

To have been placed in such a situation – Amu felt her jaw clench at the memory.

She felt the need to move her body, to release all the tension contained in her body. She stood up nimbly and moved towards her door. Despite it being late into the night, she decided against bringing an outer robe. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to feel the cold night air. She felt that it would help her clear her head more.

She left her room with only her flimsy sleeping clothes covering her thin but sturdy body. She wouldn't wander too far, and it was far too late into the night for anyone to be awake. She was confident she could evade detection if her assumption was wrong, anyway.

With this frame of mind, Amu thrust herself into the sea of cold air awaiting her outside her room.

The brush of cold air against her exposed skin made her shiver, but she had already mentally prepared herself for it. Her arms were crossed to generate heat for her chest. She felt the warmth she had accumulated in her futon escape to the icy cold floor under the soles of her feet. Amu was aware that the amount of heat her body produced was definitely lower than the amount of heat she was losing – but the coldness numbed her tense muscles and lessened the jittery feeling in her stomach.

Before she exited the hall, she glanced up at the quarter moon amidst the clouds in the sky. She deduced by the position of the moon that almost two hours after midnight. She hoped her assumption before she left her room proved to be correct.

Then she took a deep breath and exited the hall.

**-OoO-**

It was only for a moment.

Ikuto was sure he had seen for only a moment.

Despite how fatigued he was both mentally and physically – he was quite sure it had not been his imagination.

It had only been by chance that his gaze had wandered to the window for only half a second. To the direction of the Mansion quite a distance from the main building where his office, in which he was still working at this hour, was located.

But he had seen it in that half second.

The flash of pink that had disappeared into the darkness as soon as his mind had registered its appearance. There was still a bit of doubt, however, that his mind had only conjured up that flash of pink because of his desire to see her especially.

He put down his pen with the hope that his sight had not betrayed him – and rushed into the darkness to chase after that flash of pink.

While he dashed, he felt the tie he used to keep his hair up come undone and release his mane completely. The cold night air whipped through not only his robes, but his hair as well. Ikuto stopped in front of the Mansion and searched the surroundings for his object of interest.

He walked stealthily in the direction the flash had disappeared to, watching for any signs of movement – but he didn't need to look far to find her. She was there, standing ever so still in a small patch of moonlight below the canopy of leaves. In the darkness of the cluster of trees, she was standing in the only spot where light shone through.

Like a painting, he thought, as he gazed at her figure from afar. He came closer as quietly as possible, his eyes focused on nothing else. Ikuto could just barely make out her profile; her gaze was focused on something distant in the sky. Her hair was left untied and it was long enough that it reached just below her waist. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and she was clad in white sleeping clothes, similar to what he had worn the first time they had met.

Her skin was pale under the moonlight and her hair almost silver. She looked ethereal and other worldly, looking so luminous despite the darkness surrounding her – it was almost as if she was about to disappear any moment, as if the darkness was about to consume her. He felt the sudden urge to wrap her in his arms to keep her from going anywhere.

Just as he was about to call her name, a gust of wind blew from behind him and rustled his robes. The gust reached her and seemed to rouse her from her daze. Then as if she suddenly realized something, she closed her eyes and faced away from his direction.

After about half a minute, her voice broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Ikuto?" she addressed him. Ikuto felt his breath catch in his throat. Her voice was close to a whisper, but in the quietness of the night he could hear it clearly. But then again, Ikuto felt that he could distinguish her voice in any situation. He knew she had not seen him – how had she identified his presence specifically?

He took a deep breath and replied, "I could ask you the very same question, Amu." He heard her sigh before she turned to face him.

She turned to him with a slightly exasperated expression. It wasn't her expression that disturbed him immediately – it was her eyes. Rather than the golden color he was accustomed to, Amu's eyes looked like endless black pits. He felt his protective instinct take over. This time, he didn't fight the urge and closed the distance between the two of them in few strides.

Not giving her any chance to react. He pulled her small body into his outer robe and wrapped his arms around her together with his robe. Her skin that came into contact with his own was ice cold – he felt anger at her lack of concern for her body.

Despite his anger, it had not escaped his notice that she had not resisted his action. Her body felt so small and fragile in his arms but he held her tighter. He knew she wouldn't break – he knew the strength she had despite her small body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She still did not struggle as she usually did and it made him feel anxious.

"I…kuto?" her voice was weak. She sounded tired. He felt her warm breath brush his collar bone. He felt her head rise to look at him – but he didn't want her to look at him with those eyes. He raised his left hand and cradled her head against his chest.

"Ikuto?" she repeated, her voice demanded a reply but Ikuto blatantly ignored her. His left hand touched her ear and he felt her flinch slightly. Bit by bit, he could feel the warmth returning to her body. After he had warmed both of her ears with his hand, he decided it was time to face her.

He lifted her chin with his finger and bravely gazed down at her. Stands of his loose hair touched the sides of her face as they regarded each other. Ikuto was glad that her eyes were not as dark as before and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm sorry," she looked apologetic.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I seem to have caused you undue worry."

"Do I look worried?" Truthfully, even he did not know what expression he was wearing at this moment.

"Very much so," she said softly. She looked straight into his eyes before she spoke again. "I am alright. There's no need for you to worry, Ikuto. You can let me go now."

At her last words, he felt his jaw clench. "No," he said steadily and her eyes widened a fraction. "I'll never let you go." He was absolutely serious when he uttered the words.

**-OoO-**

Amu found a nice spot in a cluster of trees nearby. The darkness hid her, but there was an open space above where she could see the sky perfectly. In the darkness, she had once again pondered over the vastness of the sky. Instead of the clear blue, what greeted her was the majesty of the stars dotting the night sky. It was light thousands of small jewels decorating the sky and Amu wondered if there was really any painter who could capture beauty.

When she was a child there had been a painter who visited the Inn during one of the previous Imperial Festivals. The Amu of that time had been close to a babe in mind set – so when the painter had shown her his painting of the night sky, she had been absolutely amazed. Regarding the night sky before her now, she could only wonder who had painted this night sky before her.

Who was it that had created such majesty? Humans could only make cheap imitations which paled in comparison to what stood before her in this moment. Was it some divine creator? Was it _Izanagi_ and _Izanami_? Or was it perhaps _Amaterasu_?

But then again, did it really matter? Pondering over it wouldn't give her any answers. Amu knew she was just distracting herself from what was really bothering her. Anything other than that would suffice to distract her.

She didn't want to remember. If she could, she would want to wipe the whole encounter from her memory. Though she knew it was impossible – she wished just for one night… even just for this one night, she fervently wished she would be allowed some peace of mind to recover herself.

A sudden familiar scent had broken her from her reverie. A light scent of milk and mint interlaced with one another pervaded her sense of smell – she had immediately remembered where she had associated that scent. She faced away from the direction of the gust of wind that had brought the scent. She needed to compose herself. Just as she was pondering on how he had located her in this darkness, she noticed the pale luminescence of her skin.

Moonlight.

Of course. She had not even noticed when the moon had escaped the prison of clouds and bathed her in its gentle light. As if it had wanted Ikuto to find her in the darkness. But this light could not free her from the deep darkness that shrouded her past. Ikuto could not find _her_, the darkness wasn't so easy to dispel – Amu was strangely comforted and relieved by this fact.

She took a deep breath and addressed him, "What are you doing here, Ikuto?"her voice was only barely audible but she was confident he could hear her nonetheless.

"I could ask you the very same question, Amu." He replied a tad breathlessly.

Going with the principles of manner and propriety, talking to another without facing them was rude – so she steeled herself and faced him with a slightly exasperated expression.

He was standing there, his midnight blue hair was let down with its length reaching just above his elbow. He looked flushed, as if he had come running after her. Maybe he had seen her after all as she had left the Mansion. She blinked and realized that her assumption had been wrong – she had not been stealthy enough as well. For him to catch her when she was unprepared may really be fate working against her. His face tightened when their eyes met and she saw something like fear flit across his features.

He closed the distance between them abruptly and enveloped her in his arms. The warmth of his body had surprised her more than the action he had undertaken in this situation. She felt his embrace tighten to a point where it even hurt quite a bit. She felt his face on her head, his warm breath pushing against the strands of her hair.

Amu realized that this was a more advantageous position for her, seeing as how Ikuto was unable to see her face. She pushed back the overwhelming urge to push him away and flee because she knew he would not forgive her easily for it.

"I…kuto?" she tried to raise her head to look at him, but she could only see his neck. Instead on answering her, he cradled her head with his hand and pressed her head against his chest. The warmth of his body prickled against the coldness of her forehead.

"Ikuto?" she repeated, wanting to hear a reply from him. His long fingers brushed against one of her ears and Amu felt herself flinch. His hand enclosed over her ear ad Amu felt the blood rush to her face. She was truly grateful that he could not see her face in this situation. He silently warmed her other ear as well before he finally decided to address her.

He lifted her chin and greeted her with an expression that she had never seen before. His brows were furrowed and his lips were in a taut line. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were full of concern and worry. Seeing him look at her like that made her feel a little weak. Stands of his loose hair tickled the sides of her face as the two of them stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," she apologized on reflex. He had been worried about _her_. For someone like her to cause him to make such an expression was unforgivable. She did not ever what to see him make that sort of face again.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, his expression seeming to soften gradually.

"I seem to have caused you undue worry."

"Do I look worried?" his voice held a glint of surprise. Had he not been aware? Amu thought.

"Very much so," she said softly. She looked straight into his eyes before she spoke again. "I am alright. There's no need for you to worry, Ikuto. You can let me go now." She was glad she could look at him directly despite the embarrassing position they were in.

At her last words, she observed how his jaw clenched. "No," he said firmly, his hold on her body tightening once more. She was about to protest but the next words that left his lips silenced her.

"I'll never let you go." His gaze bore into her.

He pulled her even closer than before, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder. Amu felt his lips press against her ear and she felt as if electricity was rushing from her ears then down her spine.

"Amu," he whispered her name like a prayer. Like a desperate man praying earnestly for something he truly desired.

She felt her face heat up again and it wasn't her imagination that her pulse was quickening. The blood was already pounding in her ears, making her feel dizzy.

"You can rely on me, Amu. I… won't go anywhere. I'll be here always. It's not weakness to rely on someone when you feel like the whole world is against you. I will… always be on your side. When you feel tired, I'll be more than willing to carry you. So you can trust me, Amu." His lasts words were sincere and imploring at the same time.

She felt his hands trembling ever so slightly as he had told her these words.

Before she knew it, hot tears were spilling down her face.

Why?

She didn't understand. No one had ever spoken words like that to her. Was she happy to the point of tears?

...Or was she sad because she knew she could never be allowed such a privilege?

The sound of rushing waters in her ears was deafening and when Amu closed her eyes, she felt her legs buckle beneath her.

Then it was pure darkness.

A darkness as deep as the depths of her heart covered her and pulled her away from Ikuto's warmth.

This was the only place where she could exist.

_Don't take this place away from me, _Amu pleaded silently. _Don't pull me out of this darkness, Ikuto._

**-OoO-**

Kukai watched in silence from the top of a tree quite a distance from the pair.

"Ne, Kukai. Isn't that Hime-chan's aide?" Daichi asked with interest from his spot on Kukai's shoulder.

"It's her aura alright, it's a little on the dark side now, however." He scrutinized the aura that used to be a clear golden color but was now the color of unpolished metal. Kukai had finally regained some of his powers through Daichi's help. Since he had his special _sight_ again at least, he resumed his night patrol duties in the Royal Palace. Rento had taken over his duties for the time being according to his father's orders and when Kukai had appeared for work, Rento had seemed reluctant and worried as he left.

"And the other one –" Daichi began to say but Kukai finished for him.

" – is the Royal Heir, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama." Kukai had seen him many a time during his night patrol – even before the Acquaintance Party and that time with Utau. Kukai was not unaware of his existence. Looking at both of their auras now though, Kukai felt as if they had switched places. The First Prince's aura had always been dark, close to a deep darkness. The only reason Kukai had not subdued him was because the Prince had still kept his sanity despite the state of his aura. There was something that was keeping him from going insane – Kukai had left him like that to discover what it was.

But now his aura was a beautiful deep blue. It was still somewhat cloudy – but definitely in a much better state compared to before. Kukai had tried to trace when his aura had begun to change. It was around spring maybe, when the darkness had begin to dispel. Kukai did not need to take any action against him now; that was one problem off his chest.

"To think they were in that sort of relationship." Daichi pondered aloud.

"I don't believe that to be the case," Kukai said uncertainly as he stared more intently at the pair.

"On what basis do you say that?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Well… I've met Hinamori Amu personally. I've spoken to her and interacted with her. So I have an idea of her personality. She holds steadfast to her principles – and I don't think she would let them go so easily…" his voice trailed off, as if he was searching for the right words to describe Amu.

Daichi waited quietly for him to continue.

"I don't think she would ever allow herself to be in a relationship with one who is of higher status than herself. Her principles would not allow her to."

"But this scene seems to convey the contrary," Daichi interjected returning their attention to the pair who was still in close proximity to one another.

"Not quite. If you remember correctly – the Prince was the one who acted first, and from our point of view we cannot really ascertain if Hinamori-san is reciprocating the action in his robes. It may be that the Prince is the only one holding feelings between the two of them."

"But you forget that it could be the other way around." Daichi added. "The Prince may just be naturally kind."

Kukai doubted that. No man would embrace another woman for no reason. Kukai himself had never felt the urge to do it to any girl – but then he hadn't much experience with girls anyway. Ikuto seemed older and more experienced with handling women... but Kukai knew he wouldn't just hold any girl like he was holding Hinamori Amu right now. The two of them looked very much like lovers from his point of view, Kukai couldn't ignore that fact.

"Or maybe, it could be that both of them hold feelings but one of them refuses to give in to their feelings?" Kukai murmured. "If that was the case, Hinamori-san would likely be the one holding herself back. It would be very true to her character – her sense of duty is greater than anything else. She will not – or rather, she _cannot_ allow herself to give in to her feelings, no matter what they are."

"Hoohhh," Daichi gave a nod then turned to him with a smile, "You two are a lot alike then." He concluded.

Kukai looked at his partner with a baffled expression. "In what way?"

Daichi only laughed in reply. "Not telling," he said mischievously. Kukai let out a sigh and decided not to pursue the matter. It was a pointless struggle trying to force something out of Daichi – Kukai had learned it from years of dealing with the deity.

Staring at Amu and Ikuto together made him wonder if such a relationship was truly possible in real life. Novels he had seen Reiji reading had centered upon such couples – and they had achieved varying endings as far as he could remember. Some died together, others eloped, some were accepted despite their difference in status – but what ending awaited the two of them?

If he was placed in such a situation… he would deny his feelings until the day he died. He didn't want to take such a risk when his duty was of far more importance than his happiness. Reiji would be happy in his place, he had already determined it to be so – Kukai did not need anything else.

As if betraying his inner thoughts, the image of Utau's genuine smile flickered in his mind for a second.

_Please,_ he pleaded in his mind. _Grant my wish, Utau._

If she could be happy together with Reiji then Kukai would not ask for anything more.

"Kukai? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he dismissed Daichi's question before he turned to look at his partner.

"Are you sure?" his partner repeated, looking slightly worried.

"Yes. Did I look like I was in pain?"

Daichi nodded, he looked a bit annoyed. "Uh-huh. You looked like you were enduring something awful. This is why I told you to just leave your patrolling duties for a while. You're a vegetable right now and still you act all high and mighty as if you could actually do anything if you were in danger." He added the last part sharply.

Kukai gave a rueful smile in reply.

"And you still insist on climbing trees as well. Why do you insist on taking unnecessary risks?" he asked heatedly.

Kukai let out a snort of laughter and steadied himself using the trunk of the tree.

"Why are you laughing?" Daichi asked indignantly, flying off his shoulder to look at him face to face.

Kukai tried to his best to recover his composure before he replied. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, a smile never leaving his face.

"Sorry and thank you, Daichi."

Daichi seemed confused, "For what?"

"For worrying about me." He grinned and Daichi looked flabbergasted. The Guardian Deity decided to just frown and huff in response – but Kukai had not missed the embarrassed air he tried to hide. It brought on another wave of laughter, much to Daichi's chagrin.

**-OoO-**

Another dream.

Aum stared down at her pleasantly sleeping face. She couldn't remember when this had occurred in the past but Amu was sure of one thing. This was not _her_ memory – it was her own, from her past.

She was standing in her foster parents room gazing down at the four sleeping forms cramped together in in a large futon that was usually meant for only two people. But Amu was in that bed – and so was Ami as well as her foster parents.

She and Ami were sandwiched between Midori-san and Tsumugu-san – sleeping with the most content expressions,

Amu suddenly remembered where this memory was from. It was the first night after Midori-san and Tsumugu-san had taken the two of them in. After bathing both of them and getting them into clean clothes, Midori-san had suggested that the four of them should sleep together for the first night.

This was her first night as _Hinamori Amu_. This was probably one of her first memories from two years ago.

To see herself wearing that expression, Amu tried to recall what she had felt back then to have made such a face. When she searched through her memory though, she could only remember the feeling of being safe. In the arms of these people – she had felt safe. Maybe that alone was enough to give her peace of mind.

Amu closed her eyes and the next time she opened them, she was already greeted with the familiar ceiling of her room. She glanced out the window – and sat up immediately. She felt woozy for only half a second before she stood up hastily and dressed herself.

It was already midday – she had overslept. It was unforgivable on her part.

She had not even bothered to tie up her hair and decided to do it on the way. She discovered that Utau was not in her quarters and rapidly thought of places where she might be. Just as she was inwardly chastising herself for allowing such a blunder, she bumped into an unlikely person as she exited the hall.

They had bumped into each other quite forcefully and Amu was pushed off balance. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact – but it didn't come as quickly as she had assumed. She felt someone gripping her forehand to keep her from falling.

"Mattaku," she heard a familiar voice utter. She raised her eyes to the blue orbs that were looking back at her mischievously.

"I was just about to check up on you, too." He pulled her to her feet with ease. "I can't my eyes off you for a second." He gave a long-suffering sigh. He was skilfully carrying a tray of food with one of his hands while he had pulled her up. She was amazed that he had not managed not to spill any of it despite all the commotion.

Amu finally got her voice to work properly, "What are you doing here, Ikuto?" once the words had left her lips, she felt a sense of déjà vu overwhelm her. She covered her mouth and memories of the evening before flooded into her mind. As her mind processed her memories, she found herself growing more and more embarrassed – it didn't help that her face was growing warm as well.

Ikuto gave a knowing smile. "That's quite a reaction you have there," he said playfully. Without any warning he took her hand and began towing her back in the direction. "I'll explain everything while you eat breakfast. I won't accept any complaints so you should just be obedient." She didn't even have a chance to protest.

Amu bit her lip and instead, did her best to calm her racing heart. She focused on Ikuto's characteristic scent and breathed it in to calm her pulse. When they reached her room, Ikuto entered without any reservations and slid the door shut behind the two of them.

He let go of her hand and set down the tray in his hand on the small table near her bed – which she had forgotten to fix in her haste. She began the process immediately while Ikuto watched her with interest.

"Ah, so even _you_ can be forgetful when you're in a hurry." Ikuto mused. Amu felt mortified but she hid it well in her reply.

"It was an error on my part. It won't happen a second time."

Ikuto sighed, "I'm not criticizing you, Amu." She finished fixing her bed and found Ikuto frowning at her. He gestured to the food laid on the table. "Eat." It was clearly an order and Amu decided it would be pointless to refuse him now.

The food he had brought, however, was a different matter altogether.

"Ikuto." She said in a measured voice.

"Yes?" he responded with a pleasant smile – as if there was nothing wrong.

"These are all snacks." Amu pointed out. She had not seen the contents of the tray when the two of them had collided a few moments before - but it was now all laid bare in front of her.

"Yes. I got you ones that aren't particularly sweet since you don't look like a sweet tooth." He explained happily, a smile never leaving his face.

"Is this… what you usually have for breakfast?" Amu asked carefully, twirling one of the wrapped candies between her fingers.

"Hmm? Yes, except during formal events where they require me to eat a full breakfast course, I usually just have snacks for breakfast." It seemed true enough since he had never joined them whenever the Princess, the Court Head and the Second Prince ate breakfast together.

Amu closed her eyes and counted to three. "Ikuto, will you allow me cook breakfast for you?" she requested. He stared at her for a moment before he smiled impishly. The smile he gave in reply was one that told her she did exactly what he had wanted.

Amu had already felt such a possibility and she gave a small sigh, "You could simply ask me to cook for you. I'm more than willing to oblige your wishes."

"Exactly. Where's the fun in that?" he asked with mischief glinting in his eyes.

Amu picked up the tray of sweets but Ikuto plucked it out of her hands with ease. "I'll carry it. It's my props anyway," he said good-naturedly, once again disallowing from protesting.

He led the way to the kitchen looking extremely pleased with himself. Amu decided it was a good opportunity to interrogate Ikuto as they walked.

"The Princess –" she began.

"– is practicing together with the Fujisaki heir at their household for the public performance tomorrow. She won't be back until evening."

"I shall follow after –"

"No. You can't," he said firmly. He glanced back at her with a serious expression.

"…why?" Amu asked cautiously. His serious expression melted into a roguish one after a few seconds.

"I made a trade with my sister. You wouldn't awaken no matter what noise my sister made. She needed someone to accompany her to the Fujisaki household and I volunteered Kairi in your stead. She was worried that you might have taken ill – but I said I would handle it and sent her on her way this morning." He explained with his face turned away from her but Amu could tell he was smiling cleverly.

Amu wondered how many times Ikuto had manipulated people like this – but then again, being born royalty must have required him to learn such a skill. To achieve what he wanted – Ikuto had mastered the skills necessary for his position as the Heir to the Throne so she could not blame him.

The values of high society greatly differed from the values of commoners. She had already known that before she started working here – before she met everyone. But though their values were what one would generally call _wrong_ in a commoner's point of view, Amu did not blame them for resorting to such methods. Because she understood that one must do what is necessary to survive in a cruel world like this.

"Amu?" They had arrived at the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and made him sit down as she prepared their meal.

"You're going to be my aide for today," he looked genuinely happy as he said this and Amu could not find any proper reply. She settled on finishing their meal as soon as possible. She turned away from him and focused all of her attention on her task, ignoring the prickly feeling on her neck of being stared at.

Her body's reaction did not escape her notice, however, and she inwardly cursed the speeding up of her pulse at the thought that Ikuto was staring at her intently. She could just picture his eyes – the same eyes that had stared back at her last night…. And she was in inner turmoil despite the poker face she proudly wore.

It was proving more and more difficult to remain completely indifferent in his presence.

Really – what was he doing to her?

**-OoO-**

For Utau – singing was the same as breathing.

As a child, she had slept and awoken to the lullabies of her mother. Her mother's soft and gentle voice had always roused her from her dreams and lulled her to a peaceful sleep – so it was no wonder that Utau had developed an inclination for singing. Even her name was enough of a sign that she would love singing.

When she had asked her mother a long time ago why she had given her Utau as a name, her mother had readily answered her.

"_Because your father and I had a feeling that you would become a song of joy once you would be born."_

Had she become the reality of her parents' wishes? Utau did not think so. She had become the exact opposite of their expectations.

But she couldn't do anything else. She couldn't cry, she couldn't show weakness, she couldn't be happy, she couldn't run away either – she could only sing. Singing had become her refuge, her protective shelter from reality.

Singing had become her lifeline when she was drowning in despair.

As long as she could sing, she could still live. Utau did not think there was anything worse than not being able to sing. She felt like it would be the same as being deprived of air if people had told her she would be unable to sing again.

She… had only ever sung for herself all this time – to keep herself going, to keep herself from surrendering completely. The only person she had ever sung _for_ – was her father and one other.

Kukai.

Utau always found her thoughts wandering to him in her idle moments – but this time was different because there was another entity occupying her thoughts today.

Hinamori Amu.

Her aide had not replied to her summons as she slept no matter how loudly she called her or how strongly she shook her. Her face had been pale but her pulse and breathing had rejected Utau's original thought that Amu had looked like she was dead.

Ikuto had witnessed her predicament because of the noise she had made. But despite all the commotion, Amu remained still and unperturbed. Ikuto had offered the services of his aide to accompany her instead – and Utau had only reluctantly agreed because of Ikuto's urging.

Ikuto had reassured her that he would handle it and have her checked by the doctor.

But Utau was still worried after all.

The only thing that would have caused her to become like that was probably… her encounter with her mother and sister.

Utau, Midori-san and Ami had found Ami, Tadase, Yaya and Kukai together at the stall where Utau had left Kukai. Amu had looked less than pleased as she conversed with Kukai, her expression quite grim. Kukai on the other hand looked quite miserable, being scolded by Amu like that. Tadase was trying to calm Amu while Yaya seemed to not know whose side she was supposed to be on.

"Amu-chan?" Amu's expression froze at the sound of Midori-san's voice. She turned, and gaped at the three of them approaching their group.

Ami had let go of Utau's hand and had rushed to her sister shouting, "Onee-chan!" in a jubilant tone. She almost tackled Amu when she jumped into her sister's arms.

Amu had looked… confused, more than surprised. She looked like she didn't know how she was supposed to react. Ami had completely taken possession of Amu's torso and continued to jump gleefully at the appearance of her beloved sister.

"Amu-chan," Midori approached the two of them. Amu gazed back at her mother like a deer in headlights. Utau watched intently from the side lines, watching Amu's every expression. She had never seen her aide look so much at a loss as to what she had to do.

Amu closed her eyes for about three seconds then opened them with a hard glint in her eyes. She faced her mother with a perfect expression of indifference.

"Mother," she acknowledged. Utau thought that Amu's use of the formal name for _mother_ was a little cold – but Midori seemed used to it. Utau watched the older lady give a somewhat sad smile once she was in front of Amu. Midori placed her hand on Ami's head and efficiently unlatched her from Amu.

"Are you working today as well?" she asked gently, keeping Ami at bay. Amu kneeled down and ruffled her younger sister's hair in a reflexive action. Utau felt the action devoid of love, as if Amu did it out of habit.

Midori gave a small laugh, "Forgive me. That was a foolish question. You're not the type to waste your time playing." She smiled – but Utau could see the sadness hidden behind them.

"Onee-chan! Let's walk around together. Please?" her big blue eyes were pleading. Amu was unshaken, however. She pulled her younger sister in an embrace. Amu whispered something in Ami's ear which the young girl replied with a frown; Ami looked close to tears.

Amu stood up – and Ami buried her face in Amu's robes. Clutching the cloth like a life raft, it was clear she didn't like Amu's reply to her request.

"Ami's been a good girl while you were away Onee-chan. Ami helps Mama with the household chores and greets all of the patrons properly. Ami has been working very hard – that's why…" her muffled voice broke into a sob.

Amu looked torn for only a moment – then her expression returned to that indifferent mask.

"Mother," her voice was imploring. Midori seemed to know what Amu wanted to say from that alone.

She gently separated Ami from Amu. "Ami-chan," her voice was gentle and stern at the same time. The same tone her mother used whenever she was correcting Utau for something she did wrong. Ami buried her face in her mother's robe instead. "Amu-chan has to work. Do you understand?"

Utau distinguished the motion of Ami shaking her head.

Amu gave a sigh and placed her hand on Ami's head. She patted her sister's head and said something barely audible.

"You've done well. Onee-chan is proud of you." The slight softening of Amu's eyes had not escaped Utau's notice. "We'll go wherever Ami wants to go the next time I go home, okay?"

Ami's sobs had quieted down to small hiccups. She peeked out an eye from her mother's robe.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She patted Ami's head one last time before she addressed her mother. They had a silent conversation for about half a minute before Midori gave a nod and bowed to all of them suddenly.

"I leave my daughter in you care. Please take care of her." She requested.

"Mother!" Amu looked bothered.

Midori gave her a rueful smile when she straightened herself. "A mother can't help but worry about her child." She explained offhandedly. She ruffled Amu's hair before she and Ami took their leave.

Utau thanked Midori as they left and Midori gave her a very pleased and thankful smile in return – as if she was thanking Utau for the chance to see her daughter.

Utau did not watch the two of them leave. Her eyes were focused on Amu who was watching the two of them leave. The air around her seemed almost regretful and a tad lonely. But it lasted only a moment –once the pair melted back into the crowd, Amu had approached Utau.

"I'm glad you are unhurt," her voice held its usual no nonsense tone.

Utau examined her face carefully before she replied. "I've caused you worry. It was my reckless actions. It's not Kohinata-san's fault, Ame." Amu stared at her for moment before she answered.

"Understood." Utau knew Amu to always be true to her word. She was sure Amu would drop her assumption that Kukai had been at fault. Inwardly, though, she thought Kukai was partly to blame after all.

They had returned to the Palace soon after; Kukai and Yaya had left once they safely escorted them to the Place entrance. Amu had separated from Tadase and her to make a report Tsukasa about their afternoon. Utau had not seen Amu after they had returned – she had only seen her again this morning.

And she looked almost like a corpse.

How could Utau not be worried?

She seemed alright outwardly yesterday – but maybe she was truly bothered by the encounter.

She suddenly felt a hand on her elbow.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Kairi asked her in a concerned tone.

Utau glanced at him in the corner of her eye. She wished inwardly that it was Hinamori Amu together with her. She felt more relaxed and calm around the pink-haired girl.

She took a deep breath before she replied. "I am fine."

She was fine... but Amu definitely was not. She resolved to speak with her aide once she returned.

To make her worry like this, who did she think she was? She was just a commoner, someone who couldn't even smile genuinely, someone who was serious beyond belief, someone who placed other people before herself, someone who seemed unlikely to be attached to anything in her whole life - but she was someone that Utau trusted. One of the few who ha gained her trust.

Utau knew that Hinamori Amu had already become someone indispensable to her.

**-OoO-**

Endnote: I guess I've been gone for a looooong time. But well, I felt the need for some Amuto love and thus this chapter. Gosh, if only I could tell you how many revisions this chapter has undergone since I uploaded chapter 15. There were so many plot changes and plot bunnies kept popping into my head randomly that I didn't know what I wanted to do in the chapter anymore. So eventually, it amounted to this and I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome because well – because I can finally write Amuto again. Ha ha ha! Thank you for patiently waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry to have kept you hanging for so long – even I hate that. I hope this chapter is a good enough Christmas and New Year gift to all of you! :D I had a good 2013, I hope you all did as well.

Hugs and kisses to all of my readers! I hope you can feel just how much I love all of you. :)

PS: Maybe as a gift, you guys can leave me a review. But no pressure! I'll be happy as long as you read the chapter. :)


End file.
